Justice League Eternal War: DCAU Series Part 13
by Loki's Son
Summary: The War of the Gods has begun as the Olympians strike back at the New Gods of New Genesis. Only, did Highfather's troops really start this conflict or was there another force behind it? Added to the mayhem, the Star Sapphires are once again on the move. Carol Ferris' agenda finally comes to light as she retrieves Kyle Rayner and sets out to unite the Lantern Corps.
1. Chapter 1

9 Justice League Eternal War

**Note: This is the 13****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7; Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8; Justice League Conflict: DCAU Series Part 9; Justice League Crossroads: DCAU Series Part 10; Justice League the Corps: DCAU Series Part 11; and Justice League Family Ties: DCAU Series Part 12 Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 13 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Additional Note #2: This is my seventh outing with animeluverqueen as my Beta Reader. I owe her a lot for her efforts and insights.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

Maxima activated her yacht's controls. Her personal guard stood watch outside as the inevitable horde of rebels found them. They had stormed the barricades and smashed their way into the palace. In fact, they had been making life a hellscape for five months now. Ever since her daughter had returned from exile.

Maxima wanted to swear and utter vile curses regarding Kalea's return. Somehow though, she could do it. Her daughter was safe, far safer than she was on that bleak world that Maxima had left her on to die. And of all people to bring her back to the empire, it had to be Marcus.

Marcus was Kalea's first and truest love. His "death" had shattered her. She'd never recovered from that bleak spiral. It had led her to overthrow her mother and ferry a fleet to Earth and attack her father's charges. Kal-El had endured torments at his eldest daughter's hands yet he still had it in him to try and forgive her in the end. He had objected to Kalea's exile on Argo. He had endorsed a plan to "love her through it." As noble as that sounded, it was hopelessly naïve.

Kalea was damn lucky to escape execution. Maxima had hungered to give that order after she'd been restored to her throne. As long as she lived, Kalea would prove to be a threat to Almerac and the Kyneerian Empire. And somehow Marcus had returned from the dead and rescued Kalea from a frozen death.

A small part of Maxima's heart cheered at her daughter's survival and of her being at the side of the man she so desperately loved but the rest of her just wished she'd killed the brat while she had the opportunity. Kalea, no doubt at Marcus' behest, had thrown in the Democratic Rebellion. A few years ago, Maxima had ordered her agents to kill Kalea's lover because of his association with the Democratic movement.

Even as she negotiated a match between Kalea and Marcus she had agents in play to kill him. She'd never confessed her sin to Kalea. Her agents had made it seem as though the rebels themselves had eliminated Marcus. This in turn rallied the nobles to Maxima's cause. Yet it also cost her her daughter's love.

Even if Kalea didn't know the truth behind Marcus' death she knew that Maxima had profited by it. That twisted the girl with hate. A lifetime's worth of neglect and abandonment manifested as the rawest hatred. Her path towards madness had almost been predestined. And now Marcus had unleashed that madness on the Imperial throne.

Maxima wasn't a fool. She had all of the access codes changed as soon as Kalea left Almerac. It didn't matter. Kalea had obviously been a more astute student of the arts of warfare than even Maxima. She hacked every code, entered every computer, and penetrated all levels of security. The Democrats rose up across the worlds. The subject worlds threw off their shackles and the Imperial Fleet awaited the order to reduce the rebellious worlds to glass.

Even on Almerac the subjects had revolted. Noble house after noble house fell as the servants killed their masters. Marcus and Kalea united the rabble and set them forth with one goal: to overrun the palace and take Maxima captive. The pair had come out of hiding into plain sight just for the occasion.

All of the planetary defenses turned against the military. The auto cannons on the ground pummeled the imperial cruisers in orbit. Having no order to retaliate, the commanders withdrew out of the line of fire. Maxima was horrified to learn that the palace's defenses had also turned against her guards. The rabble soon tore down the gates and stormed the castle.

Maxima was forced to retreat to her private hangar and board her yacht and prepare it for immediate launch. She received a desperate call from the Captain of the Guard. He and his ablest cohort were further inside the palace desperately fighting to slow the horde down. He begged Maxima to lift off. A gurgling sound marked the last time she would ever hear his voice again. The guards outside the ship rushed towards the entrance.

Maxima sealed the hatches and fired the thrusters. As she swung the ship about, she saw Kalea on her monitors. Maxima held position and Kalea stared up at the yacht. It was if she were staring into her mother's eyes. The image of the hatred seething out of Kalea's organic eye would haunt Maxima until the end of her days.

She fired the thrusters and they bowled over every rebel _except_ Kalea. Maxima knew that Kalea could fly. It was part of her dual Almeracian-Kryptonian heritage. Most Almeracians could merely hover and barely propel themselves along. The nobles were capable of true flight. Kalea though. She was capable of feats of greatness.

Yet for all of her ability, she let her mother go. When asked about it later she would merely say she thought the auto cannons would finish the job. But Kalea knew as well as her mother that the royal yacht was exempt from defense protocols. The sensors wouldn't even register the yacht's existence.

As such, Maxima sailed past the ground based weaponry, the orbital gun platforms, the automated drones that filled the system, and the mines lacing the asteroid belts. Not knowing where else to go, Maxima set course for Earth. Kal-El found it hospitable enough. Despite Kalea's incessant whining about how ignorant the natives were, Maxima had fond memories of Earth. Of course most of those memories had been forged while fornicating with Kal-El.

She sighed as she slipped the yacht into hyperspace. Kal-El was married now to Princess Diana. Why he would settle for a mere princess when he could've had an empress was beyond her. On top of it, he'd impregnated her. Diana's child had been female so Kal-El also had a younger daughter to go with Kalea.

She idly wondered if his child had been born yet. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she allowed herself to worry about how she would be received. Thanks to Kalea's bungling Almeracians weren't very welcome on Earth anymore. If she was properly up on the news, the people of Earth had learned to accept Shayera Hol as a hero even though she was Thanagarian and the humans had a twisted history with her people.

Still, if they could accept a mere Thanagarian than they should love an empress from Almerac. She mentally winced as she amended "empress" to "refugee." Maxima no longer had any standing. Before she'd exiled Kalea she'd stripped her daughter of all rank and title. She was declared a non-citizen, not even worthy of the title "slave."

Now Kalea had reversed things on her mother. Maxima didn't have anything beyond the basic provisions granted by this yacht. She was nothing, a nobody, with no value to anyone. Her heart burned as she desperately clung to the hope Ka-El, and even his wife, would embrace her and offer her sanctuary. They were modest as far as hopes went but it wasn't like she could afford big ones any more.

* * *

Clark and Diana watched with delight as eighteen month old Alyssa Dibny attempted to play with five month old Alexandra Kent. Diana had floated several options around before Clark bought into one. The others were far more traditional. While unique in this day and age they also would have forced Alexandra into a lifetime of trying to explain her name without giving away her mother's Amazon heritage.

Diana adoringly called Alexandra by her full given name. Clark, being Clark, called her "Alex." It was a struggle the Dibnys knew well since Sue referred to Alyssa by her full name while Ralph annoyed Sue by calling his daughter "Ally." As their children got to know one another the mothers commiserated on the inability of their husbands to use a proper name even after consenting to it. It was like they were undermining the mother's authority right from the start.

Waller made an unexpected stop in the day care center. Sue grimaced and squeezed Diana's hand as she exited, "Glad to have you back."

"Ralph, don't you have somewhere to be? Waller inquired.

"Nope," he blithely replied.

"Doesn't Hula Hula have you scheduled for monitor duty right now?" Waller tried again as sweetly as she could.

"Nope," Ralph was less certain this time though.

"Yes, he does," Waller said in a menacing tone, "Now get going before I disturb the children."

"Okay," Ralph kvetched, "No need to get huffy. Sheesh."

Waller watched his every step as he proceeded down the corridor. She shook her head as she re-entered the day care, "At least he's _headed_ in the right direction."

"Can we help you, Amanda?" Clark asked with a broad smile.

"I just wanted to wish you a warm welcome. Since it's your first day back I expect J'onn will be filling you in on what's been happening," Waller shared.

"Has anything significant happened while we were away?" Diana was suddenly concerned.

Waller shook her head, "No, nothing like that. The League just wasn't the same without you two."

Clark wore a beaming smile, obviously pleased with the comment. During Diana's pregnancy and Alex's first five months he made Metropolis his primary concern again. He'd waited for the JLU to come bring him back but that day never happened. Obviously they'd gotten along without them.

Diana looked touched. She knew how hard it was for Waller to hand out praise, even indirect praise like this. She'd about gone out of her mind during the pregnancy. The ever creeping boredom had been pervasive. It had gotten so bad she'd accepted a desk job at the Hall as Maven's assistant. It turned out she had quite an eye for detail and was a superb paper jockey.

Then there had been the joy that was Alexandra. Every day with her was precious. Watching her discover things most people took for granted was a joint adventure. Diana knew how much of an adventure it was since she'd been an adult when she traveled to Man's World and discovered a broader life than her island refuge.

"Stop looking so insufferably pleased with yourselves," Waller commanded, "The League 'needs' you because you're powerful image. The 'Power Couple' or so it were. The thought of facing you two has nearly every criminal, wannabe super villain, terrorist, and would be dictator quaking in their collective boots. Let's face it, you're our primary deterrent. The mere threat of facing the Power Couple keeps folks in check when they'd otherwise like to abandon their scruples."

Diana found Clark looking at her. As she recognized the mirth that was there. The term "Power Couple" brought a smile to both their faces. It wasn't strictly amusement either. There was a sense of pride in being such a powerful force against evil.

"Okay, change of topic before you two's heads explode," Waller segued to her actual question, "Are you two planning on attending Galatea's wedding?"

Clark looked distinctly uncomfortable and he hesitated as Diana gave an unequivocal, "Yes."

Now Waller was amused, "I think you two need to talk this out."

As she left, Clark gruffly said; "I think we need to find a private room."

"You have the enhanced senses. Find us one," Diana was already steeling herself for a fight.

"The rec room is clear. Let's use that," Clark suggested.

"Fine," Diana growled.

* * *

The recreation room _was_ empty. As soon as they entered Diana wheeled on Clark, "Now what is it you wish to discuss?"

Clark blinked. He'd expected to be the one on the attack but Diana looked ready to kick his butt. And she nearly could too. Forcing aside his hesitancy, after all, that trait started this mess, he blurted out, "How can you tell Waller that I'm going to Galatea's wedding?"

"Because you are!" Diana declared, "That girl, that _woman_, has served in our stead since we left and the world is better for it. I know I feel safer knowing she's on the watch."

"Well, I don't!" Clark snapped.

"At least _pretend_ to share her happiness for one day. You owe her that after she got us out of Kalea's clutches," Diana reminded him, "Because if you don't I'm going to beat you over the head with Shayera's mace."

Clark suddenly grinned, "Like she'll let you have it."

"Have what?" Shayera asked as she and John entered the room.

Clark went a little wide eyed as Diana's threat became that much closer to reality.

"Clark is refusing to go to Galatea's wedding. I threatened to beat some sense into him with your mace unless he changes his mind," Diana explained.

Shayera unhooked the mace from her belt and handed it over to Diana, "Here. Have at."

Clark blanched as Diana hefted it and took its weight and feel. She smiled at Shayera, "Thank you. This should only take a minute or two."

"Now wait a minute!" Clark was beginning to get a little panicky.

"Why don't you want to attend?" John suddenly took the role as the voice of reason. Shayera shot her husband a dirty look. Quite frankly, she was going to enjoy this tussle.

Clark took the measure of everyone in the room. They all wanted an answer to that question. He sighed, "She shouldn't exist."

"Say what?" _Now_ Shayera was getting irked. He just couldn't win.

"Emil Hamilton _stole_ those blood samples from Kara and after vowing no blood had ever been drawn. Galatea was _created_ not born and she was created to be a weapon. A weapon to be used against the League, especially against Kara and I. She attacked the _Watchtower_ and nearly killed everyone aboard," Clark replayed her history; "She escaped from confinement and joined the Legion of Doom. Can we all say that together? _The Legion of Doom!_"

Clark was into his topic now, "Afterwards we all know how Galatea met Blackhawk and she turned her life around. She left the Legion and joined the Global Guardians. Then she was eventually asked to join us at the Justice League."

His eyes narrowed and his anger began to eke through, "But what if it's all been a lie? What if she's fooled us all just to be in the perfect position to strike at us?"

Shayera snatched the mace out of Diana's hands and lunged at Clark. She found herself stopped by a giant green hand construct holding her around the waist.

"Are you completely stupid?" Shayera demanded to know.

"I don't think…" Clark began to say.

"_Think?_ Is that what you call it?" Shayera scornfully shot back at him.

"Clark…" Diana's cool, clear, _rational_ voice suddenly stilled the air. Even Shayera quit struggling.

"You _will_ go to Galatea's wedding and you _will_ be the perfect picture of shared joy or Alexandra and I are returning to Themiscrya and you will _never_ see us again," Diana's tone was soft but the resolute menace was there.

Clark's shoulders sagged, "How can I say 'no'?"

Diana tenderly put a hand to his cheek and caressed it, "I knew you could be reasonable. Have a little faith. You used to have it for _all_ beings whether they be born in a laboratory or not."

Clark slowly nodded as her words struck deeply in his heart, "You're right."

Diana's responding smile was loving, "Of course I'm right. That's why you married me."

"Pay attention, Lantern," Shayera advised John.

"As if I don't already know it," John chuckled and swept her up into his arms.

L-Ron chose that moment to interrupt. Shayera gave John a wry look before addressing the mechanoid, "How are you doing, L-Ron?"

"Don't mind me, your Hawkness. You and Green Lantern can resume snogging. My errand is to interrupt Supes and Wondy," L-Ron announced.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"The monitor room crew has picked up some activity around the Fortress of Solitude," L-Ron shared.

"There's been more and more activity in that region now that the Arctic's warming," Clark countered.

"Ah yes, but the Fortress' alarms triggered our alarms so I'm officially dumping it in your lap," L-Ron duly informed him.

"Why did the alarms go off?" Clark was beginning to see the point if this exercise.

"A spacecraft landed on the Fortress," L-Ron divulged, "Not just any space craft, mind you, but one identified by your systems as being Maxima's personal yacht."

"Maxima?" Diana suddenly asked, "As in Almerac?"

"You got it in one," L-Ron told her.

"What would Maxima being doing here?" Clark wondered.

"That's what her Administrativeness and her Chief Operationalist wants you two to find out," L-Ron finally got to the heart of the matter.

"Why us?" Clark asked. Diana punched his arm.

"Your house, your…ah…._history_, and your fabled response time," L-Ron recited, "Now, if I were you I'd leave already. You were supposed to be there ten minutes ago," L-Ron happily replied.

"How are we…" Clark never finished because Diana put a finger to his lips.

"The _how_ doesn't matter. Let's just go," she urged.

"You're right again," Clark stared down at L-Ron, "Let J'onn know we're leaving."

L-Ron chuckled, "Who do you think sent me to find you?"

"But you said…" Clark started to protest.

"_Clark!_" Diana said accusingly, "Maxima is waiting. Let us arrive before she puts her empire into a _second_ war with Earth and accomplishes what Kalea failed to do."

At the reminder of his eldest daughter's insane invasion, he hurried to follow her. L-Ron shook his head, "Gets easier every day."

"Go easy on them, L-Ron," Shayera urged, "They just got back."

"They think _I'm_ bad? They're parents now. Wait until their kid gets older," he smarted off and left.

John and Shayera shared a meaningful look. The topic of children had a slight sting for them. Fortunately they had the promise of the future so they wouldn't give up.


	2. Chapter 2

8 Justice League Eternal War

Clark and Diana arrived at the Fortress of Solitude to find Maxima's yacht parked atop it just as L-Ron had promised. They alighted next to it and waited for the hatch to open. Only it never did. Finally, Clark rapped his knuckles on the hatch. Fortunately, that had the effect of a gong being clanged.

Clark was stymied in the use of his X-Ray vision by the fact that the yacht was shielded. He was beginning get anxious. He looked to Diana and she almost imperceptibly nodded. He started for the hatch again to rip it open when it suddenly released with a hiss of pressurized air. The sight that met him sent his anxiety through the roof.

Maxima had only appeared before him so drawn and haggard once in her life. That was when he'd rescued her from the isolation wing of her own dungeons after their daughter had put her mother there for three weeks. Maxima hadn't recovered when Clark left Almerac but she was well on her way. Now for this to happen…

"Max, what happened?" he managed to say but he already knew the answer.

She collapsed into his arms and passed out. He looked to Diana, "I'm taking her to the Hall. The doctors there can do more for her than the equipment here."

"Good," Diana said authoritatively, "I'll retrieve a coded data slate from the Fortress and review her logs."

"Good plan," Clark acknowledged the wisdom of her plan, "I'll see you back at the Hall."

He then darted off even faster than Diana's experienced eye could track. She wondered if she should be concerned. She decided that it was unnecessary. Clark and Maxima had a complicated past. They shared a daughter and some memories but he'd turned down her every overture. _Except for the one to share her bed,_ Diana thought dourly.

* * *

A few hours layer Diana strolled through the Hall's corridors. She was on her way to the Medical Bay. L-Ron intercepted her.

"How's it going, your Worship?" he asked.

"Not now, L-Ron," Diana said sternly.

"Yes, your Worship. Whatever you say, your Worshipfulness," L-Ron quipped.

Diana stopped mid-stride and L-Ron almost collided with her. She had a very impatient air about her, "What is it you want, L-Ron?"

"Ms. Waller has demanded that you present yourself to her as soon as you arrive," L-Ron divulged.

Diana's brow furrowed, "I don't have time for that. I'm needed in the Med Bay."

L-Ron did his approximation of snapping his fingers, "You're in luck. That's where she is right now!"

Diana let out an exasperated sigh, "Then why are you bothering me?"

"I dunno," L-Ron confessed, "I suppose I had nothing better to do?"

Diana pointed down the hallway, "Leave L-Ron. Before I do something I'll regret later."

"Oh, you _know_ something," he latched onto that fact with an evil intent, "Tell me."

"L-Ron, I will tear you limb from limb if you do not leave _now_!" Diana was adamant.

He threw his arms in the air and began stalking down the corridor, "Fine! Never tell your faithful lackey anything."

"You are _not_ my lackey," Diana called after him.

"But I _could_ be!" he yelled back.

_Infuriating little…_ Diana hesitated at that thought. What exactly was L-Ron? He seemed too _alive_ to be a mere machine yet every scan they'd done on him confirmed that he in fact was merely that. She began to wonder if the gods could truly gift a machine with a soul.

She arrived at the waiting area in the Med Bay and sure enough, Waller was there. Sue and J'onn were present as well. Waller was barraging Clark with questions, as Diana supposed she had for the last three hours. J'onn and Sue looked grim. Apparently they were expecting the worst to come of this.

"Joining us, Princess?" Max Lord asked as he came alongside Diana.

"I'm not certain," Diana said apprehensively.

"Oh, come on. Amanda's bark is worse than her bite," Max said jovially.

"But she _does_ have a rather loud bark," Diana replied ruefully.

Max smirked, "I'll have to tell her you said so. It'll make her day."

Diana gave him a puzzled glance, "Just what are _you_ doing here?"

"You mean why aren't I in my office at the UN?" Max chuckled.

"Essentially," Diana agreed.

Max shrugged, "I'm also the League's spokesperson. If we're facing another 'end of the world invasion' Amanda wants me to have a press release ready to go."

"Well, she needn't have bothered," Diana informed him.

"She needn't have?" Max's teasing tone was laced with desperate hope as well as good humor.

"There won't be an invasion," Diana declared.

"You're sure about that?" Max wasn't quite willing to place his faith in Diana's assertion just yet.

Doubts crept into her mind as well, "Reasonably sure."

Max looked inordinately pleased, "That's what I thought.

Diana was about to ask why he was so happy with her response when Waller's voice boomed, "And where have _you_ been?"

Diana was so unused to being addressed in such a manner that she was taken aback. Max leaned in and whispered, "Now's your chance. Go get her, tiger."

Diana shot him an angry glare even as Waller bellowed, "Now!"

Diana cast her eyes Clark's way. He seemed amused and wasn't intervening at all. He would be of little use.

"I do not appreciate being addressed in such a churlish manner, Amanda," Diana snippily declared.

"I don't give a rat's ass, _Princess_," Diana couldn't believe the snide manner in which Waller used her title. The JLU's administrator shot another question her way, "Did you get the log?"

"Yes," Diana replied in a surly tone.

"And what did the logs say?" Waller snapped.

"Excuse me?" Diana had never been treated so poorly by anyone she wasn't facing in combat.

"The logs, "Waller said slowly, as if to a child, "What. Did. They. Say?"

"It is little wonder that Maxima collapsed upon our arrival. She has survived these last seven days at the helm of her craft. She has had no sleep or food in that time," Diana revealed.

"What about water?" Max asked suddenly. Seeing everyone stare at him he added, "Humans can only go three days without water. I was just curious if Almeracians were made of sterner stuff."

"She had water," Diana flatly stated.

"And how did she relieve herself if she couldn't leave the helm?" Max wondered. Again, everyone stared at him, "Hey! It could mean life or death."

"She had a container that she was using to evacuate her bladder," Diana grated.

"See?" Max said proudly as if that could forgive his impertinence.

"Are the Almeracians going to attack?" Waller practically shouted.

"No," Diana asserted.

"But their Empress is here. Surely they will come for her?" Waller inquired sharply.

"Maxima is a fugitive. A refugee. She has no place on Almerac. They will leave her to her fate," Diana declared.

"And why do you say that?" Waller asked pointedly.

"Because Kalea could have killed Maxima at any point of her journey out of imperial space. She chose not to despite the bad blood between them," Diana informed them, "It is evident that Kalea wishes her mother to live out her remaining days as an exile just as Maxima had intended for Kalea. Call it 'poetic vengeance'."

"Kalea overthrew Maxima?" Sue warily asked.

"According to the last of the reports that were stored on the yacht's computer, Kalea had become a leader of a democratic movement within the Kyneerian Empire. She and the rebels had overrun the palace and ignited an empire wide revolution. Maxima was forced to flee in order to avoid capture," Diana explained.

"So Kalea is in charge again," Sue sourly surmised.

"That remains to be seen," Diana replied. Seeing her audience wanted more than that she elaborated, "Maxima monitored all of the official intelligence organs as well as the state new outlets during her flight. Kalea has not seized the throne…at least not outright. Kalea is supporting someone named 'Marcus" and a council of advisors in forming an interim government while elections are organized."

"That bitch will seize control and come after us again," Waller predicated direly.

"Again, the information seems to indicate that she won't. Kalea has no standing in the government and isn't running for any office. Her apparent paramour, Marcus, is also declining to run for political office despite calls for him to do so. The pair's official line is that the nobles had their chance and it's time for the people to seize the reins of power," Diana shared.

"Noble," Waller said bitterly, "But I don't buy it."

"Then I guess we have to wait for Max to wake up and ask her directly," Clark suggested.

Waller looked like she'd been slapped. She turned to the other JLU officers. Sue nodded her approval.

"It is best, Amanda," J'onn opined.

"But you could scan her mind and get the data _now_," Waller insisted.

J'onn scowled, "You know I will not invade another's mind. _If_ Maxima grants me permission _when_ she wakes up, I shall telepathically peruse her memories."

Waller turned to Max, "Dammit Max! You know it has to be done."

"I say we bank on the Princess on this one," Max replied.

Waller gave Max an evil glare, "I'll right. We'll play it your way. But when the planet gets overrun by the Almeracians again, don't say I didn't warn you."

She stormed out like a force of nature. Max grinned, "I see the day is already up and running to our usual high standards."

Sue addressed Clark and Diana, "The doctors will alert me when there's a change in Maxima's condition. In turn, I'll alert you. In the meantime why don't you see how Alexandra is settling in?"

Diana nodded vigorously, "We shall. Thank you, Sue."

* * *

Maxima awoke three days later. She'd been rehydrated and she'd slept throughout that time. True to her word, Sue summoned the Kents. They arrived just as Maxima was storming out of the Med Bay with several doctors and orderlies in pursuit.

"Whoa!" Clark intervened, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find you!" Maxima hotly declared. Diana noted that the former empress was barely able to stand but she was willing to fight the occupants of the entire building to see her goal met. The Amazon had to admit that she admired such fighting spirit.

"Max!" Clark gripped her by the shoulders, "I'm _right_ here."

Maxima blinked a few times. And then a cautious smile played at her lips, "Only you have ever dared called me, 'Max'."

"Why do you need to see me?" Clark inquired.

"I need to tell you what has happened," she answered.

"We know that the empire has fallen," Diana interjected. Maxima stared at her with some horror in her eyes. Diana explained herself, "I perused your ship's logs."

"But the language barrier…?" Maxima trailed off.

"I used a Kryptonian data slate. Its translator matrix proved adequate to the job," Diana informed her.

Maxima seemed mollified while Clark looked insulted that his native equipment was merely "adequate." Diana seized the conversation, "How can we assist you? What is it you need?"

"I…I'm…" a distinct growling could be heard while Maxima floundered. She wore a sheepish grin, "I'm _hungry_."

"Follow us," Clark declared, "If our kitchen can feed the Flash it can certainly feed you."

Maxima gave Diana a wry look as Clark started down the corridor. Diana stayed by Maxima's side. Despite the former queen's insistence to walk, she nearly stumbled on more than one occasion. Diana stood by in case Maxima required assistance but she managed too recover in time in each instance.

They reached the cafeteria and Maxima took a sniff of the aromas lacing the air. She smiled as her mouth watered, "Now this is welcome indeed."

* * *

Clark and Diana sat back and witnessed the culinary carnage. It could be said that Maxima's appetite matched the Flash's which neither member of the Power Couple ever thought possible. _Although Kalea came close_, Clark mused, _I just thought it was because she was a teenager. Who knew it was a racial trait?_

After Maxima had devoured her ninth helping, Diana broke her silence; "You said you wished to discuss something?"

Maxima nodded, "Yes, but wait just one moment." She summoned her harried server and requested yet another plateful. The poor girl gave Clark an imploring look. He gave her a kindly smile.

"Why don't you let your meals settle first, Max?" Clark offered the server a ray of hope, "Give it twenty minutes and then see how you feel."

"Oh, all right," Maxima petulantly conceded. She noticed Clark and Diana's expectant stares, "Very well, you know of the revolution which overthrew the imperial government?"

They nodded. She pressed on, "Then you know of Kalea and Marcus collaborating on my downfall?"

"We know the name 'Marcus' because it is in your databanks but we have no idea who he is," Diana admitted.

"That would be true," Maxima realized, "She hadn't met Marcus yet when she first came to Earth. Of course, you encountered her again while she was consumed with grief over him."

"Just who is 'Marcus'?" Clark asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Kalea's lover," Maxima blurted out.

"_What?_" Clark almost came out of his seat.

Diana pulled him back into his chair, "Calm yourself. Kalea has undoubtedly had many lovers. She even tried to force herself upon _me_."

Clark stared at her as though she were a bug eyed monster spreading horrible lies.

"It's true, Kal-El. After Marcus' supposed death Kalea would bed anything with or without a penis," Maxima shared.

"Maybe she should meet Claire Connelly," Clark said snidely.

Diana gave him a scathing glare. His cheeks slushed and he fell silent. Diana faced Maxima once more, "You said 'supposedly' dead. Why was he supposed to be dead?"

Maxima sighed, "Because I ordered his death."

"Waitaminute!" Clark was all excitable again, "You killed our daughter's boyfriend?"

"He wasn't her 'boyfriend'! His family was negotiating his betrothal to Kalea," Maxima snapped.

"Helluva way to get rid of an unwanted son-in-law," Clark scornfully retorted.

"Oh please, like you were even there or would care in the slightest," Maxima sneered, "Marcus was an ally of the Democrats. He was planning my family's overthrow even as he was bedding _our_ daughter."

Clark's jaw clenched but he fell silent so Diana picked up the last coherent thread of conversation, "You ordered Marcus' death but your agents apparently failed."

"Brilliant deduction, Princess," Maxima said snidely. Diana glared at her. Maxima held up a hand, "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just floundering and snapping at anything that moves."

"I asked before, what do you _need_?" Diana asked.

"A home," Maxima said sorrowfully, "I've lost everything. I need somewhere to rest and decide what to do with the rest of my life. In short, I'm requesting asylum here on Earth."

"The first question that will be asked is Kalea or any other Almeracians going to be coming after you?" Clark pointed out.

"Kalea literally had thousands of opportunities to kill me while I was in imperial space. She spared my life. I can only suppose it's to repay me in kind for her exile," Maxima theorized.

Diana gave Clark a victorious smile but he was still dubious, "Earth isn't like Argo. It's temperate and there are people on it."

Maxima gave him a wry look, "Frankly, if Kalea were to choose between being exiled on Argo or Earth, I think she'd choose Argo."

Diana thoughtfully pondered this while Clark was decidedly put out. Maxima chose to intervene at that point, "So what do you say to the asylum idea?"

"It is not our place to say. The leaders of the peoples of Earth must decide." Diana warned her.

"If you're done, we can set the wheels in motion," Clark offered.

Maxima examined her empty plate, "Yes, let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

7 Justice League Eternal War

The door to Claire Connelly's apartment unlocked and she slowly shuffled through the door. Booster Gold was right at her side, intervening when he thought she'd run into something. The past few weeks had been somewhat eventful for Claire and she was just getting out of the hospital.

Claire was now a _Post Op_ T-Girl and would begin the legal process of being declared a woman as soon as she'd recovered a bit more. The SRS was as every bit as gruesome as she'd been led to believe and she was just grateful that it was over with. She made it to her couch and gratefully sank into it.

Walking was still difficult because they had castrated her and sliced her penis in half for God's sake before stuffing it _inside_ of her. She'd begun to wonder if she'd _ever_ recover from that.

"I'll get us something to drink," Booster offered.

"Bourbon," she commanded, "Make it a double."

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, "What about your pain meds?"

She shot him a glare, "If you ever want to test drive this newly acquired vagina of mine, you _will_ get me that drink."

Booster grinned, "Hey, I did pretty good before. After all, you're a bottom. I won't be missing anything."

Claire's glare turned malevolent, "Booster, you will shut up right _now_ or so help me God I will become a top and use whatever object I grab first upon you."

Booster held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay."

As he traipsed off to the kitchen she miserably thought, _Lucky bastard. At least _he_ can walk normally._ Herr mobile rang and she leaned over it picked it up off the coffee table. She checked the caller ID before answering. It was Heather Williamson.

Heather was a fellow T-Girl and had joined the Post Op club a few years ago. She also had a distinction few others shared. She was dating a JLer.

Claire had entered into a bet with Greg Saunders, also known as Vigilante, and set him up on a series of dates. Some were with fellow T-Girls and some were with Naturally Genetic Females. Vig had blown several opportunities with nat gen fems because he thought they were T-Girls. He'd also sat through several dates with T-Girls because he'd mistakenly thought they were nat fems.

The squirm factor had worn off over the months as this process progressed. To be fair, she'd usually set him up with pre ops like she'd been but then she'd gone with Heather as her weapon of choice. Vig was smitten. When he found out she was a T-Girl, he didn't care anymore. Of course things survived their first hurtle when she revealed she was post op. Vig still had qualms about his woman having penises despite Booster trying to persuade him it might open his eyes to a brave new world.

They'd been dating for six months now and Claire was a couple of weeks behind in the news regarding the couple. Heather had visited Claire in the hospital but she'd been so distracted by her discomfort she really wasn't interested in Heather's life at that time. Now she felt bad about and hoped Heather would let her make up for it.

"Heather?" Claire said into the phone after accepting the call.

"Hi Sweetie," Heather bubbled, "Just get back from the hospital?"

"Ugh," Claire grunted, "Who knew having a vagina could be so painful?"

"It gets better. Trust the voice of experience," Heather assured her.

"As long as they keep the pain killers flowing, I'm good," Claire promised, "Although, I spoke to Booster about taking the plumbing for a test drive and right now I can't imagine that ever happening."

"You will," Heather said reassuringly, "Believe me, it has its own rewards."

Claire suddenly sat upright, "All right, you smug bitch. What happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Greg and I had sex for the first time last night," Heather laughed.

"You did? You and he…?" Claire was stunned. She hadn't known whether or not this would ever happen given Vig's prejudices, "And how was it? Spare no details because you know I'm Jonesing here, right?"

"It was a learning experience for him," Heather shared.

"What do you mean? Was he a virgin?" Claire was confused.

"He might as well have been. He had no idea I wouldn't be self lubricating," Heather laughed.

"Oh. Right," to be honest Claire had obviously had no clue regarding that either.

"Thank God I called!" Heather was near hysterics now, "I can just see you and Booster hot and heavy and running into the 'wall'."

"Like you knew beforehand," Claire accused.

"Dearie, I paid attention to my doctors. I was highly motivated to test drive my newly acquired parts," Heather confided.

"That's right. You were dating Tom," Claire recalled.

"And then the bastard took off…with three women at the same time!" Apparently, judging by the vehemence in her voice, Heather was still mad about this. Of course, the women had all been nat fems which had been like a slap in the face. His call saying he needed to be with a "real" woman hadn't helped matters any.

Claire was struck with a horrifying thought of Vigilante doing the same. Well, not _precisely_, but along the same lines. She knew then she'd have to kill him even if Booster tried to get in the way. Although, she strongly suspected that Booster would hold Vig while Claire beat the snot out of him.

The danger could come from Sir Justin. Justin was Vig's closest friend. He was also a homophobe and felt that transgendered people were the same as gays. She knew he was wrong on so many levels it wasn't funny but what could she do?

She had an ally in Tessa Richardson. Justin's girlfriend was a friend of Starman and his husband Roger. Gavyn and Justin had a wary relationship at best. Justin had been unsettled enough by Gavyn and Roger's relationship but now that they were married, Justin was virtually death on being friendly with them.

Justin claimed "that Holy Mother Church" forbade homosexuality and that men and woman were destined to stay the sex they were born. Claire had heard those arguments all of her life and they disgusted her. Doctors and psychiatrists had agreed with her, since she was a pre-teen, that she was a _female_ despite being born in a male body. Claire had been literally blessed in finding practitioners who understood and cared. Thousands of T-Girls had horror stories of not being able to start their transition until they were adults.

Booster walked in with her drink and sat it down. He mouthed, "Who is it?"

She mouthed back Heather's name and he grinned. She wondered if he knew something. But he eased down next to her and contently waited for the conversation to end so he could get the goods. She appreciated the fact that he slid onto the couch rather than follow through with his usual plopping maneuver.

Claire and Heather spoke for nearly an hour. During this time Booster had switched Claire's beverage from alcohol to coffee. His gracious service to her just made her want him more. She idly wondered if they couldn't have sex anyway. After all, she didn't need to test out her vagina yet. They'd made do before when she didn't have one.

As she hung up, she wore a predatory smile. Booster stopped everything he was doing, "I know that look."

"Hmm mmm," she replied.

"You can barely walk. Won't this break something?" he wondered.

"We never needed a vagina before," she said silkily, "Why do we need one now?"

Booster wanted to object only he couldn't come up with an argument, "Okay. But the minute it hurts we stop. Okay?"

"Anything," she agreed, "But just do it _now_!"

Booster was more than happy to go along with that request.

* * *

Carol Ferris gathered her lieutenants. The Sapphire Queen examined her fellow Star Sapphires. Fatality was up for anything. Miri Raim, Miss Bloss, and Race were steady and coolly collected as they awaited their orders. Arven stood by, anxiously wondering if her duty of bearing the unclaimed sapphire rings would be needed today. Maewen was especially eager. Her love burned bright for all sentients, even those that some thought she should despise. She was a burning beacon of the Corps of Love.

Dela Pheron stood apart from her sisters. Despite all her chastening, the blonde Xanadorian was still aloof when gathered with her sisters. Dela coveted the star sapphire that Carol wielded and the title of Queen that accompanied it. Dela had made some drastic…_errors_… in pursuit of the title and she was on semi-permanent probation. Although, Carol could see into her heart and knew that Dela _could_ make a fine Queen if she could just surrender herself to Love.

"So why are we here?" trust Dela to ask the obvious question. Carol ignored the slight sneering quality behind it.

"The time to implement our great plan has come," Carol announced.

They all stirred at that news. Carol let them settle a bit before continuing, "Fatality, you will stay on Zamaron and escort the High Priestess and her sisters to Oa when they are ready. Before that though, marshal the strength of our sisters here on the planet. I am signaling a recall to those deployed on missions. When they are gathered you will brief them on what lies ahead."

"You sound as if you're going somewhere," Dela realized.

"I am and so are you," Carol replied.

"Oh really?" Dela was skeptical.

"_You_ have an important mission. You are our envoy to the other Lantern Corps," Carol revealed.

"You're kidding," Dela said sardonically.

Carol smiled, "No, I'm quite serious."

"_All_ the Lantern Corps?" Dela said with some uncertainty.

Carol knew where she was going with this, "No. You will take Miri, Miss Bloss, Race, Arven, and Maewen and approach Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns, Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns, and Indigo-1 of the Indigo Tribe."

"What of Black Hand and Larfleeze?" Dela asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Fear she was desperately trying to hide lest she appear weak before her fellow Sapphires.

Carol gave her a reassuring smile and a squeeze of the hand, "The Black Lanterns and the Orange Lantern do not concern us…_yet_."

All the Sapphires were visibly relieved. Arven asked the next question on everyone's mind, "Carol, where will _you_ be?"

"Retrieving Kyle and the Sinestro Corps," she said with determination.

There was a tumultuous outcry at that revelation. Mainly it revolved around, "No!" and "You can't!" Carol let it carry on long enough for her sisters to vent their variants of spleens and then she smacked her fist against the nearby table.

"_This_ has been our plan since our Corps was created. _You _all knew this day would come," she chastised them all.

Race tried to be the voice of reason, "Carol, we all understand why you need Kyle. We can't unite the Star Sapphire and Green Lantern Corps without you two. That's why you married him for Fren's sake. But going to meet Sinestro? Alone?"

"I won't be alone. I'll have Kyle with me," Carol said happily.

There was a collective eye roll at that. Dela spoke first, "Carol, we know what Kyle means to you but it will be you and he against the _entire_ Sinestro Corps. Add to that the simple fact that Sinestro has thrown off any remnant of good will he had towards you when we routed his elite."

Carol noted that Dela avoided mentioning the fact she had tried to betray Carol to Sinestro during that event. Instead she focused on the positive, on _loving_ her sisters through their doubts, "Sinestro will hear me out."

"How can you say that?" Fatality asked, "Sinestro is a vain and arrogant man. _We_ beat him and _you_ lead us. You represent everything that went wrong in his campaign. Why would he hear you out when he could simply crush you while he has the numbers to do it?"

"Because he will be _curious_," Carol declared, "Sinestro respects it when a being masters their fear and Kyle and I will definitely have to master ours in order to enter the Fear Lodge. And _that_ will earn us an audience."

"And if he listens to you and _then_ decides to end you?" Dela drolly inquired.

"Then you become Queen," Carol replied.

Dela made a poor effort of disguising the fact that the possibility appealed to her. Carol turned and met each of them in the eye in turn, "I have _my_ mission and you each have yours."

She addressed Fatality separately, "Prepare our sisters well. All our hopes and dreams rest upon their love." Carol turned to Dela. She wore a wry smirk, "I suppose you don't want me to come back."

Dela grinned, "The thought had crossed my mind. But seriously, _we_ need you. All of us, even me. We need you _and_ Rayner. The GL's won't listen without him and the example that you two make together."

"Thank you. That admission cost you something," Carol acknowledged.

Dela shrugged, "Just a little pride." Carol started to move away when Dela spoke to her again, "You realize our greatest hurdle will be Katma Tui?"

Carol turned back to face her, "Leave her to me."

Carol exited the throne room and flew off into space. Miri spoke up, "Was it just me or did that sound a little ominous?"

Dela shrugged, "It is what it is. You five prepare for a _very_ long journey. I'll be consulting the High Priestess."

"Why?" Miss Bloss innocently asked.

Dela _tried _not to be irritated, "Before we can recruit them, we need to _find_ the damn Lantern Corps. The Indigo Tribe in particular is notorious for disappearing."

"And the others?" Maewen spoke at last.

Dela shrugged, "The Blue Lanterns are fairly stationary but Atrocitus keeps the Red Lanterns on the move. We'll start with hardest to find and work our way back to easiest."

"Carol was wise to choose you for this, Dela," Maewen said.

Dela grimaced, "We'll see. I'm no bloody diplomat."

"Yet you wear the ring for the spectrum of Love?" Race observed.

Dela shrugged again, "If Fatality can be chosen, why the hell can't I be as well?"

Dela left. All eyes turned to Fatality. She was rather amused, "The woman has a point."

"What will you do now?" Miss Bloss asked.

"What Carol ordered," Fatality said, "We have two dozen raw recruits on the planet at this time. They need to be prepped for what's to come."

"But _we_ don't know what's to come," Miri complained, "Not with any certainty anyway."

"Nevertheless, we'll all do our part," Fatality predicted, "What else can we do? This is what we were called for."

Fatality strolled out and flew off to the training grounds. Race turned to her sisters as they waited for Dela to return and their mission to begin, "Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

A general consensus formed around that sentiment. Only Maewen wasn't disheartened. She had faith. In Carol, in Dela, in her sisters accompanying her but most of all she had faith in love.


	4. Chapter 4

9 Justice League Eternal War

Lex Luthor paced in his cell in Stryker's Island. In his opinion his conditions were deplorable. Besides the usual restriction from mobile phones, Luthor wasn't allowed to have newspapers, television, internet access, or even a radio. The complete dearth of information threatened to drive him mad! The library cart came to him but he wasn't allowed to even have periodicals and the blasted thing were months out of date!

He'd argued he needed access so he could communicate with Talia Head. Ra's al Ghul's daughter was minding LexCorp in his stead. He wanted to pass along information to her. His own damnable lawyers sabotaged the effort by proving LexCorp stocks were up since Talia's succession to the throne and the profit margin was in double digits again. As relieved as Luthor was to hear these numbers, he still wanted to strangle the idiots who claimed to "represent" him.

And Talia was of absolutely no use. She'd personally visited Luthor to tell him that the company was pulling the plug on his defense fund. All legal fees accrued after this point were coming out of Luthor's own personal wealth. He'd ended up in a restraint after he tried bashing his way through the shatterproof glass separating them. Talia played it cool and merely contented herself with watching as the guards pulled Luthor back and drug him back to his cell.

In the end, he was actually rather grateful he hadn't managed to confront her. He'd studied martial arts as a meditative practice but Talia had grown up practicing them in a life and death struggle. As Ra's' daughter she had fought for her very life on countless occasions. She'd obviously survived. Although, she still bore the scars from her encounter with Quaid.

Quaid had killed her mother and Talia had deen too blinded with hate to maintain an adequate defense. She'd been pregnant with Batman's child at the time. After Quaid's defeat at her lover's hand, Talia had claimed that her injuries had cost them the life of her child. She'd lied.

Luthor not only knew about the child's survival, he also knew where young Damian resided. Luthor thought "Damien" to be an apropos name for the grandchild of the "Demon's Head". Luthor had posted a missive to Talia, explaining what he knew and what he intended to do about it.

She'd simply replied that she knew about Luthor's heir as well. That had been like a punch in the gut. The Crimson Queen had tricked him into impregnating her and then threw him out of her life while she carried _his_ child. She'd given birth several months ago but Luthor had never sought to contact the Queen.

The Crimson Queen was a ruler without a country. Black Adam and Isis had been present when the Bailyan people revolted against the Queen and driven her into exile. She'd fled and taken the knowledge of where billions of dollars were kept. She used this wealth to finance her exile.

She hid in plain sight, in a manor house lost to taxes and purchased by the Queen at a fraction of its estimated value. Luthor knew all of this but he didn't know the sex of the baby or if it even survived childbirth. Luthor didn't know because he didn't _want_ to know. If Talia thought striking out at the bastard child would hurt Luthor, she was badly mistaken.

To make his misery worse, the neighboring cell was occupied by the Ultra-Humanite. The scientist who'd surgically transferred his brain to the body of a mutated gorilla only watched one channel. And it was the infernal "Culture Channel" for God's sake! Who gave a damn about the arts? The only thing the arts were good for was making money. But day in and day out, the Humanite's television droned on and on. Luthor still couldn't believe they let the cretin have a private television in the first place!

"Turn off that damn racket!" Luthor thundered.

Surprisingly, the TV switched off. Luthor wondered why he hadn't tried that before? Suddenly the Humanite's voice drifted over.

"Why Lex, thinking about your child again?" the Humanite wasn't being condescending. He actually cared. _Damn him,_ Luthor fumed.

"What makes you think that?" Luthor demanded to know.

"Theoretically the child was born six months ago, barring complications. Since that time, you have become increasingly irritable," the Humanite observed.

"What of it?" Luthor snapped, "And what do you mean by 'complications'?"

"The Queen was already in her forties. Her prime child bearing years were behind her," the Humanite stated clinically.

"Woman all over are having children after forty now," Luthor argued.

"Are you showing concern?" the Humanite chuckled, "How unbecoming. I thought you'd expressed the desire to have nothing to do with this child."

"I don't," Luthor declared.

"I don't hear much conviction behind that statement," the Humanite commented.

"What the hell do you know?" Luthor snarled.

"I know people, Lex," the Humanite said, "All those years I spent transferring my brain from person to person, first I had to _observe_ that person so that the transition between them and me and was seamless. It usually took months before other people suspected something untoward had happened. If it hadn't been for the Justice Society tracking every stray report that could lead to me, I would have gotten away with it for years."

The Humanite sighed, "The point _is_ when you talk about your child, bastard or not, you long to see it and find out if it's a _him_ or a _her_. This not knowing is killing you."

"Not knowing about _anything_ is what's killing me," Luthor grumbled.

"And what could you do if you did know?" the Humanite asked, "The Legion is locked away. There's no one to help us."

"Not true," Luthor remarked, "I made a promise once and I'm waiting for it to be collected. When it is, I shall be liberated."

"Don't you mean "_we_"?" the Humanite dryly asked.

"Of course," Luthor gruffly said.

A loud "BOOM" echoed through the prison. Luthor smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Energy blasts could now be heard as well as cries of pain and gunfire. Explosions tore through different sections of the prison. A load clamoring rose as prisoners exited their cells. Luthor could hear footfalls on the grating outside his cell. People were drawing close.

"Um…Lex?" the Humanite asked with some trepidation.

"Relax. It's just some old friends that want to collect," Luthor smugly replied.

A few moments later, Lashina stood before him. With her a score of women, some he knew but most he did not. A cool smile played across Lashina's lips.

"Ready to pay the piper, darling?" she inquired with her sultry voice. Lashina was one part menace and two parts libido. If she were here, her main sex toy couldn't be far behind.

"Where's Supreme?" Luthor asked.

Lashina's laugh was rich and throaty, "You honestly want to know where Dev Em is?"

"It seems your charms aren't as vaunted as legend proclaims," one of the strangers sneered.

Luthor immediately saw the power struggle between Lashina and this other woman. Given that fact, the woman could only be Bernadeth. If that was the case then _all_ the women could be Female Furies. Unfortunately he only knew Mad Harriet and Stompa in addition to Lashina. He said as much.

Lashina's smile was one of pure seduction, "Very well, meet Artemiz, Bloody Mary, Gilotina, Malice Vundabar, Speed Queen, Wunda, and I think you've already deduced sweet Bernadeth's identity."

"Who's wreaking havoc if you're all up here?" Luthor wondered, "Last I knew, Supreme couldn't generate power blasts. Add to that, boom tube controllers can't generate a tube that can penetrate this facility's spatial disruptors."

"Really, you _do_ worry so," Lashina said coyly, "We've come to deliver you. You have a whole cadre of willing women here for you and all you can wonder about is who else is with us?"

"Please, you're only here because I said I could free Darkseid," Luthor countered.

"Can you?" Lashina asked hungrily, "Can you really free the Master?"

"Of course I can," Luthor assured her, "But not from in here."

She pulled a whip off of her waist, energized it, and snapped her arm. The whip sliced through the door's lock and she slid it aside, "_Now_ you will free the Master."

"Not quite," Luthor declared.

Lashina's demeanor turned menacing, "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I need to know who I have to work with, starting with the liberation force," Luthor declared.

Lashina pouted, "Very well. As you guessed, Dev Em is here as well as Malice's dear brother Vermin, Glorious Godfrey, his sister Amazing Grace, and Mantis generated the boom tube that brought us here."

"And that's everybody?" Luthor inquired.

"Who else do you need?" Lashina grated.

"Liberate all the prisoners," Luthor commanded.

"Why?" Lashina was petulant.

"Because if you don't the Justice League will focus on tracking down the destination of Mantis' next boom tube rather than rounding up every escapee," Luthor wearily said.

"Fine," Lashina huffed.

She relayed instructions through a wrist communicator while Luthor spoke to the Humanite, "I don't care how you do it but get free of here and head for the alternate headquarters."

"Won't the League find me there?" the Humanite asked as his door slid open.

Luthor laughed, "Why would they look in their own auxiliary base?"

* * *

Mantis spirited the New Gods and Luthor away. Their destination was unknown to the human but the star the planet orbited around definitely wasn't Sol. Ships hung in the air. Luthor estimated the bulk of the Apokoliptan fleet was present. Lashina nudged him onward and Luthor trudged up a stone path. The path led to a flat plain covered in tents. Lesser New Gods could be seen practicing the arts of combat.

Still, Lashina pushed him onward until they reached a large temporary construct. Parademon patrols flew by overhead and a dozen guards stood outside the structure's entrance. Suddenly Kalibak emerged from the structure and stomped his way to Luthor.

"You _will_ free my father or I shall rip your limbs off and then feed your entrails to the War Wolves," he declared.

"I'll keep that in mind," Luthor drolly replied.

Kalibak drew back his fist but all ten Female Furies prepared to retaliate. Kalibak hesitated and Luthor wore a smug smile, "You'd better be sure."

Another stranger to Luthor appeared at the structure's door, "Kalibak, he wants to see the human now."

"Tell him he can have what's left of him," came Kalibak's bellicose reply.

"He wants to see him _now_!" the stranger declared.

"Not now, Killroy!" Kalibak roared, "I'm teaching him some manners."

"And who will teach them to _you_?" Steppenwolf calmly asked as he emerged as well.

Kalibak hesitated. Steppenwolf was Darkseid's general precisely because he was also Apokolips' finest warrior. On a further note, Kalibak then noticed that Steppenwolf wielded his favorite battleaxe. No New God had ever defeated him while it was in his possession.

"Luthor, we meet again," Steppenwolf said with an air of preternatural calm.

Luthor had been impressed with Steppenwolf during the Daxamite affair. Now he knew why. He reminded Luthor of himself.

"Enter," Steppenwolf bade them.

The general returned to his place before a holographically projected map of New Genesis. Inside the base headquarters was a stout, elderly woman. She began to fawn over the Female Furies and Luthor knew this could only be Granny Goodness.

"Well my little dumplings, you've done well for yourselves," Granny lifted Lashina's chin, "Especially _you_."

A malevolent smile crossed Granny's features as Bernadeth bristled. Granny continued, "As a reward, you may have a night with your toy. _After_ we receive our marching orders, of course."

Lashina sauntered up to Supreme and wrapped her arms around his bulging right arm. The Daxamite _really_ did look like Kal-El under the right light. Lashina should know. She'd had them both. Fortunately, Dev Em had a wicked imagination and a desire to use it whereas the Kryptonian had been too prudish for Lashina's twisted tastes. After all, no _pain_ no gain.

* * *

Luthor studied the map, "Does this show interiors as well?"

Steppenwolf shifted the imagery to display the interior of Highfather's palace. Luthor chuckled, "I don't suppose that is where Darkseid is being held."

There was a collective gasp and Kalibak yanked him off of his feet, "You will refer to the Master as…um…"

"The Master?" Luthor scornfully suggested.

"Yes!" Kalibak bellowed.

"Put him down," Steppenwolf's words were laced with a quiet but unmistakable menace.

Kalibak dropped Luthor. Fortunately, the human was ready for such an ignominious landing and kept his feet. He patted Kalibak's oversize arms.

"Whatever it is they feed you, they need to cut back the portions," Luthor remarked sarcastically.

Kalibak growled in the back of his throat but his eyes wisely went to Steppenwolf's and the general silently warned him off. Luthor chuckled, "I need to see the prison layout. Then expand to the surrounding streets and show a one kilometer radius of the area."

Steppenwolf remained immobile and Luthor had to ask, "Do you know what a kilometer is?"

"Of course we know what a 'kilometer' is," Luthor suddenly found all of Steppenwolf's formidable malice directed at _him_, "Tell me what you need to know in order to free the Master."

"You've already shown it to me. Dark…" he paused as every eye in the room hatefully glared at him, "The _Master_ is being held _here_. Correct?"

"Yes," Steppenwolf confirmed it, "You sound as though you already have a plan."

"I do. I've actually had it for months. I gathered intelligence on the New Genesis and Mother Nature's prison before I was incarcerated. I've been ready to move on this for some time. The delay has been on your end, not mine," Luthor accused even as he divulged.

"What do you need then?" Steppenwolf remained calm but the irritation behind his amber eyes was plain to see.

"What are your assets?" Luthor wondered.

"We have the remaining fifty-seven battlecruisers of the Grand Fleet, twelve cohorts of soldiers, and over ten thousand parademons," Steppenwolf revealed with some satisfaction.

"I need you to invade Apokolips," Luthor bluntly revealed.

There was a stir at that. Steppenwolf remained a sea of calm amongst the ratcheting tensions, "Mind explaining your reasoning?"

"Fighting the forces of New Genesis _on_ New Genesis is a pipe dream. They're entrenched and waiting for you," Luthor explained, "However, if you strike Apokolips, they have to meet you on familiar ground where you have resources still undiscovered by Orion and his troops."

"And what makes you say that?"Steppenwolf idly wondered.

"Because it's what I'd have done," Luthor smiled.

"Very well. I can tell you are correct. Orion's occupation force can't use our weapon emplacements. They are keyed to certain triggers. _I_ have those triggers. The only other thing that can release them for use is the Master's will," Steppenwolf opted to trust Luthor, at least a little bit, "Now we've discussed what _I _need. What do _you_ need to accomplish your task?"

"I need for you to empty New Genesis of her troops. I need Highfather and the others so distracted by the combat on Apokolips that they won't be watching their backdoor. And look at it this way; you'll be securing resources that you'll need in the future."

"Yes," Steppenwolf began to grate, "But what do you _need_?"

"I need Supreme, all of the Female Furies, Glorious Godfrey, and Amazing Grace," Luthor shared.

"That's it?" Steppenwolf thought Luthor a fool, "You want the aid of _thirteen_ people to free the Master from an entrenched, _hostile_ world?"

"If you do your job right all _we _have to worry about is the Monitors and Mother Nature," Luthor pointed out.

"But…" Steppenwolf began to protest again.

"No offense, but what I can do with a small team on a surgical operation will far exceed what you could accomplish with a full scale invasion," Luthor declared.

"You have spirit _and_ confidence. I can see now why the Master chose you as an…_ally_. And I can see why Lashina has confidence in you. This plan is worthy of _me_. Very well, we shall proceed with your design."

"When do we set out?" Luthor was eager to get going.

Steppenwolf smiled for the first time. It had a feral quality, "I see you are eager. Calm yourself, Luthor. I need to prepare my men and issue orders."

"Won't you need to also plan your assault?" Luthor wondered.

Steppenwolf's smile was bloodthirsty, "Like you, I have had my plans waiting for fruition for some time. Now the moment is ripe and the battle will be glorious."

Seeing Luthor's lingering doubts, Steppenwolf added, "We also need to gear you up for what is to come. I suppose you would prefer your usual accoutrements?"

"If you would," Luthor nodded.

"Easily done. But this time your armaments shall be of Apokolipton origin," Steppenwolf boasted, "Killroy, outfit our human ally."

Killroy bowed at the waist, "Yes, father."

"What have I told you?" Steppenwolf growled.

"That you are the great and mighty general and will be addressed as such on the campaign field," Killroy recited from memory.

"Children," Steppenwolf sighed and turned to Luthor, "Do you know my pain?"

"Not yet but I think I'll find out in the near future," Luthor predicted.

Steppenwolf nodded his sympathies, "Kill them at birth. It's the easiest way."

If Killroy were offended, he kept it to himself; "Follow me, human."

"I have a name," Luthor bristled.

"Not to me you don't," Killroy retorted, "You aren't serving with us on the field tomorrow. That means you have no place in my corner of the universe. Take your 'surgical' strike force and have them fawn over your worthless name."

Luthor suddenly moved in front of Killroy and grabbed the New God's testicles with his bionic hand. Killroy released all of the air in his lungs and then began to whimper. Luthor leaned in very close to his face and spoke just above a whisper, "My name is Luthor. Understand? I have walked above mankind for most of my life. I have breached the Great Barrier and have been to the Source and learned the Anti-Life Equation. If you disrespect me, I will _end_ you in a heartbeat. Do we have an understanding?"

Killroy whimpered as he nodded. Luthor released him and stepped back. Killroy took several moments to recover his breath. Finally he turned back towards his father.

"He's a keeper, General," Killroy decided.

"So did I pass the test?" Luthor asked Steppenwolf.

"You _are_ the man for the job," Steppenwolf announced.

"Glad to hear it," Luthor retorted. He patted Killroy on the back, "Lead the way."

The pair disappeared and Lashina practically swooned as she had climaxed during Luthor's handling of Killroy. She leaned into Supreme and lifted herself onto tiptoe to whisper in Supreme's ear. No one knew what she had said but the lascivious nature of Supreme's answering smile said it all. They left the headquarters for the "privacy" of their tent. They'd been moved away from the camp so their cries of passion wouldn't disturb the others. Still, they usually garnered an audience who appreciated that the pair kept a light on.

Steppenwolf summoned an adjunct and the orders to deploy began to spread. Granny took her "ducklings" away to watch Lashina and Supreme frolic. They all knew if they served the Master well it could be their turn with the Daxamite. They all looked forward to that.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Justice League Eternal War

Orion was touring the Hunger Dogs' shanties. Life had improved for them but they still lived in relative squalor. The drive and initiative that thrived on New Genesis had long since been beaten out of these poor people. Still, once in a while you met the occasional ray of hope. One presented herself to Orion as he strolled along.

"Ho, Vreti. How goes it?" he asked.

Vreti fell into a lockstep with him, "The people are still asking when the Master will return."

Orion stopped in his tracks. Vreti overshot him and came back around as he asked, "What have I told them?"

"That the Master is imprisoned and will never return," she recited mirthfully, "But in that case they want _you_ to take his place."

Orion _knew_ this was Vreti's ultimate aim but he still resisted, "The people need to choose a leader from amongst themselves. You perhaps?"

Vreti shook her head, "I don't think so."

Orion smiled, "Now you know how I feel. However, good things have been said about you. Why the Flash even…"

"The Flash?" Vreti's eyes suddenly sparkled with interest.

"Yes, the Flash, he said you were a courageous and _conscientious _leader of the Hunger Dogs," Orion said.

Vreti's face puckered, "While he would use that _many_ words I doubt he would choose those _exact _words."

Orion scowled, "I may have elaborated."

"Don't you see our quandary? _You_ are the Master's son. You are the heir apparent. You've been here since the Master was taken. You should be the one to lead us."

"I can't," Orion said in a husky voice, "For I am my father's son."

"Tosh," Vreti said dismissively. Seeing Orion's anguish was unabated she changed the subject, "Do you still miss your wife?"

He looked at her as though she were addled, "Bekka? Of course I miss her."

"Then why don't you bring her here?" Vreti suggested.

"And have the Hunger dogs think that Bekka and I were planning to start a dynasty?" Orion scoffed, "I don't think so. Your ploys are becoming obvious, Vreti."

"They wouldn't have to be if you'd just accept the damn job destiny has handed you!" Vreti snapped.

"I…" Orion was cut off by Akarl's arrival. Akarl cleared his throat and Orion snarled, "What?"

Akarl seemed more amused than offended. Orion sighed, "I am sorry."

Akarl shrugged, "Have no fears. I haven't been your oldest friend for nothing. I learned to live with your temper long ago."

Orion gave him a wry look, "You have something to report?"

"Fifty-seven Apokolipton battlecruisers just came into the system and are on an attack vector," Akarl reported.

"Steppenwolf at long last," Orion was all business now, "Their time until arrival?"

"Give them thirty minutes," Akarl answered, "They're really pouring it on. Some of them may not be able to break in time."

Orion knew what that would mean. Kinetic strikes the likes of which had never been seen before. Plus, if their fusion bottles lost containment at the wrong moment, they'd have a thermonuclear burst on the surface. Orion turned to Vreti.

"Get everyone to the shelters. They may hold," Orion ordered.

"And if they are not enough?" Vreti asked.

"You have always said that life is nasty, brutish, and short. Just pray your end will be mercifully quick," Orion said grimly and he and Akarl strode away discussing tactics and contingencies.

"Are they jamming us?" Orion asked.

Akarl was amused, "Strangely enough, they aren't."

"That isn't like Steppenwolf," Orion scowled.

"I say take it and run with it," Akarl urged, "I already sent off a planetary SOS to Commander Gideon."

"Will Magnar be joining Gideon's forces?" Orion wondered. Magnar was the only warrior on New Genesis that could compete with Orion in strength and skill.

"I shouldn't wonder," Akarl informed him, "Commander Gideon said he was rallying everyone but the Monitors."

That didn't settle well with Orion but Commander Gideon knew what he was doing, "Very well. Send another message and inform Gideon that we'll soften them up as best we can."

"Certainly," Akarl then looked wistful. This troubled his old friend.

"What is it?" Orion asked.

"The ground emplacements," Akarl suddenly complained, "If only we'd unlocked their secrets."

"I have no doubts that Steppenwolf possesses those very secrets. The longer it takes for him to utilize them, the better for us," Orion commented.

"Too right," Akarl concurred.

* * *

Near the shelters, Vreti had spread the word amongst the quad leaders. Each quad went to their assigned shelter. The shelters had been built more out of necessity than compassion. If the Hunger Dogs died off, who would do all the manual labor and feed their misery to the Maser's empathic appetites?

Orion had spoken the truth. A Hunger Dog's life _was _nasty, brutish, and short. Thomas Hobbes would have used them as his philosophical summation. Vreti had certainly known very little happiness. New Gods only showed kindness or paid a compliment when they were trying to lure you into satisfying their carnal desires.

She'd had one brief moment of happiness and it happened because of the man they called the Flash. They'd saved one another's lives and she brought him to a place where he called travel to New Genesis and then home to Earth. Before he left, he _kissed_ her.

It wasn't the usual mechanism of eroticism in the midst of desperate passion. This had been a sweet, gentle kiss. The likes of which she had never known. It was born of gratitude but it also carried with it a spark of romance just for her being who she was. It had profoundly changed her life. Afterwards, for the first time, she looked at life with _hope_. Because if it could happen to _her_, it too could happen to any Hunger Dog, then there was hope for all of them after all.

Vreti buried herself in her task. She didn't know if she'd ever see the Scarlet Speedster and his incredibly toned ass and tight pants again but she could dream she would. _That_ dream could carry her through anything.

* * *

Luthor's team used a boom tube to reach Supertown. The city of the New Gods of New Genesis was nearly deserted. Fourth World Gods designated as Monitors flew overhead patrols. Mantis had generated the tube that brought them here despite the city's spatial disruptors. However, the insectoid Mantis fought alongside Steppenwolf's forces.

Luthor knew Prime One and All-Widow had their kingdom of the Bugs watching over the floating city of Supertown from the ground. At the slightest hint of unrest, they would alert Izaya the Highfather. Highfather and his queen, Avia, had remained behind while Commander Gideon marched on Apokolips. Highfather's son Scott Free, better known as Mr. Miracle, had gone with Gideon along with his wife. His wife being Big Barda, the original leader of the Female Furies.

They appeared in the quad that contained the prison. The overhead Monitors raised the alarm and swooped in for the attack. Lashina ordered the Female Furies to attack in kind while Glorious Godfrey and Amazing Grace worked their wiles. Grace manipulated the city's defenders into pausing long enough for Godfrey's silky words to persuade them to turn on their fellows.

As more Monitors arrived, the original group attacked their own reinforcements. Lashina laughed but she warned the siblings, "That trick of yours is only going to work for so long. Get behind us and we'll take the fight to whoever is left standing."

Godfrey and Grace acquiesced. They weren't fighters by nature. They made others take the blows meant for them. Eventually more Monitors arrived and beat those out of their minds into submission. Now all of the remaining Monitors were present.

Lashina smiled coldly, "Ladies, it's time to show what we can do."

* * *

Luthor and Supreme entered the prison. Mother Nature was waiting for them. She saw Luthor and chuckled.

"Why, you're nothing but a _human_," she laughed.

"Yes, but my friend here isn't from Earth," Luthor sardonically replied.

Mother Nature peered at Supreme. Her mouth dropped open, "A Daxamite? Here? We returned all of your people to their planet."

"My planet is whatever one the Master sets me on," Supreme declared.

"Oh, you're one of _them_," Mother Nature disdainfully realized.

"Stand aside, woman!" Supreme demanded, "Or else I shall move you."

"You'll only get to Darkseid through me," Mother Nature warned.

Supreme suddenly smiled, and it was a feral smile, "So be it."

* * *

Lashina slashed another Monitor with a crack of her whip. Her opponent went down, clutching her face as blood erupted for the cut sliced down it. Lashina reveled in the blood coursing through her veins and the adrenalin surging through her. She lived for these moments. They were almost as satisfying as making Dev Em grovel and beg for her to give him release as she playfully tortured him. Between the rush of battle and memory, she nearly climaxed. She thought it best to check on her girls.

Stompa was taking out two, three Monitors at a time. She was charging through them, then over them, and then grinding their faces with the antimatter soles of her boots. She didn't need any help.

Mad Harriet was using her energy claws to maximum effect. Although Harriet's sanity was in question, her fighting skills never had been. She slid past attacks and came under blows meant for her. She retaliated by stabbing her claws into sides and backs left open. She then energized them, like Lashina did her whip, and jolted her enemy into submission.

Lashina cursed as she realized Bernadeth didn't require help. Needing assistance would be a sign of weakness and any weaknesses that Bernadeth showed just affirmed Lashina's place as leader. Desaad's sister charged into her opponents, hacking and slicing with her Feron blades. The energy field they possessed allowed them to cut through nearly anything. The armor and flesh of a Monitor was a minor inconvenience as she pressed the attack. Lashina looked away in disgust.

An arrow sailed into a Monitor's eye and he went down forever. Artemiz had perched herself atop a column and was unleashing one arrow volley after another. Each draw of the string brought a release. Each release guaranteed a strike. And as the arrow struck, it was invariably lethal. Lashina would have worried about the archer's safety if it weren't for her cyberpak. Unus, Secondus, and Tertius prowled at the base of the column and attacked any Monitor that dared approach. They'd already torn one fool apart.

Bloody Mary was in a standoff. She'd already drained the life force out of two Monitors stupid enough to get within arm's reach. Her touch had finished them. Now she taunted two others as she prowled about, feinting left, then right. Her speed and agility had increased tenfold due to the energy she had absorbed. It was only a mater of time before she got bored of playing and moved in for the kill.

Like Stompa, Gilotina was a one woman army. Her unarmed combat techniques were enough to make her superior to any of her opponents thus far but she also wielded two swords. With them, she was unstoppable. Headless bodies surrounded her and the Monitors kept trying to overcome her en masse but they all lost their heads every time.

Malice Vundabar was Vermin's niece. She was also an adolescent. A _very_ powerful adolescent. The power didn't display itself in an outré way rather it came out in her control of a shadow demon she called "Cheshure". That demon killed everything she sent it after. It seemed there was no stopping it. Lashina smiled. At least the girl was on her side. In the future though, she might prove a threat.

Speed Queen was racing around her foes, as usual. The rocket pack and skates she wore gave her the ability to flit about. While that capability alone didn't seem threatening, she was also a master with weaponry and carried a literal arsenal. An arsenal she was putting to good use.

Wunda was her last Fury. Wunda was actually an energy being. She'd possessed a female Monitor and was using her form to carry out an attack on the other Monitors. The foolish protectors wouldn't strike back at Wunda's captive host so they were easy prey.

One last foe lunged at Lashina and she sliced the whip across his throat. As he sank to his knees trying to stem the bleeding, Lashina moved behind him and coiled the whip around his stricken throat. He barely managed to beg for mercy before she energized the whip. He passed out with a scream.

Lashina pulled back, more excited than ever. She suddenly realized all of the Female Furies were watching her. Watching her with approval she noted. They had no other foes to vanquish. Supertown had run out of Monitors.

Lashina held her fist up high, "To us!"

The Furies joined the cheer. It was Bernadeth, of course, that broke the moment, "Whatever should we do _now_, dear leader?"

"We hold," Lashina declared, "Highfather still has his personal guard. Let them come if they dare."

All the Furies, save Bernadeth, cheered. Lashina's smile was cold one. Yet another of Bernadeth's power plays had been circumvented. The Master didn't want her killing the upstart. In fact he had pointedly forbade it but that didn't mean Lashina couldn't filet some of Bernadeth's flesh off and feed it to her. That thought made her practically giddy.

* * *

Luthor had to say this for Supreme: he was brutal in his efficiency. His time with Lashina had definitely affected him since Luthor had found him on that alternate Earth. Luthor wasn't a feminist by any means but he still general felt obliged to kill a woman rather than draw out their demise. Oh, he might torture a woman for information but when he had it he would kill her and be done with it. Supreme though, he'd made it _last_.

Mother Nature hadn't stood a chance. Not even a prayer of a chance if the New Gods believed in such a thing. Supreme had applied non-lethal but crippling force. He'd humiliated her increment by increment.

Luthor had been impressed with Supertown's Chief of Security though. She never groveled or begged. At first she'd kept herself from crying out but two things had happened. The first was that Supreme had grown frustrated and increased the violence of the torture. Second, she'd been pushed beyond her threshold so that she _had_ to cry out. It turned out that sated Supreme's hunger enough that he put her down quickly afterwards.

Mother Nature had placed herself between the invaders and a single cell. Luthor examined the lock. It was connected to Mother Box, the sentient computer that ran Supertown. It only took him a few minutes to fool the computer into opening the cell.

As if he had been awaiting Luthor's arrival all along, Darkseid emerged; "So Luthor, you came after all."

"Lashina made an offer I couldn't refuse," Luthor admitted.

"Indeed?" the Dark Lord of Apokolips was intrigued.

"She and Supreme committed themselves into my services in exchange for your freedom," Luthor revealed.

"Indeed," Darkseid eyed Supreme, who dropped onto one knee, "They have been…presumptuous."

"Do be fair, they only agreed to assist me until _you_ were liberated," Luthor admitted.

This pleased Darkseid, "You shall be rewarded Luthor. Tell me, what of Apokolips?"

"Steppenwolf is leading your forces against the occupation forces as we speak," Luthor shared.

"Excellent," Darkseid mused, "Come. Let us be away from this place."

Darkseid was immediately on the move. Luthor and Supreme struggled to keep up. Darkseid emerged from the prison and the Furies and the siblings dropped to their knees

"Most excellent," Darkseid commented, "Come, my Elite. Gather around and we shall depart from this accursed world."

A boom tube opened and they all vanished into it.

* * *

Standing before his Oracle, Izaya the Highfather watched as Darkseid and his Elite vanished from his sight. This troubled him. Few places were hidden from him. Wherever Darkseid had gone, it could only mean trouble for New Genesis. But unable to perceive Darkseid, Highfather turned his gaze back to Apokolips. Commander Gideon had arrived and the battle had turned against his forces. Highfather was troubled as he watched helplessly as Steppenwolf led Darkseid's forces in the reconquest of their home planet.

* * *

Darkseid and his followers appeared on a lush green field. They looked around. The fields stretched out as far as the eye could see. But there was one break in the endless landscape. A single mountain arose and its snowcapped peaks stretched into the sky. Atop it, it seemed as though there was a city.

Luthor couldn't believe it, "Are we where I think we are?"

"If you believe we are in the Elysian Fields and that we stand upon the ramparts of Olympus, then you are correct," Darkseid chuckled.

"But why?" Luthor couldn't help but ask.

"Don't presume to question a god, Luthor," Darkseid warned, "We are here because I wish it to be so."

Luthor wisely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "But what is your will?"

"We are here to wage war on the Olympian gods," Darkseid proclaimed.

"But _why_?" Luthor couldn't help but ask.

Surprisingly, Darkseid broke into a cruel smile, "All will be made clear but first we must strike out at the Pantheon. After they have felt our wrath and we have wounded them, we shall travel to Apokolips. After that, the war of the gods will unfold."

Luthor was surprised to find a chill climb his spine. He was definitely playing in a league of immortals now. And he wasn't certain he wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6

15 Justice League Eternal War

Darkseid transported his Elite with another boom tube. This time it delivered them into the courts of Olympus itself. Hermes raced out of the throne room, and upon seeing Darkseid and his minions, raised the alarm. Ares is the first to arrive and Supreme charges into the god of war.

Artemis is next on the scene, hungry for action. Bernadeth leapt into the fray with her, eager to prove her mettle. The New God closed the distance so Artemis couldn't use her famed bow. Bernadeth was a whirling dervish with her Feron blades. Artemis pulled her hunting knife from its sheath and defended herself.

Athena arrived on the scene only to find Lashina blocking her. The goddess of wisdom and war was fully armored and wielded both a javelin and a sword. Lashina's first strike ripped the javelin from Athena's hands. Athena quickly plucked her sword out of its scabbard but Lashina was already coming at her, her whip flailing in the air. Strike after strike pushed Athena back. Her skin was torn and bleeding from where the whip sliced between armor plates.

Lashina laughed as she snapped the whip and it wraps around Athena throat. She then energized it. Athena grits her teeth and eventually sunk to her knees but she wouldn't cry out. Lashina was driven into a frenzy as she poured more and more energy into her whip. Athena finally screamed and passed out. Lashina almost joined her. Forcing herself to stay upright, she rejoined the battle.

Artemiz held off Apollo. Her deadly arrows struck him and knocked his own bow out of his hand. She placed three arrows in his heart. He grunted from pain but he stayed upright. Artemiz smiled to herself. She had finally found a challenge. She placed an arrow in each of his eyes and then unleashed her cyberpak. They tore at the blinded Apollo until he was left in the courtyard for dead.

The other Female Furies attacked anyone who dared show their head. Luthor sat out the combat behind an alcove. Glorious Godfrey and Amazing Grace joined him, ostensibly to "protect" him but in reality they were just staying out of the way until the fighting was over.

* * *

Darkseid threw open the doors leading to the throne of Olympus. Hermes streaked towards Darkseid. Darkseid grabbed him by the throat and held him aloft, "You are the messenger of the Pantheon? Deliver this message."

Energy washed over Hermes and he cried out before passing out. Darkseid flung his limp form aside. He marched towards the throne. Zeus stood beside the throne, grabbing thunderbolts that Hephaestus had just delivered. The ruined visage of the weapons smith for the gods grimaced when he looked upon Darkseid.

"See something that frightens you, little man?" Darkseid laughed maliciously.

Zeus ushered Hephaestus behind him. The smith was a brilliant designer but he was not a man of personal combat. Zeus reared back and then unleashed a thunderbolt with one staggering throw.

Unfortunately for Zeus, Darkseid was essentially an energy vampire not unlike Bloody Mary but on a cosmic scale. He normally drank in the misery and ill feelings of the Hunger Dogs to sustain his powers. But he had been imprisoned on New Genesis, cut off from his fount of power, for years now. If there were one word to describe Darkseid in his present condition it would be: _hungry_. Zeus' thunderbolts were simply fodder to Darkseid.

Zeus threw thunderbolt after thunderbolt but his damnable enemy wouldn't _succumb_. He finally shouted, "Fall, damn you!"

Darkseid's malevolent chuckle only served to enrage Zeus more. Hera acted as she came to her husband's side. She unleashed a torrent of energy even as Zeus resumed his strikes. Finally he exhausted his supply and Hera was spent.

"Are we done?" Darkseid scornfully inquired. Not waiting for an answer, he unleashed his Omega Effect. Not on Zeus, like the Olympian lord expected, but upon Hera. She fell with a cry. Zeus knelt by her side.

Ages past, when the mortals had still trembled at the names of the ancient gods, Zeus had treated his wife poorly. Simply put, he'd treated her like trash. He'd chased every skirt, mortal and immortal, that he could catch. It had taken mortals throwing off the pagan gods to make Zeus realize what his wife truly meant to him. He'd spent centuries trying to make amends and now she might very well be dead.

Gods didn't die in the mortal sense. Hera would still exist but in another fashion, perhaps even another form. He was gratified to discover that she was fine. There didn't seem to be any permanent damage. He turned on Darkseid with a snarl.

"Please, I have done you a service," Darkseid said disdainfully.

Zeus lunged at Darkseid and they were caught in an embrace. They grappled in a similar manner that Greco-Roman wrestlers had since the dawn of recorded time. Zeus was astounded to discover his nearly limitless reserves of strength weren't enough to best his foe. Instead, it seemed his strength was actually waning.

A look of horror came onto Zeus' faces as he realized what was happening. Darkseid's menacing smile was smug, "So you realize after all? Good."

Zeus was almost drained now. Feebly, he asked, "Who _are_ you?"

"I am _pain_," Darkseid said as he unleashed his Omega Effect and Zeus fell.

Dionysus appeared in the throne room's entrance at that moment, "Lord Zeus! Your children have fallen!"

The portly fellow saw Darkseid striding towards him and he quailed behind a column. Darkseid flashed a triumphant smile, "Wise choice."

Darkseid and his Elite used a boom tube to depart. Dionysus gathered as much ambrosia as was available and began feeding the fallen. The gods' cuts and wounds were healed and their vaunted strengths were replenished. Zeus immediately dispatched Artemis to track the invaders to their point of origin. Artemis waited long enough to summon her hunting party.

Artemis, Nemesis, Callisto, and Aura couldn't track the last tube. It was muzzy for some reason. But there was a clear trail leading from the invaders' arrival. That trail led them to Elysium. From there the tracks led to a Fourth World. In fact it led to New Genesis. The hunters returned to Olympus to form a war party. The Olympians were marching on Supertown and vengeance would be theirs.

* * *

All five Javelin shuttles were gathered in a dirt field some distance from Dustin, Nevada. This dirt field had a particular history. It was where Galatea and Blackhawk had first met. Now it was where they were getting married.

Their marriage had proven to be an expensive proposition. If it weren't for the generosity of Max Lord, it wouldn't have happened on such a meaningful, and grand, scale. When asked the "why" of it Max had merely admitted that he'd been part of Galatea's "birth", why wouldn't he want to be part of the happy day?

"Besides, who doesn't love a wedding?" Max had grinned.

Even Waller was being supportive. She'd authorized the use of the Javelins to deliver the wedding party and guests. Blackhawk had insisted upon flying "Sawbones" as it carried his guests to the site. Penny had the honor of flying Galatea and her bridesmaids. Lady Blackhawk, Jake, and Smiley took care of the rest.

Everything had to be flown in or trucked in. There was no water, no shade, no bathrooms, and no electricity; in fact there was virtually no dirt. Maven had handled the logistics while Max footed the bills. Site preparations had begun days ago. Awnings and tents had been set up. Trellises and arches made up the actual "sanctuary" where the ceremony would occur.

The flowers hadn't been brought in until the actual morning of the event. Caterers arrived in droves. The reception was taking place in a tent provided by a company that supplied circuses. Included in that tent would be the entertainment.

Maven had seriously scored when it came to the performers. Knowing Galatea's tastes in music were vastly different from Kara's, she'd reached out to friends in the business. Kara was more rock `n roll and Galatea was more Lilith Fair. Maven had managed to book _both_ Sarah McLachlan and Natalie Merchant. With Max's funding she was able to name ever uncreasingly higher numbers for their fees. The bulk of McLachlan's money was going towards the homeless and hungry in underdeveloped countries while Merchant was channeling finds to the Women in the Arts. Max took care of their transportation and accommodations. He even paid their bands out of pocket above and beyond the negotiated fees.

The guest list was small. The Global Guardians had arrived in force. A smattering of JLers had come. To Galatea's delight, Black Adam and Isis had come. She wasn't certain they would since only the Marvel Family had been invited to the Black Marvels' nuptials.

Anna Fortune and Atom Smasher's participation hadn't surprised Galatea but as she was exiting her Javelin she spotted Superman and Wonder Woman. Diana's involvement wasn't startling but Superman's was. Galatea knew how he felt about her. It wasn't pretty.

Mary had nudged her into resuming walking to the tent to get ready, "Told you."

Galatea had responded with a wry grin, "But you believe the best about _everyone_."

"And how often am I disappointed?" Mary had remarked.

Tea slipped into her outfit while Mary, Kara, and Shayera changed as well. Kara had also been a surprise. Galatea's progenitor was still having trouble adapting to Galatea's existence much less her membership in the Justice League. Kara seemed to think that Tea's existence somehow diminished hers.

Galatea could understand because she had struggled with affirmation issues for years. Did Kara's existence make hers worthless? Was she her own woman or was she merely a copy of someone else? Added to that, she'd been "created" in a lab. Did that make her less human? Granted, she came from Argoan stock, but that didn't invalidate the point. The thing was, she'd discovered that where she'd come from wasn't as important as what she did. Her actions defined her state of being not her origins.

_And the wonderful thing is that I'll spend the rest of my life with the man that showed me that,_ Tea smiled contentedly.

"Thinking of Blackhawk?" Mary asked with an all too knowing grin.

"Maybe," Tea laughed.

"I for one have got to thank you for these outfits," Kara made her opening gesture, "Most people choose tacky ensembles but I could wear this on a night on the town."

"I never saw the point in making someone wear something they throw away as soon as you turned your back," Tea confessed.

"I'm just happy I can finally be part of a ceremony rather than watching the video feed back at the Hall," Shayera admitted.

Galatea smiled, "It made sense since every guest is 'family'."

"Never stopped anyone from excluding me before," Shayera grumped.

"I wonder how the guys are doing." Kara suddenly asked.

Galatea smirked, "Want to find out?"

Kara shared her expression, "Why not?"

"Wait a minute!" Mary objected, "You can't see Blackhawk until the ceremony starts."

"Nooo, the rule is the _groom_ can't see the bride until the ceremony begins. We're talking to the _bride_ and she doesn't even need worry about being seen because she has X-Ray vision," Kara countered.

Mary didn't know how to reply. The two almost siblings swept the tent with their eyes. Kara grinned, "There they are."

"Oh yeah," Galatea said with some satisfaction, "Looking good."

"You two better not be spying on my husband while he's in a state of undress," Shayera warned.

Galatea and Kara shared a look and then broke into a fit of laughter. Shayera wore a wry expression as she spoke to Mary, "It's nice to see they're finally bonding. I just wish it wasn't over John's ass."

"But it's such a _nice_ ass," Kara couldn't help laughing while she said it. Galatea was sent into another fit of hysterics. Shayera suddenly smirked.

'Okay, you've got me there," she admitted, "But no more peeking."

"Yes, mom," Kara quipped.

Shayera pointedly looked at Galatea. Galatea grinned, "You win. I won't peek anymore."

Shayera decided that she didn't trust either one of them but what was she to do? Line John's underwear with lead? Although, Plastic Man was also in with Blackhawk. Maybe she should tell Penny? The Southern Belle would definitely rip the Argoans a new one.

* * *

"Thank God we don't have to wear tuxes," John breathed a sigh of relief.

Dick Grayson, usually known as Nightwing, emerged from his dressing room and smiled, "Hell, we don't even have to wear _ties_."

Blackhawk finished polishing his leather dress shows and slipped them on. Next he shrugged on his suit jacket. Like Dick, John, and Plas, he simply wore a suit with a dress shirt and nice shoes. He looked in the full view mirror and smiled.

"Tea and I decided no one should have to suffer for our wedding," the pilot admitted, "We want the experience that you guys have to be as wonderful as Tea and I's."

"I can tell you from experience, no one is going to enjoy themselves as much as you and Tea," John promised, "You were at Shay and I's wedding, do you think you and Galatea enjoyed yourselves half as much as Shayera and I did?"

Blackhawk grinned. A chime sounded. As expected a wedding planner showed up at the tent. Blackhawk waved goodbye to the guys and entered the so-called "chapel".

* * *

Another assistant gathered up the guys and brought them to where Mary, Kara, and Shayera waited in position to march down the processional. Dick lined up next to Mary. She smiled sweetly.

"Nice outfit," Dick observed.

"You too. Ulla is going to be thrilled," Mary commented.

Dick's smile grew at the thought of his romantic partner. Ulla Paske was sometimes known as the Little Mermaid. Heralding from Denmark, Ulla was actually the daughter of a lighthouse keeper and an Atlantean handmaiden. She'd joined the Global Guardians as a teenager. Now she was a part time member. Two weeks out of the month she lived in Bludhaven with Dick. The rest of the month she reported in with the Global Guardians in Brussels.

They'd lived that way for fourteen months now. There'd been bumps along the way but things were good…_most_ of the time. Ulla was beginning to feel he was a little obsessive regarding the protection of Bludhaven's citizens. Dick didn't know if she was right or not but it was all he knew how to be.

* * *

John sidled up to Shayera, "Hey sexy."

"Talking about yourself again, Lantern?" Shayera teased.

"They're honestly letting you keep that outfit when we're done here?" he asked.

"Yeah," she asked warily, "You?"

"Yup," he answered happily, "I say we break them in properly after this shindig."

"_You_ and me? Pulling an all nighter?" Shayera was incredulous, "We haven't done that in six months."

"Then we're long overdue," he smiled, "Are you with me?"

Her green eyes lit up, "Yeah, I'm with you."

* * *

Plastic Man was Kara's designated partner. She took one look at him and laughed. He was understandably curious as to why.

"Do you _ever_ take those glasses off?" she asked him.

"Hey! My shades are cool," Plas argued.

"They're as dated as your slang," Kara said dryly.

"Play nice or I'll sick Penny on you," Plas warned.

Kara raised her hands in surrender, "Consider me nice."

"Good," Plas huffed.

Kara shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Galatea stepped out when summoned. None of the guys had seen her in her "dress" yet. They all stared. Tea wore a white A-line skirt with a white tube top and white bolo jacket. Even her shoes were white. Considering what she used for a uniform it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Neither should her use of a gold belt as the only spot of color.

Emil Hamilton stood there waiting to walk her down the aisle and his breath caught in his chest. There had been a time, when Galatea worked with Luthor's Legion of Doom, that Emil was afraid of his adopted daughter. She was his creation and the closest thing she had ever known for a father. They'd reconciled during her tenure with the JLU and he'd been deeply touched and honored to be asked to perform this duty.

"Tea…I…" he fumbled.

Galatea wrapped an arm around his, "It's okay, Daddy. Let's just do this and call the past the past."

"You've become a wise woman, Tea. Wiser than I've ever been," Hamilton stretched up to kiss her on the cheek.

She started to cry, "Damn it. I'll ruin my make-up."

"You've never needed it," Hamilton confessed. That just threatened to tear her up even more. He decided to distract her, "Your young man is waiting. Let's go to him, shall we?"

Hamilton and Galatea took their position at the head of the group and they stepped forward. When they reached the back of the chapel area, the organist began to play. Blackhawk was stunned as he saw her in the distance. She'd never shared what her outfit would be. She'd always smiled and told him he'd say she was beautiful when he saw her.

The procession proceeded. Hamilton could tell his daughter was so eager she just wanted to throw herself in Blackhawk's arms right now. He kept a steady hand on hers as she reached across to him. Her grip on his arm subtly tightened as they drew closer and he made certain that he walked with the same measured cadence throughout to keep from making an impetuous move.

Finally they reached Blackhawk. Galatea kept and hand on his arm as he used his liberated hand to shake Blackhawk's. Hamilton knew his reconciliation with Tea wouldn't have happened with the pilot's urging. Hamilton turned to Tea one last time. Tears glistened in her eyes. He leaned in and whispered, "Seize your life, Tea. You deserve it."

As Hamilton took his seat, Dick came to Blackhawk's side. Mary drew close to Galatea. Shayera winked at John as they separated. Plas and Kara took their positions.

Kara looked around and spotted Kyle Rayner. Her on-again-off-again boyfriend was thoroughly "on" again. She cast him a meaningful looked and laughed as he got it and blushed. Of course, there was a slight hitch with her suggestion. Kyle was legally married on Zamaron to the Sapphire Queen, Carol Ferris. She'd repetitively demonstrated that she had a strange hold on Kyle. But it had been months since she'd been seen and even longer since he'd mentioned her. Maybe the bitch was gone for good, or at least Kara could hope.

The ceremony was surprisingly traditional. Neither Tea nor Blackhawk practiced any religion so they'd gone with a civil ceremony. The justice of the peace went to tell them to kiss but saw they were already doing that as soon as they were declared man and wife. He shrugged and let them know they could go now.

* * *

At the reception, while the caterers were preparing dinner, appetizers and drinks were being served. Galatea briefly left Blackhawk's side to thank Black Adam for coming. When she reached Adam and Isis, Mary and Freddy Freeman were already there and Mary was ecstatic.

"What's the good news?" Tea asked.

Isis blushed and Adam beamed. Galatea pressed further, "What's going on?"

"Isis is pregnant," Adam happily announced.

Galatea hugged Isis, "Congratulations."

"You too," Isis bubbled with joy.

"I didn't know anyone could get pregnant in their Marvel form," Mary admitted.

"Only if your partner is a Marvel," Adam cast a wary eye Mary and Freddy's way.

Mary turned scarlet and Freddy had a distinct air of guilt. Galatea excused herself and dragged Mary off with her. Getting to a semi-quiet spot Galatea had to know.

"Have you and Freddy had sex?" Tea wondered.

"No," Mary was mortified by the question.

"Let me put it this way, has Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. had sex?" Galatea struck straight to the heart of matter.

"No," Mary said but Galatea's super senses detected something.

"Why don't I entirely believe you?" Tea asked.

Mary looked miserable, "We've _almost_ had sex."

Tea eyed her coldly, "How do you _almost_ have sex?"

"Well, you…" Mary stammered.

Tea shook her head, "Forget it. I don't need to know." She studied Mary, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Mary was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, he's coming on and you're…" Galatea stopped as saw the truth in Mary's eyes, "No, he's holding back and _you've_ almost…"

Mary held her hands up to her ears, "I know!"

Galatea took a deep breath and tried again, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do I have to do something?" Mary plaintively asked.

"Just to remind you, _you _said you didn't want to have sex before marriage. So you have three options: One, you marry Freddy. Two, you forget about your pledge and just go wild. Or three, you hold to your commitment and stop doing whatever the hell it is your doing that's _almost_ sex," Galatea declared.

"I know," Mary whined.

Galatea took pity on her, "Look, just relax and enjoy the party. The problem will still be there tomorrow. You can worry about it then."

"Are you sure?" Mary didn't believe her.

"The only thing I've been more sure of in my life was reciting the vows I just took," Galatea persuaded her, "Go. The espresso bar is thattaway."

Mary heard mention of coffee and hurried of. Galatea shook her head, _If I hadn't been force grown in a lab, that would have been me._ That realization made her realize that despite all the obstacles of her early life she'd overcome every one of them.

She rejoined Blackhawk and he smiled and leaned in close, "Trouble?"

Tea grinned. He knew her too well. She told him the good news about Isis first. Then she shared Mary's conundrum. He admitted that he couldn't have given better advice than she had.

"I bet you say that to all your wives." Galatea teased.

"Just the ones on this continent," he teased back.

She bumped him with her hip and almost sent him sprawling. He gave her a wry look and she smiled, "Serves you right."

He was about to reply when a flash of light filled the tent. A man in a toga wearing a saucer-like hat stood amidst the crowd. Diana and Clark pushed their way through and Diana inexplicably dropped to one knee.

"My Lord Hermes," she said as she bowed her head, "What news have you?"

"Your services as Champion of the Gods are required," Hermes announced.

"I am ready to serve," Diana assured him, "But if I may ask what is the task?"

"The gods march to war and you shall serve at their side," Hermes decreed, "Hera has called a vanguard led by your mother to defend Olympus in our absence."

"I thought the wars between the gods had ended," Diana admitted.

"Oh, get up!" Hermes said impatiently. While she rose, he explained; "The treaties between the ancient gods hold still but a band of upstarts attacked us and defiled Olympus."

"Who were these gods, my lord?" Diana asked.

"They inhabit the Fourth Worlds," Hermes revealed.

"The new Gods," Clark interjected, "Which world did they come from?"

Hermes was decidedly irked at the interruption. Diana knew that Hermes also knew that Clark was her husband. He had been one of three gods to object to her marriage. She decided to refocus him.

"We know these beings, my lord," she offered, "Perhaps if we speak with them…"

"No!" Hermes was adamant, "There will be no talking. There will only be vengeance."

Diana looked to Clark. He intervened again, "If I may come along?"

Hermes wanted to object out of knee jerk sympathies but he wavered. Superman had pledged loyalty to the Pantheon when he took Diana as his bride. Slowly he nodded, "Very well. Your service is also required."

"If we may retrieve our gear?" Diana requested.

"No need," Hermes revealed an orb, "The gift of Hera. This shall dress you."

Diana twirled and therefore activated the enchantments that traded her mortal clothing for the armor of Hera. The light of the globe cast itself upon Clark and his clothes became his Superman togs. Hermes was amused.

"It seems Hera anticipated your request, mortal," He waved his staff over them, "Now we are away!"

Another flash and they were gone. Kara gaped. She couldn't believe Clark would just leave her. Kyle gently touched her arm.

"Look at it this way, In-Ze, he trusts you with the fate of the planet," he remarked.

She turned to face him and suddenly her face fell even further, "Oh no."

Kyle wondered what the hell brought that on. Kara was suddenly abjectly miserable. A sudden heat filled him from within. Only _one_ person gave off that response.

He turned to find Carol waiting for him, "Carol."

She pouted, "I'd think you'd be happier to see your own wife."

"We're only married on that screwy planet your Star Sapphires call home," Kyle objected.

"Nonsense. Marriage is a state of mind. It doesn't know borders," Carol insisted, "And your mind, as well as your heart, not only _know_ they're married to me but they also _want_ to be married to me."

"What do you want?" John asked as he approached.

"I want Kyle to come with me," Carol said simply.

"And if he doesn't want to go?" John wanted to know.

"He does. Even if he won't admit it yet," Carol said. Her confidence unnerved John. He looked to Kyle and could tell the younger Green Lantern was truly struggling with this decision.

"Maybe if you told us why you want him with you," John suggested.

"You'll find out soon enough," Carol replied, "But I will tell Kyle. I need him wholeheartedly committed to the cause or not at all."

"Kyle?" John prompted.

"All right, tell me." Kyle said at last.

"A little privacy please," Carol demanded. Seeing Kara, she smiled and changed her request, "How about a little _room_ instead?"

Carol used the star sapphire to envelope she and Kyle in a soundproof field. Kara swore after a minute passed, "I can't hear a thing!"

"I think that's the point," John said grimly.

The field faded and Kyle used his power ring to transform his clothes to his GL uniform. Kara grabbed him, "No, Kyle! Not again! You are not leaving with her."

"I wish I could tell you why but it's pretty damn important," Kyle shared.

"_Why_ can't you tell me?" Kara demanded, "Because _she_ said you can't?"

Kyle was very uncomfortable, "Umm…yeah."

"Screw her, Kyle!" Kara yelled, "You have a brain or can you only think with your dick nowadays?"

"It's not like that," Kyle insisted.

"Then what is it?" Kara wanted to throttle him.

"Something's happening. Something bad and I might be able to help stop it. But in order to do so, I have to go with Carol. Now," Kyle stated.

"Because _she_ said so," Kara said with disgust.

"Yes, because Carol said so," Kyle felt lower than a worm.

"Go then," Kara turned and walked away. She stopped for a second and looked over her shoulder, "Just don't come back."

Kyle stared as the crowds parted for her and she exited the tent. Carol reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his body away.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"Carol, what now?" John asked. His disgust with the entire affair was apparent. Carol noted that his wife, Shayera, was seething.

"Meet us on Oa," Carol said simply. She told Kyle it was time to go and they started to depart.

"What do you mean, 'on Oa'?" John called after them.

"You'll understand," Carol promised. Through the opening in the tent, Carol and Kyle could be seen lifting into the sky.

"What the hell?" John suddenly blurted.

"What's your sudden boggle, Lantern?" Shayera was still feeling irritable.

"Carol, she didn't make any sense," John said.

"Damn right she didn't," Shayera asserted, "Kara didn't deserve that."

"Not that," John said. Seeing Shayera's glare he amended his statement, "Of course, she still has to die for that. But her Oa comment just doesn't make sense."

"Why the hell is that so important?" Shayera grated.

"Shay, the Guardians of the Universe closed Oa. No Lantern Corps other than the Green Lanterns can set foot on the planet," John explained, "Carol can't even reach orbit without facing a squad of hostile Green Lanterns. Why would she say to meet her there?"

"I don't know and I don't give a damn," Shayera said coolly, "What are we going to do about Kara?"

"You two," Galatea said as she and Blackhawk approached, "Party's over."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"What she means is the honeymoon can wait," Blackhawk supplied the answer, "We're going to solve this mystery first."

"And before we do that, _I'm_ getting Kara and convincing her to come along," Galatea said before she strolled away.

"You don't need to do this," John said, "The chances of you two getting on Oa are even more remote than Carol's."

"Fine," Blackhawk flippantly replied, "We're coming."

"And _I'm_ going with you," Shayera decided.

John looked into each of their eyes. It was like looking into the immoveable object and the unstoppable force. God knew how much fuss Galatea and presumably Kara were going to kick up.

"Okay, we'll _all_ go," John surrendered.

Shayera kissed his cheek, "I knew Sinestro hadn't knocked all your brains out."

"Speaking of Sinestro," Blackhawk suddenly shared, "Tea was able to read Carol's lips part of the time and his name came up. Along with someone named Black Hand and something or someone called Larfleeze."

John's blood ran cold, "Were there any other names or places?"

Blackhawk nodded, "Do you know anyone named Krona?"

For the first time in decades, John Stewart felt abject terror. Shayera could see it and it startled her, "John, what is it?"

"I don't know," he admitted very carefully, "But anyone of those names means a universe full of trouble. Put the three together and we may be facing Armageddon."

"Phhffft!" Shayera dismissed the thought, "That's an average day for us."

"No Shay," he said very calmly, "This is evil like you've never faced before. Remember the Black Lanterns?"

She went very still, "Yes?"

"That's only one of these components," John revealed, "It just gets worse from there."

"Great," Shayera groused, "It figures that Carol is involved. But why does she have to drag Kyle into this?"

"I don't think she has," he held up his hands as she glared at him again, "At least not how you think she has."

"You have a theory, don't you?" Blackhawk realized.

"Or at least an idea," John admitted and the he shared his thoughts with them and they were transfixed.


	7. Chapter 7

10 Justice League Eternal War

Galatea didn't have to try very hard to find Kara. Even without her super senses she would have known where to look. Her progenitor was sitting in her dressing chair in the bridal party tent. Galatea was moving fairly stealthily so she wasn't surprised that the "younger" woman hadn't heard yet.

Kara was crying rather inconsolably. Her wracking sobs were broken by her muttering. Galatea focused some of her energy on listening in and discovered, to no one's surprise, that it all about Kyle. Kara was cursing the fact that Carol had such a hold on him.

"Strictly speaking, that's not true," Tea suddenly said after clearing her throat.

Kara came out of her seat and lashed out at Galatea, "What do you know? You haven't been with him since he met her. It did something to him. It…"

"It didn't make him love you any less," Galatea filled in the silence as Kara faltered.

"He's gotta helluva way of showing it," Kara snorted.

"Look, Carol used the Star Sapphire to get his attention. Do you have any idea of what that feels like?" Galatea saw that she had Kara's attention now, "It's pure _love_. It goes way above and beyond romance and sex. It fills a void that's always been there but you couldn't fill it. You not only want more of it, you crave it."

"The sapphire does that?" Kara was incredulous, "Do the sapphire rings do that as well?"

Tea nodded and Kara had to know, "Do they do that for the wearer of the ring?"

Tea's nodded again but this time her face was clouded by turmoil. Kara gaped, "I didn't realize that's what you gave up when you threw off the sapphire ring. You love Blackhawk that much?"

"It wasn't real," Galatea said huskily, "It was just an illusion created by the ring. What Blackhawk and I have together, _that's_ real. It isn't perfect but it's real."

"I had no idea," Kara admitted, "Not that I even wanted to."

A ghost of a smile played at Galatea's lips, "The truth at last."

Kara sighed, "Look, I know I've treated you like dog crap. Worse even. And yet here you are. Why?"

Galatea seemed to weigh her options before answering. Finally she just plunged in, "Because you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister." Kara was stunned into silence so Galatea finished her thought, "I've discovered family is very important. I wanted my 'father' to be part of my wedding and I wanted my 'sister' here too, even if she still couldn't accept me."

"And to think I only agreed to be in your wedding party because Kyle insisted that it was a good idea," Kara was getting misty eyed again and the thought of Kyle put her over the edge again, "What am I going to do?"

"You're coming to Oa with us," Galatea declared. There was no room for doubts. No allowance for questions. There was only obedience to that declaration allowed.

"I don't think so," Kara bleakly replied, "He'll just be thee with _her_. I don't think I can take the sight of that right now."

"You still don't get it," Galatea was getting frustrated, "He didn't leave with her because he's in love with her. He left because he's _scared_."

"Say what?" Kara was stunned by that proclamation, "Were you actually there? Because that's not how it went down."

"I saw everything and I saw it from a better vantage point than you had," Galatea revealed, "Carol was hiding from _you_ but she didn't count on me. Kyle is scared and he's trying to protect you."

"And why would he want to do that?" Kara snapped.

"Because he loves you," Galatea rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He doesn't love me as much as he does Carol," Kara bitterly retorted.

"No, he doesn't. Carol even admitted it to him," Galatea interjected.

"What?" Kara yelped, "How can you know that?"

"Because I have telescopic vision, same as you, and I can read lips," Tea asserted.

Kara started to protest and suddenly she stopped, "I hadn't thought of that." Kara thought about it for a second and asked, "What would that idiot be trying to protect me from?"

Galatea shared the snippets of what Carol had spoken of when Kyle wasn't in the way. She frowned, "Your boyfriend has a tendency to sway back and forth while he stands. It makes for a helluva time for eavesdropping."

"Tell me about it," Kara commiserated. Then she thought about when Kyle had shared those names before, "Kyle's right to be scared."

"Why's that?" Tea wondered.

"Black Hand can create Black Lanterns. Remember when those dropped by Earth a few years ago?" Kara asked.

"Of course," Galatea confirmed it, "That's when Waller let me out of jail to fight them. When it was all done I just never returned to jail. I considered it an extended work release. Afterwards Luthor found me and I joined the Legion."

"Waitaminute!" Kara exclaimed, "Waller _let_ you out of Blackgate?"

"Yup," Galatea said blithely, "Why's that so important?"

"Because Waller told the League you'd escaped," Kara grated.

Galatea couldn't help but smirk, "And what have I told you about Waller?"

"That's she's overweight?" Kara fumbled about.

"That you shouldn't trust everything she says," Galatea insisted, "In fact, you shouldn't trust _anything_ she says."

"She said we should trust you," Kara pointed out.

"And no one believed that," Galatea remarked, "What's the difficulty with simply doing that with everything?"

Kara felt a sudden pang. It was true that most of the League looked at Galatea with suspicion. It was to the point that most of them wouldn't even attend her wedding. The feeling was epitomized by the fact that Anna Fortune of all people showed up. She was certainly a bastion of lies and deceit. Yet the JLU tolerated her just as they tolerated Galatea. But both women wanted to be more than merely tolerated outcasts. They wanted _acceptance_.

Shayera entered the tent, "Well, are you coming?"

"I…" Kara faltered again.

"She's coming," Galatea declared yet again, "We'll meet you in LBH's shuttle and grab our gear before head over to Sawbones."

Kara blinked and Tea looked at her, "Right?"

Kara shrugged, "Why not?"

"There's a resounding 'yes'," Shayera sarcastically quipped.

"Oh, give her a break," Galatea demanded.

"No, it's okay, Tea," Kara said, "Let's get our gear and then bug out as fast as possible."

As they headed through the main tent, Kara could see the bands were packing up without ever playing. Max was personally handling them. Kara could overhear him assuring them he wouldn't request a refund of his payments to them. The main singers were visibly disappointed.

"Tea, I'm so sorry," Kara said remorsefully.

"For what?" Galatea was honestly confused.

"For Max and Maven calling off the party," Kara said miserably.

"Actually, Blackhawk called off the party and conveyed our regrets. Max and Maven are just doing the dirty work," Galatea chuckled.

"But still…" Kara felt terrible.

Galatea stopped her and faced her, "What did I just say about family? You need me right now so I'm helping you."

Kara suddenly hugged her. Shayera seemed as surprised as Galatea. Tea was thrilled but definitely startled.

When Kara released her, Galatea grinned, "Besides, why can't we throw _another_ party? Max has lots of money."

Kara found the grin to be infectious and was soon wearing one as well, "Yeah. Good thinking."

"If you two are done plotting, on how to spend Max's fortune, we have some shuttles to get to," Shayera reminded them.

The three women retrieved their gear from the shuttle Lady Blackhawk had delivered them in. They changed into their normal uniforms. Shayera donned her Nth metal armor and hefted her mace before clipping it to her belt.

"And John thought I wouldn't need this stuff. Ha!" Shayera gloated.

Kara had become Supergirl but Galatea still wore all white with a golden belt. She'd just added gloves. Kara grinned, "Did you change already or do we need to give you a few more minutes?"

"You're so funny," Galatea drolly retorted, "I could positively die from laughing so hard."

"No thanks," Kara said with sudden seriousness, "You were already a pain as a Star Sapphire. We definitely don't need you as a Black Lantern."

"So serious," Galatea smiled, "C'mon let's get to Sawbones. My hubby is probably wondering where I am by now."

They proceeded to Blackhawk's personal shuttle. Everyone else flew the shuttle assigned to them for that mission. The only pilot for Javelin-9 UN Flight 213 was Blackhawk. Of course, it _was_ the only JLU shuttle modified with Almeracian weapons tech.

John kissed Shayera and then exited and headed into orbit. He would guide them along the way and provide the spatial rift that would deliver them into the solar system Oa occupied. As the Galatea made her way to the cockpit, Kara asked a question.

"I know you aren't Jonesing for your honeymoon because you and Blackhawk didn't exactly save yourselves for marriage. But I have to ask, did you ever do it in _here_?" Kara inquired.

Galatea smirked. Kara rolled her eyes, "Just tell me where _not _sit.

Galatea began to tear up as she restrained her mirth. Kara shook her head, "Okay, _every_ seat in the passenger area is off limits. What about the med bay?"

Galatea was beside herself as laughed. Kara was disgusted, "Right. Too obvious. Bathrooms?"

Galatea was snickering now. Kara was getting impatient, "Where the hell haven't you had sex on this shuttle?"

Galatea managed to squeak out the word, "Cockpit."

"Joining me?" Kara asked Shayera.

"You know it," Shayera replied.

They filed into the cockpit single file. Shayera took the co-pilot's seat since she was the only one of the three qualified to fly a Javelin. Neither Kara nor Galatea had ever seen the need. They took the two observer's seats.

Lady Blackhawk, Jake, and Smiley cleared people away from the shuttle. Blackhawk lifted off and climbed into the sky. Breaking free of the atmosphere and the planet's gravity he acknowledge John's signal as the Green Lantern flew alongside. They headed past the Moon and then John used his power ring to create a spatial rift. Sailing into it, the Javelin crew was headed for Oa with John right behind them.

* * *

Lady Blackhawk brushed up against J'onn, "I hope they'll be okay."

J'onn noted the wistful quality of her voice, "I am certain Blackhawk will be all right. Galatea will see to it."

She whirled to face him and stiffened, "And why did you just say that?"

J'onn seemed faintly amused, "Your feelings for Blackhawk are well known."

"He's a friend!" she insisted.

J'onn remained impassive, "You have nothing to explain to me. Blackhawk is your confidant. You are both prisoners to your role. That bond cements the two of you in a way few other things can." He gauged her reaction before pressing on, "It must have been difficult to witness today's ceremony."

"What makes you say that?" she asked warily.

J'onn's smile was a gentle one, "Have no fears. I have not accessed your mind. I am merely a student of human behavior. Blackhawk's growing relationship with Galatea has somewhat marginalized his relationship with you. It is only natural to feel slighted or even jealous."

LBH stared at him with her mouth gaping. Finally she shook herself, "Okay. So it gets to me once in a while. I'm only human."

"Which is a wonderful thing," J'onn commented.

A sly smile crept up the corners of her mouth, "You're pretty wonderful yourself."

J'onn took alight bow, "I thank you."

Lady Blackhawk suddenly wore a horrified expression and J'onn asked why that was. She looked at him as though he were addled, "Supes and Wondy! They took off without making arrangements for Alexandra! I know the daycare is open 27/7 but they can't just leave her there."

J'onn began to chuckle. She glared at him, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not," he replied, "It is just that the Kents left their daughter with her grandparents. She will be well cared for in a loving environment." He noted her obvious relief and commented, "I did not realize you were so maternal."

She shook her fist at him, "Say that again and I'll flatten you."

J'onn played along, "Very well. It won't be mentioned again."

"Damn straight," she huffed.

"It's just…" J'onn couldn't help but go there.

"_J'onn_, drop it," LBH growled, "Or no nookie for you."

"We haven't had sexual relations," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"To do so would be to integrate our minds even as we intertwined our bodies," J'onn explained, "And as long as the United Nations prohibits me from entering your mind, we cannot engage in unrestricted intimacy."

"Yeah, yeah, so you've told me," Lady Blackhawk complained, "But dammit! You already know about the Doombringers. What other secrets are there?"

"Perhaps there are those you do not even realize you have," J'onn answered.

Lady Blackhawk felt a very cold chill run down her spine.

* * *

Darkseid and his force suddenly appeared on Apokolips. New Gods from both sides ceased fighting as he strode amongst them. Darkseid was pleased to see that only the paltry band led by his son were actually on the planet. Steppenwolf had engaged the ground batteries and they were pummeling Commander Gideon's ships and keeping his forces at bay. Steppenwolf had also wisely divided his forces so that they engaged both the occupation force and Gideon's New Gods simultaneously.

Akarl called a halt even as Steppenwolf ordered the invasion force to stand down. Darkseid noted that two combatants hadn't obeyed and each of them was one of his sons. Orion and Kalibak were locked in combat but it was immediately apparent that Orion held the upper hand. After awhile, Orion tired of sparing his half brother and unleashed his full fury upon him. Kalibak practically crumpled under the onslaught.

This pleased Darkseid immensely, "Well done, my son. I see you are taking after me at long last."

Orion's cheeks burned with shame, "I'm nothing like you, _father_!"

Darkseid clucked his tongue at having his name spat out, "Take care, Orion. You are in _my_ domain now."

"You will never retake Apokolips!" Orion declared proudly.

Darkseid laughed scornfully, "And who is to stop me? Your army is routed. Your reinforcements are barely staying alive. Will you alone challenge me and fashion my defeat?"

"You know the prophecy says I will," Orion growled.

"Then try your best, whelp," Darkseid taunted.

Orion launched himself at Darkseid. The Dark Lord unleashed his Omega Effect upon his own flesh and blood. But in rare fashion, he spared Orion. Instead the beams placed him _elsewhere_.

Darkseid turned to the huddle of the surviving forces of New Genesis, "Stand here and await my command."

Akarl took umbrage but Steppenwolf leaned in closer, fingering the blade of his mighty ax. Akarl subsided and waited for Darkseid to return.

Darkseid moved to the nearest field communications post, "Signal Gideon. I wish to barter with the fool."

Gideon appeared, "Drop this barrage and we shall see if you win the day."

"Spare me your prattle, old man," Darkseid commanded, "I shall halt our barrage and you will withdraw."

"And why would I do that?" Gideon wanted to know.

"Because you're needed at home," Darkseid said.

Gideon stepped out of the holoimager's field. He returned a moment later, "Spare my men and women and I shall withdraw."

Darkseid laughed, "I am feeling generous today so you can have the lives of your usurpers."

"We shall wait for your sign," Gideon signed off. Darkseid ordered the cease fire as he strode towards Akarl and his troops.

"Your lives are your own. You shall keep them for as long as you stay away," Darkseid announced. There was some hesitation so Darkseid prodded them, "You are needed to defend your home. Leave. Now!"

Akarl got word from Gideon. He announced, "The monster speaks the truth. New Genesis is in under attack. We must go."

"What about Orion?" one of the troops asked.

"We must leave him to the Source," Akarl said sadly, "Now we must go! Quickly!"

All the New Gods of New Genesis departed and Darkseid relished his victory. Turning to Steppenwolf he said, "Assemble the Hunger Dogs. They must know their Master has returned."

Steppenwolf smiled coldly and began issuing orders. Darkseid summoned the siblings, the Female Furies, and Luthor and transported to his palace. There he had them await his pleasure as the Hunger Dogs assembled.

* * *

Darkseid stood on his balcony and watched as the quivering masses gathered together. He could _feel_ their fear. It fed him and bolstered the strength he had already stolen from Zeus.

He could sense Luthor's approach. Unlike the Elite, save Steppenwolf, Luthor did not fear him. He thought that perhaps he should but that could wait for another day. He did owe his freedom to the human.

"Come Luthor; see what your efforts have brought about." Darkseid said rather magnanimously for him.

Luthor observed the scene below and he chuckled, "My kind of view."

"It could be," Darkseid said.

"What do you mean?" Luthor asked cautiously.

"At one time we had a bargain. I would give you Earth and you would rule as my satrap," Darkseid reminded him.

"Well, the Daxamites had other ideas," Luthor replied.

"It could still be true though," Darkseid offered, "If you'll assist me."

"With what?" Luthor wondered.

"I have need of an envoy. Will you serve me and become mine?" Darkseid was still playing coy.

"An envoy to whom?" Luthor decided to narrow it down.

"To the Asgardians," Darkseid revealed at last, "I shall have need of them in the battles to come."

"Why me?" Luthor wondered.

"I owe you the chance for greatness," Darkseid explained, "And you are a gifted negotiator. I would have killed you many times over by now if you did not possess the ability to away me."

"All right, let's say I do it. What do I have to bargain with?" Luthor wondered.

Darkseid pondered this revelation. Finally he decided Luthor couldn't sabotage his plans. He shared his terms with the human.

"Good bargain," Luthor mused, "I'll need an in."

"You have one," Darkseid assured him, "His name is Loki."

"As in the Norse god of mischief?" Luthor wondered.

"And _evil_ in some circles," Darkseid said with relish.

"But isn't Odin the king of the Aesir?" Luthor asked.

"Yes, but we have three things in our favor. The first is Loki is Odin's blood brother. The second is that Loki is trusted despite being a Frost Giant, whose people are enemies of the Asgardians," Darkseid shared.

"And the third?" Luthor inquired.

Darkseid's malevolent smile blossomed, "Loki is ambitious."

"So a palace coup in the making," Luthor began to smile as well, "I like it."


	8. Chapter 8

9 Justice League Eternal War

The boom tube opened and Luthor stepped out of it. A sudden clamor made him realize he was in a great plain surrounded by Vikings desperately trying to hack each other to pieces. Thanks to Darkseid's translation device that he wore in his ear, he could understand them. Strangely enough, they weren't angry with each other. Rather it seemed to be good natured sport. When one "foe" fell before another, the victor would help the "vanquished" to their feet and tell them the next mead or ale was on them.

As the sun dipped into the horizon, the battles ended and all of the Vikings marched off to a great hall. It seemed to be the only structure around. A snort alerted Luthor to the fact that an armored woman mounted atop a flying horse was coming on for a landing.

"This is Valhalla, isn't it?" he asked with a smug smirk, "Which makes you a Valkyrie."

The Valkyrie suddenly aimed her spear at his chest, "I am a shield maiden of Odin."

"Known to us humans as a Valkyrie," Luthor tried again.

"You are a mortal?" she asked with some doubt, "How did you arrive in Valhalla?"

"Long story," Luthor said dismissively, "I have a message for your lord, Odin. Why don't you give me a ride to Asgard?"

"I am a Chooser of the Slain," she scoffed, "Only the honored dead ride with me."

"Then declare me dead already and let's be off," Luthor urged.

The Valkyrie scrutinized him, "I sense the hand of a god upon you. Perhaps you _are_ worthy."

"There are none worthier," Luthor boasted.

She laughed, "Spoken like a true hero. Come, mount up."

A lascivious thought arose from that that suggestion but he kept it to himself and got atop the horse behind her. He imagined it was rather like riding Winged Victory, the steed of the accursed Shining Knight. Of course, Winged Victory wasn't ridden by a buxom blonde.

"What's your name?" Luthor asked.

"Randy, are we?" she laughed, "You _are_ a mortal of old."

"Look, I'll go first. My name is Lex. Lex Luthor. And you are…?" he offered a trade of knowledge.

"I am Brunhilda," she replied.

"Then take me to your lord, Brunhilda," he commanded.

She spurred the horse and it took flight. Luthor would never be able to fully recount the beauty of the realms he beheld. Brunhilda acted as a guide. She said they would avoid Niflheinr, or the abode of dead. The goddess Hel did not like to release the living when they visited her halls.

They flew over Alfeimr. Brunhilda explained that was the realm of the elves. Like all of the Nine Realms, it was divided in to three parts. Next they ascended the world tree Yggdrasil until they flew past Jotunheimr. It was explained that the frost giants dwelt there. They soared over Vanaheimr on their way to Asgard.

"The Vanir dwell in this land," Brunhilda explained.

"They're the gods the Aesir conquered in order to take primacy," Luthor recalled.

Brunhilda was impressed, "I thought that the mortals had forgotten the gods."

"I'm not your average mortal," Luthor shared.

Brunhilda heard the confidence underlying this statement and realized she was beginning to like this mortal, "Now we are coming upon the home of the Aesir, whom Odin rules."

It was a storied place. Rising spires towered over ramparts and bulwarks. The Aesir were prepared for war. It made sense since the Vanir coveted their place in the hierarchy and the Jotun were always rebelling. The elves worked their dark magiks alone and unhindered while no one wanted to know what ran through Hel's mind. Added to all of this were the seers, the three sisters known as the Norn. Even Odin was wary of them.

Brunhilda's steed alighted at the courtyard before Odin's hall. A man with flaming red hair and a matching beard wearing a leather and iron belt, iron gloves, and wielding a hammer awaited them.

"Ho Thor!" Brunhilda greeted the stranger as she slipped off of her horse, "I bring a mortal to see the All Father."

"Yes," Thor said gravely, "Huginn and Muninn spotted the pair of you at Valhalla and flew alongside you to keep watch over this mortal that appears without the use of the Bifrost."

Brunhilda recognized the names of the two ravens that spied upon the lands for Odin, "Truly? The mortal appeared in Valhalla quite suddenly but he did not traverse the Bifrost to enter our realms?"

The Bifrost was the rainbow bridge that the gods used to travel from world to world. Like the Darkseid's New Gods, they had traversed many worlds in the search for conquest and plunder. Thor's scowl deepened.

The Bifrost remains sealed against Midgard," Thor shared, "Heimdall reports no intruders upon its reaches."

Brunhilda nodded her acceptance of this statement. Heimdall's perceptions stretched beyond those of any other Aesir. That was why he'd been made guardian of the rainbow bridge.

Luthor stood next to the Valkyrie's horse. It seemed he wasn't wanted yet. Finally Thor commanded him to approach.

"Who are you mortal?" Thor thundered, "How did you get past Heimdall?"

"If you take me to Odin, you're questions will be answered," Luthor replied smugly. He thoroughly enjoyed having the upper hand. Especially over a simpleton like this "Thor". He made Superman appear brilliant.

Thor reared back his hammer, "Answer me!"

Brunhilda interposed herself between the two men…and into the hammer named Mjolnir's path. Not the wisest place to be when the Thunder God was angry. Only Sif generally stared him down and walked away from it. However, Brunhilda was _not_ Thor's wife despite one memorable afternoon they'd spent together.

"His name is Lex Luthor and he says he has an offer for Odin," Brunhilda held her ground.

Thor relented, "Very well. If my father did not wish to speak with you mortal, you would taste my wrath."

"And I'm sure it's impressive," Luthor quipped.

Brunhilda stopped him, "I have brought you here, now it is time for my price."

Luthor didn't have time to object before she nearly sucked him inside out after their lips met. She thoroughly explored him with her tongue and Luthor was almost giddy. She pulled back and gave him a knowing smile.

"Valkyrie make the most…_pleasurable_ partners." She declared.

Luthor could very well believe it. That kiss had been blissful. She gave him a wanton look of desire, "When your business with the All Father is finished, find me."

She spurred her horse and it took flight and she headed back across the realms. Thor looked more irritable than ever.

"Follow me," he growled.

* * *

Luthor was amazed at the size of the hall he was led into. It defied physics. He knew that the Aesir's "magic" was finely honed science. But it had made them appear as gods before humanity. They were weaker than their Olympian cousins and therefore took the shaft when their war had ended in the Pantheon's favor. Darkseid was gambling that Odin would be vainglorious enough to want to settle that ancient debt.

The myths had it that Odin had sacrificed an eye in order to drink from Mimir, the Fount of Wisdom. Wisdom did nothing to assuage the pride that Odin displayed as Luthor approached his throne. He smiled and knew this would be an easy sell.

Thor suddenly thrust his hammer into Luthor's chest. Still scowling he looked down upon the human, "Wait here."

Luthor played his role and did what he was told. He was getting curious glances from the host assembled in the hall. They wore anachronistic garb. They were still living in the Viking age despite humanity's passing it by. He thought them fools.

Thor held a hushed conference with the one-eyed Odin. After it was done, Thor returned to Luthor's side. Odin rose. Thor pushed down on Luthor's shoulder. The force delivered rivaled that from Supreme or Superman. He was pushed to his knees and held there.

"Speak mortal," Odin declared, "Tell us how you arrived in Valhalla whole bypassing the Bifrost. Tell us if we are under threat from Midgard. And most of all, tell us the secret behind this apparitioning. We must have it. Do this and your life shall be spared. You shall be a thrall in my hall, for no other mortal has ever dared enter these hallowed lands."

Luthor cast an irritated glance Thor's way. Thor looked to Odin, who nodded his approval. Thor released Luthor and he rose to his feet.

"Lord Odin, I will answer your questions but first, I come on behalf of Darkseid," Luthor announced.

"Who is this 'Darkseid'?" Odin asked with some suspicion.

"Darkseid is lord and master of Apokolips," Luthor explained.

Odin looked to his right. There stood two men that could only be Ve and Vili, Odin's brothers. They shook their heads. A clearing throat caught Odin's attention and he looked to his left. There stood a frost giant. Luthor knew instantly that this had to Odin's blood brother, Loki. Loki wore a smile that reminded Luthor of his own.

"Lord Odin," Loki began silkily, "I have had dealings with Darkseid. He is to be trusted."

"But _who_ is he?" Odin demanded.

"He is from the Fourth Worlds. These are realms the Aesir have not entered. I happened upon them during my treks to the outer beyond. Darkseid befriended me and embraced me as a brother even as you have, Lord Odin." Loki smoothly explained, "He is a mighty lord and he rules his people with an iron fist. His people have been at war with a neighboring Fourth World for millennia. They have a treaty with their foes on New Genesis but the treaty greatly wronged them as did our treaty with the Olympians. Only the beneficence of Darkseid allowed his people to endure such travesties as have been inflicted upon them."

Luthor was impressed. Loki had not extolled Darkseid's virtues but he had also paved the road to Odin allying with Darkseid and avenging himself upon Zeus and the Pantheon. Loki definitely bore watching at all times.

"Lord Odin, everything he has spoken is true," Luthor interjected.

Odin looked annoyed at having gods interrupted by a _mere_ mortal. _Welcome to the 21__st__ Century,_ Luthor thought snidely. He decided to get to the heart of the matter.

"Darkseid proposes an alliance," Luthor declared.

"Why does he not ask himself?" Odin thundered, "Why does he send a _mortal_ to speak for him?"

Luthor was full swing in negotiating mode now, "He thought it best to humble himself before you and what is more humble than a mortal?"

"Heh," Odin began to crack a smile, "That is most…wise. Speak on, herald."

_Oh gee, I've been promoted,_ Luthor thought sardonically, "Darkseid and his Elite seek to rectify past wrongs. Through Loki they know of your travails as well. Darkseid sees a possibility for both of your sides to settle all old debts in one fell swoop."

"How?" Odin asked with an eagerness he probably wasn't even aware of.

At that moment, Luthor knew he had him; "Darkseid has arranged for the Pantheon to strike out at his own enemies. This will be a temporary respite at best but it does open a door of opportunity."

"Olympus will be deserted?" Odin was on his feet now.

"Except for the stray god or goddess. Maybe an Amazon or two," Luthor said dismissively.

"When are they leaving?" Odin was almost feverish now.

"Immediately if not sooner," Luthor dangled before the war god.

"What are Darkseid's terms?" Odin asked suspiciously.

"He will render full aid and assistance in exchange for Earth, the world you call Midgard," Luthor explained.

"And what do _you_ get out of this arrangement?" Odin pointedly asked.

Luthor thought it the wisest question that Odin had asked thus far, "I get to rule Earth on Darkseid's behalf."

Odin considered what he'd heard. Loki dared approach him, "Think of it, brother. Olympus, Elysium, and _Ambrosia_."

Odin's mouth watered at the thought of the legendary food of the gods that was the source of the Olympians' fabled strength, "We accept your master's terms, herald."

"Father!" Thor roared, "What do we know of this 'Darkseid'? None of us have met him except for _Loki_."

Odin was affronted by the way Thor used Loki's name, "Cast off your suspicions, Thor. Loki has paid for his past crimes. He has been a true friend to the Aesir in the ages since. It was he that saved us from Ragnarok. Not even your might could accomplish that."

Thor's temper smoldered, "Be that as it may…"

"No!" Odin bellowed, "_I _have decreed we shall go to war. Do you obey?"

"Yes, I obey," Thor grated.

"Perhaps there is another way," Loki smoothly offered. He whispered into Odin's ear and the All Father smiled.

"Very well, Thor. Another grave threat has been pointed out tome. Ymir threatens to raise an army of Jotun against Asgard. You will remind them of the price of rebellion," Odin commanded.

Thor objected, "This is a fool's errand."

"No errand that _I_ assign is a fool's errand, whelp," Odin angrily retorted, "Will you obey or shall I have you imprisoned?"

Thor glowered but he also subsided, "I shall obey."

"Good," Odin was mollified, "You shall take your wife, the shield maiden Sif, and your sons, Magni and Modi, and you shall _remind_ Ymir of his oaths to me."

"Yes, father," Thor muttered.

"What was that?" Odin sharply inquired.

"It shall be as you decree it, All Father," Thor loudly proclaimed.

"Go forth and teach the Jotun that they cannot defy me," Odin demanded.

Thor turned on his heels and marched for the exit. Sif and Thor's sons fell into lockstep with him and they departed. Odin turned to Luthor.

"Well, herald. When shall I meet your lord?" he asked.

"He prefers to be called, 'Master'," Luthor advised as he withdrew a boom tube controller from his belt. He aimed it as the space between the crowds and activated it. A tube formed with a deafening roar. Darkseid and Steppenwolf appeared.

Loki presented himself to Darkseid, "It has been too long."

"It seems you have acquainted yourself well, my friend," Darkseid's rich baritone rumbled.

Loki turned and faced Odin, "All Father, may I present Darkseid, absolute master of Apokolips. It was he that brought me to safety when I fell amongst the Hymori and they tried to wrest from me the location of the Nine Realms. _This_ man plucked me from their clutches and bombarded their cities into ashes. He enabled me to return home and to your warm embrace.

"It seems I am in your debt after all," Odin decided, "How can I repay your kindness?"

"Join with me in my quest to humble the Pantheon," Darkseid replied.

"I suppose you can offer me my most heartfelt wish?" Odin asked skeptically.

Darkseid's answering smile was an all too knowing one, "Yes, I offer _revenge_."

Odin smiled at that. It was a hungry smile with no warmth or compassion in it, "Loki advised me to join with you and I have decreed that I shall. My warriors are for you, Master Darkseid. None shall stand against you."

Darkseid nodded, "My war master, Steppenwolf, has devised a basic plan of attack. He would like to present it for your consideration. Approval is incumbent upon you but remember, time is in motion and our opportunity will fade here shortly."

"Then let us hear your plans so that we may be about the business of making war," Odin decided.

_Yes, indeed,_ Darkseid thought as he exchanged a glance with Loki.

Luthor stepped away from the hall and Loki intercepted him, "You are brave for a mortal."

Luthor chuckled, "Not necessarily. Just determined."

"And are you determined to have the pleasure of Brunhilda's company?" Loki wondered.

"Jealous?" Luthor smirked.

"No. Despite the rumors to the contrary, I am quite pleased with my wife, Sigyn. She has stood by me when even my daughter, Hel, turned against me," Loki shared, "No; I am more interested in _your_ intentions. Brunhilda doesn't give up her affections lightly and even more rarely to a _mortal_. I'm just wondering what you intend to do about that?"

"Let's get to the point," Luthor said impatiently, "You want to offer me a bribe so get on with it."

Loki smiled indulgently, "I thought you were man after my own making. I simply ask this: will you alert me as to when Darkseid intends to betray me?"

"No _if_?" Luthor mused.

"We both know there is no _if_," Loki said crossly. He calmed himself, "You will let me know and I will give you Valhalla to go with Midgard. Think of it: a cadre of immortal warriors to enforce your will while bedded by a _harem_ of Valkyrie."

"Tempting," Luthor admitted, "But what of _my_ risk?"

"What risk?" Loki scoffed, "All you have to do is _discreetly_ alert me _before _he moves against me. Even if I fail, he'll never know you betrayed him."

"He could learn from _you_," Luthor remarked.

"Have you ever spent centuries chained to a rock with an acidic serpent suspended above you, dripping its venom from its fangs upon you?" Loki rebuked him, "I _have_. I have endured such torments and more while the Aesir tried to gain knowledge from me and they have learned _nothing_! It was my resiliency and endurance that finally won Odin's heart."

"You really do hate them, don't you?" Luthor mused.

"They are arrogant thugs that only live to force others to do their bidding," Loki noted Luthor's surprise at his description and his sly smile returned, "I have walked the modern streets of Midgard. I have trekked across the stars to worlds far beyond the ken of those who dwell in the Nine Realms."

"And you'd pit Asgard against them?" Luthor wondered.

"Maybe," Loki admitted, "Someday. After the Realms are united in a common cause."

"_Your_ cause," Luthor realized.

"Why not? I know the suffering of the Jotun and the Vanir, the hidden might of the elves, and I also know the ambition of my daughter Hel and her kingdom of Nair," Loki schemed, "Why not set up a new 'All Father'? An All father that shall actually listen to the needs of the people rather than breaking them down at every recourse?"

Luthor held up a hand, "Save the speeches. I'm sold."

"So you'll do it?" Loki grew eager.

"Yes, I'll do it," Luthor said dryly, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Loki nodded and went off to influence the planning session.

Luthor exited the hall to find Lashina and her Female Furies waiting for him. Lashina recognized Luthor's smug expression and she delightedly asked, "Well?"

"Tell your Master that I'm in. I can trigger Loki whenever he wants me to," Luthor confided.

"You have no idea how hot I am right now," Lashina moaned.

Luthor looked disgruntled, "Find Supreme. Take it out on him.

"You don't know what you're missing out on," Lashina said suggestively.

"And I'd rather not find out. I'll live longer that way," Luthor countered.

"Your loss," Lashina called as she herded the Furies off to find Supreme

_He'll never know what hit him,_ Luthor thought to himself. He then wondered what the quickest way back to Valhalla was. He had a much more enticing offer waiting there.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Justice League Eternal War

Carol and Kyle translated from the physical matter universe to the antimatter one. They headed for Qward. Qward shared Oa's spatial coordinates. It was the only planet in any universe to have that distinction. The Thunderers of Qward were dedicated to the goal of conquering Oa someday. As such they were honored to host Sinestro's Fear Lodge.

Sinestro's loathing of the Guardians of the Universe ran almost as deep as that of the Thunderers. The difference lay in the fact that the Thunderers simply despised the Guardians for simply existing and Sinestro hated them for their perceived weakness. He essentially shared the Guardians' goals but he pursued it by alternative means.

The Guardians' insistence that the mastery of the green spectrum of Will could conquer all obstacles seemed a fallacy to Sinestro. He'd been a wielder of Will and his truest love had died on his watch. He'd seen comrades fall and worlds raped all because the Green Lanterns were susceptible to _fear_. All creatures bowed before fear at some point in their existence and in that truth Sinestro found his answer.

The yellow light of Fear was his domain. He'd constructed a ring that harnessed Fear through the mastery of confronting and conquering one's own fear. He'd created an entire Lantern Corps based on this principle. His obsession wouldn't allow him to appreciate that the yellow rings, when they chose the worthy, sought out predators. For such creatures understood every iota of fear and its tapestry of layers.

The ultimate challenge for a Yellow Corpsman was facing the power of the Fear Lodge. There your deepest nightmares and truest terrors came to life. It was this reality that Carol and Kyle would have to face. Kyle was filled with trepidations but Carol assured him the true mastery of Will would allow him to overcome his fears. He would truly have no fear.

"What about you?" Kyle asked her.

Carol wore a benevolent smile, "I have the violet light of Love. It will carry me through anything."

Kyle had his doubts. She'd left something unspoken. For all of Carol's bravado she harbored a fear. One that ran so deep she wouldn't even allow herself to admit it was there.

He shook his head as they sailed through space. How did he know that? Carol had once said that they had a bond. An unfathomable connection between them so that he felt her presence at all times, even when she was nowhere to be found.

He could feel her project her love for him across the expanse of space. Yet it also made him keenly aware that he hadn't been Carol's first choice for a consort. Hal Jordan owned that distinction. At times he could taste her love and longing for Jordan.

He knew Carol and Hal had been childhood friends and for a time they'd shared something more as adults. But then Abin Sur's ring had chosen Hal and everything changed between them. It was almost a cosmic joke that the Zamarons had selected Carol as their Sapphire Queen. Or was it their ultimate destiny? Kyle couldn't tell.

"There it is," Carol suddenly said.

Kyle had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed that they'd entered a solar system. Of course, it was easy to miss. Only one planet orbited the single star. And where Oa was a blue and green gem, this world was gray. It seemed to be made of stone. It neatly fit the "Marginal" classification of planets.

As they descended down into the clouds he noted that there was water. Rivers and lakes cropped up but there were no great oceans, or even a single ocean. Green vegetation also became apparent as they neared the surface.

The Thunderers had constructed one massive city. It was deemed easily defensible. Kyle thought it just presented one massive target. Built away from the city, nestled near some outcropping that were the foothills of a rather ominous mountain range sat the Fear Lodge.

A large camp had been built around the lodge. It was there that the Sinestro Corpsmen ate and slept when on Qward. Sinestro alone dwelt within the lodge.

Carol and Kyle alighted on the courtyard that lay before the lodge's entrance. Corpsmen began to react almost immediately. Arkillo led the charge of the approaching Corpsmen. Most of the crowd hung back as Arkillo organized his fellow elite into a net around the encroachers.

Tekik, Murr, Low, Karu-Sil, Kryb, Tri-Eye, Maash, Romat-Ru, and Bedovian made up the containment force. That counted for all of Sinestro's best with exception of Lyssa Drak and Slushh. Lyssa was undoubtedly in the lodge with her beloved master and Galatea had spread the gelatinous Slushh across a five mile radius across Zamaron. He was incrementally gathering himself but the Star Sapphires were monitoring his progress and laying out contingency plans for when he eventually reintegrated.

"Lay down your rings or be destroyed!" Arkillo ordered. The other Corpsmen lit their rings up with the spectrum of fear.

Carol smiled slyly, "Halt your attack, Arkillo or you'll answer to me."

Arkillo snorted, "As if I fear something as pathetic as _Love_."

"But you do," Carol asserted, "The sapphire allows me to read the hearts of others and I can read yours. You fear love. You _all_ do."

"That is impossible. For I do not know love," Tekik insisted.

Carol pitied him, "Yes, your android nature does not easily allow for the expression of love but the _potential_ is there and you fear that most of all. All of this fear is loosening your mastery of your rings and weakening what you can do with them."

Kyle leaned into Carol, "Do you really think provoking them is the wisest course of action?"

"Yes," she insisted.

"Now!" Arkillo bellowed. The Corpsmen unleashed yellow beams of pure force and fear. Carol's star sapphire blanketed her and Kyle in a field composed of purest love. That field then pushed back the yellow beams until it reached the ring bearers. Carol then shifted her attack and bathed each of them in the purest light of love.

They each fell to their knees, whimpering. Arkillo alone stayed on his feet. Carol noted this even as Sinestro emerged from the lodge with Lyssa at his heels like a faithful lap dog.

"_Enough!_" Sinestro yelled.

Carol ceased her projections of love as Sinestro looked to all of his elite Corpsmen. His face was filled with disgust, "All of you have mastered _fear_ and yet you now grovel before a wielder of the spectrum of Love? Words cannot express how I'm ashamed of you all. Arkillo alone stood in face of love and held it at bay."

"Arkillo!" Sinestro shouted, "You will gather these pathetic wastrels together and _teach_ them the error of their ways. I leave the means and methods to you."

Arkillo licked his lips in anticipation. His sadism knew no bounds. Sinestro looked back over them one last time, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

They haggardly followed Arkillo to his private workshop. Sinestro imperiously folded his arms across his chest, "What do you want, Carol?"

"I came to petition you," she admitted.

This amused him, "Of really? What for?"

"I'll tell you after Kyle and I have faced the Fear Lodge," Carol insisted.

Really?" this surprised Sinestro that she had the audacity to ask such a thing, "Are you fully aware of what that entails?"

"Yes," Carol boldly proclaimed.

"I don't think you do. Not really, but you'll find out," Sinestro predicted, "Tell me, why are you making this request?"

"Because you won't take me seriously until I do," Carol said.

Sinestro snorted. She _had_ him there. He turned to Kyle.

"And what about you, Rayner? Are as bold or as foolish as your woman?" Sinestro demanded to know. When he saw Kyle squirm he twisted the hook, "Yes, I know about your sham of a marriage. Is that why you do this? Because I can tell you if it is, you won't survive."

"I'm doing it because I have to. You need to hear Carol just as I heard her and you need to _listen_. If this is the only way for that to happen then I'll do it," Kyle revealed.

Sinestro was well and truly delighted, "Very well. Follow me."

They walked up the steps to the lodge entrance. There were actually _three_ entrances. Two wide and one narrow that lay between the others. Sinestro went to the narrow gate.

"Rayner, you're on the right," he ordered, "Carol you have the left. Pray to whatever deities you revere. You'll need their help."

The Sapphire Queen entered. Kyle took the hint and entered his side. Sinestro chuckled.

"Come Lyssa, you should be there to record if they survive. This will truly be one for the annals," Sinestro declared and entered the narrow gate. Lyssa followed him. It was at that moment that the screaming began.

* * *

_Carol…_

Carol was screaming as her world fell apart. She was alone and destitute. Scorned by Kyle and the only man that she'd truly loved as no other: Hal Jordan. She was aged and crippled. Dela was the Sapphire Queen and Carol was relegated to being a wastrel All of her sisters spat on her and heaped onerous chores upon her. Even the Zamaron priestesses loathed her. In the end she lay dying on a stone bench unable to even clean off her bodily wastes as she uncontrollably voided her bladder and her bowels.

_No!_ some resilient part of Carol's mind resisted the imagery. _This isn't real,_ she insisted to herself. _ You are in the Fear Lodge. These are you fears made manifest. What does it matter if you are Queen or not? Old age comes to us all. If you serve your sisters, then you only express your love for them. You've always known Kyle truly loves another. And if Hal…and if Hal doesn't ever return your love, then at least _you_ stayed true and loved him._

The images shattered and Carol found herself alone in a bare room. A door stood before her and she went to it. There was no lock on the door and pushed it open. In the chamber beyond she found Sinestro and Lyssa waiting for her.

Sinestro smiled smugly. _Did he have any other mode?_ Carol wondered.

"Well Carol, I can honestly say I'm pleased that you made it," he confessed.

This irked Lyssa but she remained silent. Carol ignored her as well, "Where's Kyle?"

"He hasn't emerged yet. If he doesn't come out soon, he never shall," Sinestro said direly.

Carol went for the door and Sinestro grabbed her arm, "No Carol. You knew the risks. You _both_ did. If he makes it, it will be on his own strength or not at all."

The star sapphire began to glow and Sinestro chuckled menacingly, "If his own spectrum cannot reach him, what makes you think _yours_ can instead?"

"But…" she started to protest.

"Listen to me! He is _alone_ and he will stay that way while he either masters his fear as you did or _dies_," Sinestro was adamant.

"But he only came here because of me," Carol confessed.

"Then he loves you more than you realized," Sinestro replied, "_And_ if he dies, that choice will be upon your head. Oh, the sweet irony. You really should share your _love_ less freely, Carol."

He walked away laughing at his own comment. Carol's heart was crushed. Maybe the star sapphire couldn't reach him and maybe the spectrums of Will and Love couldn't reach him in that place, but maybe _she_ could reach out and touch him through their bond.

* * *

_Kyle…_

Kyle's fear was similar to Carol's except that his was that he was forever denied his chance to be with Kara and was enslaved to Carol's every whim. He languished for what seemed forever gripped in that nightmare before it dawned on him. He couldn't tap into the spectrum of Will inside this whatever it was but he also couldn't feel Carol. He was _alone_ and in that fact he found hope.

The images faded as he conquered his fear because he now knew he could escape her. He saw the door before him and exited the room. Stretched out before him was a throne room-like area with an elevated seat that Sinestro rested in. Lyssa was furiously taking notes and Carol was looking distraught.

She approached him, "Kyle, I…"

"It's over, Carol," he declared decisively, "The connection between us is broken and if you ever try to reestablish it, I will _break_ you."

Carol knew he spoke the truth. She could sense the veracity of the severance of their bond. But more to the point, she could read his heart and knew he wasn't lying.

"Excellent!" Sinestro crowed, "I rather doubted either one of you had it in you but you have proven yourselves. Throw down your stone and your ring and accept yellow rings of Fear."

"I don't think so," Carol replied cheekily.

"`Fraid not," Kyle quipped.

This angered Sinestro but he'd agreed to hear them. Better to get it over with and them out of his lodge, "If you're going to prattle on about whatever brought you, then get it over with."

"I need you and your Corps to join the other Lantern Corps in a conclave of the emotional spectrum," Carol disclosed without preamble.

Sinestro sputtered, "Are you _mad_? We've only done that one and that was because we were facing the Blank Lanterns."

"And we have to do so again," Carol revealed.

"What do you mean?" Sinestro asked warily. His voice wasn't tinged with fear but it came dangerously close to it.

"Black Hand has located Necorium," Carol shared.

"That place is a myth," Sinestro scoffed.

"No, it's quite real, I assure you. The Zamarons and the Guardians have been the keepers of its secrets for eons. Now Black Hand shares that knowledge," Carol stated.

"How?" Sinestro's anger was growing.

Carol sighed, "Black Hand traveled to Zamaron while our Corps was away and he resurrected the Lost Queen. She's a Black Lantern now."

"So your fabled predecessor is a Black Lantern now?" Sinestro mused, "I suppose she won't be lurking about your power battery anymore."

Carol was offended by his flippant tone, "It's no joke. Black Hand has also recruited Larfleeze."

"The Orange Lantern?" Sinestro was irked again.

Larfleeze was known as _the_ Orange Lantern because he alone possessed an orange ring of the spectrum of Greed. He could create lifelike constructs though and they acted as his semi-autonomous agents. If Larfleeze was involved then there was power to be gained.

"What does Larfleeze want?" Sinestro asked the obvious question.

"The same thing as Black Hand: to raise Krona and learn his secrets," Carol disclosed at long last.

"Krona? He's even more of a fable than Necorium," Sinestro scoffed. There was a desperate edge to it though, "What could they possibly gain by resurrecting him as a Black Lantern?"

"Why don't you tell me? You should know the story as well as Kyle or I do," Carol smirked.

Sinestro's glare was full of loathing but he spoke, "Krona was an Oan, a native of Oa _before_ the universe filled with life. He discovered the eight emotional spectrums and even dared harness _all_ them. It drove him mad and this ancestral Oa was devastated by his rampages. In the end, he was slain and his power rings were scattered across the universe. The Guardians kept the ring of Will and used it as a template for mastering that spectrum…just as your Zamaron priestesses kept the ring of Love. It led them to the Lost Lovers who became the Star Sapphire Corps' power battery."

"You forgot to mention how _you_ searched for, and found, the yellow ring of Fear. Just as Larfleeze tracked down the orange ring," Carol added.

Lyssa froze. She'd always heard that Sinestro had harnessed the spectrum of fear on his own. His predatory smile made her heart freeze within her.

"It seems Carol knows a little _too_ much. Strike that from the record, dear Lyssa. And then you shall forget you ever heard it escape her lips," Sinestro ordered, his menacing tone laid bare.

"Sinestro, our conclave can't happen without you," Carol admitted, "The other Corps will come but without the Sinestro Corps they'll become divided and go their separate ways."

"But what do Black Hand and Larfleeze gain by making Krona a Black Lantern?" Sinestro repeated.

"You answered the question yourself," Carol informed him, "They gain knowledge. A knowledge that's been lost since the beginning of time. For Black Hand, it would give him mastery over our various Corps and the Black Lanterns could overrun the universe without our interference. For Larfleeze, he simply wants the knowledge so that he alone will possess it."

"Then why ally with Black Hand?" Sinestro countered.

"Because Larfleeze _can't_ raise Krona," Carol said and then shrugged, "Afterwards, well as an old song on my planet went, 'It's a long, long way to Tipperary'."

"Who will lead this 'conclave'?" Sinestro suddenly asked.

Carol smiled slyly, "If you don't go, you'll never find out."

"Just one question, I dwell in the antimatter universe. Why should I expect trouble from the Black Lanterns?" Sinestro inquired.

"Even now, Black Hand is raising an army of Black Lanterns. When they overrun us they'll come for you. Yellow, Green, Violet, Blue, Red, and Indigo need to unite against Black and Orange. If not, this will make the catastrophe the assorted Corps refers to as 'Blackest Night' will be a minor nuisance in comparison," Carol explained.

"And where is this Necorium?" Sinestro asked his final question.

"In the Lost Sector," Carol replied.

"There's a reason it's call _lost_, Carol," Sinestro snarkily remarked.

"But it isn't _lost_ to the Guardians or the Zamarons. They've _always_ known where it was. The 'lost' designator was to keep everyone else away," Carol informed him. She then got back to the point, "Are you in?"

Sinestro hesitated and she became aggressive, "I need to know _now_. If you are then we'll win. If you're not, then we'll probably lose. If you're for us, then I'm happy to call you my ally. If not, you can stay here and wallow in your own fear."

Lyssa's eyes bulged and she looked to Sinestro. Anger clouded his face but it slowly began to clear. Finally he chuckled, "Well played, Carol. Accusing the master of fear of being afraid. Very well, my Corps and I stand behind you."

Sinestro turned to Lyssa, "Sound the recall, sweet Lyssa. The Sinestro Corps must be assembled at…" He faced Carol.

"Oa," she said simply.

Sinestro liked that, "Tell them to assemble at Oa and tell them to be ready for a war."


	10. Chapter 10

9 Justice League Eternal War

Dela and the Sapphires had found the Indigo Tribe on Alkorn IV. Alkorn was a lush world that orbited closer to its star than Earth did Sol. The Star Sapphires were put into an isolated glen and told to wait. As they waited, the women began to discuss their surroundings.

"It's so lovely here," Miri said happily.

"Yes, it's quite refreshing after dealing with Zamaron," Race added her opinion.

"What's wrong with Zamaron?" Dela suddenly demanded to know.

Miri, Race and Miss Bloss all exchanged a look. _Here we go, _it said. Maewen was very quiet, still absorbed in the scenery. Arven, on the other hand, met hostility _with_ hostility.

"Zamaron is a _rock_ with a few shrubs and some fresh water on it. Maybe it was fertile at one time but now it can barely sustain us," Arven shot back.

"Maybe the rest of us don't need as much as you apparently do!" Dela growled.

"Why you impudent little tart!" Arven retorted.

"Me?" Dela scoffed, "I wasn't the prostitute."

"Temple priestess," it was Arven's turn to grate.

"So this is what you all call 'love'." Indigo One dryly observed as she stepped into the glen.

"Milady," Dela bowed at the waist, "I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"I'm certain you do to violate our privacy in this way," Indigo One remarked, "But I shall not speak with you. I will only speak with…_her_."

The Sapphires all turned to see who Indigo One was pointing at. It surprised all of them that it was Maewen. Indigo One seemed to enjoy their reaction.

"Come Star Sapphire," Indigo One began to turn, "Let us walk together."

"Me?" Maewen squeaked.

"If you wish an audience with me, then yes," Indigo One replied, "Are you coming?"

Arven, Race, Miri, and Miss Bloss all shooed her along and gave her encouraging smiles. Of all of them, only Dela seemed disconsolate. Miri looked her way.

"Look at it this way, she chose the most compassionate from among us," Miri offered.

"Yes, and they're _all_ about compassion," Dela said irritably.

Miri stepped back to let Dela have her space. Miss Bloss squeezed her hand for trying, "Maybe we should have approached the Red Lanterns first?"

"Hah!" Arven suddenly blurted, "They're going to try and recruit Dela. Mark my words."

They all looked at one another for they had all read Dela's heart. They could all easily see Atrocitus handing Dela a red ring of Anger. Which could be a good thing, was the silent consensus.

* * *

"So what is it you wish to discuss with me, little Sapphire?" Indigo One asked as they strolled alongside a stream.

Maewen was tentative at first but Indigo One softly encouraged her. Maewen informed Indigo One of the rise of the Black Lanterns and the threat posed by Black Hand and Larfleeze's intention to raise Krona.

Indigo One gives Maewen a gracious smile, "This may all be true but I am reluctant to commit my tribe to a war against the Black Lanterns. Not again."

"But you wouldn't be alone. _All_ of the spectrums will be united," Maewen insisted.

"_Except_ for Black and Orange. We'll, in fact, be fighting those two and possibly _all_ of the spectrums united if plans for this Krona are achieved," Indigo One said, "The mere scarcity of compassion in the universe is why my tribe is so small. We can't afford losses and war brings such things about."

"What good is compassion if it isn't expressed or shared?" Maewen suddenly asked.

Indigo One stared at her for some time before saying, "Go on."

"Compassion may be what is needed _most_," Maewen argued, "And think of this, what is more complimentary to compassion than love?"

Indigo One contemplated these words but she also could sense Maewen had more to say, "Continue."

"The Star Sapphires will stand beside the Indigo Tribe. We will pledge our lives in your mutual defense," Maewen vowed.

"And why would you do this?" Indigo One wanted to know.

"Simply because we _love_ you," Maewen revealed.

Indigo One smiled at long last and placed a hand on Maewen's shoulder, "You are a credit to your Corps. I shall rally the tribe to your cause."

"_Our_ cause," Maewen insisted.

"Yes, our cause," Indigo One agreed, "Where should we meet you?"

"At Oa." Maewen answered.

Indigo One was a little surprised by this but she agreed, "Go to your sisters now. I suspect you have other Corps to recruit."

Maewen smiled gratefully, "You know it."

"Follow the path and it will return you to the glen," Indigo One urged her. Seeing Maewen scamper along, she recalled when she'd been that young. _Ah, but for now, there are things to do_, she thought to herself.

* * *

The Sapphires eagerly awaited Maewen's return when they saw her joy, they rejoiced with her. Dela struck a dour note when she asked, "Are they in?"

"Of course they're in," Maewen laughed, "You need to have more faith in people, Dela."

"So we're off to Volcix?" Arven asked smartly.

"The Red Lanterns _are_ next on the list," Dela replied, "So let's get going. The sooner we finish up Carol's errands the sooner we can get back to actually trying to save the universe from itself."

Dela launched herself into the skies and the other Star Sapphires followed.

* * *

Volcix was a hellscape. An actively tectonic world, it was awash with lava streams and soot and ash billowed in the air. It was here that Atrocitus had founded his headquarters. A violent world suited his inner rage and that of his entire Corps.

If he'd been capable of something as light hearted as humor, he'd have been amused by the Sapphires' arrival. As things stood, he was merely annoyed.

"What do you want here?" Atrocitus demanded to know.

"We need your Red Lanterns to join with the other Corps to fight the Black Lanterns," Dela proclaimed.

"Ha! We already defeated the Black Lanterns," Atrocitus angrily retorted, "The Red Lanterns will not work with lesser Corps again."

"Listen ugly," Dela smarted off, "Black Hand has Larfleeze on his side and he's planning on raising Krona from the dead. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No," Atrocitus admitted.

Dela told him Krona's history, "That means Black Hand and Larfleeze would be able to harness the _entire_ emotional spectrum. Are you still with me or are you too colossally stupid to keep track of the score here?"

Atrocitus roared as he opened his mouth and red energy spilled out. Dela shielded herself from the attack. When it ended, Atrocitus was surprised to find her still standing.

"_That_ was truly disgusting," Dela commented, "How about I share a little gift with you?"

She created a conversion chamber around Atrocitus and bathed him in the light of purest love. However, she released him after a few moments. The Red Lantern sank to his knees and she approached lifted his chin with her finger.

"Are you getting it bunky? Imagine being hit by all of the spectrums. Your rage won't help you. It won't even slow the attack down. If the Violet light of Love can do this by itself, how are you going to stand against all eight at once?" Dela wanted to know.

"We'll join you," Atrocitus vowed, "Tell me where we should go."

Dela smirked, "You'll love this. We're gathering at Oa."

Atrocitus chuckled darkly, "I'd go just to spite the Guardians."

Dela smiled, "Then we'll meet you there."

"Tell me," Atrocitus suddenly spoke, "Have you ever considered wearing a red ring?"

Dela flashed him a smile, "Not my thing. Besides, I intend to be Sapphire _Queen_ someday. I can't very well accomplish that as a Red Lantern, now can I?"

As the Star Sapphires departed, Atrocitus rethought his rules denying fraternization with other Corps. If Dela Pheron could beat him at his own game, there was hope for them yet. Of course, he'd still have to pull the stick out of the Green Lantern Corps' collective backside but maybe it could be done after all.

* * *

They traveled to Odym for their final stop. Saint Walker greeted them warmly. They enjoyed some refreshments while Dela spoke for her Corps. Saint Walker stopped her before she came to the heart of the matter.

"Tell me, where is your hope?" he asked.

"In becoming Sapphire Queen," Dela proudly replied.

He shook his head, "That is your _ambition_. Where is your _hope_?"

Dela simply stared at him as though he were speaking an untranslatable tongue. Saint Walker took pity on her, "All will be well with your troubled heart. For when you find your hope you shall also unlock your love's full potential."

"Can we get back on topic?" Dela asked uncomfortably.

Saint Walker indulged her and she described the situation. When she'd finished he simply studied her. Finally she asked what was going on.

"Agent Orange will betray Black Hand," Saint Walker said at last.

"Tell me something we all don't already know," Dela fumed.

"I will join you," Saint Walker announced.

Dela didn't know whether to be happy or worried, "Does that include all of the Blue Lanterns?"

He smiled indulgently, "I'm certain they can be persuaded."

When the Star Sapphires left Odym they were flanked by the entire Blue Lantern Corps.

* * *

A thunderbolt seared open the heavens and the Olympians descended on Supertown. Artemis led the charge. She'd tracked the boom tube's trail from Elysium to here. Zeus, Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes flanked her. Following close behind were the gods' own champions. Artemis' hunting party: Nemesis, Callisto, Aura, and Leto were joined by Hercules, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Artemis landed on a spire and immediately nocked an arrow into her bowstring and took aim at the New God reaching for an alarm. Her shot pierced his eye. Apollo joined his sister and they provided cover fire from their vantage points as the other gods charged.

Zeus scattered Highfather's guard with several rounds of thunderbolts. Ares led with his sword and beheaded several guardsmen. Athena wielded her javelin in one hand and her shield in the other. The javelin flew straight and true for another guard, felling her. Athena drew her sword and met yet another guardsman's blow with it.

Hercules gathered the hunting party and they joined the warring gods. Clark took Diana aside, "We have to stop this."

"Why?" Diana asked.

"They're killing everyone," he said.

"This is war," she replied sternly, "This is what happens in war."

"You knew this is what they were planning?" he wondered.

"I suspected it," she admitted.

Hermes suddenly interposed himself between the couple, "Come Diana, Zeus is calling for you."

As they left, Hermes shot Clark a disgusted glance.

Clark decided that the only way to end this was to find Highfather.

* * *

Prime One and All Widow received the distress call from Supertown. They dispatched Forager with a horde of the finest Bug warriors to the floating city. They came in from behind. If it hadn't been for Artemis' situational awareness, they would have completely flanked the Pantheon. As it was, the tide of battle shifted.

But that tide soon swayed back to the Olympians favor. Nemesis, Callisto, Aura, and Leto engaged the Bugs and held them at bay. Zeus pummeled at Highfather's gates with his thunderbolts until they were weakened. Diana and Hercules each took a door and began to pull back on them. They gave with a wrenching, tearing noise.

It was then that Commander Gideon's forces returned home. He released Akarl and Magnar to lead the fighting. Mr. Miracle and Barda were dispatched on a different task. Highfather's son and daughter-in-law headed for Earth where they proceeded straight for the Hall of Justice.

* * *

"Tell me J'onn, what is there to do on Earth?" Maxima asked.

"I thought you had been here twice before," J'onn commented.

"Yes, but on each occasion I was…_predisposed_," Maxima said nonchalantly.

J'onn knew this was the polite way of saying the first time she'd only come to literally drag Clark back to Almerac with her and the second time she had been in the throes of passion with Clark for a week. She'd definitely spared no effort towards sightseeing.

"I am afraid all such discussions would be a moot point at this juncture," J'onn advised her, "Your petition for asylum was denied by the United Nations Security Council. You have safe haven within our compound's walls but nowhere else on Earth."

"But I'm going crazy here!" Maxima said wildly enough to lend weight to her words. She smoothed out her hair and composed herself, "I'm sorry. But you said your minion at the United Nations…"

"Max is our representative," J'onn corrected her; "He is hardly a minion."

"Yes, I see," she said dismissively, "You said he would ask for a second vote. This time by all the member nations."

"And such things take time," J'onn warned her.

"How much time?" she asked petulantly.

J'onn had a vast reserve of patience but the last few days had nearly worn through it in regards to Maxima, "I cannot say. The vote has been 'tabled' meaning the UN representatives won't even look at it at this time."

Unexpectedly, Maxima grabbed J'onn by the harness he wore, "I have to get out of here!"

J'onn pried her hands off of him, "Perhaps a change of scenery _is_ appropriate. I can offer you two venues. You can choose between the Fortress of Solitude or the Women's Dorm."

"But I'd have to stay _inside_, right?" she asked with some suspicion.

"For a time," J'onn concurred.

Maxima threw her hands up and screamed a little. Afterwards, J'onn asked her if she felt better.

"Somewhat," Maxima admitted.

"J'onn!" Mr. Miracle yelled as he burst into the room, "You need to assemble the Justice League!"

"Why?" J'onn wondered.

"Unknown forces are attacking Supertown. Superman and Wonder Woman are with them. Why have they turned against us?" Barda angrily reported.

J'onn stifled a groan, "Your attackers are the Greco-Roman Pantheon."

"Excuse me?" Barda asked sharply.

"In short, they are also gods," J'onn said sorrowfully.

"You knew about this?" Barda's tone was accusatory.

"Hermes, the messenger of the Pantheon summoned Superman and Wonder Woman in my witnessing," J'onn explained.

"Did they know they were attacking us?" Mr. Miracle wondered.

"There was no mention of whom the foe was. Only that their home, Olympus, had been attacked," J'onn recalled.

Barda snorted, "We've been too busy watching Darkseid reclaim Apokolips to attack anyone."

"What do you wish of me?" J'onn asked.

"The citizens of New Genesis consider the Justice League to be their allies. Some of us even belong to your ranks. We need you to honor that friendship and help us defend our home," Mr. Miracle pleaded.

"Very well," J'onn agreed, "But it will take some time."

"That's one thing we don't have," Barda retorted.

"Then we shall make do with whomever we can assemble on short notice," J'onn stated.

"Anything would be appreciated," Mr. Miracle assured him.

J'onn turned to find Maxima standing there with an eager look. She was practically vibrating with excitement. His head sunk in surrender.

'Very well," J'onn surrendered to the inevitable, "You may come as well."

Maxima let out a whoop and then began barraging Mr. Miracle and Barda with strategic and tactical questions. She was finally in her element.


	11. Chapter 11

10 Justice League Eternal War

The New Gods were reeling. Even the might of Magnar, second only to Orion, and the prowess of Akarl did little to slow the Pantheon's advance through Supertown. Zeus had stormed Highfather's tower only to find Izaya missing.

'Fool!" Zeus roared at Artemis as he emerged from within, "You said the most powerful one was in there but there's no one inside."

"Are you certain you saw what you think you saw?" Artemis asked, "For my hunting sense says there are beings in there."

Zeus slapped her across the face, "Impudent wench! You dare question the word of your lord?"

Zeus suddenly found a blade shoved under his chin. Artemis had the same look in her eye that she had when she'd honed in on a stag and was about to draw blood, "Do not strike me, old man. I'm not one of your harlots that you can slap around. Touch me again and I _will_ finish this."

Artemis slid the knife back into its sheath, "Just to be generous, _I _shall investigate the tower."

"Very well but don't come back empty handed," Zeus growled.

* * *

Clark entered the tower from its heights. His X-Ray vision revealed nothing but he could _hear_ three separate heartbeats and there was a lot of breathing going on. He decided to parlay.

"Highfather? It's Superman. I'm only here to talk. This madness must end _and_ end quickly," he announced.

Suddenly Izaya and his queen, Avia, shimmered into existence. Beside them was a third figure that was unknown to Superman. Highfather looked troubled, as well he should be.

"It is good to see you again, Superman. I wish the circumstances were better though," Highfather admitted.

"Before I can stop this battle, I need to know why New Genesis attacked Olympus," Clark declared.

"Our forces did not attack these beings," Highfather proclaimed, "_We_ were attacked by the human, Luthor, and the Female Furies. They liberated Darkseid and the Dark Lord went to Apokolips to reclaim his throne. _That_ is where our army has been. Trying to spare the Hunger Dogs from his tyranny."

"Can you prove this?" Clark asked.

"K'zander, bring the Oracle," Highfather commanded.

The stranger moved off and returned with an orb mounted on a rolling table. Izaya turned to Clark, "Superman, meet K'zander, the Keeper of Highfather's Oracle."

The Oracle pulsed and beat as though it were alive. Clark asked if it was. Izaya chuckled.

"Not in the sense that you consider life but it does possess a life, and a will, of its own," Highfather answered.

'Then how do you know it will show us what I need to see?" Clark wondered.

"The Oracle always shows what is _needed_ to be seen. However, its definition of need may not match yours. Be careful before viewing. Sometimes the spectator is shown things they'd rather not know," Highfather warned.

"I'll take the risk," Clark declared.

"Very well, step closer and peer into its center. All will be revealed," Izaya commanded.

Clark stared into the Oracle's depths for several minutes. Finally he stepped back, "Zeus needs to see this."

"Will he listen to you?" Highfather inquired.

"No," Clark admitted, "But he will listen to my wife."

* * *

Mr. Miracle and Barda brought the Justice league with them when they returned, or at least elements of the JLU. J'onn led the Flash, Starman, Hawk, Dove, Steel, Captain Atom, Stargirl, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., Aztek, Commander Steel, Atom Smasher, and Anna Fortune. Of course, Maxima also tagged along as the New Gods' personal guest.

J'onn had received twice as many respondents but he chose this group carefully. The Flash was a League veteran, a Founder nonetheless, and could handle himself in any crisis. Starman was a prince of an empire and had literally been born into military service. Hawk and Dove were empowered by the Lords of Order and Chaos so they should do fine amongst the battling gods.

Captain Atom was among the more power JLers and also had military training. Steel possessed police experience. Aztek's mystical armor theoretically put him on par with a new god. The youngest members were all gambles though.

Stargirl wielded both the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt. Ostensibly she controlled the very forces of the universe itself. Atom Smasher height changing ability gave him formidable strength but little else. However, he was eager and he refused to be left behind once Anna was chosen to go.

Anna represented a wild card. Her motives were almost as enigmatic as her methods. She harnessed Order magic but no one knew what her ultimate aim in that was. She seemed content to serve others but could that change? She'd killed in the name of love before. If Atom Smasher were seriously threatened, would she do so again? There were many questions and few answers.

The Marvels were the other wild card. They received the greater portion of their powers through a grant from the Pantheon channeled through the wizard, Shazam. What would happen if the gods rescinded their gifts?

And then there was Maxima. Barda seemed smitten with her. It made an ironic amount of sense. Barda had been raised on Apokolips and was the original leader of the Female Furies while Maxima was a warrior queen in her own right. Their temperaments seemed ideally suited for each other as well.

Barda and Maxima led the charge at the Pantheon while Magnar and Akarl's forces dropped back. Maxima went headlong towards Athena and Barda intercepted Artemis while she was entering Highfather's tower. Maxima had brought her favorite sword with her. It was immune to psychokinetic manipulation and was tempered to resist breaking under nearly any circumstance. Barda used her mega-wand and blasted Artemis back. Once the huntress was pushed back, Barda just kept on shoving.

* * *

J'onn chose Ares as his opponent. The war god didn't know what to make of this green man that shape shifted into forms the god had never conceived of. He also was ignorant of the irony that J'onn heralded from a planet given Ares' Roman name.

* * *

Starman and Captain Atom tag teamed Apollo. The deity derisively mocked them, "What manner of mortals are you? Have you forgotten that I am the sun god?"

"Actually, I'm rather counting on it," Starman remarked.

Apollo's quiver was empty and his arrows spent already so he unleashed a blast of pure solar energy. He was amazed as Starman absorbed one stream and Captain Atom sucked the other one into his containment suit.

"I do believe we've found the solution to this particular problem," Starman surmised.

"Too bad. I really wanted to test out my quantum blasts out on him," Atom quipped.

"Do your worst! Don't just banter at my expense," Apollo demanded.

Captain Atom shrugged, "You asked for it."

With that, he and Starman began to draw power out of Apollo himself. At first, the god was too surprised to fight it. Then he marshaled his remaining strength and resisted. What he discovered is that fighting only made it hurt. He still lost power. Finally he fell to his knees.

"No more! I beg you!" he rasped. He could scarcely lift his head much less mount an offense.

* * *

The Flash raced Hermes. The messenger was astounded, "How can any mortal best me at a race?"

The Flash moved through the city streets. He turned on a dime and avoided sharp corners. He soon drew closer and closer to the turns since Hermes was struggling with them. Finally, Hermes crashed headfirst into a wall.

Flash was suddenly all over him. He struck hundreds of times a second. Hermes was too stunned to defend himself. Finally he begged for mercy.

The Flash, being who he was, granted the god a reprieve. Hermes smiled gratefully and then unleashed a blast of pure energy that overwhelmed Flash. Hermes used his staff to rise. Removing the tip of the staff he revealed a blade. Drawing back, he prepared to slay the Scarlet Speedster.

* * *

Commander Steel and Steel double teamed Hercules and they were still in for the fight of their lives. Steel smacked Hercules upside the head with his sledgehammer. Hercules grunted.

"Is that the best you have, mortal?" he asked snidely.

"Hey! You were once mortal yourself," Commander Steel reminded Hercules.

"No longer," Hercules scoffed, "Now I am a true son of Zeus."

"Yeah, and you're going to get dumped on your ass right beside him," Commander Steel retorted.

Hercules shouted an inarticulate cry and attacked them.

* * *

Hawk, Dove, Aztek, and Atom Smasher confronted the ladies of Artemis' hunting party. Soon, Nemesis had Hawk fighting for his life. Callisto had Dove on the ropes. Aura was holding Aztek at bay. And finally, Atom Smasher had doubled his size just to compete with Leto's strength.

* * *

The Marvel Family confronted Zeus. He was outraged, "I sense my power within you, mortals. I sense all the powers of the gods within you. Are you the fools Shazam has selected? For you must truly be fools if you think you can stand against me using my own might!"

Lightning struck all three Marvels and they reverted to their adolescent forms. Captain Marvel returned to being Billy Batson. Mary Marvel transformed into Billy's twin sister, Mary. And Captain Marvel Jr. became Freddy Freeman once more, crutches and all.

Zeus chuckled menacingly, "How do you propose to stop me now, little mortals?"

A bolt of cosmic energy struck Zeus in the face. He staggered backward as Stargirl came in for a landing between the Marvels and the affronted god. Courtney Whitmore threw up a brave face as Stargirl but right now she was terrified out of her mind. Billy was her boyfriend and she knew Captain Marvel received a _fraction_ of Zeus' might. If Captain Marvel were the World's Mightiest Mortal, how much deadlier was the king of the Greco-Roman gods?

"Back off, buster!" Stargirl ordered, "Or I'll let ya have it with both barrels."

She held her staff with her right hand while her left became circled by energy stars produced by her belt. She'd trained to use both to devastating effect. She'd unleashed the combined might of her two cosmic energy weapons before but she'd always held back. Now, she knew she couldn't. To do so would be to court death.

"Very well, stripling. Let me test your mettle," Zeus pulled a thunderbolt from his quiver. He knew he was running dangerously low and he didn't have Hephaestus on hand to replenish them. But this whelp had dared strike him. For that, he would flay the flesh from her bones.

The thunderbolt struck the shield Stargirl had erected with the Cosmic Rod. She countered fired with her energy stars, which decidedly hurt Zeus as they struck. This only served too enrage him more. He threw one thunderbolt after another until his quiver ran dry. Seeing that Courtney was still standing, albeit barely, he began to physically pound at her shield with his bare hands.

His efforts paid off because the strain caused Courtney to pass out. Billy rushed forward and cradled her. Mary ran to their side as Freddy hobbled over on his crutches.

"Some god you are!" Mary yelled at Zeus, "Strike us down if you can! We're four helpless 'mortals'. Kill us if you have to because that's the only way we won't defy you."

Zeus admired her pluck. It reminded him of Hercules' mother. Still, the child was right. She had to die.

* * *

"Are you here to defy my gods, Anna?" Diana growled.

Anna lifted her hands to a neutral position. There was still quite a bit she could do from this pose. She just didn't want to advertise that fact quite yet.

"No, I'm here to reason with _you_, Princess," Anna admitted.

"This is not a time for _talk_," Diana spat, "This is a war between gods. The New Gods attacked my lord and ladies."

"And why would they do that?" Anna wondered.

"I do not know the _why_ of it," Diana was growing angrier, "All I know is that my gods summoned me to pour out their righteous wrath upon these that wrongfully attacked them."

"But _why_ did the New Gods attack?" Anna repeated the question, "What did they hope to gain?"

"Why does that matter?" Diana grated.

"I think it matters a great deal. The Olympians hope to repay blood vengeance upon the New Gods. _That's_ what they hope to gain. But where was the gain _if_ the New Gods attacked?" Anna wanted to know.

"There is no _if_!" Diana yelled, "The gods said they were attacked therefore they _were_ attacked."

"But what if they were attacked by someone else?" Anna posed the question.

"What did you say?" Diana was suddenly confused.

"I was just wondering if your gods were attacked by someone else and the blame was laid at the New Gods' feet," Anna elaborated on her question.

"It was," Clark said as he alighted next to Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked warily.

"Darkseid attacked Olympus," Clark explained, "I don't know why his trail led here but he fooled Artemis into leading the Olympians here."

"That's impossible," Diana protested, "She's a goddess she doesn't make…"

"Mistakes?" Anna finished for her, "Tosh. Have you actually _read_ classical literature? The gods did nothing _but_ make mistakes."

"And I suppose you have read these tales?" Diana asked scornfully.

"Benefits of a classical education," Anna riposted, "In my day having an education actually meant something."

"How do you know this?" Diana wondered.

"Highfather's Oracle told me," Clark admitted.

"It lies!" Diana accused, "It has turned you against the righteous ones."

"Your righteous ones are about to kill the Batsons, Freddy Freeman, and Courtney for the crime of standing in between them and Highfather's tower," Anna shared.

"And how do _you_ know this?" Diana asked suspiciously.

"Take a look for yourself, Princess. It's occurring right there across the battlefield," Anna pointed out.

"Hera," Diana breathed in horror. She desperately turned to Anna, "Surely you can do something?"

"Isn't it amazing that my services are always needed during a crisis yet never at any other time?" Anna wondered.

"We don't have time for this!" Diana insisted.

"Stand back," Anna said and she began to wave her hand in a swirling motion atop of each other, "All it takes is a spark."

She recited a small chant and a spark of green energy appeared in between her hands. She continued to fan it and it grew. Soon it was larger than a beach ball. She put her hands behind it and prepared to push.

"Be ready for it," she advised. She pushed and the ball exploded. Green energy burst forth and formed barriers between mortals and gods. Or in Barda's case, goddess and New God. If the combatants tried to move around the barrier it just grew and shifted to stay between them. Several tried testing the boundary but it always held.

Anna turned to Diana, "You have fifteen minutes at best to convince Zeus to end this."

Diana gave Clark an imploring look and he wrapped his arms around her. He shot across the battlefield with her in his arms. They came to rest next to Zeus. Zeus spun to face them. His rage eked from every pore.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

Diana dropped to one knee. She reached up and tugged in Clark's arm. He reluctantly mirrored her.

"Oh Lord Zeus, we beseech thee," Diana said reverently.

Zeus saw her devotion and it calmed him, "What is it, faithful Champion?"

"We have tidings that these being did not attack you but that another did," Diana dared proclaim.

"Who has been spewing these lies?" Zeus thundered.

"I saw it in the Oracle," Clark defiantly replied as he rose, "It cannot lie."

Zeus reached for another thunderbolt only to rediscover his supply was spent. He considered his Champion's husband. He wasn't one for deceptions or exaggerations.

"Show me this 'Oracle'," Zeus commanded.

"It's inside the tower," Clark revealed.

"There is nothing inside of that tower," Zeus declared haughtily, "I have looked for myself."

"Izaya the Highfather, Queen Avia, and the Keeper of the Oracle are within," Clark shared, "They wish to speak with you."

"I'm certain they do," Zeus sniffed.

* * *

Zeus brashly ignored Highfather's offers of reconciliation, "Show me my true foe, if he exists."

The Oracle was brought out again and Zeus peered into it. There he saw Darkseid on his throne. Zeus nearly exploded.

"That was the foul creature!" he cried, "Where is he?"

"On a sister world called Apokolips," Highfather answered, "We can take you there."

"No need," Zeus huffed, "Just point Artemis in the right direction. She can lead us from there."

Mr. Miracle came flying in on his hover disks, "Highfather! Another Olympian has arrived. She demands to speak with her king."

* * *

Highfather accompanied Zeus to the ground level of the tower. There Artemis and Athena tended to Demeter's wounds. Demeter rose upon seeing Zeus and fell at his feet.

"Lord Zeus! We are under attack!" Demeter cried.

"Calm yourself, fair Demeter," Zeus knelt down to her, "Who is attacking Olympus?"

"That same foul creature," she stammered, "And he's brought an army with him."

"Then he shall learn the error of his ways," Zeus promised.

"Lord Zeus! There is more! This creature has brought allies," Demeter announced.

"Whom has he brought?" Zeus wondered.

"Enemies of old." She explained, "Odin and the Aesir attack our gates."

For once, Zeus was totally at a loss.


	12. Chapter 12

10 Justice League Eternal War

The Olympian gods, goddesses, and demi-gods fell before Steppenwolf's forces. The Aesir hurled themselves into battle and brutally subjugated everyone in their path. Odin was so pleased by the outcome he never noticed that Loki had slipped away.

Hera created a vortex and Hippolyta came with an Amazon Vanguard. They held the Aesir at bay while Hera tried to to rally the Olympians. Nymphs and sprites came to Olympus' aid. Hera dispatched Demeter on a desperate mission to bring back Zeus.

* * *

On Themiscrya, the remaining Amazons guarded the gate to Tartarus. Although they were alert for trouble, they were unprepared for the boom tube that formed in their midst. Lashina led her Female Furies into battle.

Lashina slashed her way through the Amazon ranks. Her energized whip flaying open exposed flesh, and the Amazons for all their warrior culture, had a lot exposed. Stompa bashed her way through as usual. Kicking and stepping on fallen Amazons. Mad Harriet used her agility and claws to maximum effect.

Artemiz's bow and cyberpak were brutal in their efficient killing strokes. Gilotina also cut her way through the swarming warriors. Speed Queen was manically laughing as she cruised by Amazons armed with swords and shields and she cut them down with a polaron blaster.

Bernadeth was outdoing herself as she hacked her way through the crowd. But the worst two were Bloody Mary and Malice Vundabar. Bloody Mary was sucking every Amazon she could reach dry. Corpses lay at her feet and yet the warriors didn't seem to realize that Bloody Mary's mere touch was what was lethal.

Malice unleashed her Cheshure and it consumed both flesh and spirit. Malice urged it onwards to ever greater depths of depravity. Eventually some Amazons broke ranks and ran from the demon but they went straight into the clutches of the other Furies.

And suddenly, all of the Amazons were dead or dying. Lashina pouted, "And it was just getting good."

"Not because of you," sneered Bernadeth, "The truest leader here was Malice."

"Are you saying you want a child to lead us, sweet Bernadeth?" Lashina laid it on thick, "For I _will_ step down to her if that's your wish." Lashina suddenly looked as though she had an epiphany, "But what would Granny say? Or the Master himself?"

The other Furies chuckled. Lashina and Bernadeth's little power plays were a great source of amusement. It also became great sport to see who would offer them the most for their support.

"Stompa, open the gate and let's see what these fools were willing to die to protect," Lashina suddenly ordered. Bernadeth stewed at being marginalized. Which is what Lashina wanted. The pettier that Bernadeth appeared, the less likely was her ascension.

Stompa released the mechanical locks and then pulled the great door open. Demons immediately began to pour out. Malice squealed in delight as Cheshure began to frolic and play with them.

"Go Cheshy!" she shouted encouragement.

Even Artemiz's cyberpak whined their discontent and continued making their displeasure known until Artemiz released them to cavort with the demons. Lashina peered into the portal. It seemed something, or _someone_, was approaching.

"Get ready, ladies," she instructed, "The moment of truth is almost upon us."

Hades emerged from the portal and surveyed the carnage. He smirked as he turned to Lashina, "Your doing?"

"_Ours_," she demurred as she made an expansive gesture towards the other Female Furies.

Cheshure and the cyberpak came to Hades and jumped up to present themselves to him and received a scratch on the head in return. He smiled, "You're not mine. You must belong to these lovely ladies."

Malice recalled Cheshure even as Artemiz summoned the cyberpak. Hades took note as Lashina bent her knee to Hades. She spoke deferentially but he suspected she thought herself his equal.

"Lord Hades, our Master is taking Olympus. He is assisted by the Aesir. He invites you to take part in the spoils," Lashina revealed.

Hades was decidedly amused, "I gather he promised Olympus to Odin?"

"Yes," Lashina confirmed his suspicion.

"Then what is left for me?" Hades wondered.

"Your brother Poseidon remains unmolested. Our Master invites you to usurp his throne and take it for your own. He and the Aesir will support you in this," Lashina laid out the terms of the offer.

"I accept," Hades readily agreed, "To see my brothers suffer this indignity after millennia spent underneath their shadows. It'll be nice to put the boot to their neck for a change."

"Are you ready then?" Lashina asked.

"Let me gather my forces," Hades turned and bellowed in a strange, arcane tongue. The demons surged forth and waited for his command. He turned and smiled; "_Now_ I'm ready."

Lashina retrieved her boom tube controller and aimed it at the distance. A tube formed with an echoing explosive sound, "Enter that and you'll be taken to Olympus."

"Truly?" Hades marveled, "Can it take me anywhere I wish to go?"

"Yes," Lashina gleefully revealed.

"Good to know. It may prove useful in the near future," Hades predicted.

Lashina sensed treachery in the air. It made her giddy with anticipation. She would ask the Master that she could take part in Hades' chastisement.

* * *

Zeus was beside himself, "How could Odin betray me at long last? His forces were in shambles when I spared them the last time they faced us."

"Defeat generally leaves a foul taint in one's mouth," Highfather counseled, "The Aesir are a proud race who are used to victory, not defeat."

"It took the combined might of the Pantheon to defeat them last time. How can we do so again if half our forces already lay in defeat?" Zeus moaned.

"If you need allies, you have but to ask," Highfather advised.

Zeus looked at him in a new light, "We attacked you yet you would befriend us now in our hour of need?"

"You were duped by Darkseid, who is a master of it. He would not have opportunity to strike out at you if he had not escaped from captivity from this very city," Highfather sadly admitted, "Darkseid has bested us both on this day. But the day has only begun. Shall we work together and seize back what is ours?"

"Yes!" Zeus roared.

"Before you do, my friends and I also offer our services," Clark announced.

"But you are mere mortals," Zeus argued. He heard a stirring behind him and he turned to find the entire Pantheon gathered. Athena approached him and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

"My daughter has related that you 'mere' mortals fought us gods to a standstill. Very well. You may join our noble quest," Zeus proclaimed.

"What about us?" Mary asked impertinently.

"Mare…now is not the time," Billy advised.

Zeus looked at them with tenderness, "I have wronged you. I have wronged you all. Shazam's power is restored to you."

Mary and Billy spoke the wizard's name while Freddy named "Captain Marvel". They were all transformed into the Marvel Family forms again. Zeus took pride in this. These children were worthy of song. They had unflinchingly faced the wrath of a god and done so nobly.

Zeus looked to Courtney, "Are you injured, star maiden?"

"That's Star_girl_," Courtney retorted.

Zeus laughed, "Such spirit. How can I refuse your generous offer?"

"Before we depart, I suggest we look to the Oracle again," Highfather requested.

"But why?" Zeus wanted to know.

"Because I have a sense that something is missing," Highfather shared.

"Very well," Zeus relented.

Izaya summoned K'zander. The Keeper brought the fabled Oracle and the gods looked into it. Zeus caught the clue.

"Thor is not among them," he realized.

"Is this significant?" Highfather asked.

"Thor is their mightiest warrior. He is also a champion of mortals. If he were to see them stand against his father, he may support our cause," Zeus revealed.

"But where is he?" Highfather mused.

"Let us see," Zeus returned his attention to the Oracle, "He is in the realm they call Jotunheimr. Odin must have dispatched him knowing Thor would object to this conflict."

"There is another being shown now," Highfather admitted.

"It is Loki," Zeus spat, "He is in Vanahiemr. The Vanir are rallying to him." Zeus' chuckle was an evil one, "Odin may have an uprising on his hands back in Asgard."

Highfather turned to Clark and Diana, "Will you go to this Jotunheimr and find this Thor and explain to him what is going on?"

Diana looked imploringly to Zeus, "Father Zeus?"

"Go. With my blessing," Zeus said.

Mr. Miracle retrieved the coordinates from Mother Box and then programmed his boom tube controller. He activated it and a tube to Jotunheimr opened. Clark and Diana plunged into it without hesitation.

Highfather then summoned Mr. Miracle and Barda, "Scott and Barda, you must travel to Earth. Seek out Fate. If you can convince him, he may beseech the Lords of Order to intervene on our behalf."

The couple nodded and left for Salam, Massachusetts. Zeus marveled at the boom tube controller. Highfather smiled sadly.

"The only good technology to ever derive from Apokolips," he said.

"Shall we make use of these magic portals to return to Olympus?" Zeus asked.

"First I must give Commander Gideon his instructions," Highfather warned.

J'onn briefed the League and they stood with their former foes and waited for the forces of New Genesis to march on Olympus. Their wait was a short one. They all traveled in one massive convoy across the expanse of space and time.

* * *

The spatial rift opened and Sawbones erupted out of it followed by John. They'd entered the Oan star system. Like Qward, it consisted of a single planet around a single star. But that's where the similarities ended. As they approached the planet, Blackhawk signaled John.

"Is it my imagination or is there a standoff underway?" he asked.

"No, it's real. Slow down and use thrusters to follow me in," John instructed.

From what John could tell the entire Star Sapphire Corps was in near orbit of Oa. Wait…make that _most_ of the Sapphires. Carol and some of her key players were missing. Fatality seemed to be in charge. John cringed at the thought of her presence.

The entire Green Lantern Corps was assembled to block the Sapphires' advance. Then again, he had to amend that assessment. Katma Tui was holding the line but Hal Jordan was notably missing.

John moved past the Sapphires and went to Katma. The Javelin shuttle parted the veritable sea of Sapphires. Katma looked equal parts relieved and annoyed to see John.

"I'm glad to see you, John, but you really should have left your girlfriend behind," Katma said acerbically.

"Shayera is my _wife_, as you well know," John countered.

"How would I know anything? She retorted, "I wasn't invited to the wedding, _remember_?"

"It was sort of last minute," John protested.

"It was so last minute you had time for a bachelor party?" Katma grated.

"Is this going to get personal?" Fatality suddenly interjected, "Because my Corps and I can wait on the surface while you hash this out."

"You're not going anywhere," Katma snapped, "And where the hell is your Queen?"

"Oh, she's on her way," Fatality answered enigmatically.

"Sapphires," Katma spat.

"Look Kat, I need to get these people down to the surface. We're waiting for Kyle to show up," John shared.

"Why isn't he with you?" she wanted to know.

John grimaced, "Because he's with Carol."

"Carol _Ferris_?" Katma practically screamed, "As in the _Sapphire Queen_?"

"Kat, I could really recommend some breathing exercises and relaxation techniques right now," John replied.

"Look, I'm going to overlook the whole Ferris-Rayner debacle right now. I have my hands full with enough Star Sapphires right now. But you absolutely _cannot_ land that shuttle on Oa," Katma insisted.

"Why not?" John asked innocently.

"Don't play cute with me, John," Katma warned, "They aren't Green Lanterns and Oa is closed to all other Lantern Corps."

"But they aren't members of any Lantern Corps," John said sagely.

Katma's eyes bulged for a moment and then a smile started to play at the corners of her mouth, "You're right. They aren't."

"So they can land?" John asked hopefully.

"Okay, but if anyone asks I didn't say 'yes'," Katma relented.

John signaled for Blackhawk to follow him down. They came to land near the main city. John scooped up Blackhawk while Shayera, Galatea, and Kara all took to the air. They headed for the Guardians' Tower. They found a small group guarding the tower.

Among its defenders were Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Guy Gardner, Tomar Re, and Arkus Chummuck. The JLers landed amongst the GLs. They'd never met Hal or Guy. Guy swiftly proved why as he tried to pinch Galatea's rear. He'd been lucky to escape with his hand still intact.

They were all pleased to meet Hal. He was delighted to finally meet Kara. He'd heard a lot about her. He was also happy to greet Galatea and Blackhawk. John shared the good news of their wedding and admitted that they were interrupting their honeymoon to be with on Oa. While that disturbed Hal, he couldn't wait to finally meet Shayera.

"So, you're the woman that finally stole John's heart?" Hal asked with an approving grin.

"Well, I tried to give it back but he wouldn't take it," Shayera joked.

Hal beamed as he looked to John, "I like her."

John relayed his thanks and then got to the question on everyone's minds, "Why are the Star Sapphires here?"

Hal frowned, "I really wish I knew. They escorted the Zamaron priestesses here and have been holding station above the planet ever since."

"The Zamarons are here?" Galatea suddenly asked.

"Why is that a big deal?" Hal wondered.

"The Zamarons have a goal of uniting the Green Lantern and Star Sapphire Corps," Galatea informed him, "But it was prophesied that could only happen if there was a cataclysm of universal proportions."

"How do you know this?" Hal wondered.

"Tea was briefly a Star Sapphire," John shared, "She broke the hold of the sapphire ring though."

"How?" Hal asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Galatea inquired.

"Once," Hal answered, "But I didn't realize it at the time."

"Well, I'm in love and I realized it's more fulfilling than the whole Violet Spectrum of Love," Galatea divulged.

"Maybe we should talk later," Hal suggested.

"Hal, what about the Zamarons?" John steered the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"They locked themselves up in the tower with the Guardians and haven't been heard from since," Hal admitted.

Suddenly every green ring began to pulse. John spoke before anyone else could, "Another Lantern Corps is arriving."

"John, be my eyes and find out what's going on. We'll look after your people," Hal promised.

John kissed Shayera before ascending. He reached orbit to find that the Indigo Tribe had arrived. He wondered what brought them out of seclusion. Galatea's dire warning of a universal cataclysm rang through his mind again.

John came up to Katma and Fatality's position. Katma seemed on the verge of an aneurism. Fatality was trying to get her to calm down.

"You really shouldn't let it get to you," Fatality advised, "Otherwise you're going to stroke before the day is done."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Katma demanded.

Fatality merely smiled, "You'll see."

"Kat, how can I help?" John asked as he drew near.

"Help me talk to Indigo One and find out why she and her tribe are here," Katma suggested.

The Green Lanterns approached Indigo One. The tribal leader was very gracious as she explained, "The Star Sapphires invited us here to a conclave of the emotional spectrums. I take it we are among the first to arrive?"

"They did _what_?" Katma sputtered.

"No conclave was announced to us, "John informed Indigo One.

Indigo One smiled warmly, "Are the Star Sapphires not here? Perhaps this is your announcement."

"Why do the spectrums need to come together?" John asked, "What's the threat?"

Indigo One pitied him, "You really don't know, do you?"

"Follow us, please," Katma requested as she led Indigo One to Fatality and asked her, "What secret are you holding on to?"

Everyone's rings began to pulse and Fatality smirked, "Here we go."

A spatial rift brought the Red Lanterns to Oa. Atrocitus sees Indigo One and demanded to confer with her. Katma started to follow as they moved away and he stopped her.

"Not you, little worm. I will only speak with Jordan," Atrocitus announced.

Katma angrily tells John to hold position while she retrieved Hal. John looked Fatality, "Aren't you going to join them"

She laughed, "You heard the man. I'm not Queen so I'm not wanted."

* * *

Hal came and joined Atrocitus' and Indigo One's ad hoc conference. Their rings pulsed again and Dela, the Sapphire delegates, and the Blue Lanterns arrived. Saint Walker joined the impromptu meeting while Dela was cast out by Atrocitus.

She fumed as she joined the rest of the Sapphires. Fatality scolded her, "What did you expect? Carol is the Queen, not you. And the Queen is on her way."

The rings pulsed one final time and Carol, Kyle, and Sinestro led the Sinestro Corps from the antimatter universe into the matter one. Carol and Sinestro are invited to the meeting.

Dela sees this and mutters to herself. Fatality couldn't resist throwing a final jab, "See? The Queen is where she needs to be."

Dela scowled but remained silent.

* * *

Kyle saw the look Hal gave Carol and he knew his time as her consort was done. Her heart's desire was at the cusp of being achieved. Now if they could just leave the past behind them and move towards the possibilities of the future.

"It's about time you arrived," Kyle heard John sternly say.

"Well, yeah, there was a slight detour to Qward," Kyle explained.

"Save your explanations," John advised, "Kara is on Oa and she needs to hear what you have to say a whole lot worse than I do."

"Kara's here?" Kyle was overjoyed. He was a literal green streak and he entered the atmosphere and plunged towards the planet's surface. John could only hope he'd still have a reason to be enthusiastic after Kyle reunited with Kara.


	13. Chapter 13

8 Justice League Eternal War

Kyle descended through the clouds over Oa. He headed for the Tower of the Guardians. He assumed there would be a Green Lantern force guarding it. Since Tomar Re, Kilowog, Arkus, and Guy hadn't seemed to be in attendance in the con fab above Oa, he assumed they were the designated heavy hitters on the ground.

During his descent he willed his ring to scan for lifeforms. He picked up all the suspected bio signatures plus a few extras. For one thing there were _two_ human readings. With Hal and John in orbit, and he himself not reading on the scan, which meant Guy had been joined by another human. He wondered who that was.

The answer became apparent when he read _two_ Argoan signatures. That meant both Kara _and_ Galatea were present. Kyle grimaced. The other human had to be Blackhawk. That meant the couple had forsaken their honeymoon in order to chase him down. Which meant they would both be in a less than forgiving mood.

Galatea would be annoyed for other reasons as well. He'd tried to point out to Kara that Galatea truly cared about her. She'd made several gestures of reconciliation towards Kara, of which the bridal party invitation was just the latest. It seemed his sudden departure may have brought them together at long last. So maybe some good came of it after all.

That thought got quashed as the ring read Shayera's bio sign. She was well and truly going to test his skill with a power ring and the strength of his will as she tried to bash his brains in with her mace. Not that he didn't deserve it but there was such a thing as self preservation.

Kyle headed for where all the life signs were clustered. Shayera spotted him as he approached and voiced a warning to Kara. Kara turned to observe his landing. Galatea and Shayera closed ranks around her. That, in and of itself, spelled trouble. The expression on Kara's face was indicative of imminent disaster.

Kilowog was rather terse with him. Tomar Re's greeting was reserved as well. Arkus wasn't speaking at all. And then there was Guy.

"Don't worry," Guy tried to cheer Kyle up, "She'll come crawling back for what's in your shorts."

"Thanks Guy," Kyle said insincerely as he grimaced. He knew Kara and Galatea were undoubtedly listening in. He stepped past the other GLs and approached Kara. She folded her arms across her chest, closing herself off from him.

"Kara, I'm sorry," Kyle said earnestly.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked disdainfully.

"No, you deserve an explanation. A _real_ one," Kyle confessed, "I didn't know half of it myself until after I survived the Fear Lodge."

That struck Kara. Kyle had spoken to her of the Fear Lodge. To face it was an ordeal of unspeakable proportions. Still, she wasn't going to just let him off easily.

"So where's your yellow ring?" she asked curtly.

"I turned it down," Kyle revealed, "You want to know what my fear was?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're going to share anyway," Kara said snippily.

"It was of losing you and being Carol's slave forever," Kyle admitted.

Kara was a study in neutrality while Galatea snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Look, can we have a moment?" Kyle asked the two ladies.

"Hell no!" Shayera snapped, "You screwed up publically. You can make amends publically. If you can."

Kyle decided he didn't like the sound of that. He generated a force bubble around Kara and himself. That angered her.

"Drop the field, Kyle!" she demanded, "Or this conversation ends before it's actually begun."

Kyle complied and Galatea and Shayera drew even closer to Kara. Part of him was pleased to see Galatea rest her hand on Kara's shoulder. He was even more pleased that Kara not only accepted this assurance but she reached up and took hold of Galatea's hand.

"Look, you have to understand Carol's motives," he began.

"I don't have to understand anything about her," Kara snapped, "I'm trying to understand _your_ damn motives."

"They're all interrelated," Kyle offered, "Look, it began while Carol was still enslaved by the parasite within the star sapphire. The Zamarons had convinced it that its future was to unite itself with the Green Lanterns. Y'know the sapphire rings? They all have a piece of the original star sapphire's entity in them. That entity drives them to not only love but it specifically drives them to love Green Lanterns."

Kyle let them absorb that information, "The thing with Carol was she _already_ loved a Green Lantern. Not just any GL but she loved Hal Jordan. When the star sapphire possessed Carol it took that love and combined it with its own drives. The results were obvious."

He could tell he still had them…even if he only barely had their attention, "We're all intimately familiar with Star Sapphire's crime sprees. Call it negative attention seeking. Star Sapphire had been rebuffed by Hal. So she did anything and everything to get his attention."

Kyle paused to let that sink in before continuing, "During that period in her life, I tried to help Carol. The star sapphire took note of this and saved it away for later use. See, the sapphire needed a living emblem that could show that the Zamarons and the Guardians should cooperate with each other. In order to prove that the Zamarons needed to create their own Lantern Corps. So the Star Sapphire Corps was born."

Kyle drove on to the next point in his narrative, "At this point, the star sapphire decided to first demonstrate that it could work _with_ Carol rather than just use her. The Zamaron priestesses convinced Carol to willingly become the Sapphire Queen. But one of the requirements was to join with a Green Lantern consort. Carol approached Hal but he shot her down. Under pressure from the Zamarons, Carol sought an alternate. The star sapphire recommended me. Carol approved and the rest is history."

"Not quite," Kara rebutted his proclamation, "If you're still Carol's consort, why are you here with me right now? Trying to rub salt in the wound?"

"No!" Kyle was aghast she would suggest such a thing, "Look, the star sapphire forged some kind of mental bond with me because I cared for Carol. Because I showed her compassion, it interpreted that as a kind of love. Using its link with me, the star sapphire bonded me with Carol."

Kyle paused. Now came the hard part, "I _felt_ her in my head and my heart every waking moment and she haunted my dreams. But that link has been broken."

"Prove it," Kara insisted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Kyle asked plaintively.

Kara approached him and said, "Get rid of the mask. I need to see your eyes."

Kyle complied and Kara's eyes bored into his. She could see his anxiety. She could also see the warmth of his love for her. It was like looking into Kyle's eyes before this nightmare began. But she wasn't ready to accept it at face value just yet.

She stepped back, "I'm inclined to believe you _but_ we've been down this road before. When the Almeracians invaded the first thing you did was run to the Star Sapphires. Specifically, you ran to Carol. We travelled to Earth and spent the night at her manor. We all had our own rooms. The question is: did you stay in yours?"

Kyle felt wretched as he answered, "No."

"Did you sleep with Carol?" Kara grated.

"Yes," Kyle miserably admitted.

"Damn you!" Kara yelled and then took flight across the globe.

Kyle started to go after her but Galatea grabbed hold of his uniform and held him in place, "Not so fast. You just broke her heart and I'll be damned if I let you tear off to finish the job. You _will_ give her space or I swear you'll be finding out if your ring can protect you from _me_."

There was something in Galatea's voice that triggered warning bells in Kyle's brain. He looked into her eyes and what he saw frightened him. With everything that had happened to Galatea over the last few years it was easy to forget she was a trained killer who had willfully done her duty on multiple occasions. Right now, that reality was staring him down.

Kyle had long suspected that Galatea viewed Kara as something of a sibling just as she viewed Emil Hamilton as her father. Having missed out on childhood, Galatea relished her perceived "family" more than most. There was a desperate quality to her yearning. That made for dangerous ground when that family was threatened.

Her desperation would easily drive her to extreme measures. Even to the breaking point of taking a life. Kyle knew he had to dial back Galatea's fears before he triggered them any further.

"Look, I know you can detect if I'm lying or not. So let me assure you, I _love_ Kara. That love made it so I could survive the Fear Lodge. If it weren't for that _and_ knowing I was finally free of Carol's influence, I wouldn't be alive right now. I'll do _whatever_ it takes too prove myself to Kara," Kyle swore on his life.

Galatea released her grip and stepped back, "Okay, I believe you. _But_ I will be watching. If you hurt Kara in any way, you'll have to deal with _me_."

"And whatever she leaves behind, I get a piece of," Shayera warned.

"I can live with that," Kyle assured them.

"Now, if I can go find her?" he wondered.

"Waitaminute!" Galatea urged, "Something's happening on top of the tower."

* * *

Images of the Guardians and the Zamaron priestesses appeared all over Oa and in orbit. They urged the varied Lantern Corps to descend to the surface of that world and present themselves. They had word of an imminent threat.

"Bah! We already know the threat," Atrocitus snarled.

"But perhaps they know more about it than we do," Saint Walker counseled, "After all, Krona was born on this world and discovered the eight emotional spectrums whilst living here."

"And the surviving Guardians and Zamarons were here when those events occurred," Indigo-One reminded them.

"I never thought I'd step foot on this world again," Sinestro muttered before adding, "I say we find out what they want and get it over with so we can get to the business of confronting Black Hand and Agent Orange directly."

They all signaled their respective Cops and the cities and streets of Oa filled up. Kyle was glad to see Kara returned as well but disheartened that she still kept her distance. Galatea and Shayera formed a living wall to enforce her decision.

He noted with some amusement that Hal and Carol chose to stand beside one another as they awaited the Oans proclamation. In fact, the Star Sapphires and the Green Lanterns were all intermixed amongst each other while the Blue Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Indigo Tribe, and Sinestro Corps each kept to their own. Maybe there was hope in the Zamarons' vision after all?

The Guardian named Ganthet spoke for his brothers, "As you all know by now, Black Hand and the being Larfleeze, also called Agent Orange by many of you, have united to raise a member of our race. Krona discovered the emotional spectrums that you all wield. He harnessed all eight at once and those energies drove him mad. For the good of the universe we took his life and spared your worlds from destruction."

Ganthet grew even graver, "Krona was buried in the so-called 'Lost Sector'. This region was voided from sentient knowledge to prevent just what Black Hand and Larfleeze are attempting: to raise Krona from the dead. If they are successful and Krona imparts on them the mastery of all eight spectrums we shall have legions of Black Lanterns led by beings harnessing ultimate power."

"You must work together to defeat this foe." Ganthet urged, "Leaders of the respective Corps, step forward."

Hal, Carol, Saint Walker, Indigo-One, Sinestro, and Atrocitus moved ahead of the crowd. Ganthet's image acknowledged this, "Very good. Your corps have known enmity in the past. That must be put aside for the common good. Your very survival, the survival of the _entire_ universe rests in this hope: that you can integrate into a unified fighting force. If you stand together, none can stop you. If you are divided, all life will suffer and perish."

The Zamaron High Priestess spoke, "There is a price for victory though. If the resurrected Krona harnesses the spectrum then it will take the combined might of every ring bearer to stop his mad quest for vengeance. This includes Agent Orange and the Black Lanterns."

"That's impossible!" Atrocitus snarled, "There is no reasoning with a Black Lantern."

"Black Hand can," Ganthet reminded them, "And he must."

"We shall open a spatial rift to take you to the Lost Sector," Ganthet announced, "You must hurry. The moment is upon us and you must strike now!"

"Then shut up and let us work!" Atrocitus yelled and launched himself into the sky. The Red Lanterns followed his example.

"Well, we're off to a rousing start," Hal commented.

"All will be well, Hal Jordan," Saint Walker assured him, "We cannot give up. We shall find a way to persuade Black Hand. For I know he has hope in his heart."

"And he feels _fear_," Sinestro commented.

"And love once burned in his heart," Carol remarked.

Hal nodded, "And he knows how to exert his will."

All eyes turned to Indigo-One. She shook her head, "There is no compassion in him at this time. But perhaps a spark can be ignited within him.

"We'll have to bank on it," Hal decided, "Are you ready?

The other leaders nodded and Hal proclaimed, "Then let's do it!"

They all leapt into the air and their Corps followed. All save two Green Lanterns.

John embraced Shayera, "I'll be back."

"I'll hold you to that, Lantern," she warned him.

He flew off leaving Kyle to awkwardly deal with Kara, "Look, I know I've been an idiot and I also know a part of me just went along with Carol's schemes. I can't express how sorry I am for that but when I was given a choice I chose _you_. That might not mean much right now but maybe someday it will."

He flew after John without waiting for a reply. Kara wiped away a single tear. Galatea got a little edgy.

"Want me to rip his arms off now?" she asked.

Kara smiled. It was the first sign of true happiness that she'd displayed on this trip, "No. Maybe it's crazy and maybe it's from hanging around all these Blue Lanterns and Star Sapphires but I honestly think there's hope for us now."

"Okay," Galatea was still skeptical, "But give the word and he'll be a smear on the sidewalk."

Kara laughed at that, "Guaranteed."

"Justice League," Ganthet said as he and the High Priestess met them in the flesh, "There is a task which you alone can perform."

"You're kidding," Shayera said dourly, "You just sent every Lantern off, including my husband, and now you're saying they need our help?"

"Yes," Ganthet replied.

Seeing he wasn't going to elaborate, the High Priestess took over; "The key is Black Hand. He must be reminded of his humanity. You are ideal for that."

"But we're not human," Kara replied. Then she looked over at Blackhawk, "No offense."

"I'm with you in spirit if not literal interpretation," he said.

"You all represent the best humanity has to offer. You represent them because you have chosen to live amongst humans, excluding you," The High Priestesses explained.

Blackhawk doffed his cap at her as she continued, "You have known tragedy, trials, enmity, exclusion, and redemption. Black Hand has known all of these except the last. _You_ can be the beacon that shows him the path."

"So you've basically blown smoke up the Lanterns' asses," Galatea dourly surmised.

"Their role is vital," Ganthet assured her, "But it will be to no avail if you cannot accomplish this task."

"What about this 'Agent Orange'?" Shayera inquired, "What's going to recruit him?"

The Zamaron smiled, "Larfleeze's own nature will persuade him to join ranks with the other Lanterns. How can he sate his desires if he is dead?"

"Good point," Shayera muttered.

"How will we function in space?" Kara asked, "I know I definitely can't function in a hard vacuum."

"Necorium has air and Black Hand and Larfleeze will be upon that long abandoned world," the Zamaron explained.

"That only leaves one question," Shayera admitted, "How the hell do we get there?"

"Board your craft and we will shift it to Necorium itself," Ganthet explained.

"You can do that?" Blackhawk wondered.

"Normally, no," Ganthet admitted and then glanced towards the High Priestess, "But today we have help."

"Then I guess we have a mission," Blackhawk declared, "With me, ladies?"

Shayera, Galatea, and Kara all grinned.

"It's the end of the universe," Shayera commented, "Who wants to miss out on that fight?"

Kara and Galatea expressed similar statements. They returned to Sawbones and waited for whatever came next. The Guardians and the Zamarons stretched out with their absolute mastery of Will and Love, and suddenly, the shuttle was elsewhere.

"Have we done the right thing?" Ganthet expressed his doubts, "Are these truly the agents suited for the task?"

"We must have hope," the High Priestess said.

"That is _not_ your chosen spectrum," he accused.

She shrugged, "I'm multilingual."

Ganthet struggled with that concept as she strolled back into the tower where the Guardians and the Zamarons would monitor the events as the unfolded. He'd known hope once. He'd founded an entire Corps based upon. Dare he reignite such a passion again? He would have to wait and see if he could rediscover such an ephemeral thing.


	14. Chapter 14

8 Justice League Eternal War

The boom tube aperture opened and Clark and Diana emerged from the portal. They found themselves in a landscape dominated by winter weather. They supposed it was only natural since the dwellers in Jotunheimr were known as the Frost Giants.

"I hear something thattaway," Clark pointed towards some foothills.

"People?" she asked.

"A battle," he grimly replied.

* * *

Thor stood at the gates of Utgard, the Frost Giants' capitol. The city's ruler, Utgard-Loki manned the parapets with his guards but the fight was taken to the thunder god by Thrym and Ymir.

Thrym was the over-king to the Frost Giants. He was a feared warrior, almost on par with Thor himself. Normally a match between the Asgardian prince and the frost king would be settled by who could outlast the other.

Today though, Ymir, a known agitator against the peace with Odin, had whipped the king into a frenzy. Thor thought it reminiscent of the berserker rages of the honored mortal dead. Thrym fought as a Frost Giant possessed.

And every time Thor beat back Thrym and tried to acquire a respite while the king was down, Ymir would jump into the fray. Ymir wasn't in Thor or Thrym's class of fighter but he was formidable.

During this, the giants fought with Sif and Thor's two grown sons, Magni and Modi. The giantess, Menglad, had come from her stronghold fortress of Gastropnir to engage in the march on Asgard. From Thrymheim came Thiazi, who had frozen the two sons. They were now little more than decorative statues.

The giants' weapons were all tinged blue whether they be axe, sword, or mace. Diana spotted this as she and Clark flew in to aid Thor and Sif. The weapons seemed to glow in the failing light. Each time a giant's weapon struck Sid's sword or Thor's Mjolnir it left a touch of frost.

Thor hammered at Ymir. He then leapt backwards, reared his arm back, and threw Mjolnir with all of his might. The hammer flew straight and true, slamming into Ymir's chest and propelling him back into the ranks of average Frost Giants. After Ymir went down, the hammer returned to Thor's hand.

Thiazi joined in Menglad's assault on Sif. The shield maiden held true, which gladdened Diana's heart. She appreciated a woman who could defend her cause.

Clark turned to her as they neared, "You help the red headed fellow. He's probably Thor."

"Why should I deal with him while you assist her?" Diana archly inquired, a touch of jealousy in her voice.

Diana only saw a raven haired goddess. She didn't know that her tresses had once been blonde but shaved off by Loki. Enraged, because Sif wouldn't let him even see her, Thor took his wrath out on Loki. Loki promised to make amends and traveled to Alfeimr and beseeched the elves to craft him a head of hair. They promised to, in exchange for the gold Loki had brought for the hair to be spun out of. For these had been Dark Elves and they had a working relationship with Loki. They knew if they didn't get a price up front then they would never see payment.

They spun the hair out of the night itself. Loki laughed when he saw this. He returned to Asgard and presented Sif with the ensorcelled tresses. She situated them upon her head and they took root. Sif was hesitant to present herself to Thor for he had loved her golden mane. But unexpectedly, Thor was entranced with the raven hair and was even more captivated with the shield maiden.

For Loki's plans had been spoiled by the crafting of the elves. There was a second enchantment upon the hair, meant for Thor alone. No matter his natural reaction, he would be magically besotted with Sif upon seeing her. But Thor's unexpected reaction was natural and the enchantment only magnified what was in his heart.

Although Sif's natural hair had shown with gold and sunlight, he could not know that her hair full of night appealed to Thor. For the Aesir were commonly flaxen haired. His red hair and beard set him apart from the others and now Sif's dark tresses set her unparalleled amongst her peers.

Loki had been enraged and sought recompense from the elves. They laughed at him and told him that his mischief always carried a price. This time the cost had been a personal blow to his pride and ambition. For Loki had been prepared to accept Sif and cast off his own wife, Sigyn in favor of Thor's beauty. The Dark Elves had made an enemy that day and Loki had long prepared a retribution to be exacted if he ever overthrew the Aesir.

Diana alighted next to Thor and he reared back his hammer. She held up both hands to ward off his blow. Seeing that she wasn't a Frost Giant, he relaxed a little but kept a watchful eye on the Jotun. He also noted that Diana was as beautiful as his own wife yet she had a strange olive complexion compared to Sif's fair skin.

"Who are you?" Thor demanded.

The New Gods had given Diana and Clark armbands that linked them to Mother Box. The sentient computer was translating the tongue of the Aesir. She knew the translation field it generated would also project her voice in his language so she spoke freely.

"You must end this," She declared.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Thor yelled at her. His long hair was wild and unkempt. Saliva was frozen in his beard and he had a wild look to his eyes.

"This is fool's errand," Diana insisted, "Meant only to keep you away from the war against the Olympians."

'I know what it is," Thor snarled, "But I must do the All Father's will."

"Even if he's been tricked?" Diana questioned.

Thrym pulled his forces back. This development could gain them an advantage. If Thor were out of the way they could march on Asgard as Loki intended. And once there, they could defeat the upstart Vanir and consign both the Aesir and the Vanir to slavery.

"Why do you care?" Thor demanded.

"Because I am the Champion of the Olympians," Diana confessed.

Thor gave her a wary eye, "You do realize that my people are at war with your gods?"

"Under false pretenses," Diana declared.

Thor snorted derisively, "There were no pretenses. This 'Darkseid' promised Olympus to my father and he accepted it."

"Darkseid has never kept his word. He will enslave you all when it suits him," Diana promised, "He has invaded Earth four times now and each strike has increased in strength and the number of lives taken. Eventually we won't be able to defeat him."

"Earth? As in Midgard?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Diana said simply.

Thor pondered that, "I once swore an oath to protect mortals. It seems I am remiss in that duty."

"You can change that and defend your homeland at the same time," Diana assured him.

"Defend it from what?" Thor laughed, "This rabble?"

"The Oracle has shown us what is transpiring in these lands," Diana warned him, "The one you call Loki is leading a rebellion against your people."

"With whom as his army?" Thor was intent now.

"The beings you call the Vanir. These giants are also to march on Asgard. There Loki already sits upon the throne," Diana informed him.

"I must see this for myself," Thor said. Turning to Thrym, he yelled; "I shall deal with you later!"

Thrym chuckled as Thor and Diana withdrew, "We shall see, pup."

* * *

Clark flew into Thiazi. Menglad was so startled she left herself open to Sif's next sword stroke. It was a slash across the throat. Menglad's blood froze as it trickled out, sealing the gash. But she saw that Sif was now reinvigorated so she retreated.

Clark ducked under Thiazi's swipe with his axe. Clark delivered a right cross but the giant merely staggered and did not go down. He swung with the axe again.

Fortunately for Clark, he suspected the axe's ability to harm him. He was vulnerable to magic and this was an enchanted land if he ever saw one. The axe's grazed his abs and blood began to seep out of the cut.

Sif charged Thiazi and disarmed him with a savage strike to the wrist that severed his hand off. Thiazi ducked under her follow through, gathered his hand up, and fled. Clark landed near Sif but well out of striking distance.

"Are you well?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, thanks to you," Clark admitted gratefully.

"Why do your words travel slower than your mouth speaks them?" Sif wondered.

Clark pointed to his armband, "Because this is translating my speech into your language. I'm not from around here."

"Your garb alone is evidence of that," Sif said dismissively, "So _where _are you from?"

"I live on Earth," he answered.

"Earth? Is that what they call Midgard now?" Sif eyed him carefully, "And don't think I didn't notice that you said you live on Earth but didn't say you're from there."

Clark had really hoped she'd let that go. Before he could address the issue, Thor and Diana came barreling up.

"Make haste, my wife. Asgard needs us!" Thor declared.

"Why?" Sif asked, "I thought we were needed here."

"As glorious as this battle is, it is but a feint to draw us away while Loki steals the throne," Thor explained.

"Then help load _your_ boys into the chariot," Sif ordered. She'd pointedly reminded him that she was not either son's mother. A sticking point between the couple.

They loaded Magni and Modi's frozen bodies into the chariot. Thor took the reins and Sif stood behind him with one arm wrapped around him.

He looked Clark and Diana, "Are you not coming aboard?"

The pair rose into the air. Clark smiled, "Thanks, but we can manage on our own."

Thor lashed the reins, "Come Tanngrisnir! Come Tanngnjostr! Away!"

The goats began to run and draw the chariot. It quickly climbed into the air and Thor set course for home, "Follow me, mortals."

Clark and Diana flew behind the chariot. Their tour of the Nine Realms was abbreviated because Thor took the direct route whereas Brunhilda had wanted to show off. There was smoke and flames in the streets and homes of Asgard. Thor saw the Aesir in chains and the Vanir gloating over them. The Jotun were there as well. It seemed that Thrym had already dispatched half of his army here while the over-king himself faced Thor in personal combat to keep him from Asgard.

Thor directed the goats to land and they landed in the courtyard of Odin's hall. Thor leapt from the chariot and raced to the massive doors and threw them open. There was no one inside.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, "I know you're here, trickster!"

Loki emerged from behind the throne, where Odin's personal antechamber lay, "And how have I tricked anyone? Odin is getting what he wanted. He wanted it so badly he was willing to leave his home undefended. So while he gets his reward, I get _mine_."

"This will not stand!" Thor vowed, "That throne will never be yours."

Loki sat down and smiled victoriously, "It already is."

Loki made a hand signal in the air and dozens of Vanir appeared as if from nowhere. Thor plucked Mjolnir from his belt and reared it back. Before he could throw the hammer at Loki, half a dozen Vanir attacked him at once. He struggled against them but they began to wear him down. After his struggles with the Jotun he was tired and the further exertions sapped his strength.

Suddenly Sif, Clark, and Diana appeared at his side. In response, the Vanir reinforced and the Jotun joined the fray. They fought for what seemed an eternity and then Thor began to spin Mjolnir above his head. It came crashing down to the floor in one fell swoop. The shock wave the hammer produced threw their foes back.

Sif seized the opportunity and Thor's arm, "We must go! The Bifrost is open! Heimdall holds it still. We must travel to Olympus and gather Odin and his army and return here to face Loki's treachery."

Thor looked into his wife's eyes. In all of the centuries she had never once advised a retreat. He looked for fear in them but all he saw was grim determination. He nodded his assent.

"We go to Odin to stop this madness," he declared.

They moved towards the doors while Loki's forces began to gather themselves up again. Loki laughed, "Leaving so soon? I have to say, I wouldn't advise it."

The four stepped out and faced an army. An army hungry for their blood. Thor led the charge as they made for the chariot. They were almost to it when the Vanir and Jotun cut them off. They were now surrounded on all sides.

"To the death then!" Thor declared.

"Maybe not," Clark was smiling.

Nega energy bursts began sailing in and blasting gods off of their feet. A path was carved to the chariot. Thor was momentarily speechless.

"What trickery is this?" he asked.

"No trickery," Diana assured him and pointed to the sky, "Just _him_."

Orion came sailing by, "What are you waiting for? I can't hold them _all_ off."

"Head down the Bifrost!" Thor yelled back.

"The _what_?" Orion wondered.

"The rainbow bridge. Follow it!" Thor instructed.

Orion headed for it. Clark and Diana sped into the air. Thor mushed his goats and the chariot followed with he and Sif aboard. The boys were still loaded as well.

They flew past where Heimdall fought with a half dozen Vanir. Thor inclined the chariot towards him. Heimdall waved then off.

"I'll keep them from your back as long as I can!" he shouted.

Thor saluted his courage and sped off. They reached the end of the bridge and it fractured into every direction imaginable. Thor reined in the chariot and addressed his comrades.

"I shall show you the way but first, who are you my mysterious friends?" Thor wondered.

"I'm called Superman by most," Clark offered.

"As I said before, I am Diana, also called Wonder Woman," Diana revealed.

"I am Orion of the New Gods," he announced, "Pardon my asking, but who are our foes? I intervened on Superman and Wonder Woman's behalf. You were just a by-product."

"Our foes behind us are Loki, the usurper, and his army of Vanir and Jotun. Before us lays a fearsome enemy named Darkseid."

"Really?" This pleased Orion, "Any foe of Darkseid is a friend of mine."

"Then we're off," Thor said jovially.

"How?" Orion asked, "Darkseid's Omega Effect fried my boom tube controller just as it stranded me here…wherever here is."

"We follow the rainbow path," Thor disclosed, "All the way to the halls of Olympus."

Thor headed down a fragmentary shard of the Bifrost. The JLers followed and they were swallowed by a miasma of swirling colors. What took them across space, time, and dimensions, only seemed to occur within a matter of seconds. They stepped off of the bridge onto the Elasian Fields and into the heart of a war.


	15. Chapter 15

11 Justice League Eternal War

Upon arrival, the Pantheon and the New Gods discovered that the Aesir and the New Gods from Apokolips had indulged in ambrosia. Their energies were not only maximized, they were peaked far above and beyond their normal levels. Not even the Pantheon could easily best them. It would take a war. A war of attrition if need be.

As the armies engaged one another, the forces of New Genesis easily learned that the parademons had not been so infused. Since they made of the bulk of Darkseid's army, they would be easier to deal with directly. The only New Gods from Apokolips that had come were members of Darkseid's Elite. But these souls ranked amongst the deadliest in the known universe.

So as Akarl and Magnar engaged the parademons, the Elite stood back and observed. Content to witness the wearing down of their foes, they would wait until the last parademon died and attack their exhausted enemies. It was Steppenwolf's plan and it would be a bloodbath.

So it came as a surprise when the JLU went straight for the Elite. Steppenwolf laughed as he marshaled the force. _Humans_ against gods. It wouldn't even be a challenge, he thought. But he had forgotten what beings he was now facing.

* * *

Zeus engaged Odin in direct combat. But Zeus had forgotten he had no thunderbolts in his arsenal and greatly overestimated his own strength. His own dose of ambrosia had long since worn off during the assault on Supertown and the fight with the JLU.

Whereas, Odin was refreshed and vigorous once again after his "arduous" ordeal of defeating pacifist goddesses and gods. Odin also wore heavy armor and bore the heavy spear, Gungnir. Odin cracked Zeus over the head with the spear; its heavy iron flanged top adding weight to the blow. Odin then grasped Gungnir in a two handed grip, hands held apart, and proceeded to use it as a quarter staff. He threw blow after blow into Zeus. Alternating between left and right, between cleft and stabbing, he beat Zeus to his knees.

Surprisingly, for a god known for war, he never used the tip in all of this. Instead Odin pulled back Zeus' hanging head by the hair and shouted into the Olympian's face, "Yield to me!"

Zeus defiantly looked into Odin's remaining eye, "Kill me if you can."

Odin smiled cannily, "I don't think so. Instead you will watch as all those you treasure perish around you. Behold!"

Odin turned Zeus' head and he began to see what the Aesir's All Father meant. Athena was leading a charge of women against the Female Furies. Artemis was with her as were Barda and Maxima.

* * *

Barda challenged Lashina directly. Bernadeth couldn't help but interfere. She lunged at Barda with her Feron blades. Barda blasted her with her mega wand. Bernadeth was knocked over but she quickly got up and charged again. As Barda took aim, Lashina chose to strike. Her whip "accidently" wrapped around Bernadeth's throat as Lashina energized it. Bernadeth screamed and kept on screaming as Lashina poured more and more power through the channel that was the whip. Barda finally gunned her down out of pity's sake.

Lashina put a finger to her lips and assumed a pouty pose, "Oh dear, I do wonder how _that_ happened?"

Stompa chuckled from beside her. Barda's anger simmered, "You've always been a royal bitch, Lashina."

"Do tell!" Lashina laughed, "What does that make you then, dearie? Oh, Granny still waxes poetic about you. 'My darling Big Barda' she laments. Well, I was there when you led us and you were _pathetic_. Sure, you cracked skulls with the best of them but did you make it last? Did you fully express the Master's wrath? No! Even then you were soft."

Lashina's grew cold and her smile was predatory, "Well, now you'll learn how to _properly_ administer the Master's justice. `Cause we're going to make it last all day and through the night. I promise you that."

With a nod of the head from Lashina, Stompa tore across the field towards Barda. Barda's mega wand, one of the most power weapons in Apokolips' history, that fed off of Barda's own power as Lashina's whips did hers, had absolutely no effect on the charging Stompa. Barda would have had to lie to deny that the event had unnerved her.

She took Stompa's charge and threw the Fury over her hip as she thrust out her leg. Stompa's greatest weapon was her legs and Barda had just neutralized them. She straddled Stompa and began to beat the ever living daylights out of her.

A whip lashed around Barda's throat and then it energized. Barda screamed despite her best efforts not to. She fell off of Stompa. Stompa rose to her feet and kicked Barda over. She then placed her antimatter boots on Barda's armored chest and activated them. Lashina continued her assault and Barda bit down the scream rising within her. Seeing this, the two Furies only redoubled their efforts.

* * *

Athena faced Gilotina, Mad Harriet, and Speed Queen. She was barely able to keep them at bay with her sword. She'd expended her javelin at the riotous Speed Queen. She pushed past Gilotina's sword stroke and retrieved her javelin. Throwing it, she aimed at Speed Queen's skates this time. The speedster went down.

Now only facing two opponents, Athena felt more confident. Mad Harriet flipped over the top of Athena as Gilotina came at the goddess with a thrust of both of her swords. Athena spun back towards Harriet, catching her across the face. The blow from the shield caused Mad Harriet to stumble over Speed Queen's fallen form and trip. Relieved of yet another foe for a moment, Athena concentrated on Gilotina.

Gilotina came at her, both swords swinging as synchronized instruments of destruction. Athena had fought two handed swordsmen and women before. She countered one and then the other but she couldn't match Gilotina's enhanced speed well enough to strike out herself. As she battled, she forgot about Mad Harriet and Speed Queen.

Mad Harriet dug her energy claws in between the plates of Athena's armor and energized them. Athena screamed out in pain. Gilotina slashes Athena's wrist and she dropped her sword, Speed Queen lopped a chord around the goddess. She then took off across the Elasian fields, dragging Athena behind her.

* * *

Artemis nocked an arrow as Artemiz did the same. They each took aim and released at the same time. The arrows collided in mid-air.

Artemiz cursed and unleashed her cyberpak. Artemis calculated Unus, Secondus, and Tertius' rate of speed and angles of attack. She rapidly drew, nocked, and fired arrows striking each cyberwolf in the eye. They returned to their mistress, whimpering and yelping in pain. Artemiz was livid. She fired every arrow that she possessed. Artemiz returned fire and each of the Fury's arrows were struck in mid-air, falling uselessly to the ground.  
Artemis was unnerved as Malice began to smile. The child's smile was deranged and her eyes bespoke of madness. Suddenly Chessure appeared, and for the first time in her existence, Artemis felt the cold clamp of fear on her heart.

"Get her, Chessy!" Malice gleefully commanded.

The shadow demon struck. It pounced upon Artemis and it found a life essence that was nearly inexhaustible. It decided to gorge itself.

* * *

That left Maxima facing Bloody Mary and Wunda. Wunda possessed the body of a mechanical war wolf. The war wolves were two person craft shaped as a massive wolf. They were normally driven by lesser New Gods but today they were reserved for Doctor Bedlam and Wunda, who could only take form by possessing other beings. In Bedlam's case, that only included cybernetic forms. Wunda, however, could possess both the animate and the inanimate. However, Wunda's corporeal forms were only as strong as they came naturally.

Maxima swiftly destroyed the war wolf with her sword. Wunda materialized and Maxima tried to strike her down as well. That was when Bloody Mary got her hands on Maxima. The effect was immediate as Maxima began to feel her life forces ebb away. The worst part was Bloody Mary's mocking laughter. It reminded Maxima of Kalea.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. raced ahead of the others even as they cried out for him to wait. Kalibak plucked him out of the air as he headed for Supreme and slammed him into the ground by his leg. Junior was momentarily stunned as Kalibak knelt on his chest and began delivering right-left combos on his face.

* * *

Supreme flung himself headlong into Captain Marvel. The Daxamite had revenge in mind and he wanted it to last. So he began by smashing into Marvel with his fists at super speed. Finally he hit Captain Marvel as hard as he could, driving the Marvel into the ground. Captain Marvel wasn't moving so Supreme moved in for the kill.

* * *

Steppenwolf intercepted Mary with an edged spear. It hooked her tunic and he slammed her into the ground. Mary rose and took hold of the spear's tip and bent it back into a ball. Steppenwolf chuckled appreciatively.

"I've heard that you nearly defeated the Master barehanded," he unhooked his massive axe from his belt. It was a double bladed monstrosity. His smile was ruthless, "Seeing as how that is the case, you won't mind if I take a few precautions?"

"Do what you want," she declared grimly, "No matter what you do, you're still going down."

Steppenwolf decided he liked this girl, "Such presumption. Be warned, I am general of the Master's armies because I am second only to him."

"Then it'll just be that much easier to kick your ass," Mary growled.

* * *

The Flash started to run by Amazing Grace and she commanded, "Stop!"

Inexplicably he found himself standing before her. He _wanted_ to run but his legs wouldn't move. After how Hermes had tricked him, this was getting embarrassing.

"Look, you're a pretty lady and I'm an available bachelor. I'm sure we can make beautiful music together. What do ya say?" he tried to charm her.

Grace laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I have such sweet plans for us. But first, you're going to listen to my brother."

"Your brother?" Flash questioned and then he recognized Glorious Godfrey as he approached.

"Oh no," Flash groaned. He knew people with sufficient will power and self control didn't succumb to Godfrey's words. However Flash felt like he was being _manipulated_ into listening. As he did so, he fell under Godfrey's spell.

Finally, Godfrey laughed, "Thank you, dear sister. I've never been able to persuade one of these idiots before. I couldn't have done it without your ability to manipulate nearly anyone."

"Mmm, don't think I'm letting you off _that_ easily," Grace warned, "I have my own ambitions and you are going too help me achieve them."

"And what pray tell are your supposed ambitions?" Godfrey wondered.

"Have you ever thought about who is going to replace Granny Goodness?" she asked.

Godfrey stared at her blankly and she huffed, "Well, _I_ have! And who better to control the orphanage than someone who can manipulate every behavior? And as far as the Female Furies go? Lashina can have them. Or perhaps Bernadeth if she's willing to meet my price."

Godfrey smiled, "And would _your_ orphanage have a place for me?"

"All schools need a principal and the orphanage does have a school," Grace reminded him.

"That's almost as glorious as I am!" Godfrey exclaimed.

"Calm yourself," Grace implored, "It hasn't happened yet. Besides we need to do something with our minion. Perhaps he should go on a recruiting drive?"

"Another excellent idea!" Godfrey declared, "Sister, you are amazing."

"As my name says," she said smugly.

* * *

Hawk's path was blocked by Brola. Dove, who came upside Hawk, noticed that Buna was confronting him. Neither of them had ever encountered these members of the Elite so they were ignorant regarding the New Gods' abilities.

Brola attacked Hawk. The first blow was telling. Brola had the singular ability to make his hand stone. He hammered at Hawk with his transformed hand. Beating the young hero senseless.

Buna, on the other hand, matched Dove's martial skill. But where Dove tried nonviolent means, Buna was all about carnage. Dove supposed it would be like facing his brother fully unleashed. The New God swiftly gained the other hand. Dove thought of Donna just before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Captain Atom and Mantis met again. The last time had been in China. It seemed though, that the Captain hadn't learned from that encounter. In his overconfidence, he allowed Mantis to grab ahold of him. The energy vampire then began to drain Captain Atom's energy essence from his containment suit. Captain Atom panicked and the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Doctor Bedlam's war wolf attacked Steel. Steel beat him off with his sledge hammer. After Bedlam retreated, Steel used his anti-proton blasters to hammer Bedlam's armored "hide". Seeing that wasn't doing any good, Steel prepared to bash the wolf into scrap metal with his hammer.

In response, Bedlam opened the wolf's weapons ports. Missiles and photon blasts beat at Steel. The human reeled as his armor's defensive systems began to overload. When Steel was blinded and staggering about, Bedlam moved in. His war wolf form's jaws hung open as he intended to crush Steel between his jaws.

* * *

Kanto attacked Commander Steel. He threw his bio disks at Commander Steel. They merely bounced off of the Commander's synthetic skin. Kanto threw knives at him next. These were made of an alloy unknown on Earth and could penetrate diamonds. They stabbed into Commander Steel and he grunted from the sensation.

Commander Steel pulled the blades free from his skin. The sensation would be called pain by an average person but Commander Steel no longer truly felt pain the way a human being did. It registered more as an irritation to him. Kanto suddenly realized his "crippling" strikes had merely annoyed the so-called human.

Kanto studied his prey as they circled one another. Commander Steel's movements were graceful and fluid. He'd obviously had a high degree of training in unarmed combat. Of course, his skills didn't match Kanto's own, the New God arrogantly thought.

Commander Steel took the offensive. Kanto was amazed as the punch struck his face. Then a following blow hit his gut, driving the air out of him. Commander Steel smashed his fist into Kanto's face. Blood flew from the New God's nose.

While Kanto's eyes watered, Commander Steel delivered a right cross. Kanto's right knee buckled. Commander Steel smashed him down with another right. Kanto was on his hands and knees now. Commander Steel delivered a knee to the assassin's face and the New God went down.

Commander Steel began to stride away when he heard a weak voice say, "You'll need to do better than that."

Commander Steel spun on his heels to find Kanto sitting up, aiming some kind of gun at him. The JLer smirked, "You've got to be kidding, right?"

"Never," Kanto said in all seriousness as he pulled the trigger. The weapon was reminiscent of a taser. Only it delivered a million times the amount of human built taser. The darts struck Commander Steel and clung to his uniform for a split second before they discharged.

Commander Steel had enough time to be amazed that he felt actual _pain_ before he passed out. Kanto shakily rose and moved to Commander Steel's fallen form. The Commander had fallen face first into the lush dirt. Rolling him over, Kanto discovered Commander Steel didn't have a pulse. At first he was dismayed as he wanted the pleasure of filleting the human but then he saw Commander Steel's chest rise and fall. Respiration was a sign of life so Kanto rejoiced. His vengeance would be had after all!

* * *

Starman faced Infernus. As with other JLers, he was unfamiliar with this member of the Elite. He was struck by the appearance of Infernus' flaming head. Unlike the known Atomic Shull, Infernus' head and face were fully formed and intact. Of course, he was bald. The flames seemed to take the place of a head of hair.

"Stand down, New God," Starman ordered.

Infernus laughed, "Strange, I was thinking the very same about you."

Starman fired off a solar energy bolt. It knocked Infernus off of his feet but the New God swiftly rose. He wiped his lips.

"Not bad," Infernus commented, "Let's see if you give as good as you get,"

Infernus unleashed a flame blast several magnitudes beyond what Starman's teammate, Fire, was capable of. Starman was capable of surviving solar flares and the surface of a star. And he could survive hard vacuum so the burning off of oxygen didn't faze him. Infernus ceased his onslaught and chuckled.

"So, you're made of sterner stiff than that," Infernus commented, "It seems our abilities are useless against one another. So we'll have to finish this the old fashioned way. Hand to hand."

Starman dourly accepted the challenge. He thought of his husband, Roger, as he braced himself for the blows to begin. When they did, they rained down upon him.

* * *

J'onn stopped flying over the field as Killroy launched a missile at him. J'onn dove for the ground. Bending his body in an impossible manner for a human being, he turned sharply and evaded the ground as the missile plowed into it. The resultant explosion kicked up a fiery plume of dirt and grass.

J'onn headed straight for Killroy. The resemblance between him and his father, Steppenwolf, was remarkable. Although J'onn didn't know who Killroy was, he strongly suspected the connection between the two New Gods.

While Steppenwolf hefted around a double edged axe, Killroy preferred a scimitar. He swung the curved blade at J'onn as the Martian came at him. J'onn twisted his body and wove himself around the blade's arc. Resuming his usual humanoid shape, he punched Killroy.

The New God was smashed off of his feet and tumbled along the ground. He stood and stared at the green skinned alien with amazement, "What are you?"

"I am a Martian," J'onn answered, "I am the last of my kind."

"Join me," Killroy offered, "Forget these meaningless beings and their useless war. We go to claim a true prize."

J'onn found that his telepathy was useless. But he had a strong suspicion of what that prize was, "I cannot. I am pledged to defend my adopted home and my allies from New Genesis."

"You choose your allies poorly," Killroy counseled, "I offer you greatness. A chance to join the Master's Elite and to rule in his name."

"Like Luthor?" J'onn countered.

Killroy chuckled darkly, "The human serves the Master well. If he continues to do so he will not only live but he may also achieve his goal of ruling Earth as the Master's satrap."

"Luthor will serve no being, human or god," J'onn warned.

Killroy shrugged, "Then he dies. No great loss."

"I must stand against you," J'onn decided.

"Very well," Killroy suddenly tossed an orb at J'onn. It landed and then jetted out flaming liquid at the grasses all around J'onn. The Martian rose but the fires were spreading too quickly and his strength was fading fast. He sank back to the earth.

Flames were all around him and Killroy laughed, "Do you really think you are the last of your kind, Martian? Your race is like the Thanagarians, refugees scattered amongst the stars. I could have reunited you with them but you had to refuse. Now you shall die for your folly."

J'onn stared at him and unleashed his Martian vision. It acted as a total expression of his telekinetic ability. That same ability granted him the ability to fly. Harnessed as it was towards a single target, its effect was devastating. Killroy was slammed with the force of a meteorite and it stunned him into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, J'onn joined him in oblivion as the flames encroached.

* * *

Ares led the remaining members of the Pantheon against the Aesir. Apollo joined him along with Hercules and the demi-goddesses Nemesis, Callisto, Aura, and Leto. They faced Odin's brothers Ve and Vili, as well as the Norse god of the sun, Balder. Joining them was the god of vengeance, Vidar. The warrior god of the Saxons, Saxnot. As well as Vali, Hodir, Odr, Hoenir, and Lodur. Despite the Pantheon's might, they began to fall before the ambrosia infused Aesir.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of the New Gods of New Genesis, the Pantheon, or the Justice League, Hades marched on Tritonus. Poseidon fell before the legions of parademons at Hades' command. Vermin Vundabar directed the parademon attacks and Poseidon's undersea guardians fell one by one. One last herald escaped Hades' wrath and sought Aquaman in Atlantis.

* * *

Staring down the field of battle, Aztek, Stargirl, Atom Smasher, and Anna watched as their comrades and allies were defeated by the enemy. The New Gods fell before the parademon hordes. Everything seemed lost.

"Well then, I'd say it is time to turn the tables," Anna suddenly ventured.

"Are you nuts?" Stargirl yelped, "These aren't Almeracian or Daxamites. These are gods! They took Billy down in seconds."

"Tosh," Anna retorted, "They're exactly like Daxamites and Almeracians. _All_ creatures have their limits and their weaknesses. These fellows' abilities are just a touch inflated because they gorged on ambrosia. Once that burns out of their systems, we'll be on even footing."

Stargirl just mutely stared at her as though she were insane. Aztek broke the heavy silence, "So what are you suggesting?"

"Stay out of their grasp," Anna instructed, "Make them bleed energy, whether it be literal or physical. They _must_ use up the ambrosia in their systems before we can face them one on one."

"Sounds easy enough," Atom Smasher said encouragingly.

Stargirl now looked at _him_ as though he were insane. But then again, he had to be. He was dating Anna.

"And I do suggest you make up your minds about facing our foes, because they've spotted us and are headed our way," Anna announced.

"Aw, the hell with it," Stargirl said as she took flight and headed for Supreme.

"Madre Dios. The things we do to save the world," Aztek muttered as he headed off to face Brola and Buna.

Anna turned to Atom Smasher. She slipped her bandana off of her face. Now her nose and mouth were revealed and she was smiling.

"Well Albert Rothstein, are you going to slip off that mask and kiss me or what?" she asked mirthfully.

He pulled the mask back and it hung like a hood off of his neck, "We're going to die. You know that, right?"

"Then you'll never have a better opportunity to kiss me one last time," she asserted willfully.

He took her into his arms and their meeting expressed all of their mutual hopes and dreams. When they slowly parted, she grinned.

"I don't know about you but I just found something worth living for," she said playfully, "In case we make it out alive, we'll have to revisit this moment. If not, I'll see you in what lays behind."

She pulled her mask back on and started to fly away but Al called after her, "What _does_ lay beyond?"

"Try not to find out," she called back and then darted off to face the enemy.

"Right," Atom Smasher said sarcastically as he pulled his mask on and doubled his size, "Never a tall order."

* * *

It was into this scenario that Clark, Diana, Orion, Thor, and Sif suddenly found themselves facing.


	16. Chapter 16

9 Justice League Eternal War

Necorium stretched out as far as the eye could see. Thick grasses and other herbal life grew in abundance but amidst the weeds and grass stood tombstones. Necorium had been the universe's first graveyard. People from across an entire sector had brought their dead here. That had been before Krona went mad and destroyed all sentient life throughout the region. The Guardians had erased the area from living memory. They didn't want their shame to be known or to risk the events that were about to transpire.

Black Hand stood before an unmarked grave. Although ancient compared to the rest of the universe, it was the freshest repository here. The silence was overwhelming. It was so absolute that he could hear the heartbeat of his fellow attendee.

Larfleeze stood by, growing more impatient by the moment. His avarice knew no bounds and he craved instant total gratification at every moment. Standing here idle, with his goal at the cusp of his hand, must have been nearly unbearable. Yet Black Hand didn't care.

"What are you waiting for?" Larfleeze finally exploded, "Is this Krona's tomb or not?"

"Take care, Agent Orange," Black Hand warned, "Or my Black Lanterns may decide to rip out _your_ heart."

Larfleeze involuntarily looked around him. The skies were filled with reanimated corpses armed with black power rings. Black Lanterns only existed for one purpose: to kill all life and to rip out the hearts of their victims and eat them. They could only be taken down by a combined blast from two emotional spectrums. And unfortunately for him, Larfleeze only possessed the orange power ting. It was, in fact, the only one of its kind in existence.

It had been forged by Krona's hand and then hidden away by the Guardians. A lifetime of searching had led Larfleeze to it and he proved to be the perfect manifestation of its spectrum of Greed. Larfleeze wouldn't even place his power battery in subspace as was common amongst the Lantern Corps. He kept it with him at all times, lest he surrender it for even a second. Instead of a Lantern Corps, he constructed lifelike simulations that acted as though they had a life of their own but in reality they only served Larfleeze's will. The only word that they spoke was, "Mine!"

Not to be undone, Larfleeze pressed the issue, "Is this Krona's tomb or not? Or have we wasted our time?"

"Even if this were not Krona's tomb, our time would not have been wasted. For behold!" Black Hand suddenly waved a hand off towards the distance. The ground began to rip open and corpses climbed out of their graves. Decomposed flesh returned to a rotting semblance of life. Their rags were transformed into Black Lantern uniforms and black power rings manifested around their fingers.

"You really need to show me how to do that," Larfleeze chuckled.

Black Hand gave him a withering look, "No, I don't. I only have this power because I was chosen as the avatar of Nekron, the embodiment of death throughout the universe. Death is _hungry_. It is a ravenous desire that I should imagine that you understand all too well. It is insatiable. Once Nekron has fed on all life in this universe, then it will feed upon itself until there is nothing left in existence. There will be no memory of this creation ever having existed. Do you understand this?"

"If I didn't understand, I wouldn't be here," Larfleeze assured him, "While you and your ever increasing army of Black Lanterns wages war against life itself, I shall have mastery of the full emotional spectrums. With that, I shall ward off your servants and outlast this universe as Nekron expands and consumes all in its path. Afterwards, there shall only be _me_ and I will be all. I shall create a new universe and it will be all _mine_ to do with what I please."

"We'll see," Black Hand said skeptically.

"If this is Krona, then wave your hand over him and raise him all ready!" Larfleeze demanded.

"I can't do that," Black Hand sadly admitted.

"Why not?" Larfleeze wanted to scream.

"Just as a concordance of emotional spectrums can strike down a Black Lantern, so it is also required to raise a slain immortal," Black Hand confessed.

"So _that's_ why you came to me," Larfleeze realized at last, "You thought I could be bought and I would be the only Lantern willing to help you."

Black Hand studied Larfleeze as the creature licked his fangs, "Well, you're right. So how do we do this?"

"Aim your power ring at the grave and focus all of your desire on raising Krona. You have to want it so bad you can feel it happening even before it does," Black Hand instructed.

"You really did choose wisely," Agent Orange chuckled malevolently.

They combined their power and there was a scrabbling in the dirt as Krona dug his way free of his earthen prison. Unlike the Black Lanterns, Krona's body had not been touched by decay. And as they appeared as single minded creatures, his eyes shone with dark intelligence and glistened with crafty desire.

"You can stop now," Black Hand instructed. Larfleeze ceased his barrage.

Krona smiled. It wasn't a pretty sight, "That ring. It is one of mine, yes?"

"Not anymore," Larfleeze said defensively.

"How long has it been?" Krona suddenly asked.

"Since what?" Larfleeze demanded.

Black Hand waved him off, "It has been countless millennia. Literally billions of years have gone by since you last walked amongst the living."

"And Oa?" Krona asked.

"A gem amongst the stars. But your fellow Oans now call themselves the Guardians of the Universe. They have arrogantly mastered the spectrum of Will and use its might to inflict their desires upon the cosmos," Black Hand tailored his explanation to his audience

"And the other spectrums?" Krona asked.

"Each has their own Corps. They are undoubtedly uniting to stop us even now," Black Hand warned.

"Let them try," Krona laughed.

"They are coming and they will destroy the Black Lanterns unless you do something about it!" Larfleeze practically shrieked, "So give us what we want!"

Krona eyed them cannily, "You want to master all eight spectrums."

"Yes!" Larfleeze screamed.

Black Hand was much more dispassionate, "My Black Lanterns will fall before the united Lantern Corps. _You_ are our one hope. With control over the complete spectrum, you can easily defeat our foes and then destroy those that killed you."

"Very well, I'll do it. But I need time," Krona warned.

"We'll buy you as much as we can but in the end you will have to face them on your own," Black Hand promised.

"Let the fools come and test their betters," Krona chuckled darkly.

* * *

Clark, Diana, Thor, and Sif stepped off of the Bifrost onto the Elasian fields. There they beheld the Aesir vanquishing the Pantheon. Diana started to rush forward but Clark held her back, "Just wait a moment! We need to work with the Norse gods, not against them."

"I don't!" Diana defiantly declared and she broke free of his grasp and flew off to confront Odin.

"Little fool!" Thor snapped, "We need to convince the All Father of the real threat in Asgard, not engage in a losing war."

"What would you think if the mortal in question was coming to your aid or defending your name?" Sif hotly inquired.

"That would be different," Thor insisted.

"Of course it would be different!" Sif snapped, "Because we all know the Nine Realms and the Worlds Beyond revolve around you!"

Sif stormed off to assist Diana. Thor looked to Clark, "Does this happen to you often?"

"More than I'd like to think about," Clark admitted.

Thor began to chuckle, "Same with me. Come, let's try to intervene before Odin declares war on Midgard as well."

* * *

Courtney flew straight for Supreme. The Daxamite disciple of Darkseid was looming over Captain Marvel. Stargirl would be damned if she allowed this brute to harm or kill her boyfriend. She took aim with the Cosmic Rod as she neared and unleashed a full power volley.

She'd rarely unloaded such a concentrated blast of cosmic energy before. The last time, in fact, had been when Darkseid enslaved the population of Daxam and threw them at Earth. She'd knocked quite a few of them off of their feet that day. Which was impressive since Daxamites possessed all of the powers of Superman under the light of a yellow sun. Their only weakness was an allergy to lead. It was generally fatal.

Luthor had supposedly formulated an antidote that staved off the allergy for a time. He'd subsequently given the formula to Darkseid. She wondered what would happen if she crammed a chunk of lead down his throat. Was there any around and just what the hell did lead look like anyway?

As hoped, Supreme was blown off his feet and, in fact, burrowed a trench into the ground as he was hurled backwards. Courtney had time to land beside Captain Marvel and began checking for vitals. She wasn't having much luck.

"Please don't be dead!" she begged.

Just then, Marvel coughed. Courtney's heart soared. A shadow caught her attention and she looked up. Supreme began to reach down to grab her. She thrust the Cosmic Rod into his eyes and leveled a second blast like the first. Supreme was flattened, and more importantly, temporarily blinded. He lay on his back and implored his Master to restore his sight.

Stargirl shook Captain Marvel but it was hard going since he weighed a ton, or so it seemed. Finally she slapped him across the face. She cried out after doing so. His invulnerable form made doing so like smacking a brick wall…which _hurt_!

"What the..?" Captain Marvel suddenly opened his eyes.

"Yes!" Courtney cried out.

"Court?" Captain Marvel was still reeling, "What's going on?"

"I'm rescuing you from Supreme but I think you're gonna have to rescue me in a minute," she explained, "Can you fight?"

"I need a minute to call down the lightning and then I'll be fine," he said as he registered _two_ Courtneys.

She stood up, "I'll buy you as much time as I can but don't take too long `cause then I'll be dead."

Supreme was rising and Stargirl faced him down, all alone. One seventeen year old girl against a killing machine the likes of which had never been seen before. Marvel realized Courtney had more guts in her little finger than the courage of Achilles ever granted him.

He realized he was surrounded by such women. His own sister had faced Darkseid alone when all of her friends had fallen to his might. Then she blew up not one, but _two_, fusion reactors not knowing if she'd survive. He had to get up and take the fight back to Supreme. Anything less would dishonor the sacrifices the two most important people in his life had made thus far.

"Shazam!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Lightning coursed out of the sky but it had no effect. The gods who supplied his power barely had enough of their own to sustain him as he was. He got to his feet. Stargirl was using the full power of her staff and her Cosmic Convertor Belt but Supreme was determined now. Courtney had hurt and embarrassed him. He wouldn't stop now until he killed her.

"Not today," Captain Marvel decided and he flew with the speed of Mercury into Supreme.

The sound of the blow was like a thunderclap. It hit Courtney and knocked her off of her feet. She stared with amazement as Captain Marvel traded blows with Supreme.

"Whoa," she whispered.

Marvel delivered a right cross before Supreme could defend himself. He then threw a blow into the Daxamite's midsection. Unfortunately for the Marvel, Supreme's instincts and training were beginning to take hold.

Supreme caught Captain Marvel's fist on the next punch. He then began to squeeze, exerting as much pressure as he possibly could. He expected to hear bones snapping and reduce the hand to a pulpy mass. Only…it didn't happen. True, Captain Marvel was in pain but he wasn't being maimed. Something…some force made the hand impervious.

Desperate, Supreme jabbed at Captain Marvel's face. The blow registered but it didn't even split any skin. Supreme kicked Captain Marvel in the chest as he released the offending hand. Marvel staggered backwards but he stayed on his feet.

"What are you?" Supreme wondered.

"He's the World's Mightiest Mortal, you dumbass," Courtney retorted from a safe distance knowing that Supreme's super hearing would pick up her voice.

Captain Marvel relaunched himself at Supreme. He delivered one blow after another in steady succession. Finally the Daxamite's saturation point had been reached and he passed out. Captain Marvel looked at his fallen opponent. Supreme's face was bloodied and bruised. Of course, his wounds would heal within hours but it was still convicting knowing he had created that damage.

"So what now, stud?" Stargirl asked from beside him.

"Help Mary," Captain Marvel implored.

"What about you?" she wondered.

"The gods are spent and my powers are fading. We need to end this and end it now," Captain Marvel declared, "That means I have to take the fight to the source of trouble."

"Are you nuts?" Courtney demanded to know, "You're running on fumes and you want to take the fight to Darkseid?"

Captain Marvel gazed into her eyes. She loved him. She truly loved him with all of her heart and he could see that in them. He could also see the overwhelming concern that she had for him.

"Mary faced him and she would have beaten him if he hadn't had all that extra energy," he reminded her.

"But he _did_ beat her and he beat her so bad that when she became Mary Batson again they had to remove her friggin' spleen and her appendix," she retorted.

"Just help Mary," he implored, "When she's free she can come help me."

She still hesitated so he begged, "Please? I know I'm asking for a lot but that's the price we pay for living these lives."

Her face screwed up in rueful disgust, "I suppose that's the Wisdom of Solomon talking."

"Sort of. Mainly it's the wisdom of Billy Batson," he confessed.

"I hate you," she declared sullenly.

"You only wish you did," he rebutted.

"Be careful," she said at last, "If you die I'm going to find a way to haunt you."

"Wouldn't I be the dead one?" he asked.

"Shut up, wise ass," Stargirl commanded, "It works however I say it does."

"Good to know for future reference," Captain Marvel quipped.

"There'd better be a future. That's all I gotta say," she warned.

"Okay, I'm going now," he flew off. She stood there watching and then she realized that fighting was still going on all around her.

She levitated into the air and took a look around. She saw Mary battling a massive goon with a huge axe. She realized that it looked like Mary had taken a beating while the goon looked fresh as a daisy. She watched as Mary came at the hatchet man. He beat her into the ground with the axe and then stepped back. He seemed to be weighing his options.

It was then that Courtney realized that the hatchet man had merely been playing with Mary up until this point. But his body language exuded total confidence as he hefted the axe over his head and prepared to bring it down on Mary's neck.

"Oh, hell no!" Stargirl declared and she accelerated towards the pair. Courtney had never properly clocked herself before. She knew she could fly thanks to the Cosmic Rod but she didn't if she could approach Flash-like speeds.

She accelerated until the wind burn made every exposed part of her body experience searing pain and still she poured it on even more. Steppenwolf was becoming an ever closer target. She stopped just before she reached him. The transition was jarring but she had enough presence of mind to aim the Rod at him and fire.

Steppenwolf was bowled away and Stargirl alighted next to Mary. She frowned, "Must be my day for bailing out Marvel butt."

"What?" Mary asked as she pushed back onto her knees.

"I basically said, 'you're welcome'. No need to thank me," Courtney jibed.

"Well, thank you," Mary replied.

"You should not have interfered," Steppenwolf declared as he strode back towards them, "Now your life is forfeit as well."

"Want some help taking this guy?" Stargirl inquired of Mary.

"Yeah," Mary said ruefully, "Something's wrong with me. I only seem to be working on a coupla cylinders."

"Billy said the same thing," Courtney shared, "He says it's because these guys handed the gods their asses."

"Probably," Mary conceded.

"Well children, I'm waiting," Steppenwolf announced.

"The ol' high-low?" Courtney asked.

"I'll take high," Mary decided.

"You _always_ take high," Courtney complained.

"When you can crush a tank with a single punch, you can have high," Mary remarked.

"Yeah, but can _you_ still do it?" Courtney asked.

"We'll find out," Mary predicted.

"I'm _still _waiting, children," Steppenwolf grated.

"Now!" Courtney yelled. Mary flew up and aimed a punch at Steppenwolf's head while Stargirl fired off a burst at Steppenwolf's abdomen.

Steppenwolf angled his axe so that it deflected the cosmic energy burst back at Stargirl. Courtney was blasted and went down. At the same time, he used his free hand to block Mary's punch. Rather than withdraw his hand, he thrust it forward and caught Mary in the jaw. She also went down.

Steppenwolf started to heft his axe but then he tapped his ear. He smiled, "Sorry, children. Your demise shall have to wait until another day. The Master calls so I must go."

With that said, he strode off. Mary thought about pursuing but quite frankly her head was ringing too much to even try. Courtney was starting to stir.

"Are you going to live, Court?" Mary asked.

"Oh. My. Gawd. No wonder the bad guys don't get back up after that," Stargirl groaned.

"Where's Billy?" Mary suddenly asked.

Courtney bolted into a sitting position, "He's fighting Darkseid! You gotta help him!"

"Stay here," Mary ordered as she got to her feet.

She flew off and Courtney sarcastically said, "Woof."

But she didn't move quite yet either.


	17. Chapter 17

10 Justice League Eternal War

Anna teleported across the field of battle and appeared behind Bloody Mary. She planted her fists akimbo on her hips and called out, "You there! Would you care for a _real_ challenge?"

Bloody Mary dropped Maxima and turned to face Anna, "And what kind of foolish mortal are you?"

"The kind that knows what you are, Nosferatu," Anna casually remarked, "Your kind inspired the legends of blood drinking vampires. Oh, true enough, you _created_ vamperi to keep others from looking your way but you're still a soul stealer."

"Aren't you just a little _too _informed?" Bloody Mary mused.

"There were others, before you appeared on the Fourth Worlds, you know. They were of the Third Worlds. They died out as the New Gods arose," Anna paused thoughtfully, "Or did they?"

Bloody Mary smiled maliciously, "It seems you've just earned your death sentence."

""I wouldn't if I were you," Anna warned.

"Are you begging for your life?" Bloody Mary released a throaty laugh.

"No, I'm just making a statement. I'm actually truing to _help_ you," Anna shared.

"Then you're a fool!" Bloody Mary cried as she lunged forward and took hold of Anna's shoulders. She began to feed off of Anna, only…Anna wasn't succumbing to Bloody Mary's appetite. Instead, the New God felt gorged but the power kept coming. She broke her hands free on Anna but the connection was made and couldn't be broken.

Anna shook her head, "Don't you know _how_ the Nosferatu died? They weren't starved…they were glutted. They literally destroyed themselves from within with all that they gorged."

"You…you have to help me!" Bloody Mary begged, "Make it stop!"

Anna arched an eyebrow, "And why would I want to do that?"

"It…it's too much!" Bloody Mary screamed, "I'll die!"

"Then I guess you'll never get another chance to heed my advice," Anna said sagely.

Bloody Mary's cry was born of utter despair. Just then, a sword tip burst from her chest where her heart was. The sword was covered in Bloody Mary's own blood. She looked down at the blade and began to laugh hysterically. Her connection with Anna had been broken. If she could survive her wound, she'd be free and live!

Bloody Mary collapsed and Maxima jerked her sword out of the body. She looked pleased with herself until she saw Anna scowling at her, "What? How dare you presume to judge my actions?"

"She was _dying_," Anna growled in exasperation, "The only way to kill her kind is to gorge them to death. She'd almost killed herself when you came along and _saved_ the day."

"You mean she'll live now?" Maxima asked.

"Most likely," Anna said disdainfully.

"Damn," Maxima calmly expressed her opinion, "Who can I kill? It's not like these people come with a warning manual. On my planet the dead stay dead."

"Unless they're your intended son-in-law," Anna sniped.

Maxima eyed Anna, "Aren't you a feisty one? What's your name?"

"Anna Fortune," she replied.

"No idiotic sobriquet like 'Wonder Woman'?" Maxima inquired.

"I've never required anything but my own name," Anna stated simply.

"May your enemies long fear it," Maxima saluted her, "Now, who can we kill?"

Anna gazed about, "You seem to be fast becoming chums with Barda. Why don't you assist her?"

"And about you?" Maxima inquired.

Maxima couldn't see the smile behind Anna's mask, "Oh, I do believe it's always nice to have the stray goddess or two in your debt."

"Very well then," Maxima's focus became absolute, "We take the fight to the enemy."

* * *

Kalibak lifted Captain Marvel Jr.'s beaten form above his head. Junior couldn't understand why he was feeling so weak. It was like Zeus had yanked away his power again. He humbly felt Kalibak slam him into the dirt. He tried to lift his arms to block Kalibak's foot as it came hurtling down on his face but he just couldn't.

_No! I refuse to let this stop me! I never let my leg stop me and I won't let some two-bit god's abandonment stop me either!_ Junior swore to himself.

Then he heard it! A new voice. Not just any voice but that of Atom Smasher.

"Step away from the boy," Atom Smasher demanded.

"And who will force me to?" Kalibak laughed, "If you want to wait around, I'll deal with you as soon as this stripling is finished off."

"You misunderstood me," Atom Smasher corrected him; "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"You dare order me about?" Kalibak was outraged. He charged ahead and grabbed a hold of Atom Smasher's arms, "You may be big for a human but I will crush you with one hand."

"Big? You think I'm big?" Atom Smasher began to grow. He soon towered over Kalibak and the rest of the gods, "You haven't begun to understand what 'big' is."

Kalibak threw himself at Atom Smasher and the battle began in earnest. Junior managed to roll over and get to his hands and knees. He gazed towards Atom Smasher's battle with Kalibak and watched in wonder as the human began to overpower the New God.

Junior had to admit that he didn't know much about Atom Smasher beyond what Mary had mentioned. Courtney had idolized Atom Smasher, whose real name was Al Rothstein, and she'd left Billy to be with Al. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, time would tell, Al had become besotted with Anna Fortune. Courtney herself gave her true feelings for Billy away in a moment of semi-conscious confusion.

Billy reconciled with Courtney. He'd given her a second chance. Mary had too, if somewhat reluctantly. She was still wary of Courtney when it came to Stargirl's ambitions towards Billy. Mary was playing the "wait and see" game.

The hard part for the two girls was that Mary Batson and Courtney Whitmore had been the closest of friends. Mary still had Kara and Galatea as friends but there were definite age differences there. Mary was also still friends with Detective Lieutenant Barbara Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department.

Overtures had been made towards Ulla Paske, also known as the Little Mermaid, of the Global Guardians. Mary had also approached Donna Troy, the sometime Wonder Girl of the Global Guardians, at Galatea's request. Junior had to concede that Mary had "business" friends galore. Courtney had none. She only had Mary.

Junior recalled that when he and the Batsons had been stripped of their Marvel powers by Zeus it had been Courtney who'd interposed herself and risked her own life in defiance of the angry god. That had cost her. It almost cost her life. If Wonder Woman and Superman hadn't intervened then they would all be dead. Maybe it was time to let bygones be bygones. He'd talk with Mary if they all survived this.

He hated the _if_ portion of the thought but the Wisdom of Solomon let him know that their lives were on the line. _Especially_ if the Batsons were experiencing the same power drain he was. He offered up a quick prayer that Mary would be all right. After all, it wasn't as if she were facing down Darkseid again, now was it?

Junior rose to his feet just as Atom Smasher took a blow that drove him to his knees. Kalibak prepared to finish Al off. Junior went flying straight into him. He unloaded a right cross as soon as he got in range. Kalibak went bowling over.

Atom Smasher shrank down to normal size and accepted Junior's hand as he got up, "Thanks. I was under the impression you didn't like me.

"I don't even know you," Junior admitted, "All I know is what Mary told me."

"Like I said…" Atom Smasher let the implication hang in the air.

"It's not as bad as you think," Junior assured him, "Courtney's the one who took a drubbing in Mary's book. But I think today may have changed that."

"I hope," Atom Smasher admitted, "I feel responsible for getting Courtney all mixed up."

"Hold that thought!" Junior pivoted and smashed Kalibak in the nose.

Kalibak whimpered and the backed away. Al doubled his size and Junior put a fist in his opposing hand and held it there before him. Kalibak suddenly cocked his head to one side and then smiled.

"You'll suffer soon enough," With that he created a boom tube and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Junior wondered.

"Oh, it was probably just the usual villain BS, 'I'll get you next time', and all that crap," Atom Smasher opined.

Junior was uncertain of that but he decided to let it go for now. He looked around, "Holy Moley! Look at what's going on! The others need our help!"

"'Holy Moley!'" Atom Smasher snickered, "You really do hang out with Captain Marvel."

"Oh, shut up," Junior irritably commanded, "I'll help J'onn."

"How do you know he needs help?" Al wondered.

"Who else would you make a ring of fire around?" Junior asked testily.

"Don't get your tights in a bunch," Aton Smasher retorted, "You go help J'onn."

Junior flew off and Atom Smasher grew to get a better look at the available targets, "I guess I'll help Commander Steel."

* * *

Aztek landed between Brola and Buna and Hawk and Dove. The brothers were struggling to rise and the New Gods were standing by to smash them down again. It was turning into great sport for them.

"Step away _human_, unless you want some of what we gave those two," Brola ordered.

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer," Aztek replied jauntily.

Brola's hand turned to stone, "_This_ hand is going to smash your face in, armor or no armor."

"I'd like to see you try," Aztek jeered.

Brola surged forward. He swung with his stone hand and missed. He swung again and _missed_ again. After a third strike gone awry, Brola became angry.

"Stand still and fight!" he demanded.

"Very well," Aztek said as he smashed Brola's nose. The New God staggered only to be hit with a right cross. A body shot broke a few ribs and then an uppercut sent Brola sprawling on his back.

"If you're done?" Buna sneered, "Now you face a _real_ god."

Aztek put him down with a blast from his gauntlets. He then checked on Hawk and Dove. Hawk was surly and insisted upon rising by himself. Dove was grateful for the assist.

"Don't mind Hawk. He doesn't take embarrassment well," Dove advised.

"Our fellow Leaguers need assistance. He can redeem his pride that way," Aztek said as he began to fly away. Dove saw that he went to help Captain Atom. Hawk turned to Dove.

"Steel needs help," he began to jog away and then he stopped and called back, "Are you coming, pantywaist? Or what?"

"Right behind you!" Dove yelled back as he began to jog to catch up.

* * *

Maxima swung with her sword and severed Lashina's whip. Then she charged into Stompa. Throwing a jump kick into Stompa's face she knocked her off of Barda's chest. She then positioned her sword at a guard position before her.

Lashina cast aside the ruined whip and pulled another off of her waist, "You really didn't think it was going to be _that_ easy, did you?"

Stompa charged at Maxima. Maxima rolled aside, evading the move. However, she drew her blade across Stompa's mid-section as she did so. Stompa stopped suddenly and wiped at the blood seeping from the cut across her abdomen.

Lashina reached out to stop Stompa but the larger woman went headlong at Maxima again. This time the sword plunged into her, skewering her. She stood in place trembling before Maxima placed both hands on the hilt and kicked Stompa back. Having freed the blade, she returned to her guard position.

Lashina was incredulous. Where was Bernadeth when she needed her? The silly bitch was still unconscious from Lashina's own handiwork. Who needed her anyway?

"Let's see how you do against a _real_ woman," Lashina gloated.

The whip snaked out and wrapped around the sword's blade. She energized it and waited for Maxima to cry out…only she didn't. Instead she wore a cruel smile.

"Is that the best you can do?" Maxima mocked her.

"Let's see what you can do without that sword," Lashina challenged.

"Drop the whip and you'll find out," Maxima retorted.

"I'll drop the whip _when_ you drop the sword," Lashina insisted.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Maxima tainted.

Lashina threw aside the whip, "Satisfied?"

Maxima planted the sword's blade into the ground, "It's a start."

"Make your move," Lashina growled.

Maxima snapped into action. She adopted a second flying kick and hurtled into Lashina. Lashina grabbed her leg as she slid aside and spun. Maxima found herself thrown face first into the ground.

Lashina was immediately upon her back with her arm wrapped around Maxima's throat. Lashina cut off the arteries in Maxima's throat and the Almeracian began to get woozy. Focusing all of her TK ability into a single shot, she blew Lashina off of her back.

Lashina curled into a ball and roiled away. She came up on her feet and wore a feral smile, "So you have a few tricks in you. So much the better."

Maxima coughed as her bruised throat felt air again. She circled Lashina. The New God stood still, loose and ready. Even when Maxima was behind her Lashina's eyes seemed to be watching. Lashina suddenly lashed out with a kick that caught Maxima in the mouth.

Maxima reeled but she swung into a ready position as Lashina barreled into her. Lashina unleashed one rapid fire blow after another. Maxima deftly blocked most of them. The few that made her through her defenses cost her dearly. Too many more and she'd be incapacitated.

Maxima took hold of Lashina's arm as the New God through a punch. She twisted it so that the elbow locked. Inverting the wrist, she held the goddess in this pose as she landed a round kick into Lashina's gut.

Maxima could see that Lashina poised her free arm to block a second kick so Maxima swept her legs out from underneath instead. She heard Lashina's captive wrist snap as the New God was planted into the dirt. She locked the captive arm into an arm bar and placed a foot at the base of Lashina's neck.

"Yield, or you're neck breaks," Maxima pronounced.

Lashina desperately energized Maxima. The exiled ruler cried out from equal parts surprise and pain as she released Lashina. Suddenly Bernadeth came at Maxima with her Feron blades. Maxima launched herself into the sky and landed next to her sword which she plucked out of the ground.

"You idiot!" Lashina yelled as she rose to her feet, cradling her broken wrist, "I had her!"

"Had her?" Bernadeth mocked, "Had her what? As your bitch mistress?"

Maxima watched as the two Female Furies bickered. They looked ready to kill one another. Maxima decided to let them.

She went to Barda. The New God was picking her mega wand off of the ground. She looked decidedly irritable. Maxima couldn't blame her. Even at three to one odds the defeat had to hurt.

"I take it you're unharmed?" Maxima inquired.

"There's no _permanent_ damage, if that's what you mean," Barda said heavily, "Wait a minute! Where are those two fools doing?"

Lashina had opened a boom tube and she and Bernadeth drug Stompa through it. Maxima turned to Barda, "What's this mean?"

"Nothing good," Barda proclaimed.

* * *

Anna conjured a spell and an oily substance spawned in front of Speed Queen. She slipped and went hurtling down the path formed by the slick. As she struggled to rise, she began to sink into the mire.

Gilotina drew her twin swords as Mad Harriet began an infernal dance. Anna was ready. She recited an incantation and then flicked her hand towards Gilotina. A ribbon suddenly flew from Anna's sleeve and wrapped Gilotina. There was even a bow.

Gilotina shouted in outrage. Her swords were pinned to her body and she was having trouble cutting the ribbons without cutting herself as well. Finally, she chose to sacrifice herself. She cut free but one leg and an arm bore deep slices.

Mad Harriet bounced two and fro. She eventually bounded towards Anna. Anna whipped her finger in the air and a vortex formed around Mad Harriet. The New God went spinning out of control as the vortex tore through the countryside.

Anna knelt beside Athena. She was amused as she admitted, "I'm not exactly sure of the protocol here."

Athena smiled at her gratefully as she rose to her feet, "Neither am I. I've never been beholden to a mortal before."

"It's a new era. You'll find mortals aren't what they used to be," Anna said cheerfully.

Athena strolled over to where her sword lay and she picked it up, "So it would seem."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to liberate Artemis," Anna began to fly away.

Athena had to admit that she was impressed. Turning, she noticed that Gilotina was pulled Mad Harriet out of the vortex. Rather than face her they plucked Speed Queen and created an interdimensional portal of some kind to escape.

Athena snorted, "Cowards."

* * *

Chessure had Artemis pinned to the ground and was feeding of her eternal essence. The shadow demon was quite drunk on the power it had absorbed. Anna considered her next move quite carefully.

Deciding, she removed a spell casing from her bandolier and loaded it into her arm cannon. Taking careful aim, she fired. The resultant violet energy bolt struck Chessure. The shadow demon bolted off of Artemis and headed back towards Malice.

Malice extolled the demon to return even as the violet energy began to creep across Chessure. Everywhere it touched the shadow demon began to fracture and flake apart. Chessure leapt for Malice's embrace but it was devoured in mid-air. A violet sparkle lapped over Malice. She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Artemiz had pulled the arrows out of her cyberpak wolves. Unus, Secondus, and Tertius were each blind in one eye but they were absolutely loyal to their mistress so they launched themselves at Anna. Anna constructed a wall made of eldritch energy. The cyberpak howled as they scratched at the mystical barrier. To add insult to the situation, Anna stood atop of the wall.

Artemiz had been retrieving arrows that she had fired off at the Greek goddess and had them knocked out of the air by Artemis. She had half a quiver full. She nocked an arrow and fired. It flew straight and true into Anna's chest. It flew so true that it flew _into_ Anna and disappeared.

Suddenly Unus cried out and collapsed. He had an arrow in his heart. She fired off two more arrows and the same thing happened to Secondus and Tertius. Artemiz cursed this witchery and fired off a fourth arrow. It entered Anna and then suddenly it impaled Artemiz's chest.

Artemiz fell over and Anna shook her head, "Some people never learn."

She collapsed the barrier and turned to Artemis. The huntress was alive but her breathing was shallow and she was cold to the touch. Anna didn't know if her usual healing spell would touch this. She had a spell casing with enough potency to heal over a hundred people. She opted for that.

The spell enveloped Artemis. As it burned away, color returned to Artemis' flesh. The goddesses' eyes flittered open and she bolted upright. She held a knife to Anna's throat.

"Are you friend or foe?" Artemis demanded to know.

Anna chuckled, "Since I just thwarted your enemies and healed you, I suppose I'm a friend."

Artemis studied her, "You have the mark of the Lords of Order upon you."

"Too true," Anna happily confirmed, "About the knife…?"

Artemis looked abashed as she returned it to its sheath, "How goes the battle?"

"To be honest, our side has been taking a beating but we're starting to make some headway now," Anna confessed.

"Then I must rejoin my fellow gods," Artemis decided.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Anna queried her.

"I owe you that much at least," Artemis admitted.

"Do not join your brethren," Anna advised.

"Why not?" Artemis was incensed.

"Because Thor has arrived and that's going to be a game changer," Anna revealed.

"And how do you know this?" Artemis insisted on knowing.

"I really don't have time to explain that particular knack," Anna said, "However, events are unfolding that will mark a defining moment for both the Pantheon and the Aesir."

"Who are you?" Artemis suddenly asked.

"I'm Anna Fortune, no more, no less," she explained, "And that's all you need know."

Artemis stretched out with every sense she had. Her instincts told her to implicitly trust Anna but what she was saying was impossible to believe. Still, if nothing else, Anna had saved her life and she was an agent of Order.

"Very well," Artemis agreed, "I shall gather Athena and we shall hunt other prey.

"May I suggest hunting a fellow named Darkseid?" Anna said with some mirth.

Artemis was intrigued, "Tell me more."


	18. Chapter 18

10 Justice League Eternal War

Stargirl made for Starman's position. Infernus had him by the tunic and was beating his face in, one punch at a time. Courtney wasn't even sure Gavyn was still registering the blows.

She reached out with her hand and energy stars flew forth from it. They struck Infernus in the back and he cried out in pain. Dropping the insensate Starman, he spun to face his attacker. Seeing that it was an adolescent girl, he laughed.

"No wonder you attacked me from behind," Infernus laughed, "You aren't old enough to fight me. You're a child."

"This _child_ is gonna kick your ass," Courtney declared.

"Oh really? Like this fool attempted to?" Infernus kicked Starman's limp body.

"Don't do that," Courtney warned.

"This?" he kicked Starman even harder.

"I'm not gonna tell you again," Courtney growled, "Don't do that."

"Ha! The cub has fangs. Very well. How about I do _this_?" Infernus stretched forth his hands and flames jetted out from them.

Courtney used the Cosmic Rod to erect a shield. She began to sweat as the temperatures rose but her shield protected her from the actual flames. After what seemed like an eternity, Infernus relented in order to inspect his handiwork. He barely had time to register Courtney's well being before she unleashed the Cosmic Rod's might upon him.

Infernus was blown back. As he struggled to rise to his feet, she alighted some twenty feet away and aimed the Rod again. Releasing a second volley, Infernus was blown over. Keeping her Rod aimed at him, she approached until she was standing over him, her staff poking into his chest.

He could see in her eyes what she intended to do and he weakly pleaded, "Please. Have mercy."

"I don't think so," she coldly proclaimed and then jolted him one last time. Seeing he had passed out, she went to Gavyn's side. Jostling him, she began to mutter to herself.

"Don't be dead," she fervently wished, "Please, anything but that."

"Roger?" Starman groaned, "Is it already time to get up?"

"Yes," Courtney insisted, "Get up."

She couldn't see his eyes behind the golden lenses he wore but his puckered expression denoted his disappointment, "Why do I feel like someone beat me within an inch of my life?"

"Probably because someone did," Courtney retorted.

He struggled to sit up and he spotted Infernus, "Oh. Now I remember."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. No need to thank me," Courtney bantered.

He managed a slight smile, "You're awfully full of yourself."

"Hey, I've helped knock out Supreme, chase off some huge guy with an axe, and now this drip with a flaming haircut. I'd say I've got bragging rights," Courtney boasted.

"I won't argue," Starman admitted, "Now, can you help an old man to his feet?"

"You're not that old," Courtney argued.

"Take a beating like that and suddenly you feel ancient," Starman confessed, "Now, about that hand?"

Courtney rose and helped steady him as he got to his feet, "Oof! Go on a diet, pal."

"Roger thinks my recent weight gain makes me look cute," Gavyn protested.

"Riiiight," Courtney said skeptically.

Starman just stared at her before she finally asked, "What?"

"What do we do now?" he wondered.

"You're asking me?" she was flabbergasted.

"You're the giant killer," he teased.

"Fine," she said assertively, "Follow me."

They took to the air and headed for the nearby cluster of bodies.

* * *

Atom Smasher strode to where Kanto knelt over Commandeer Steel. The assassin and flicked open a knife and was about to start eviscerating the downed JLer. Since Atom Smasher stood forty feet tall, Kanto heard him coming.

He spun and threw the blade at the enlarged human. It embedded itself in Aton Smasher's chest but Al just chuckled, "You really think _that's_ going to stop me?"

Atom Smasher brushed off his chest, dislodging the knife. Kanto pulled out his taser and fired it at Atom Smasher. The discharge caught Al by surprise but he didn't go down. He stumbled to the side but he recovered himself with a shake of the head.

"Quit it," Al advised, "Or I'll get _testy_."

Kanto suddenly leapt at him and delivered a flying kick into Atom Smasher's knee. It was intended to break the knee cap and cripple Al, driving him down into the ground. Essentially, Kanto bounced off. He then attempted a variety of attacks.

"Are you done yet?" Al asked out of boredom, "Because I think _he_ wants to talk to you."

Kanto was confused until he turned around and faced Commander Steel. The JLer was livid. He smashed a fist into Kanto's midsection. Then he drove a fist down into Kanto's eye. Kanto was reeling but Commander Steel didn't relent. He drove Kanto into the dirt and then pounded on him a little longer. When the assassin was a bleeding and bruising mass of pulp, Commander Steel let up.

"Feel better?" Atom Smasher asked as he shrank down too his "normal" size.

"Actually, I do," Commander Steel admitted, "I _had_ this guy earlier but I didn't finish him off then and he got a shot off that knocked me for a loop."

"I think I know the pop gun in question," Al pulled a dart off of his uniform.

"Okay, on to bigger and better things," Commander Steel asserted, "Feel like taking on some Viking wannabes?"

"I'm feeling a bit like a berserker myself," Al chuckled.

"Let's do it then," Commander Steel decided and began walking towards the cluster of the Aesir. Atom Smasher walked beside him.

* * *

Aztek approached where Captain Atom struggled with Mantis. He didn't know if he was imagining it but Captain Atom's containment suit seemed to be…_sagging_. Diana had once warned Aztek that Mantis was an energy vampire. Apparently his appetite included the energy matrix that made up Captain Atom's essence.

Aztek flew up to Mantis and yanked him away from Captain Atom. He threw the bug down into the ground. Aztek then checked on Captain Atom.

"How are you?" he inquired.

Captain Atom began to shiver uncontrollably, "Not…not so good."

"Leave mammal," Mantis instructed, "Or face my wrath."

"Do your worst," Aztek taunted.

Mantis unleashed an energy stream at him. Aztek flew above it and the stream contacted Captain Atom. Captain Atom suddenly perked up as he began to absorb the energy. Mantis cried out as Captain Atom drew back all of the energy that had been stolen from him _plus_ Mantis' reserves. The bug passed out and Aztek came to float beside Captain Atom.

"Well done, my friend. Now let us take this battle to the Norse gods," Aztek suggested.

Captain Atom grinned, "Sounds good."

* * *

Hawk barreled into Doctor Bedlam. Bedlam's war wolf form had a human face with a gaping jaw and razor sharp teeth. These teeth had been crushing the life out of Steel. Bedlam dropped Steel as Hawk smacked him around. Dove attended to the fallen Steel.

"Steel! Are you all right?" Dove jostled him.

"Just a minute," Steel requested, "My systems are down but everything is rebooting."

"You'll have to hang on by yourself. Hawk needs my help but we'll try to keep this wolf thingy off of you," Dove promised and then departed.

Bedlam opened the war wolf's weapons ports and targeted Hawk. He chuckled to himself. The bellicose blunderer was just standing there making himself open to whatever Bedlam decided to unleash upon him.

Dove tackled Hawk just as missiles and energy weapons fire went sailing by where Hawk had previously been standing. Hawk was miffed but Dove just gave him a wry smirk.

"Since when did you become as invulnerable as Superman?" he asked.

"Get offa me!" Hawk snarled.

"It'd be my pleasure," Dove admitted as he rolled away.

Hawk leapt to his feet and got a running start. He came straight at Bedlam and popped the war wolf in the mouth with a right cross. Bedlam's head almost tore off and his jaw was dented.

Bedlam lunged at Hawk, jaws snapping. Hawk delivered an uppercut that lifted the war wolf off of its front paws. Tired of the games, Bedlam opened his weapons ports again and volleyed energy and plasma fire at Hawk. The JLer dodged and weaved but it would only be a matter of minutes before Bedlam zeroed in on him.

Dove dove atop of the war wolf's head, blocking its vision. Bedlam cried out in fury and violently shook his head. Hawk seized the opportunity and charged the stricken mechanoid.

"Jump!" he ordered Dove.

Dove rolled clear and Hawk smacked Bedlam upside the head again. Bedlam reeled and then "barked". The sonic shock wave blew both brothers off of their feet. They clutched at their ears while Bedlam targeted them.

Steel suddenly entered the fray. He smashed the wolf's head with his hammer. It caved in. He then proceeded to flatten the entire machine body. Unbeknownst to the JLers, Doctor Bedlam's essence returned to Apokolips to possess a mechanoid body there.

"Is it dead?" Dove asked.

"I think so," Steel cautiously replied.

"Good," Hawk huffed.

"So, what do you boys want to do next?" Steel asked jovially.

"Let's kick some Norse ass," Hawk decided and stomped off towards the Aesir.

"I take it you're coming as well?" Steel asked Dove.

Dove wore a rueful smile, "Someone has to save him from himself."

"How about I lend you a hand in that department?" Steel offered, "After all, it's the least I can do."

"You're on," Dove gratefully accepted.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. flew into the blazing, and ominously spreading, grass fire. He spotted J'onn in the midst of it. The flames were literally licking at the fallen Martian. Junior landed next to him and prepared to carry him away when he _felt_ movement more than he heard it.

Spinning around, he landed a left cross on Killroy's jaw as the New God was attempting to bring his scimitar down upon Junior's head. Killroy was knocked into the flames and cried out as his garments caught fire.

Junior hoisted J'onn up into a bridal carry and flew him out of there. He wasn't certain of how far the Martian needed to be from the flames to recover so Junior carried him across the fields to a spot where the fighting hadn't reached yet. He sat J'onn down and then stood vigil over him.

Junior could see the JLers converging on the Aesir. It appeared as though the Norse deities had soundly trounced the Pantheon. He figured that was why he felt weakened. He also noted that neither Captain Marvel nor Mary were among those attempting to rescue the Greek gods.

"Captain Marvel Jr.," J'onn rasped weakly, "What is our status?"

Junior explained everything that he had just witnessed. J'onn slowly sat upright, "It is as I feared. There are machinations beyond the obvious war between gods at play here. Darkseid wants something beyond Olympus."

"But what could he want?" Junior wondered.

"I suspect Earth is his prize," J'onn ventured.

The Wisdom of Solomon began working overtime in Junior's mind. At least one of his supernatural attributes was unabated, "The Norse get bribed with Olympus. Darkseid gets Earth. Where does that leave Asgard?"

"Pardon me?" J'onn was confused.

"The home of the Norse gods," Junior explained, "Where does that leave them? If Odin and his cronies are here, who's running the show back there?"

"The answer to that question might provide our salvation," J'onn realized.

The Martian got to his feet and almost fainted. Junior steadied him, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I have no choice," J'onn replied, "Multiple worlds need me so I will serve."

"All right," Junior conceded, "I'll be right beside you. If you need help, of any kind, don't hesitate to ask."

J'onn allows a small smile to cross his features, "I see Shazam has chosen well. As has Mary."

"You're gonna make me blush," Junior protested, "Ready?"

"As I can be," J'onn assured him and pushed off of the ground.

"Where to?" Junior asked.

"We must seek Odin," J'onn instructed.

* * *

Thor reined in his goats and his chariot came to a halt before his father. He and Sif climbed and Odin glared at them with his remaining eye, "What are you doing here? I commanded you to put down the Jotun."

"The Jotun have allied with the Vanir and they have taken Asgard," Thor announced without preamble.

"Impossible," Odin argued, "They would never ally. They would need a strong, central leader to rally behind."

"They have," Thor revealed, "They march under Loki's banner."

"Loki?" Odin was hesitant. He gazed about, "Where is he?"

"He is in Asgard sitting on _your_ throne," Thor shouted.

Odin recoiled and then gathered his wits, "What of the elves?"

"No one seems to know. They didn't march on Asgard with the Jotun and the Vanir but neither did they interfere," Thor explained.

"And Niflheim?" Odin was almost afraid to ask.

"Hel is mistress of the dead and she is Loki's daughter," Thor reminded him, "So guess where her loyalties lay."

Odin seemed lost. He gazed upon Clark, Diana, and Orion, "Who are these strangers?"

"They are allies," Thor proclaimed, "They alerted us of Loki's treachery and enabled us to reach Elysium."

"We…we must gather our forces and march on Asgard," Odin stumbled over his words.

"Too late," Clark declared.

The Jotun and the Vanir had followed the JLers and Norse gods' flight across the Bifrost and now they were looking for easy prey in battle weary gods. The full implications of the moment suddenly struck Odin.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

* * *

Captain Marvel flew straight and true for Darkseid. The Dark Lord seemed preoccupied with some minutia of his troops' movements against Commander Gideon's forces so Marvel was able to fly right up to him.

"Hey ugly!" Captain Marvel shouted. As Darkseid turned, Marvel laid a right cross on him. Darkseid _almost_ fell to the ground. Instead his head snapped up and he backhanded Captain Marvel. The Captain _did_ go down.

As Marvel rose, Darkseid chuckled menacingly, "Haven't you noticed the waning of your powers, boy? Your patrons lay in defeat and with them your strength is sapped."

"I still have enough left to take you!" Marvel declared as he came at Darkseid again. Darkseid blocked the next punch and delivered a jab into Marvel's face. He followed this with a series of body blows that winded Captain Marvel. Darkseid then unleashed a right cross, followed by a left, and finally a devastating right.

Marvel was knocked down, bruised and bleeding. He struggled to rise but he couldn't seem to focus enough to get his legs working. Darkseid chuckled malevolently.

"I could give you _real_ power," he declared, "Forget Shazam and these worthless has-beens. The Pantheon is crushed. They will never recover. Join with me and you can fulfill the destiny that Shazam is hiding from you."

"No," Marvel simply declared.

"Pity," Darkseid mused, "I hope you enjoy your afterlife, boy."

Mary suddenly slammed into him, driving him into the ground; "Leave my brother alone."

She applied the same right-left combination that Darkseid had used on her brother. She was so fervent though, she dropped her guard and he connected with a right cross of his own. Mary bowled off of him and they both warily got to their feet.

"Ah, I can _feel_ the hate within you," Darkseid said approvingly, "You try to mask it behind noble intentions but the anger suffuses everything about you. Your parents' deaths, your adoptive parents lying to you through the years, they're trying to control you and shield you from your destiny. Yes, there is much to work with within you."

He stretched forth his hand, "Take my hand, child. I will show you the true nature of power. The Pantheon has abandoned you. Join me and I will give you a universe for your very own."

"Go to hell," Mary snapped.

"Foolish choice," Darkseid proclaimed and then hit her with his Omega Effect. Weakened as she was, it easily struck her down. Darkseid pondered the situation for a moment. He truly did feel Mary had a destiny with him. It was only a matter of time before she realized it as well.

Captain Marvel, on the other hand, was merely a hindrance along that path. He stood above Marvel, "Make your peace with your god of choice."

An arrow suddenly struck Darkseid in the chest. He staggered back before pulling the offensive shaft out of him. He looked about and found Artemis standing back with another arrow nocked in her bow. Athena had her sword and shield ready. There was also a mere human. Except she stank of Order magic.

Athena charged him with her sword raised high. Darkseid stretched forth his hand and an ebon darkness eked out of it. It swarmed over Athena and she began coughing and choking. It hindered her movements and she slashed at it with her sword…all to no avail. She collapsed as the writhing mass of inky energy smothered her.

Artemis let fly her second arrow. Darkseid caught it in midair. He gestured with his other hand and the ground erupted around Artemis. A hand composed of dirt and stone took hold of her and bound her tight. Now it was down to Anna and Darkseid and quite frankly he was curious as to what she would do about it.

She conjured a spell that shackled Darkseid. He easily snapped his bonds. He flailed his hand towards her and the ground beneath her collapsed but she hovered above the sinkhole. She came to rest halfway between where she'd been and where Darkseid still stood.

Anna plucked a spell casing off her bandolier and loaded it into her cannon. She fired at Darkseid. He sidestepped the mystical projectile, but then, that's what she wanted him to do. It exploded behind the Dark Lord and became a swirling Sargasso. It emptied out into a nether region dominated by the Lords of Chaos. The Lords would see Darkseid's arrival as a threat to their dominion and would deal with him accordingly.

Darkseid was inexorably drawn towards the swirling miasma. As he began to enter the portal, his power erupted from him. It flared outward and Anna was forced to shield herself from it. Her spell, however, was broken. Darkseid remained and his displeasure was plain to see.

"You are more than I bargained for, I'll grant you that," Darkseid rumbled, "But can you withstand _this_?"

He unleashed his Omega Effect. Knowing it was the culmination of all his might, Anna erected her most potent defense against Darkseid's blast. Her shield held for the briefest of moments and then it began to crack and crumble. She exerted more of her own personal energy and will and she bolstered it for another few heartbeats but it finally shattered. Anna was caught in the full blast of the Omega Effect and her scream came from the depths of her soul as it struck her physically, psychically, and spiritually.

As she collapsed, Darkseid mused over what he'd seen in her heart. Perhaps she too could be swayed to leave her present masters and join his Elite. Unlike his earlier curse of the quiet darkness, both Mary and Anna swam in the darker waters of their souls. This pleased him immensely. The universe was rife with possibilities.


	19. Chapter 19

9 Justice League Eternal War

Thrym led the Jotun into battle. He'd left Ymir behind with Loki, which may have been a political mistake, but Utgard-Loki held Jotunheimr for him so his place in his own realm was secure. He had wondered if he shouldn't have left either Menglad or Thiazi behind as well.

He brushed such thoughts away. He'd been surprised by the Vanir's acceptance of his leadership. Still it made a great deal of sense. The Vanir were gods and goddesses of fertility and wisdom. They were the lovers and the philosophers while the Aesir were the warriors. It was little wonder that they'd been conquered.

Of course there was precedent for peace between the two races. The Vanir god, Freyr, had married the mythically beautiful Jotun, Geror. That marriage had established a peace treaty between the two races and then their common enmity with the Aesir solidified it.

Thrum's only real concern was for the elves. The damnable wretches had not chosen a side. For Thrym, this was tantamount to choosing the Aesir as their ally. The accursed Valkyrie were holding fast in Valhalla having roused the mortal heroes of old to their side. Brunhilda had repulsed three incursions by the Jotun already. And it wouldn't get any easier. For her mortal troops were regenerated by the enchantments inherent in the land. They were weak but they were unkillable.

Thrum knew Loki had a failsafe option. His daughter, Hel, ruled over the Nair in Niflheimr. At a word, she would release the accursed dead upon the Nine Realms. No god or mortal wished to see that. Unbeknownst to Thrym, Hel was a servant of Nekron, the very force of death itself. Hel felt emboldened by the movement of the Black Lanterns across the universe and felt liberated to march beyond her own halls.

The Jotun charged across the field where battle had already been fought. Balder and the rest under his command found their reserves from the ambrosia drained. They met the attack with their own resources but it was soon plain to see that they were outmatched.

* * *

Thor turned to Odin, "I will stop Thrym. Do what you must."

"But I…" Odin stammered.

"You've committed a great wrong here today!" Thor declared, "Change that and we might live."

Thor went charging into battle swinging Mjolnir over his head. Jotun and Vanir alike were smashed aside, out of his way, as he carved a path towards Thrym. Sif gave Odin one last imploring look and followed her husband into battle. She felt Menglad and Thiazi still owed her from their last match.

"Look!" Orion pointed towards Darkseid's forces. They were withdrawing through boom tubes. Even the great horde of parademons was taken away. The worn and beaten New Gods lay strewn about.

Orion turned to Odin," How badly do you crave victory?"

"What do you mean?" Odin was wary.

"My people will assist you but it comes at a price," Orion stated, "That price is threefold. First, you will never strike New Genesis. Second, you will withdraw from these lands never to return. And third, you will abandon all interest in the planet called Earth. Your kind will no longer be welcome there."

'Is that all?" Odin asked dryly.

"Yes," Orion decided, "But if my people have obviously taken a beating from _your_ allies. We will need additional support."

He then stared pointedly at Zeus and Odin tracked his gaze with his good eye. He lifted Zeus to his feet, "Ask what you will of me for I beseech you for your aid in this, my darkest hour of need."

"My help also comes with a price," Zeus declared.

"Name it," Odin said as if defeated.

Zeus chuckled, "Perhaps my price will not be so onerous, All Father. I want your people and mine to be…friends. Allies at first but later we can share feast together and regale one another with feats of our strength."

For a moment Clark thought Odin's good eye was about to pop out as well. Finally the Aesir chieftain found his voice, "Truly?"

"Truly," Zeus assured him, "We too were victims of this 'Darkseid's' deceit so I know how easily it must have been for you to hear his fables and dream of conquest. We attacked these Fourth World gods and yet they came to our aid and now they are coming to yours as well. My debt of honor to them alone would require me to help you. But I truly do wish for peace and friendship between our peoples. So I ask you, do you accept my offer?"

"Yes," Odin said gratefully and clasped Zeus' arm, "I would be honored fight by your side."

"_Ahem_," Clark suddenly interrupted, "I hate to interfere in this mutual love fest but our people will help as well."

"Rally your forces, Mortal;" Odin declared, "For we spring forth into battle!"

Odin hefted Gungnir and charged into the midst of the army of Jotun and Vanir. Zeus sprang at his side. Freed from the Aesir, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hercules and Artemis' hunting party rallied to Zeus' aid. They didn't know why their lord had chosen to side with the Aesir but they followed his lead without question.

Orion rallied the New Gods and Commander Gideon sent every man and woman who was conscious into battle. Clark and Diana joined J'onn and they marshaled the League. Thrym, facing an army of four parts retreated.

"We will be waiting for you across the Bifrost," Thrym cackled just before he disappeared across the dimensions.

Odin started to pursue but Zeus stopped him, "We must gather our forces and our strength before rushing headlong into a trap."

"However long we wait, Thrym will reinforce his forces on the Bifrost," Odin warned, "This will be a bloody and costly business."

"Perhaps not," Orion spoke, "When Darkseid transported me to your lands; I was able to take a coordinate reading with my boom tube controller even though it was otherwise inoperable."

"Boom tube?" Odin repeated.

Commander Gideon explained the premise to him. Odin chuckled, "Marvelous. Tell me, lad. Where did you appear?"

Orion bristled at the "lad" part of the question but he forgave Odin in the name of peace, "Someplace with women flying around on winged horses."

"Valhalla!" Odin exclaimed, "This is fortuitous! We can take Asgard from behind!"

"Excuse me," Clark was getting in the habit of interrupting gods, "But what about Earth?"

"What about it?" Zeus asked dismissively.

"That's where Darkseid obviously went," Clark grated.

"What of it, boy?" Odin asked disdainfully, "We are engaged in a war of gods not mortals. Let Midgard fend for itself."

"There is more," Commander Gideon spoke, "Vermin Vundabar directed the parademon army that we fought. He boasted that half his original forces had marched on a place called 'Tritonus'? I have no idea what that means."

"Poseidon?" Zeus grew worried, "I had wondered why he hadn't come to our aid."

"Commander Gideon, it seems we must dispatch forces to Earth," Orion surmised.

"Unfortunately I have no forces to spare," Gideon replied wearily, "We must take the battle to this 'Tritonus' and we must also bolster the forces of Lords Zeus and Odin."

"Then give me Lightray and _we_ will take the battle to Darkseid," Orion proposed.

Gideon studied him and finally sighed, "You two will do it even if I refuse. Very well, go with my begrudging blessing. You'll find Scott Free already on Earth. Enlist him as well. And I think you'll be hard pressed to turn down Barda's offer of assistance."

"What were they doing on Earth?" Orion was confused.

"I sent him to recruit the Lords of Order but obviously he didn't sway Fate. He and Barda will be looking forward to a chance to save their adopted home," Gideon explained.

Orion turned to J'onn, "It is only Lightray and I but we humbly implore you to let us join your fight."

J'onn wore a slight smile, "How can I say 'no'?"

"Damn straight I'm coming," Barda said as she and Maxima approached the huddle.

"I will come as well," Maxima half asked, half declared.

"Again, how can I refuse?" J'onn graciously allowed.

"You can't," Barda informed him.

"Get your people together," Orion requested, "I'll be back in a moment with Lightray."

As good as his word, Orion returned in under fifteen minutes. Lightray looked as beat up as the rest of the gods but his fierce determination showed in his eyes. Barda set the appropriate coordinates in her spatial controller.

"Sorry," she said, "I had to reset the controller or we'd default back to the suburbs in Connecticut. Somehow, I don't think Scott and I's neighbors are quite ready to host the Justice League."

She created the boom tube and they all rushed in only to arrive in the midst of a disaster.

* * *

The spatial rift opened in the Lost Sector. The Red Lanterns sallied forth first. Atrocitus, in his anger, forgot that he needed another spectrum's aid to defeat the Black Lanterns. And the sector was full of Black Lanterns.

The skirmish was brief and painful. Although it galled him to no measure, Atrocitus called a retreat back to the rift. Dozens of Red Lanterns floated in the void, emaciated, and with their hearts ripped out. Although he would never admit it, even to himself, Atrocitus was relieved to see the Green Lanterns, Blue Lanterns, Star Sapphires, and the Indigo Tribe arrive.

The varied Lantern Corps assembled and Hal began to issue orders, "We need to push our way to Necorium. Indigo-One, your tribe will be our core. Carol, your Sapphires will form a protective wedge mixed with the tribe. One tribesman to a Sapphire. Your unassigned Sapphires will blend with Saint Walker's Blue Lanterns."

Hal turned to Sinestro and Atrocitus, "That's our core, gentlemen. We're the blade. Since the Green Lanterns are the most numerous corps, we'll each pair off with a Sinestro Corpsmen or a Red Lantern. Make it _clear_ to your people that the fight is with the Black Lanterns, not each other."

"Do not presume to order me about, Hal Jordan;" Sinestro sneered, "I wore a green ring before Abin Sur ever thought about visiting your speck of a world."

"And may I remind _you_ you were _stripped_ of a green power ring. It wasn't a voluntary surrender. You can puff and preen all you want, but in the end, you know I'm right," Hal argued.

Sinestro looked like a blood vessel was going to burst in his temple. Finally, his rage passed; "What you say makes sense. But consider this a temporary abatement of our differences at best."

"Duly noted," Hal wryly allowed.

Atrocitus and Sinestro went to approach their Lanterns but in passing Atrocitus looked to Sinestro, "Are you certain you aren't better suited to a _red_ ring?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sinestro snapped.

* * *

Hal was going to "encourage" Sinestro and Atrocitus to hurry up when their Lanterns began pairing off with the Green Lanterns. It was good timing since the Black Lanterns were beginning to converge on them as they floated en masse in the outer edges of the solar system. The Black Lanterns had detected life and they had to expunge it at all costs.

They pushed hard into the Black Lantern horde. The Green Lanterns, Red Lanterns, and Sinestro Corpsmen working together to bludgeon their way to Necorium. Any Black Lanterns that made it through onto the backs of those Lantern Corps members were relieved by the Star Sapphires, Indigo Tribe, and Blue Lanterns. After many combined losses, the Lanterns arrived at Necorium.

Hal relayed instructions to the various corpsmen, "Sinestro, select an elite force from your Corps and prepare to try for the surface. Atrocitus, do the same."

"I don't need help!" Atrocitus belligerently declared.

"Just pick someone, dammit!" Hal snapped.

"Very well. _One_," Atrocitus conceded.

"Fine," Hal muttered, "Katma, Kilowog, Tomar Re, Kyle, and Arkus, you're with me."

Guy protested but Hal put him in his place, "You're my secret weapon, Guy. I need you up here to save the universe in case we fail."

That mollified Guy, "Okay. Now that we settled that."

Hal shook his head as Guy and his Red Lantern partner headed off to intercept more Black Lanterns. Hal made a general announcement, "Green Lantern John Stewart is in command of the combined Lantern Corps. Sapphire Queen Carol Ferris is his lieutenant. Listen to them as though your lives depend on it because they probably will."

Saint Walker and Indigo-One connected to Hal's ring, "And what of us, Hal Jordan?"

Hal smiled at Saint Walker's question, "Despite what Guy might be thinking of himself right now, your two Corps are our greatest hope. While my force confronts Krona and tries to stop him from recreating his rings, I need the best the Blue Lanterns and Indigo Tribe can provide to find Black Hand and try to reconnect him with his humanity."

"What of our Sapphire escorts?" Indigo-One inquired.

"They can come with," Hal was happy to inform her, "A little love will probably go a long way."

"Hal, we need a change of plan," John asserted, "I don't need Carol here. Let her lead the Sapphire escort."

"I want a Star Sapphire beside you," Hal insisted, "Who do you recommend taking Carol's place?"

"Fatality," John stated.

That stunned everyone, _especially_ Fatality. Carol smiled, "Go to him. Lead our sisters and their Lantern kin to victory."

Fatality looked unaccustomarily nervous, "All right. Because _you_ say so."

"Dela, Miri, Miss Bloss, Race, Arven, and Maewen, you're on me as we bring the Indigo Tribe and the Blue Lanterns into action," Carol declared.

Sinestro returned to Hal's side. With him were Arkillo, Lyssa Drak, Bedovian, Tekik, and Romat Ru. Atrocitus came with a woman named Bleez. Hal wondered what world she heralded from. Except for the horns protruding from her head, she could have passed for human. Although, she could very well be hiding a galaxy's worth of differences under her mask.

"Let's do this!" Hal urged.

* * *

The attack force dove into the atmosphere just as the Black Lanterns renewed their assault on John and Fatality's combined force. As they cleared the cloud layers, Carol veered off and led the Sapphires, Indigo Tribe, and Blue Lanterns across the horizon.

Hal felt a pang at seeing Carol disappear after finally reuniting with her. He shoved those thoughts aside. There would be time enough to tell her everything he'd always meant to say. At least, he would if he survived his next encounter with the enemy.

The Oans had defeated Krona but by the barest of margins. Oa had been host to billions of beings but after the battles that led to Krona's defeat and execution, there were merely a handful of the immortals left.

The Zamarons had departed to seek the spectrum of Love while the Guardians formed up and mastered Will. In recent years, the Zamaron priestesses had sought reconciliation with the Guardians. The Guardians had rebuffed every approach until now. Could the Guardians finally be accepting the Zamarons in their own right? Hal certainly hoped so. It would make his intended overture to Carol far less complicated.

Hal vowed to himself that he would survive. The Guardians believed that love only weakened one's will. Now Hal knew that belief for the lie that it was. His will was made stronger by his love and his fervent desire to finally share it. He'd find a way to be with Carol, even if he had to resign from the Green Lantern Corps to do it.

* * *

"What a depressing place," Kara grumped.

"It _is_ a galactic graveyard," Galatea dryly observed.

Kara stuck her tongue out at Galatea. Tea laughed, "Now there's the picture of maturity."

"Heads up," Shayera said sharply, "We have incoming."

Larfleeze and Black Hand had detected the spatial rift that deposited the JLers on Necorium. They'd decided to personally investigate rather than disturb Krona or repurpose a few Black Lanterns to the task. What they saw surprised them both.

Agent Orange produced dozens of independent orange constructs and those constructs swooped in for the attack. Shayera, Kara, and Galatea met them in the sky and began to destroy them. Larfleeze was stunned by the JLers brutal determination.

Shayera smashed them with her mace. Kara and Galatea used their strength and heat vision to rend and sear the constructs apart. Finally, Larfleeze took the battle directly to the Justice League ladies while also creating more constructs.

* * *

Black Hand landed near the shuttle and was surprised when Blackhawk approached him. Black Hand wasn't sure what to be more surprised about: the presence of another human or the fact that Blackhawk was unarmed? Black Hand demanded to know why Blackhawk was on Necorium.

Blackhawk wore a wary smile, "I'm actually here to talk to you."

"About what? Black Hand demanded to know.

"About this lunacy you've unleashed," Blackhawk said, "Surely you know this can't end the way you want it to?"

Black Hand summoned a black power ring around his finger and swept Blackhawk up in a hand construct. Galatea heard Blackhawk's yelp of surprise and she sought out her husband. Seeing his distress she bore down upon Black Hand and swatted him with a right cross that sent him flying. With his concentration broken the construct faded.

"Are you all right?" she desperately asked Blackhawk.

He chuckled, "I'm okay. I'm in it until after the honeymoon. After that I can die happy."

She smiled slyly, "You'd better last longer than that, husband of mine."

"Galatea?" she suddenly heard Black Hand ask in disbelief.

"Yes?" she asked crossly.

"What's a member of the Legion of Doom doing with the Justice League?" Black Hand wondered.

She looked to Blackhawk. He gave her a look that said _you're on_. She sighed. He was going to be utterly useless.

"I just want to talk," she assured him.

"About what?" Black Hand asked hesitantly.

"About what's going on here," Galatea admitted, "You don't have to do this."

"What makes you say that?" Black Hand defiantly asked.

"Because I've walked this path and now I know there's a better way," she shared.

"What do you mean?" Black Hand cautiously inquired.

Galatea flashed him a brilliant smile, "Let me tell you a little story."


	20. Chapter 20

9 Justice League Eternal War

"I need to share my story with you so you'll understand where I'm coming from," Galatea stated, "From what John Stewart told me about your history we might relate in a strange sort of way."

"I doubt it," Black Hand scoffed.

Tea wore a wry expression, "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"All right," Black Hand yielded, "I'll even give you a couple of minutes."

Galatea nodded, "You may have noticed the similarities between Supergirl and I?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I've always assumed you were her older sister."

Galatea's expression turned rueful, "Actually, it's safer to say she's my 'older' sister."

Seeing his confusion, she pressed on; "I'm her clone."

She could see the shock in his eyes, "I was created by a government agency called CADMUS. They were a failsafe in case meta-humans ever went out of control. Specifically if the Justice League Unlimited went out of control."

"And you're with…?" Black Hand let the question dangle.

"One of many ironies that I'm going to share," Galatea assured him, "I was created to be a weapon. I was force grown into adulthood. I was basically 26 years old when they released me from the growth tank."

Seeing she had his attention, she decided to pursue things a little further; "After I was 'born' I was put into a rapid education program. They used experimental techniques designed to complement my Argoan heritage. Y'see, under a yellow sun, I can process and absorb a _lot_ of info in a short time. I pretty much have enough knowledge to earn a dozen or so PhD's. But keep that under your belt. It's not something I advertise."

"Why not?" Black Hand wondered.

"Because then people would treat me like I was 'special'. I get enough of that now. If they thought I was smarter than them then the stakes would really change," Galatea revealed.

"I think I understand," Black Hand shared, "Please, go on."

Now she had him so she began to reel him in, "I trained twenty hours a day on techniques and tactics designed to takedown any member of the Justice League. More specifically, I was trained to kill the Founders. Supergirl was my own obsession."

"Why?" Black Hand was curious, "I mean I could see why you'd be interested but _why_ exactly?"

"Because I hated her," Tea confessed, "As long as she lived I wasn't free of her shadow. I would never be treated like a person and only like a weapon tailor made for killing superheroes."

"Yet you and she are here together," he observed.

Galatea grinned, "You have to wait for it. You see CADMUS finally deployed me to the _Watchtower_ to end the perceived threat once and for all. However, I got reckless and I was defeated by Supergirl."

Black Hand was hanging on every word as she continued, "I was sent to Blackgate prison. There I was confined to a suite of rooms equipped with red sun lamps so I was basically as strong as a human. I had a lot of time to think and you know what I thought about?"

"Supergirl," Black Hand ventured a guess.

Galatea's smile became a sad one, "You'd be right. I dwelt on how Supergirl beat me. She used my own hate and blind obsession to lure me into defeating myself. _She_ didn't deliver the knockout blow. _I_ did. She just outsmarted me."

"So how did you get out of prison?" Black Hand asked, "I mean…you're obviously free."

"_You_ freed me," Galatea shared.

"Say what?" he was confused again.

"You raised Black Lanterns on Earth. CADMUS, although it had supposedly shut down, pulled some strings and released me to deal with your Black Lanterns," Galatea informed him, "After the Lantern Corps stopped you, I just let myself go and refused to return to prison."

Black Hand was hanging on every word now. Galatea decided to move to the next portion of her life, "Luthor found me as I tried to make a life for myself in American Samoa. He offered me a place in his Legion of Doom. Sad to say, but I accepted."

She could see Black Hand's unspoken question, "I still only saw the Justice League as the threat. Luthor had been a directing member of CADMUS and I trusted him. Over time I began to see that he was a greater evil than the JLU. But I had been literally convinced since birth that the JLU was the _real_ menace so I stayed with the Legion."

She motioned towards Blackhawk, "Then I met _him_ and all of my assumptions got thrown out the window. Black Adam had joined the Legion at the behest of the Crimson Queen of Bailya. I went to him and began being schooled in the arts of right, wrong, and choosing between them."

She frowned as she remembered the vents of her life, "Luthor and the Queen had threatened the entire world with nuclear destruction. Adam and I intervened even as the JLU entered Bailya. Adam became ruler of Bailya and I left the Legion to join the Global Guardians."

"I thought they were shut down," Black Hand recalled.

"Well, Black Adam and I helped recreate them. We were successful enough that the EU brought us on board as the NATO meta-human deterrent," Galatea revealed, "Blackhawk and I began long distance dating. My experience with the Global Guardians taught me I'd been an idiot."

"For fighting the Justice League?" Black Handed wanted to know.

"No," she declared, "For _hating_ the Justice League. I wasted too much of my life on hate. It doesn't accomplish anything except poisoning your own life. Hate blinded me to the simple things, like love and beauty. I literally couldn't see the forest for the trees. And when I let go of all that hate I discovered the people I had dedicated my life to killing were never my enemy to begin with."

Black Hand gaped at her so she landed the final blow, "I think that's where you're at. You're so twisted up by you hate you don't see the full ramifications of your actions anymore."

"You don't know me," Black Hand rasped, "My family was everything to me. Now that they're gone, what do I have left? Nekron gave me a purpose as the avatar of death. Once everything living thing in the universe is dead and decaying, I'll get my life back."

"With whom?" Galatea pointedly asked, "Because if everyone is dead, you're going to be alone like you've never been alone before. There won't be anyone to share your pain with. You'll stare at a mirror or a mirror fragment telling yourself your own story, time and again, until you go mad."

"I _know_ what it's like to lose purpose," Galatea spoke frankly, "My purpose was to kill the Justice League. I didn't have an identity past that. How could I? I was considered a _copy_ of someone else. I wasn't a legitimate person to my creators. But I found my way. I learned to accept me for me, whatever that was."

Galatea's eyes bored into him, "But I also discovered I didn't have to be anything if I didn't like it. I could be who I _wanted_ to be rather than what they _made_ me to be."

"Maybe I'm not you," Black Hand said despairingly.

"Why?" she asked starkly. Seeing him recoil, she elaborated; "You still have a choice. Nekron _made_ you the avatar of death but who do you _want_ to be? Because we can make that happen."

Black Hand gave her a curious look and she grinned, "Yes, I said _we_. I've made it my mission in life to help other lost souls. I can safely say I'm one of them as well but at least now I have friends, and most importantly, I have love. You can have all of that too. I can help if you'll let me."

For the first time since Nekron chose him, Black Hand found his resolve wavering.

* * *

Larfleeze noticed that Galatea was no longer fighting his constructs. He eyeballed the area and saw that she was confronting Black Hand…or was she? She appeared to just be _talking_ to him. What's more, he appeared to be listening.

Kara suddenly slammed into Agent Orange and reared back her fist and knocked him into the ground. Larfleeze felt the hot searing rush of hate fill him. He counseled himself to cool down. Instead, her life would be _his_ to take.

He aimed his ring hand at her and created a small horde of constructs. Each one issued forth with the cry of "Mine!" They attacked her in droves and forced her to resettle on the ground. Freed of her interference, he headed for Black Hand's side.

"Don't listen to her!" Larfleeze cried as he alighted next to Black Hand, "Unlimited power is within our grasp and _she_ is trying to take it away from us."

"Don't you mean _you_?" Black Hand snidely asked.

"I really don't think so," Galatea scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Larfleeze demanded to know.

"Do you really think Krona will just hand over the keys to the entire emotional spectrum if he recreates his eight rings?" Galatea posed the question.

"He's a Black Lantern now," Black Hand asserted, "He has to obey me."

"Okay, summon him," she urged.

"Excuse me?" Black Hand was affronted.

"Is this really the best idea, Tea?" Blackhawk whispered.

She shushed him with a wave of her hand, "If Krona is under your control, bring him here and force him to hand over his work."

"Fine!" Black Hand snapped and turned around.

They waited several minutes and then Tea asked, "Well?"

"It'll just take a moment," Black Hand grated. He stretched forth his hand and waved it about in Krona's direction. Still, the resurrected Oan never came.

"You can do this, can't you?" Larfleeze suddenly wanted to know.

"Of course I can!" Black Hand snapped.

He tried again with the same results.

"Looks like someone's lost control of their toy," Galatea commented.

Larfleeze seized Black Hand's tunic and pulled him close, "We have to get to him before the Lanterns get a hold of the eight rings!"

"They already _have_ the rings, remember?" Black Hand retorted.

Suddenly a bolt of energy erupted from the ground over the horizon and headed for space. Larfleeze licked his lips nervously, "That was supposed to happen, right?"

Black Hand stared at the sky in horror, "They're dead."

"I thought that's what you wanted," Galatea said scornfully.

"Not like this," Black Hand said absently.

"Then how?" Tea got more assertive, "How exactly was it supposed to be different?"

Black Hand got a feverish look in his eyes, "I can fix this!"

He streaked off into the horizon. Galatea confronted Larfleeze, "You have to choose and you have to choose _now_. And remember, if you choose wrongly, you'll end up being dead and you'll never satisfy another single selfish desire again."

"What choices are there?" Larfleeze asked.

"You can either run for your life and see how long you last against Krona later on or you can join with the other Lanterns. It'll take all eight Corps working together to stop Krona," Galatea laid it all out.

"I'll help!" Larfleeze declared, "Anything but death."

Galatea eyed him coldly, "It might still come to that."

Larfleeze already began plotting his exit strategy.

* * *

It was morning in Chicago. Sonia Alcona was filling a travel cup with coffee. As she secured the lid, she took a sip of her own. Her partner exited the bedroom and sauntered on over. Sitting on the counter, Margo Collins flashed Sonia a lascivious grin.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Margo opened with.

Sonia grinned, "My home is your home. Besides, having you over carried some rather delicious fringe benefits with it."

Margo pulled her in and kissed Sonia. Sonia readily reciprocated. Margo's phone sounded. She cursed as she retrieved it from her belt. After a very terse conversation, she slid off the counter.

"I have to get to the PD. There's been another homicide," Margo sourly explained.

Sonia brushed a stray lock of hair out of Margo's face and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Just take care, sweetie."

"You too," Margo said, grateful for her partner's understanding. Sonia might currently be a private investigator but she'd been a cop in Gotham City. She'd reached detective before being asked to leave under mysterious circumstances. GCPD wasn't talking and Sonia wasn't explaining. Margo just took whatever Sonia offered and tried to give back as much if not more.

"Good luck with the Falcone stake out today," Margo smiled, "And I'll let the Feds know to stay out of your way."

"Much appreciated," Sonia's own smile was rueful, "It's times like this that I miss the badge."

"Yeah, but then it would be an interdepartmental romance and that's strictly taboo," Margo laughed.

"Like being a lesbian isn't?" Sonia asked dryly.

"Hey, it's a whole new department. The powers that be figured if the military could accept us why couldn't they?" Margo teased her, "Now, I have to bolt. Love you."

"You know I love you," Sonia confessed, which won her a beatific smile from Margo.

The front door clicked shut and suddenly Sonia heard a noise from the bedroom. It was almost like a static discharge. She hesitated before investigating.

Falcone was on to her, in _both_ of her lives. Which is why she had to take him down. His own investigators had discovered her past and deduced that she was _still_ Batwoman.

Sonia had worked with three other women in Gotham to create the guise of Batwoman. They'd all taken turns playing her. In the end, their identities were uncovered by Batman and handed over to Commissioner Gordon. Jim Gordon may have unofficially condoned costumed vigilantes in his city but, by God, he wasn't going to have one of his officers moonlighting as one.

All of the women, Sonia included, had their activities as Batwoman sealed at the highest level within the GCPF and Batman certainly wasn't talking. Sonia had travelled west to Chicago and set up as a PI. That way she could do what she did best and forgo the conflict of being a vigilante _and_ a police officer. It was just ironic that she was dating a cop.

_Of course I left my damn gun in the bedroom,_ Sonia groused to herself. Fortunately for her, since Margo was _very_ privy to the bedroom, she kept her _other_ gear stashed in the utility closet behind a false panel. She retrieved one of the batarangs that Batman had given her. Of course, if this was simply a cat burglar and not one of Falcone's men, she could be risking her secret.

She saw the bedroom doorknob start to turn and she reared back and readied herself to throw the batarang, _The hell with my secret identity. This asshole is going down._

She was in for the surprise of her life when Nightwing emerged from her bedroom. He raised his hands, "Ease off, Batwoman. It's me."

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" she fumed. And then the Question and the Huntress exited as well, "What the…? You travel in herds now? I knew about you and the guppy, but what's with these two?"

"They're here to help plead our case," Nightwing said, still somewhat affronted at someone calling Ulla a guppy. Sure, her legs became a fish tail when she was underwater but that made sense. Didn't it?

"What case?" Sonia growled.

"Do you mind lowering the batarang before I answer that?" Nightwing asked.

Sonia hadn't realized she was still poised for an attack. She was somewhat embarrassed as she lowered her weapon. Just to make amends, she sat it down on the nearby counter. However, she kept in reach just in case.

"We'd like you to join the Justice League," Nightwing suddenly admitted.

"You're kidding me," Sonia couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard.

"Dead serious," Nightwing assured her.

"Look, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I'm your type," then she met the Huntress' gaze, "Although, if I weren't spoken for, I could be _your_ type."

Huntress blinked and then looked to the Question, "Q? Did she just flirt with me?"

"Yes," he said matter of factly.

"Damn! I don't know whether to be flattered or to bitch slap her," Huntress confessed.

"Oh, you should be flattered," Sonia chuckled, "You look Italian, right? Well, I'm Cuban. We could definitely spice up the night."

"The hell with it. I'm going to be flattered," Huntress decided.

"We knew about her _preferences_ before we came here," Question reminded her.

"You're just jealous, Q," Huntress laughed.

"We're serious, Sonia," Nightwing interjected before the conversation got totally out of control, "The JLU has been watching you ever since you started as Batwoman. We're impressed and we'd like you to sign up."

"Why?" Sonia got to the heart of the matter.

"Because you're good but you could be better," Nightwing explained, "We'd like to harness your potential and maximize what you can do with it."

Sonia considered, "Let's say I start to take this seriously. I don't do 'cosmic'."

"Neither do we," Question replied.

"Unless you count the Daxamites or the Almeracians," Huntress piped in.

"You're not helping," Question retorted.

"Are you getting testy because a woman is hitting on me?" Huntress asked, "A rather _gorgeous_ woman at that."

"Of course not," he stated.

"I know you too well," Huntress grinned, "You're jealous! Don't worry, baby doll. I'll reassure you in my own _special_ way."

Question's signal device sounded then and he returned to the bedroom to answer the page. Sonia frowned, "Could you guys stay _out_ of my bedroom?"

Question returned, "Darkseid is invading Metropolis."

Nightwing turned to Sonia, "Coming?"

"This is cosmic, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Please, we need you," Huntress implored.

Sonia met her eyes and swore, "Gawd! I'm such a sucker for a pretty face. Let me grab my gear."

Question informed Teleporter Control that there would be four coming along. Batwoman emerged from the bathroom. She stood next to the other three.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait for our teleport," Nightwing informed her.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Batwoman asked.

"You'll just feel a little queasy the first couple of times," Huntress reassured her, "But you get used to it."

"I am so going to hate myself tomorrow," Batwoman promised herself.

And then the teleporter grabbed them.


	21. Chapter 21

11 Justice League Eternal War

Booster was staring out the sliding balcony door when the boom tubes appeared. He swore as his signal device began to beep. It was in the bedroom…and so was Claire.

"How do you turn this damn thing off?" she hollered at him as he approached. Seeing him suddenly appear in the doorway she almost jumped out of bed. Although, that would have been misguided. It had been five days since she'd come home but she still had pains where the sun would never shine again.

"Uh oh," she knew _that_ look. Booster kissed her on the cheek and then began speaking into the comm unit. Claire eased herself off of the bed and went out to the living room. The curtains were wide open. It was bright and sunny day for being in the middle of February.

"Oh hell," she said forlornly as she saw the massive battleships emerging out of the tubes right over Manhattan.

She could hear Booster fumbling about as he tried to squirrel into his uniform. He came out of the bedroom with his mask and goggles in one hand and his gauntlets in the other. Claire gave him a baleful look.

"Didn't we do this _last_ year?" she complained.

Booster wore a wan smile, "Last year was the Almeracians. These are Apokoliptans."

"What the hell is the difference and why should I care? Tell them to go away," Claire grumped.

"These guys answer to Darkseid," he said grimly.

"Oh shit," she breathed. Everyone on Earth knew of the Dark Lord of Apokolips and his ever intensifying invasions.

"Pretty much," Booster concurred, "I'm about ready to drop a load in my shorts right here and now."

Claire punched his arm, "Smart ass."

Booster grinned, "And you love me for it."

He pulled her in close and kissed her. Heading for the balcony he was surprised when she called after him, "Do you miss my dick?"

He stopped and gaped at her, "What?"

"My dick," Claire repeated, "Do you miss it?"

"Why are you asking me this _now_?" he wondered.

"Well, you used to suck…" she began.

"I _know_ what I did," Booster interrupted, "I was the one doing it. Remember?"

"Well, do you?" she plaintively asked.

He approached and pulled her into his arms and just gently held her, "I love you no matter what parts or accessories you come with."

"Promise me you'll come back," she insisted.

Booster thought about arguing that he couldn't promise that but that's not what Claire _needed_ to hear right now, "I promise."

Her eyes desperately sought his, "I have your word. You're coming back."

Knowing it wasn't a question, Booster kissed one last time. Breaking free he returned to the slider and opened it, "I'll be back before you can miss me."

He flew off and she slid the door shut, "Too late for that."

* * *

Twenty-nine JLers answered the call, including Batwoman and excluding Fate. Huntress had shown Sonia to the locker room and watched as she changed. Batwoman smirked before she slid on the mask.

"You're sure there isn't something you want to tell your husband?" Batwoman asked snarkily.

Huntress' expression was one of amusement, "And what would that be?"

"That you'd rather be with _me_ than him," Batwoman confidently declared.

"I thought you were spoken for," Huntress tossed that back in her face.

"And if I wasn't?" Batwoman pointedly asked.

"Then you could still keep dreaming and _occupying_ yourself in the tub," Huntress smarted off, "Now c'mon. They'll be assembling in the main briefing hall."

"Like I know where that is," Batwoman grumped.

"Why do you think I stuck around?" Huntress quipped, "Did you really think I'm that desperate to see you in your bra and panties?"

"I could've taken them off," Batwoman suggested.

Huntress snorted, "And what a thrill that would be."

"Fine," Batwoman sighed, "Live in denial."

"How about you drop it and I don't rat you out to your girlfriend?" Huntress offered a compromise.

Batwoman grinned, "Deal."

A sudden ringing came from her belt and Batwoman plucked her mobile phone out of her utility belt. She wore an amused smile, "Speak of the devil."

She hit the "Call" button and happily accepted the transmission, "Hey babe! What's up?"

Her face puckered, "No, I'm not casing Falcone today. No, something came up. Yeah, an emergency. No, nothing spectacular just some rich bitch lost her husband and she wants me to find him ASAP. It looks like I'll have to be out of town today. Maybe for a couple."

Batwoman smiled, "I love you too. Be careful and don't get dead. Later."

Batwoman replaced the phone and shook her head, "It was the wife."

Huntress frowned, "I didn't think gay marriage was allowed in Illinois."

Batwoman scowled, "The legislature is in the middle of passing a _marriage equality_ bill right now."

"So are you going to marry her?" Huntress suddenly wondered.

"Who?" Batwoman wondered.

"Your girlfriend," Huntress said dryly, "Are you going to marry her?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Batwoman inquired hopefully.

Huntress shoved her towards the door, "Cool your jets, Pocahontas. We seriously need to get you onto another topic."

* * *

They entered the briefing hall and Huntress went sit by the Question. Not sure of where to go or who to sit by, she took a seat next to Nightwing. He smiled at her. She still wasn't wearing her mask so she was exposed literally and metaphorically.

"Thank God for a friendly face," she murmured.

"I wasn't certain you'd see me as a friendly. Back when I lived in Chicago you were pretty hostile the few times we worked together," he admitted.

She grinned, "That's before I realized you weren't just one of Batman's puppets spying on me."

Nightwing looked around. Everyone was talking and only a few of the conversations seemed to be about Darkseid, "Looks like you're a hit."

"Yay me," Batwoman dourly grumped.

Mr. Terrific took the podium, "All right. We've only got a minute or two before Darkseid's forces finish their transit and begin to mobilize."

Silence loomed and Terrific filled it, "If you look around, you'll noticed that our so-called 'heavy hitters' are all deployed. I'm here to tell you, 'so what?' We're going to stop these bastards or at least slow them down until J'onn can return with our big guns."

He looked directly at Batwoman, "You'll notice that we have a new member today. Everyone, meet Batwoman, since you've all been talking about her anyway. Hopefully she'll live long enough to serve beside us for years to come."

Batwoman leaned into Nightwing, "He's joking, right?"

"Not really," Nightwing informed her.

Batwoman suddenly wondered, _again_, what the hell she'd gotten herself into. Mr. Terrific spoke before she could ask Nightwing any other questions, "Darkseid seems to be marshalling his strength on Manhattan. It'll only be a matter of minutes before he spreads out to the Boroughs. His Elite are the brains of the operation so we'll target them first."

He activated the overhead, "Here's a quick description of our two fighting forces. One for the Elite and one to stem the parademon tide. Look to see which force you're on and then meet me in the main hall."

Mr. Terrific exited. People filtered out singly and in pairs. Zatanna paused long enough to look back to smile and wink at Batwoman. Sonia suddenly grinned.

Nightwing flashed her a rueful expression, "She's spoken for."

"Dick or pussy?" Batwoman suddenly inquired.

It took Nightwing a second to grasp her meaning. He wore a wry smile, "_He _definitely has a dick."

"Too bad," Batwoman sighed.

"I thought _you_ had a girlfriend?" Nightwing archly inquired.

Batwoman broke into a naughty smile, "Margo and I both enjoy eye candy. Besides it'd be nice to have someone to relate to."

"I see," and he suddenly did.

"So where's your guppy?" Batwoman impetuously asked.

_That_ descriptor continued to irk Nightwing. Which is probably why she'd used it. He gently chided her.

"The Little Mermaid is in Belgium with the rest of the Global Guardians. They'll probably go on alert and stand by in case we fail," he stated.

"Too bad. She's hot," Batwoman opined.

Nightwing gave her a reproving glare.

"What?" Batwoman asked, "I guess you are too. In a decidedly masculine kind of way. Definitely not my cup of tea but, hey, it works for some."

"Excuse us, girls;" Huntress teased, "But your names are on the board."

Batwoman sighed and slipped on her mask. She took note of the display and suddenly yelped, "Holy shit! I'm tagging the Elite? Just who the hell are these guys?"

"Walk with me," Question ordered.

Batwoman looked to Nightwing for support. He grinned, "Better do what the man says."

"Fat lot of good you are," Batwoman muttered as she rose and she and the Question walked out of the room with Question in full lecture mode.

"Ah, that's my hubby," Huntress sighed contentedly.

"Is it just me or does Batwoman flirt with every woman she encounters?" Nightwing asked.

"She's uncomfortable and it's a defense mechanism," Huntress opined, "She feels if she can knock the other person out of their comfort zone then she won't be flailing away all alone."

Nightwing stared at her and Huntress grew irritable, "What? You think I can't relate?"

"She comes onto women and I hit them…and men too," Huntress acknowledged, "We all have our means and motives."

"I'm impressed," Nightwing admitted, "I didn't know you were so self aware."

Huntress gave him a rueful look, "Just because I was pissed off at the world doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

Nightwing smiled appreciatively, "Duly noted."

"Besides, you can't hang with Q and not get reflective. It's really helped me in the classroom," Huntress confessed.

"I heard a rumor that you're a teacher," Nightwing admitted.

"No rumor. It's the truth," Huntress confirmed it.

"I can't imagine you as a teacher," Nightwing shared, "How do you afford all of your equipment?"

"I'm a mob princess," Huntress reminded him, "My trust fund is bigger than yours."

"Are we going to have a pissing contest now?" he chuckled.

"I'm just saying, my trust fund is closer to Bruce Wayne levels than Dick Grayson levels," Huntress suddenly smirked, "Of course, that's _without_ the profits from Wayne Enterprises. Just the baseline trust."

"I wasn't aware that you'd delved into this," Nightwing said with some trepidation.

"_I_ didn't. _Q_ did," she shared.

"Figures," Nightwing realized.

* * *

They'd reached the main hall. Dozens of T-Spheres floated about. Batwoman nodded her understanding to Question and she returned to Nightwing's side.

"I am _so_ screwed and it's all your fault," she accused the Huntress.

"Mine?" Huntress was surprised by the accusation.

"Sucker for a pretty face. Remember?" Batwoman groused.

"Hang in there," Huntress advised, "We'll have your back."

"_You_ can have my back and everything around its general vicinity any time you want," Batwoman retorted.

Huntress noted Nightwing's mirth, "See what I told you?"

As she strolled to rejoin her husband, Batwoman watched her go. Then she turned on Nightwing, "Just _what _have you two been saying about me?"

Nightwing explained and when he was done, Batwoman whistled appreciatively, "Beauty _and_ brains. I think I'm in love."

"You can drop the act," Nightwing counseled, "We're all scared."

Batwoman studied him for a moment and then she broke into an appreciative smile, "You cope your way and I'll cope in mine."

Mr. Terrific called everyone together and announced, "I have T-Spheres hovering around the UN Headquarters. We'll teleport there and move out. You all know your basic assignments?"

There was a general murmur of assent before the calm was broken by Hawkman, "But what if we have a piss poor assignment?"

"Carter, you're best fit to go one on one with parademons. So suck it up and deal with it," Terrific retorted, "Anyone else want to lodge a complaint?"

Batwoman stared to raise her hand but Nightwing caught her arm and forced it to her side. Catwoman noticed this and leaned into Batwoman's earshot, "I know how you feel."

Batwoman was so disconsolate she didn't even get ideas from Catwoman's sultry gesture. Nightwing knew then that she was in trouble. He pulled her aside.

"Are you really ready for this?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she snapped, "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you either face these people here and now or you face them in the near future when they march on Chicago. Only then, not only will you be in the line of fire but Margo will be too," Nightwing shared.

He could see that horrified her. It also seemed to galvanize her reserves of strength, "Okay. How do we stop the bastards?"

"However we can," he said grimly.

* * *

Most of the Elite still sported wounds from their battle in Elysium. Lashina had her wrist in a brace. Bloody Mary was being held together by stitches and hope. Killroy was covered in burns. And the list went on.

The two losses that had been the most severe had been the death of the cyberpak. None of the cyberwolves had made it through the battle with Anna Fortune. Chessure had reintegrated at Malice's command but the shadow demon was a ghost of its former malevolent glory. She didn't know how well it would be able to fight.

The League rushed into battle with the Elite. Hawkman took to the skies against the parademons. The Shining Knight joined him riding atop his flying hose, Winged Victory. The Ray also took the battle to the single minded creatures. STRIPE also engaged them in the air.

From the ground, Vixen, the Atom, Obsidian, Hourman, Elongated Man, Dr. Light, Nemesis, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai also took the battle back to the parademon strike force. Mr. Terrific led them, leaving the others to fend off the Elite.

* * *

Wildcat confronted Steppenwolf, "Hey! Big guy! Why don't you take a break and square off with an old man?"

Steppenwolf thumbed the edge of his axe and started towards Wildcat. Wildcat waved him off, "Come on, you're gonna come at me with an axe when all I've got are these two here fists?"

Steppenwolf smiled. He spiked the axe into the concrete and left it behind, "Prepare to face my wrath, impudent mortal."

"I've been called worse by a lot better," Wildcat retorted.

"You'll learn your place soon enough," Steppenwolf promised, "You'll discover that no amount of impudence can save you from the pain I can inflict."

"Ah, go teach your grandmother to suck eggs," Wildcat said flippantly.

Steppenwolf lunged for with an inarticulate cry bursting from his lips.

* * *

Nightwing faced Brola. He was surprised when Brola's fist transformed into what appeared to be stone. Brola then came at him. Brola's martial skill was good…a little _too_ good. After several feints, Brola connected and Nightwing felt a couple of ribs snap. He rolled onto his back and onto his feet and set himself. This was going to be a long and costly fight.

* * *

Batwoman was somewhat surprised that Buna didn't underestimate her because she was woman. Most of her human opponents did…much to their own eventual dismay. Many of her past lovers had underestimated her as well. It was a tool she readily used in love and war. Only it wasn't happening this time. She settled in for the long haul and decided to wear the son of a bitch out.

* * *

Rocket Red went against Kalibak. Red's armor had been designed and built on Apokolips so it stood to reason that it would enable its wearer to survive an encounter with an inhabitant of that world. Or, at least, so Alexei thought.

* * *

Catwoman found herself facing Kanto. The assassin had been beaten to a literal pulp and was still recuperating from the wounds inflicted upon him by Commander Steel. _Still,_ he thought, _this slip of a woman shouldn't pose a problem._

He acted first by throwing a knife almost faster than Selina could see. _But_, she _could_ see it and therefore dodged it. She reacted by lashing out with her whip and snapping Kanto across the wrist as he reared back to throw a second blade. The bullwhip's stinger drew blood and Kanto dropped the blade.

Catwoman snapped the whip again and this time it slashed across Kanto's chest. He leapt backwards, "Curse you, woman! Stand still and let me kill you!"

"As if," Selina snorted and she leapt forward and snapped the whip straight at Kanto's forehead. _This_ time he caught the stinger just inches before it struck his eye.

He sneered, "Let's see about turning the tables, shall we?"

* * *

"So, my pretty, how do you wish to die?" Killroy mocked Black Canary, "Shall I ravish you to death?"

"I was thinking you could suffocate my foot to death as I shove it up your ass," Canary quipped.

"Gah!" Killroy was tired of humans and their alien allies. He was going to kill her quick and _then_ copulate with her corpse. The blood would just make her that much more appealing.

Black Canary proceeded to pummel his burn ravaged body and Killroy retreated. He'd intended to kill her with his bare hands but now he saw that would be impossible. She was a devil and she was possessed all at the same time. He drew his scimitar and gloated.

"Let's see how you fare now," he leered. She'd still be comely missing her head and a few limbs.

* * *

Fire and Ice decided to double team Infernus. He unleashed a flame blast at Fire. As he'd suspected, it didn't harm her. So he vented a jet of flame at Ice. Ice created a wall of, what else, ice. The ice melted but by the time it was down to the point where Infernus could reach Ice, he was spent.

She froze him in place but saw that his flaming head was still burning bright. Fire didn't care as she alighted next to Ice, "Way to go, Tora!"

"Um…Beatriz?" Ice tried to warn her friend.

"Let's see what he's got now!" Fire boasted.

The ice encasing Infernus exploded outward as flames escaped the prison. The incoming wall of air knocked Fire and Ice over.

"What the hell?" Fire wondered.

"_That's_ what I was trying to tell you," Ice dryly remarked.

"Very well, ladies," Infernus said as he turned to face them, "_Now_ you burn."

* * *

This left the Huntress, the Question, Zatanna, Booster Gold, Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Vigilante facing the Female Furies. The Furies had been humiliated at Elysium. They'd essentially been beaten by two woman but neither Anna nor Maxima were present so they could cut their teeth against softer prey and then face their tormentors again.


	22. Chapter 22

8 Justice League Eternal War

Amazing Grace and Glorious Godfrey took the Flash aside. Grace's smile was radiant, "Don't you look so handsome?"

Flash wanted to retch. He really did but the same thing binding him to their will kept him from upchucking all over her. She saw the fire in his eyes and she grabbed his backside and thrust his hips into hers.

"Just keep thinking that. I'll let you beat it out of me later on," she laughed.

"Sister, please!" Godfrey was revolted, "Must you? He's merely human."

"You just want a piece of his finely honed ass for yourself," she accused.

Finding he really couldn't debate that, Godfrey changed the topic; "It's time we sent our boy on his way."

Grace pouted, "But what if he doesn't come back?"

"He collected two dozen of Commander Gideon's troopers and now they are ours to toy with," Godfrey reminded her.

"And just how do you intend to toy with them, dear brother? You know I won't share my belongings," she said silkily.

"You can have _him_," Godfrey pointed at the Flash, "The rest are mine."

She patted him on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll have them lining up to grab their ankles in no time."

"First we have to conquer this damn planet," he scolded her, "Which brings us to the Flash's mission."

"Right," she said cheerfully. She turned to the Flash, "Put your mask on like a good boy and listen to brother dearest."

Flash hated that he had to comply. He could think of dozens of ways of responding and he knew not a one of them would be on Grace's preferred list. But because of her powers of manipulation, he found himself willfully surrendering to Godfrey's powers of persuasion as he spoke.

"You will go to the Hall of Justice," Godfrey instructed, "There you will retrieve the so-called 'Doombringer' bombs and load them onto a shuttle. You will then fly the shuttle here and drop them where we tell you to. And you will not let _anyone_ stand in your way. Understood?"

Flash nodded despite his best efforts not to.

"Say it," Godfrey insisted.

"I understand," Flash said robotically.

"Before you go, give me a kiss," Grace demanded.

Flash almost gagged and she rammed her tongue into his mouth. When she'd finished she stroked his cheek, "Good boy."

Flash felt like barfing. Godfrey said, "Go!"

And the Flash was gone.

* * *

Minutes later, Flash arrived at the Hall. He entered through the front door. Keying in his pass code, he made it past the security `bot at the door. He moved purposefully through the Hall, heading for the tarmac in the back. Sue spotted him and ran over.

"Flash! Has J'onn's team returned?" she asked with some excitement.

He just gave her a blank stare. Inside he was trying to give her some kind of sign so she could stop him. But then again, Sue was norm and he was a meta-human. What could she really do?

He started to move around her and she interposed herself between him and the corridor leading to the back doors. She was concerned, "Is something wrong?"

He started forward again and she literally blocked him. She was more insistent now, "Where's J'onn?"

Flash shoved her aside so hard she fell over. He gave her one last blank look and then he streaked off. Sue hit the panic button on her wrist comm and the Hall went into lockdown.

Security personnel met her at her location and she gave them simple instructions, "Stop the Flash. Shoot if you have to. And if it escalates to that point, shoot to kill," she ordered unflinchingly.

The guards swarmed to the rear entrance and found the Flash trying to rattle the doors open. The guards shouted for him to stand down and place his hands on his head. Flash put his hands on his head and turned around to face the guards. Then he bolted. He knocked them all out in seconds. The reserves opened fire and the Flash dodged and weaved as he went straight for the guards. It took almost ten seconds, but they went down just as easily as the first set.

"Hold it!" Sue demanded. Flash turned to find the Chief Operational Officer training a pistol on him. He thought he could reach her before she pulled the trigger. He met her eyes. Hers were cold and filled with ruthless determination.

_Go Sue!_ he inwardly cheered.

"You. Are. Not. Getting. The. Doombringers," she ground out.

Part of him wondered how she'd figured it out. The other part knew it was because Sue was probably the brains behind the League now that Bats was gone. Godfrey's commands were ringing through his ears and pounding in his brain. He started to double over.

"Hold still, dammit!" Sue snapped, "One more twitch and I put you down."

At that point, though, he knew she would have already if she were going to. He surged forward. She got a shot off but he was underneath it and then he came up with his fist flying. Sue's head snapped back as the uppercut landed. She'd been moving so it wasn't a clean strike. It had mainly hit her in the mouth.

She landed on her butt and her weapon went clattering across the floor. Sue glared at him and Flash knew she was going to try for the gun. He snapped over to the door. Rather than try and pry it open, he swished his arm in a circle in front of it, creating air pressure that blew the doors off their track.

Sue had the pistol by this time and she started taking pot shots. Flash darted for the maintenance shed. Sue was scrambling to her feet and yelling into her wrist comm. Flash barely had time to register Lady Blackhawk's presence on the roof before she opened fire.

Jake and Smiley appeared in the doorways of the bunkhouse and the shed. They were also armed. He was taking fire from four directions, two of them in a crossfire. Suddenly another sniper hit him from behind, setting up a crossfire with Jake and Smiley.

Flash dropped to one knee and looked between his arm and his leg to see Penny in a crouch near the back lot gate. He didn't know she could shoot. Plastic Man was always going off on how his woman could do anything. Now Flash was gaining a new appreciation for that boast.

Still, she couldn't be as fast on the draw as him. He sprinted for Smiley. He passed out of LBH's line of sight. Sue couldn't accurately risk using her pistol at this range. Penny couldn't risk hitting him either. Smiley went down and went down hard.

As soon as the Blackhawk pilot was out of the way both Sue and Penny opened up. Sue's shots were off and she had to close the distance in order to gain some kind of accuracy. That also made her vulnerable to the Flash. However, Penny began laying down suppressive fire forcing him to stay away.

Flash idly wondered where Penny had learned tactics like that. Lady Blackhawk had fought in World War II. Jake and Smiley had served in the US military. Sue…well, Sue was married to a superhero and had lived in constant danger for ten years now. She had to learn them or get killed.

Jake went down next. Lady Blackhawk was trying to reposition but Flash was in the maintenance shed now. The bombs were just an elevator ride away.

A flash in the dark caught him in the shoulder and he felt his flesh burn from the plasma discharge. Suddenly Gwen Cormaugh stepped into the light. Flash cheered and cursed all at the same time.

Gwen was an International Security Agency officer. Penny had belonged to the ISA's precursor, simply called the Agency, and the subsequent ISA before being forced to choose between her bosses and the JLU. Gwen had filled Penny's old role of ISA liaison with the Justice League. Gwen was a sweet woman and Flash would normally admit that he had a bit of a crush on her.

Not now. Her eyes were colder than Sue's. Gwen _would_ shoot and shoot to kill. He stood very still as she cleaned up her line of sight.

"I'm going to shoot your leg," she warned him, "If you move at any time, I _will_ go for a kill shot. Do you understand?"

Those words brought Godfrey's last message too him ringing throughout his brain. He clutched at his head and screamed. Gwen, not knowing what was going on, decided to take him down while she had the opportunity.

Gwen aimed for his leg…only his leg wasn't there anymore. His fist slammed into her face at near supersonic speed. She went down like a broken doll. Flash's heart broke but there was nothing he could do.

He heard voices. Lady Blackhawk and Sue were at the entrance. LBH was going to breach the perimeter while Sue covered her. Penny was the remote shooter tagged to kill him if they went down. It all played out in Flash's head like he'd scripted it himself.

There was no way he was getting the bombs out of here. But he could distract the women long enough for him to get away. Amazing Grace and Glorious Godfrey were primarily interested in depriving the Blackhawk Squadron of the Doombringer bombs. So, he'd deprive them of the bombs.

* * *

Lady Blackhawk moved forward, diligently checking her corners as she moved through the shed. She saw Gwen's downed body but she didn't allow herself to panic. She reached the body and could see the elevator carriage was in the basement.

"Clear!" she shouted for Sue's benefit.

Sue cautiously entered in but with much more liberty of movement than LBH. She spotted Gwen, "Oh my God!"

She knelt and reached for the artery in Gwen's neck. Her pulse was strong so Sue breathed a sigh of relief, "She's alive."

"Good," Lady Blackhawk said tersely, "But we've got bigger problems. The bastard's with the bombs.

"But if he tries to steal one we've got him cut off," Sue reasoned.

"Who says he's going to steal one?" Lady Blackhawk said snippily, "You're thinking like he's the Flash. I don't know if this is really the Flash or what they've done to him but the bastard could set one of these mothers off and the chain reaction would detonate them all."

Sue was horrified by the thought, "How much collateral damage are we talking?"

"They're like nukes. They're designed for a hundred foot air burst to maximize damage. Having an underground detonation will minimize the blast effect but we'll still lose the compound."

"How much of it?" Sue asked. They'd just finished rebuilding the Hall after what the Almeracians did to it.

"Get real, Sue," LBH snorted derisively, "We'll lose the whole friggin' property. Like it never existed."

"I've got to start an evacuation!" Sue realized. She activated her comm band, "What'll you do if he comes back up?"

"Put a plasma bolt between his eyes and try and diffuse the damn bombs," LBH said with certainty.

"He's been a friend until now," Sue said softly.

"So I'll try to make sure he dies instantly," Lady Blackhawk coldly declared.

The elevator began to cycle and LBH growled, "Forget calling anybody just yet. Just help me nail this sonuvabitch."

The elevator doors opened and they opened fire. Only…the car was empty. The door to the emergency stairwell flew open and a red streak flew by them. LBH trailed him, shooting on full auto cycle. The walls sizzled as Penny took up the crusade outside.

"Damn it!" Lady Blackhawk snarled. She pointed at Gwen, "Get her to a shuttle and have Penny take off."

"What about you and the guys?" Sue asked.

"The risk came with the job," Lady Blackhawk said grimly.

As LBH ran down the stairs, Sue grabbed Gwen underneath the armpits and dragged her outside. Penny was shouldering her rifle as she approached. Seeing the problem, she sat the rifle down and ran to assist Sue.

'Mah goodness!" she exclaimed, "What's goin' on?"

Sue gave her a rundown. Penny pursed her lips, "Ah'll get Gwen into a shuttle while ya'll call an evacuation. Then we go get Jake and Smiley."

"I don't know if we have time and I have to get Alyssa," Sue reminded her.

"_Ah'll_ get the guys while ya get Alyssa," Penny declared.

"But…" Sue began to protest.

"We all go or none of us go," Penny decided for her.

Su suddenly realized that Penny was a braver woman than she was, "Okay. I'll be back."

Penny grinned, "Try not to take too long."

"Riiiight," Sue dryly retorted.

* * *

_Oh. My. God!_ Lady Blackhawk thought as she saw the stripped wiring and all of the cross feeds that the Flash had used to hotwire the bombs. He must have tried hundreds of combinations to get it right. Unfortunately she didn't have his speed so time worked against her.

She examined the wiring of just one bomb and realized she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was time to call it good and hope like hell she could lift a Javelin off in time to make it out of here. It would take a while to load the guys but she figured she could make it. She'd at least try.

Reaching the tarmac she found Penny dragging Jake into a waiting Javelin, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waitin' for you to grab Smiley!" Penny yelled back.

LBH was in no mood to argue. She started hauling Smiley to the shuttle then Penny ran to her side and grabbed one armpit while she had the other. They double timed it to the Javelin.

Penny unexpectedly took the pilot's chair. This was odd because she normally deferred to LBH or Blackhawk. She had to know why.

'We're waitin' for Sue and Alyssa," Penny said forcefully.

"I don't know if…" LBH began to say.

"We're waitin'," Penny angrily declared, "So piss off and do something useful."

"I think I'll go to the cargo ramp and usher mother and child aboard," Lady Blackhawk said contritely.

"Ya'll do that," Penny said dismissively.

LBH checked to see how securely Gwen, Jake, and Smiley were strapped into their seats. Satisfied, she waited at the ramp. Sue came running up as fast as a mother carrying a squirming 18 month old could go.

"Welcome aboard," Lady Blackhawk said with great relief.

"I didn't think we'd make it," Sue gasped.

"I wasn't sure you would and the Blonde Bombshell Southern Belle isn't leaving without you," Lady Blackhawk said sarcastically.

"And you respect her for it," Sue realized.

"Hell ya," LBH admitted, "Now let's get you and Alyssa strapped into the observer seats in the cockpit."

* * *

The lift off was as smooth as it was immediate. They flew out over the bay and held station. Darkseid's forces were still too preoccupied to notice tem.

"Any second now," Lady Blackhawk said softly, "The bombs will lose containment any…"

A white light filled the sky. If hadn't been for the cockpit canopy polarizing they would have been blinded. When the light cleared, there was a great hole where the Hall of Justice had sat. Water from the Hudson River began to fill the vacancy.

"Oh mah," Penny breathed.

"Wiped clean as if by the hand of God," Lady Blackhawk commented.

"I didn't know you were religious," Sue observed.

"I'm not," LBH replied, "I just have a healthy respect for superior firepower."

"Ah hate t'bring it up but where are we goin'?" Penny suddenly asked, "The skies are becomin' decidedly _unfriendly_."

"Head for Andrews Air Force Base," Sue instructed, "That's our alternate landing field."

"But the guys…?" Penny began too protest.

"They were on their own even before we lost the Hall," Sue said grimly.

Penny set the course but she wasn't happy. LBH tried to cheer her up, "Hey, maybe we'll get to rub wings with Air Force One."

'Yippee," Penny groused.

_Can't please all of the people all of the time,_ Lady Blackhawk reminded herself.


	23. Chapter 23

11 Justice League Eternal war

Huntress faced down Lashina. She noted the prominent brace on Lashina's right wrist. Judging from the New God's posture, she was right handed. The whip in her left hand did not rest easily there. That worked to Helena's advantage.

"Afraid?" Lashina taunted, "Well, you should be."

"Afraid of a broken down biddy like you?" Huntress mocked her, "Give me a break."

"I'll give you more than that!" Lashina raged. She snapped her whip. Huntress sidestepped it. Lashina pulled it back with a whirl over her head and deployed it once again. Huntress wasn't there when it landed.

"Damn you!" Lashina snarled, "Are you going to fight or what?"

"So you can wrap the whip's stinger around me and energize it?" Huntress scornfully asked, "I don't think so."

"Then cast off your weapon and I'll set my whip aside," Lashina offered.

"Howsabout I merely holster my crossbow since you're still wearing at least two more whips around your waist," Huntress counter-offered.

"Done!" Lashina readily declared as she tossed her whip aside.

Huntress smirked, "You're sure you really want to do this? After all, you've got a broken wing. I might hurt you."

"I'll take my chances," Lashina grated.

"Too bad for you," Huntress taunted.

Lashina sprinted forward and closed the distance between them. Huntress met her with a round kick into the gut. This doubled Lashina over for a moment. Huntress scored a hit with a left cross. Only Lashina's inborn durability, which surpassed that of a human, saved her from a black eye. Huntress brought her knee up into Lashina's face. She then grabbed Lashina from behind and slapped a sleeper hold on her.

Only…Lashina didn't pass out. Instead she continued to struggle. As the seconds ticked away and became minutes, Huntress wondered just how long would it take for her opponent to go down? Lashina suddenly stopped struggling. She reached up with her left hand and grasped Huntress' arm.

Helena thought she was going to try and break the hold. Instead, the goddess tried to speak, "I…it…it isn't the whip."

"Say what?" Huntress wondered.

Lashina energized Huntress and the human cried out. Lashina spun out from underneath Huntress' grasp but she kept her hand locked on Huntress' wrist. When Huntress's knees had buckled, Lashina let up.

""I said, 'It isn't the whip'." Lashina repeated as if to a dull schoolgirl, "The whip is merely a channel for my power. How many times do I have to explain that to you people?"

"Okay, so now I know," Huntress rasped as she struggled to rise.

Lashina struck her with her good hand, "Do stay down. This will only hurt for a moment."

Lashina pulled a spare whip off of her waist and pulled it tight against Huntress' throat like a garrote. Lashina suddenly laughed.

"Actually, I lied. This is going to seem like forever," with that, she energized the whip.

Huntress fought the scream rising from within her. But Lord, it hurt. It was like electricity but it was unique unto itself. All she knew is she felt like she was being burned alive while all of her muscles tightened up and she couldn't move. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer and a scream was ripped from her lungs.

'Oh, poor baby," Lashina cooed, "Let's see if we can make that last, shall we?"

* * *

Question was confronted by Bernadeth. She saw an easy kill in the making. She lunged, thrusting out her Feron blades to eviscerate Question. Much to her surprise, he was no longer there. She also suffered the indignity of feeling his foot soundly kick her in the backside.

She powered up her blades and tried again, with the same results. She whirled around and screamed, "Stop doing that!"

"And let you skewer me?" Question asked scornfully, "You _must_ be joking."

"I _never_ joke," Bernadeth warned him.

"Given your familial resemblance to Desaad, I shouldn't wonder," Question retorted.

"You know of my brother?" Bernadeth was surprised by this faceless human.

"I know him by reputation only," Question admitted.

"Surrender and I'll let you meet him," Bernadeth offered.

"I'll pass," he dryly remarked.

"Then die!" she lunged again.

This time he threw her over his outstretched leg and she face planted into the blacktop. He rounded her, "You really shouldn't telegraph your intentions."

She sprang off of the ground and swept her blades in a circular motion. Only, the Question simply wasn't in range. She cursed.

"That's what I was trying to warn you of," Question observed.

"Damn your faceless soul!" Bernadeth snarled, "I am the rightful leader of the Female Furies. I serve the Master like none other!"

"Yes," Question said scornfully, "Which is why you sided with Vermin Vundabar against Granny Goodness when you all thought Darkseid was dead at Brainiac's hand. I'm certain she'll properly reward your loyalty."

'How can you know that?" Bernadeth screamed.

"Because I asked a question," he replied.

Bernadeth didn't care if she telegraphed her next move. Let him know he was about to die. He would die groveling by her hand if it was the last thing that she did.

* * *

Malice Vundabar eyed Zatanna with the eyes of a predator. Zatanna had faced some horrific foes and creatures in her day but what she saw in those eyes, housed by that cherubic face, truly made a cold shiver run down her spine. Zatanna knew Malice was older than she appeared. The New Gods aged much more slowly than their human counterparts. But still, Malice was a _child_.

_Maybe not quite a _child_,_ Zatanna acknowledged, _But she's younger than Mary and Courtney for God's sake._

A demented smile began to creep across Malice's rosy lips. If Zatanna had been disturbed before, this really took the biscuit. Malice was so assured of her victory she'd already danced on Zatanna's grave in her mind.

"You haven't met my Chessure, have you?" Malice said in a sing song, "Come Chessy! Come!"

The dimensional layers tore and the shadow demon ripped through them. Zatanna was keenly aware now of why Malice was so smug. This so-called "Chessure" derived from a dimension parallel to that occupied by the King of Tears and his subservient hordes. When the King of Tears had last entered this plane, it had taken the combined might of the Spectre and the Lords of Order to cast him back to his home dimension.

Somehow, she doubted the Spectre was going to get involved this time around. So, where the hell was Fate? He was the Lord of Order chosen to watch over Earth, even in the Ages of Chaos. The Lords of Chaos would not interfere. For as the Lords of Order derived strength from the dream essence of humans. So the Lords of Chaos gained strength through the passions of anarchy. And if anything could create anarchy, it definitely was Chessure.

"Get her, Chessy!" Malice ordered and the demon obeyed.

Zatanna tried to conjure a spell that would slow Chessure down. Remotely she wondered what kind of power this girl had. Shadow demons obeyed no one and nothing yet here she summoned it and commanded it like it was a faithful lapdog.

As Chessure broke through her first defensive spell, Zatanna suddenly wondered if Malice's confidence wasn't well placed.

* * *

Booster yawned as another arrow bounced off of his force field, "Are you done yet?"

"Just keep standing there, you smug bastard," Artemiz growled as she nocked another arrow into her bowstring. She pulled back, aimed at his left eye, and released. The arrow flew straight and true. Only, it bounced of his thrice damned force field again.

Artemiz's bow could be folded in half, so she did so. Pulling her dagger free from her belt she began to stalk towards him.

"That's the spirit," Booster said jovially.

"Just keep staring at me," Artemiz admonished. She got him to lock his gaze onto her eyes. What he saw there mesmerized him. Artemiz had a singular talent for paralyzing her prey. She was letting Booster have it with both eyes.

As she approached, her dagger began to glow. Her abilities were nowhere near on par with Lashina's but she could manage a trick or two. Reaching Booster, she thrust the dagger into the field. Energy discharges crackled all around Booster.

Artemiz was catching a jolt here and there but she was relentless. She always was when she was on the hunt. The field suddenly collapsed and Artemiz averted her gaze for a second to make certain she was unharmed. Booster suddenly snapped out of his trance and shot straight up into the sky.

Artemiz began to smile. This could prove challenging after all. She released her bow and it extended to its full length. She deftly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and began to take aim. Booster started running evasive patterns…which only served to delight Artemiz.

She released her first arrow and it struck Booster in the chest, above his clavicle. His concentration broken, his flight ring ceased defying gravity and he fell to the concrete below.

"You shot me!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do this whole time?" Artemiz was getting exasperated with this human's idiocy.

"I dunno. Thought maybe you were being flirtatious," Booster confessed.

Artemiz decided then and there that Booster was too stupid to live, "You're fortunate that my first shot missed. That rarely happens."

"You call this a miss?" Booster was close to panic now.

"Oh, shut up. After my next shot you'll be dying and then you won't have to worry about it anymore," Artemiz declared.

"There's only one problem with that," Booster informed her.

"And what is that?" she asked impatiently.

He stretched out his hand towards her and let his gauntlet blaster strike her. Artemiz went down but she struggled to rise.

"Oh, hell no," Booster declared and he shot her again. And again…until she finally lay still. He gingerly rose to his feet and looked at the shaft protruding out of his chest, "Now what do I do?"

* * *

Gilotina came at Plastic Man. Her twin swords slashed a macabre dance through the air as she intended to slice him into pieces. Plas' flexibility helped him evade the strokes. Finally, he began to truly contort his body. He stretched and pulled into tube-like shapes and encompassed her forming a hexagonal cage.

She slashed across the nearest pieces and they flexed under pressure but they did not slice in half as wanted. Gilotina began hacking at a cross beam. Plas finally got tired of this and shifted back to his human form.

"You _really_ want to have a go at me?" he asked.

"Stand still and prepare to die!" Gilotina declared.

Clawed clamps came out of Plastic Man's feet and dug into the concrete, "Don't worry, I'm gripped right here.

Gilotina let go of a war cry as she charged towards Plas. He reached out with his right hand and stretched it above her head. His fist became a massive mallet. A mallet he dropped on her head.

She was flattened out like a bug. She angrily started to rise and he dropped the mallet on her again. She was unceremoniously squashed again. This went on until Gilotina didn't move anymore. Plastic Man was inordinately pleased with himself and he grinned over his triumph.

"Just be glad I didn't let Penny fight you," Plastic Man joked. Then he noticed Booster's predicament.

Plas rushed to Booster's side, "Hang on, I'm here!"

"I think I've lost a little blood," Booster grinned weakly.

The truth was the whole shoulder area of Booster's uniform was soaked through with blood. Plastic Man knew pulling the arrowhead out would cause more damage. But he had to break the shaft off to minimize the agitation the wound was receiving. Each bump and jostle of the shaft shifted the arrowhead around and tore at more flesh.

"Come over here," Plastic Man instructed. They were out on the street so a nearby entryway to a building had steps Booster could sit on. Plas got Booster settled and then warned him of what he intended.

Booster wore a wan smile, "Hey, I trust you."

"You won't after this," Plas promised.

"Then we'll just have to go to couple's counseling," Booster joked.

"Your girlfriend might get jealous," Plas retorted as he eyed the shaft and calculated the best place to try and break it off, "Damn. I wish Hula Hula were here. He's got medical training."

"You let someone with a bad luck jinx handle your emergency medical care?"" Booster was incredulous.

"Well, it's not like I ever need care, and besides, Zatanna broke the jinx," Plas replied.

"Where's Penny?" Booster asked.

"She's at the Hall," Plas said in resignation.

"I may have been delirious after being shot and all but didn't I see a big flash of light? There was definitely a big _boom_," Booster rattled off, "I wasn't certain if it was close by or further off."

"It was from a distance," Plastic Man said, "And the flash stemmed from the north, where Brooklyn sits."

"Oh, God. I'm sorry," Booster was suddenly horrified.

Plas wore an accepting smile, "I'm just trying not to think about it until the facts are in. If something did happen to the Hall, I know Penny is a survivor so she'll be all right."

Plas was kneeling beside Booster. Although Plas' eyes were hidden by his glasses, Booster could see the concerned expression on his friend's face. He gave Plastic Man a wan smile.

"You're going to hurt me. Aren't you?" Booster inquired.

"Yeah," Plas sighed, "I am."

Booster suddenly started to chuckle and Plas asked him what was up. Booster decided to share, "Claire's laid up because she just underwent SRS. It's just funny that we're both going to be convalescing."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Plas encouraged him dryly, "You'll have to make do with one arm and she'll have to manage without a dick. How's that working by the way?"

Booster gave him an amused look and Plas got embarrassed, "Don't get sanctimonious. I was wondering about the plumbing."

Booster started to chortle and Plas grew indignant, "Can she pee? That's all I'm wondering."

"Yes," Booster was trying not to laugh, "She can pee…and do other things."

"I'm sure," Plastic Man murmured before adding, "Well, I'm ready. Are you?"

"I guess so. We who are about to die and all that bull crap," Booster sighed.

"Brace yourself then," Plas urged. Plastic Man took hold of the shaft an inch above its entry point. He then took hold of it six inches away. He snapped the shaft in half.

Booster tried not to complain but he gave a little cry as the shaft snapped. Plas knew Booster was lucky that he'd been tended by someone with greater than human strength. The shaft was made of a kind of fiberglass and would have successfully resisted breaking if a normal person had attempted this feat.

Booster's eyes watered, "I hope we're done."

"Yeah, we are," Plas confirmed for him. He rose and held out a hand to Booster. Booster accepted and rose and Plas pulled him up.

"Now what?" Booster wondered.

"Now we get you some decent medical attention," Plas advised, "St. Luke's is seven blocks away. Think you can fly there?"

"Not a chance in hell," Booster admitted.

Plas transformed himself into a three wheeled rickshaw, "Hop in."

Booster gratefully settled in, "Thanks. For everything."

"Thank me by having you and Claire extend an invitation for Penny and I to come over for dinner," Plastic Man suggested as he got underway.

"Deal," Booster was even more grateful now. The Huntress had "outed" Claire and most of his fellow JLers eyed her with suspicion. Sir Justin certainly did even though his girlfriend, Tessa, was part of Claire's intimate circle. Gavyn and Roger were as well. Vigilante had been broken in gradually and now knew what Booster saw in Claire. Of course Vigilante still had to turn a blind eye to the fact that Claire had possessed a fully functioning penis and testes when they'd first met.

Plas and Penny had never shunned Claire but they hadn't openly embraced her either. Thinking about it, they really didn't hang with any of the League couples. Plastic Man, Penny, and Hula Hula had been a secure little unit long before they'd joined the JLU and apparently they saw little need to change.

The Blackhawk Squadron seemed to operate on a similar principle. Lady Blackhawk was trying to romance J'onn but they were encountering physical, emotional, and bureaucratic hurdles. Blackhawk and Galatea had been a couple well before she joined up. No one knew what Jake and Smiley got up to when they left the compound, assuming there _was_ a compound. They probably had wives or boyfriends in every state.

That's what made Plas' gesture so heartwarming. It was made out of sincere appreciation for Booster and Claire's relationship. Plas was accepting Claire on her own terms and Booster knew Penny would do the same. That meant more to him than the arrow thing or the ride to the hospital.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" Speed Queen cackled as she raced around in circles. At the heart of the circle stood Green Arrow. He had to dodge the occasional polaron blaster burst, but for the most part, he'd simply studied the Female Fury's pattern.

Confident that he knew what she'd do next, he selected an arrow and nocked it. Drawing the bowstring back, he led his target. Pacing out inches, which would translate into feet, he gauged her course and speed. He released and the arrow flew straight and true.

The target arrived at the interception point just as Green Arrow had intended. The cable arrow wrapped around Speed Queen and lashed her arms to her torso. That freed Green Arrow up from the interference caused by dodging blaster shots.

He drew another arrow out and repeated his process. Speed Queen, struggling to get free, didn't account for the fact that she was still traveling in the same circuitous route. Green Arrow used this to maximum effect as he unleashed a second arrow.

This one landed in front of Speed Queen and imbedded into the ground. The bomb that the arrow contained went off almost immediately. Speed Queen was thrown into the air and came crashing down into the blacktop of the street. Only her padding and guards saved her from permanent damage.

Speed Queen groaned and feebly tested her bonds as Green Arrow approached. He pulled a stunner arrow out of his quiver. Rather than shoot it into the New God, he thrust it into her and it discharged, effectively knocking her out.

Green Arrow grinned, "Score one for the good guys."

It was then that he noted that Mr. Terrific's force was getting overrun by parademons. Green Arrow took off at a dead run. He didn't know how Dinah was doing but he had complete faith in Black Canary. He'd never admit it to her but she could kick _his_ ass. They both knew it but she spared him any embarrassment by never mentioning it. He'd see her as soon as these damned parademons went down.

* * *

Red Tornado confronted Bloody Mary. She came at him and grabbed his shoulders. She was startled to discover that she didn't begin draining him of his life force. She suddenly realized what had happened.

"You're a wretched android!" she declared as she began to backpedal.

"Indeed," Reddy said. He stretched forth a hand and the air around Bloody Mary began to swirl. Soon it was a full blown twister and she was caught in its grip. Her scream could be heard over the roar of the tornado. The scream diminished and Reddy eased off and released Bloody Mary.

He immediately noticed that blood was soaking through her clothes. It was a chest wound. He hadn't caused it so she'd been wounded before he'd met her. To engage him in combat while sporting a debilitating would was tantamount to madness, he decided.

"You're wounded. Let me assist you," Red Tornado offered.

Bloody Mary's lips twisted into an ironic smile, "You can't. You're a damn android."

She collapsed at that point and Reddy wondered what to do with her.

* * *

Mad Harriet leapt into the air…_again_. Vigilante shot her in mid-air, throwing her to the ground…_again_.

"Now quit that," Vigilante drawled, "Yore gettin' on mah very last nerve so stay down."

Mad Harriet sprang up and came straight at him. He fired one hyperkinetic round after another. Each shot threatening to bowl her over. She released a demented laugh as she closed the distance.

Vigilante had enough. He shot her chest and that stopped her in mid-approach. He aimed at her head and shot her between the eyes. Mad Harriet staggered backwards but she didn't go down. Vigilante repeated the shot.

Mad Harriet managed to stay upright and she shielded her face with her outstretched hands. So Vig shot her in the stomach. Her hands dropped and he finished her off with one last shot between the eyes. Her head hit the concrete with a loud _crack_!

"Yore shore an ornery cuss," Vigilante commented, "Ah'm glad ya'll finally had the sense to pass out."

Vigilante heard a shrieking sound and he witnessed what Green Arrow had moved off to intervene in. Vig reloaded and then set out. He may have been trussed up by the Thanagarians but he'd be damned if he sat out yet another invasion by Darkseid's forces.


	24. Chapter 24

9 Justice League Eternal War

The boom tube opened near the scant remains of the JLU property. They all stood and stared in mute wonder. An outer section of the parking garage still stood but the rest of it had been disintegrated by the antimatter blast. Now there was just a water filled basin where the property had once been.

"Do you suppose they got out in time?" Diana asked in horror.

"One can only hope," J'onn replied grimly, "Orion, was the result of a weapon from Apokolips?"

"It could have been," Orion replied, "But I'm not sure."

"I'm going to Salem," Barda announced as she slipped her flight disks on, "If Scott hasn't managed to convince Fate into intervening, maybe I can force him into it."

"And I am coming with you," Maxima decided.

Barda gave her a grateful smile. As they flew off, J'onn mused; "Somehow I doubt Dr. Fate does anything because of force."

"We need a game plan," Clark insisted.

"I have given that some thought while we waited to transit," J'onn admitted. He looked to Clark and Diana, "You two will take Orion, Lightray, and the Marvel Family and take this battle to Darkseid."

"With pleasure," Orion declared.

"What will the rest of you being doing in the meantime?" Clark wondered.

J'onn looked at him as though he were addled, "We will pitch in where we're needed."

"I'll get the Marvels," Diana offered.

With a final farewell to J'onn, the force led by Clark and Diana set forth. J'onn went to Anna, "Can you teleport us to Manhattan?"

"Easily," she boasted, "Fate showed me how to enlarge my transportation spell. I can carry a dozen bodies with me now."

"Fortunately we do not have that many," J'onn dryly remarked, "Although your mind is closed to me I have observed traits exhibited by you Anna Fortune. You have a talent for uncovering truths that others would wish to remain hidden. As such, can you deduce how our teammates are doing?"

Anna gave him a wary look, "I can."

"Then please do," J'onn insisted.

"I need space," Anna informed him. J'onn pushed back the crowding JLers. Anna pointed her finger at the ground and a silver flame jetted out of it. When it struck the ground, it lingered. She turned a circle and then in the circle she created a pentagram.

She sat at the base of the pentagram, hovering over it. She knew that the distinction of her position was lost on her comrades. The silver flame indicated white, or "pure" magic. But facing the base of the pentagram was a technique favored by those using "dark" or "black" magic. She knew that the significance would be easily spotted by Zatanna but as Anna had wryly observed, the Justice League's education regarding arcane matters was woefully lacking.

The wielders of Order magic harnessed both spectrums of magic. If the universe had a life's blood it would be magic. That magic was dualistic in nature, possessing both "good" and "evil" attributes. Anna had learned that such distinctions were generally far too simplistic to accurately describe the reality.

Order wasn't about _good_. It was about _control_. The Lords of Order demanded pure obedience and didn't give a whit on how that obedience was brought into fruition. Only Nabu cared and so he served in the gestalt known as Dr. Fate.

Anna tapped into the primal essence and she saw images begin to form before her. The white magic would grant her these visions by itself. The dark magic came into play when she tapped _into_ the hearts, minds, and souls of her targets. She exulted in their victories, fretted with their fears, and shared their pains. When it was all said and done, it was a very trying sensation since for a moment she _was_ that other person. Added to that was the fact she was looking in on twenty-nine separate people so she had to go through this, not only twenty-nine times, but twenty-nine times simultaneously. It was far, far too easy to slip away and become lost in the essence.

Having learned what she needed to, she broke off. Shaken, she returned to a standing position. She damped the flames and moved to report to J'onn. Except, she could barely keep from trembling.

What she'd just done had been done to her by Darkseid. Only instead of a feather's touch, it had been invasive. Call it a rape of the mind and heart. It had shaken Anna to the core unlike any other experience in her life.

For the first time since fleeing her father's plantation, she felt totally exposed and vulnerable. Anna had vowed upon her life that she would never feel that way again and yet here she was. It would have been easy to curl into a ball and simply retreat from the world and her own sanity but she couldn't do it. The same spirit that had led her to seek vengeance for Uriah's death kept her going now.

Inza had once remarked that Anna had reserves of strength she hadn't tapped yet. Now Anna believed her. The last thing she subconsciously wanted right now was to throw herself into harm's way and yet that's what her conscious mind was leading her to do. If she could just get through the next fifteen minutes then maybe she could get through the next fifteen minutes after that as well.

As she approached the Martian, she could see his eyes scrutinizing her. Although she knew he couldn't read her mind she felt as though she were naked before him. Then he broke into a kindly smile. It was uncharacteristic for the normally stoic JLU leader and it made her feel a sense of relief that insured she could make her report.

"I found the rest of the League," Anna informed him, "They're in a mixed state of success and peril. The successes have been few and far in between. They concentrated on dealing with Darkseid's Elite first. That endeavor has met with the greatest mix of success."

J'onn nodded, "Go on."

Anna tried not to grimace as the memories coursed through her, "Most of the Female Furies have been vanquished. But the Huntress is faring poorly against Lashina. The Question is staying ahead of Bernadeth but just by the barest of margins. Meanwhile, Nightwing is injured as he faces his unknown foe and will begin to falter here shortly. Black Canary is up against your old friend with the scimitar. She's been holding her own but she's beginning to tire."

Anna's brow furrowed as she recalled greater details, "Fire and Ice face the flaming headed individual that gave Starman such fits. Catwoman is up against Kanto and despite his injuries he's pressing her hard. Wildcat faces Steppenwolf. They are evenly matched but it's only a matter of time before Steppenwolf cheats and gains the upper, and decidedly lethal, hand."

"It does seem as though there's a new player," Anna said with some surprise, "A Batwoman?"

"Yes," J'onn nodded again, "Amanda, Sue, and I authorized recruiting her. Mr. Terrific must have undertaken such an effort."

"Well, whatever her story is, she's out of her depth and she knows it," Anna commented.

"This is a difficult first mission," J'onn soberly replied.

"Oh really?" Anna quipped, "And here I thought it was just another day in the park."

J'onn knew her bravado was more for her own benefit than his, "Prepare to transport us."

"I'll need everyone gathered `round," Anna requested. The JLers formed a circle around her. She decided to warn them before she began the incantation, "For those of you that haven't travelled with me before, this can seem rather…abrupt. It may be disconcerting for some. Sorry but there's not a blessed thing I can do about that."

"And so it begins," Anna announced. She recited an incantation but paused before laying on the final verse, "Get ready for it."

She spoke and suddenly they were elsewhere.

* * *

Carol led her Star Sapphires, the Blue Lanterns, and the Indigo Tribe to the League's position on Necorium. Shayera alighted as the Lanterns landed. Larfleeze had dissolved his constructs. Galatea's terms had proven agreeable to him. His own selfish desire for survival forced him to capitulate.

"Okay, how did you get here and where's Black Hand?" Carol asked.

Kara and Shayera suddenly looked to Galatea. She'd proven immensely capable so far; why not let her keep on running with it? Galatea rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

She described her conversation with Black Hand and how he'd gone off to confront Krona just before the burst of energy that filled the sky. Shayera approached Carol.

"Any news on John?" she asked with some concern. The warrior in Shayera refused to let the depth of her true concerns show but she was really worried sick and she had a sense of dread concerning that blast.

"I don't know," Carol admitted, "John and Fatality were in charge of our forces in orbit. I have no idea what happened to them."

This irked Shayera, "Don't you think you'd better find out?"

"She is right," Indigo-One suddenly interjected, "We need to know if there are survivors and if they need our aid."

"And if there are still Black Lanterns and they're still hostile?" Carol wondered.

"I can spare a few tribesmen," Indigo-One assured her.

"The Blue Lanterns can also spare some brothers and sisters," Saint Walker encouraged Carol to make the right decision.

Carol turned to her brood, "Maewen, Arven, take the others and see about survivors in orbit."

Arven grinned, "Very well."

Indigo-One assigned her escorts as did Saint Walker. Arven led the combined force into space. Carol turned to Shayera and the others, "We're going to confront Krona. Coming with?"

Shayera wore a satisfied smile, "Try and keep us away."

* * *

Hal led the Lanterns to the surface only to find Krona announcing his triumph, "I have done it! Lesser beings will tremble before me for I am once again the master of the emotional spectrum!"

Hal, Sinestro, and Atrocitus opened up on Krona. He shrugged their constructs and power beams aside and then swatted them out of the sky as though they were insects. He peered up at the graying sky and suddenly unleashed a torrent of power through his eight rings.

While the Lanterns were strewn about the ground, trying to recover their bearings, Krona summoned the Lost Queen of the Zamarons. He aimed his hands at her and her Black Lantern uniform was shredded and replaced by the finest Zamaron armor.

"You and I are destined to be one," he declared, "The human raised us both, immortals, from wrongful deaths. Let us conquer the universe and then consummate our desire and begin a dynasty that shall never end."

The Lost Queen looked at him coyly, "You know my spectrum is that of Love."

Krona laughed, "Why settle for one when you can have them all? Join me and I will give you the keys to mastery of the universe. _All_ will love you and revere your name."

Her smile broadened, "I accept your offer, _Lord_ Krona."

"We truly only have one foe and that is the Oans." Krona decided.

"Actually, there are two. My sister Oans became the Zamaron Priestesses when the Oans became the Guardians of the Universe. I can feel their power even now, working together to stop us." The Lost Queen revealed.

"Then we shall crush them!" Krona predicted, "Stand by me and we shall take our war to Oa!"

They disappeared even as Black Hand arrived. Sinestro had recovered enough to lay hands upon him. Hal pulled him off while Atrocitus waited for his turn to trounce the troublesome avatar of death.

"Stop it!" Hal yelled at Sinestro, "We _need _him!"

"Why?" Sinestro demanded to know.

"Because we need wielders of all _eight_ spectrums to match and overcome Krona. Do you see anyone else around with mastery over the _black_ spectrum?"

"Take your hands off of me, Jordan!" Sinestro thundered. Stepping back he faced down Black Hand again, "Cross us and I'll make feel _fear_ in such a way that you'll beg for the release of a death that will never come."

"What are _they_ doing here?" Atrocitus growled as Carol's forces appeared on the skyline. Personally, Hal's heart leapt that she hadn't been caught up in Krona's maelstrom.

Hal and the others were surprised by the appearance of the JLU. Sinestro made a few snide comments about the Guardians' "back up" plan but Black Hand put those concerns to rest when he admitted that he wouldn't be participating if it weren't for Galatea. Larfleeze wasn't quite as generous but the guilty looks he gave her while Black Hand related his story seemed to settle all doubts that she'd worked her magic on him as well.

Carol explained that she'd dispatched Arven and a combined force of Lanterns to investigate the situation in orbit. Hal beamed with such pride that Carol faintly felt like he was about to propose or make some other kind of gesture.

"We'll join them," Hal decided. He turned to the JLers, "Do you have transportation?"

Galatea held up her signal device and grinned, "Already on it."

Blackhawk brought Sawbones into a hover over the Lanterns' position. Hal grinned, "Do you think I might get to fly one of those someday?"

"I'm sure Blackhawk could arrange it, Colonel Jordan," Galatea shared his grin.

"That's a life I don't know if I'll ever get back to," Hal said wistfully.

"Your boss is standing right there," Galatea's gaze led his eyes to Carol, "Why don't you see what she can work out?"

Despite her playfulness, Hal could tell she was dead serious. And it was a damn good idea, "I'll see what I can do about that."

* * *

"I didn't know you were here," Kyle exclaimed as he approached Kara, he went to hug her and then held back. She found she was disappointed. That, in and of itself, was indicative so she decided to act upon it while they still had time.

"Look Kyle, I just wanted to let you know that I've forgiven you," she informed him.

He looked like a drowning man who'd been cast a lifeline, "Why?"

"It goes back to how we started. I dicked around for a year and whether or not we could be a couple. Because I was confused by Brainy. _You_ were confused by the star sapphire. I think Carol just happened to be incidental in all of this. Even if she wasn't, I know one thing: I love you and I'm willing to give you the same chance that you gave me a couple of years ago," Kara explained.

This time Kyle did embrace her with a ferocity that she'd forgotten about. He leaned back to look into her eyes and then he kissed her. He hadn't kissed her like that in quite some time and she suddenly knew he truly was free of Carol and the star sapphire now.

* * *

Carol watched this exchange from a distance and sighed. Hal came up beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Looks like I need to find a new consort," she said.

"I thought marriages on Zamaron were binding," he said with a trace of remorse.

"Well, there's marriage and then there's _marriage_," Carol admitted with a distinctive twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not sure I get the difference," Hal admitted.

"Kyle is my _consort_ not my husband," Carol admitted.

Hal wasn't certain he'd heard her right, "Mind explaining the difference?"

"A consort is, for lack of a better term, a love slave. He's there to produce offspring but has no legal standing in the Sapphire Court. Zamarons don't believe in divorce but they do believe in releasing consorts," Carol explained with impish delight.

"That means you're still on the market?" Hal said with unexpected eagerness.

"At least on Zamaron," Carol retorted.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, and then with slightly more composure he added, "I mean, some man is going to be very lucky."

Carol laughed, "Hal Jordan, you are an insufferable ass at times."

Hal surprised by this turn of events, "Granted that may be true but why is that significant now?"

Carol _almost _pitied him, "Hal, I can _read_ your heart."

"Excuse me?" he questioned her.

"I know how you feel about me. It's a gift of the sapphire and the rings. They let the bearer know the heart's intentions. And mister, you're intentions are screaming loud and clear."

"Oh really?" Hal grinned, "So what do you think?"

"It's about goddamned time!" she vented, "I practically threw myself at you after the sapphire freed me and you _rejected _me."

"Well, you had been a prisoner to the sapphire for a few years and you were kinda of naughty while you were," Hal said defensively.

"It wasn't me!" Carol exclaimed.

"I know that now. _You're_ the same Carol Ferris that I fell in love with _before _I became a Green Lantern and you became a Star Sapphire," he confessed.

"You can finally admit that you love me?" she was somewhat surprised despite being able to read his feelings.

"Yes," he declared firmly, "Look, I already stepped down as the Green Lantern Commander. I'm coming back to Earth. I'd like to see if we could pick up where we left off ten years ago."

She wore a sly smile, "Would you give up the ring?"

He grew sad, "No, the responsibility I was chosen for is still mine to bear."

She smiled brightly, "Good. Because I'm not surrendering the sapphire ring."

"A ring? But I thought you had _the_ star sapphire," Hal was confused again.

"I do, for one last mission. Then I'm stepping down as Sapphire Queen and the stone goes with the role. I'll 'merely' have a sapphire ring after this. The Priestesses have already given me dispensation to return to Earth and base myself there," Carol described her situation.

"And of course Ferris Aircraft is there waiting for you," Hal smiled knowingly.

"Well, I have to have something to do in between missions," Carol laughed, "And besides, this way I can give my boyfriend a job as a test pilot."

"It seems you're one step ahead of me again," Hal chuckled.

"I usually am," Carol warned him, "Get used to it."

"I believe this could be a beautiful relationship," Hal realized.

"And to think it could have started a year ago if you hadn't been so pigheaded," Carol chided him.

"Are you two done fawning over each other?" Sinestro sniped, "Your Sapphires in orbit have reported in. They've found survivors."

"How many?" Hal asked.

"A handful." Sinestro said sourly.

Hal and Carol gave each other one last subdued glance before Hal said, "Then we'd best get up there."

"Really?" Sinestro retorted, "I thought I'd spend my day cutting flowers and laying them at the tombstones."

"It's always a pleasure working with you, Sinestro," Hal said cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Sinestro asked dubiously.

"No. So let's not make it a habit," Hal said tersely.


	25. Chapter 25

10 Justice League Eternal War

Arven and her fellow Lanterns arrived on the scene to find it one of complete carnage. The Star Sapphires, Indigo Tribesmen, and Blue Lanterns still buddied up in case of an ongoing Black Lantern threat. However, a fine mist-like powder filled the area. Their rings revealed to them that this was dust composed of decomposed organic tissue. It seemed the Black Lanterns had been put down.

To their everlasting sorrow, hundreds of Sinestro Corpsmen, Green and Red Lanterns scanned as dead. Suddenly, all of them got pings off of their rings' scan fields.

"Spread out!" Arven commanded, "The Black Lanterns aren't a viable threat anymore so we can operate individually."

The Lantern force spilt up. Arven and Maewen stayed together. They travelled to the heart of the field of bodies. At its heart they found John and Fatality still alive. Their personal fields were weak and their life signs were shallow but they still lived.

"Everyone, we've found survivors," Arven announced, "That means you probably will as well. Home in on this position and bring the survivors here."

Maewen had encapsulated John and Fatality in a life support field. Arven scanned around and found another half dozen or so Sapphires and Green Lanterns who were still alive. Their Indigo and Blue Lantern allies brought more GLs and Sapphires as well as a dozen or so Sinestro Corpsmen.

Arven made the observation that the survivors ranked amongst the strongest members of each individual corps. Brother Warth suggested that such an occurrence should give them hope for it meant they could take the battle back to Krona with great strength. Arven refused to commit to that philosophy. Instead she concentrated at keeping the wounded Lanterns alive.

They united to bask the survivors in the Lights of Love, Compassion, and Hope. Even the agents of fear began to respond rather swiftly. The surviving corpsmen were roused even as their leaders returned. John felt a great pang of guilt at surviving.

"Let it go, John Stewart," Fatality advised, "You carry enough grief over the dead. Our brothers and sisters knew what they were getting into when they accepted their rings."

"Did you?" John asked pointedly.

"Yes," Fatality asserted, "I knew when I accepted the ring of Fear that I would hunt down and kill Green Lanterns. But I discovered that I couldn't bear to keep doing so after awhile I abandoned my ring."

"But Carol offered you a violet ring," John pointed out.

Fatality offered him a sad little smile, "Your knack for underestimating the Star Sapphire Corps at every turn is really a feat of epic proportions."

John bristled and Fatality decided to assuage his ruffled feathers, "The _ring_ chose me. It showed me a world of possibilities and I accepted what _could_ be."

Seeing he was still skeptical she elaborated, "If the rings of Will and Fear can chose their bearers, why can't the rings of Love? Or Hope or Compassion for that matter?"

"I noticed you avoided Orange, Red, and Black," John dryly observed.

"The red rings also choose their bearer but those chosen must in turn make a sacrifice in order to accept the rings," Fatality reminded him, "As for orange, who said the ring of Avarice didn't choose Larfleeze? After all, souls had sought the ring for countless millennia before he _discovered_ it."

John didn't like the implication behind that statement, "And I know what you're going to say about Black Hand. As Nekron's avatar of death, he literally _is_ the source of the black rings."

Fatality smiled, "Was that so hard?"

John grunted and Fatality suddenly asked, "Why did you choose me as your second?"

John studied her. There was a plaintive quality about her, like that of a jilted lover. While he wasn't exactly pleased with that analogy he felt she deserved an explanation.

"Part of it is your training. You studied under the war masters of Okaara. Not many can boast that. Carol certainly can't say that," John explained.

"Was that it?" she sounded disappointed.

"No, I also needed to offer a chance. There's been too much tension between you and I. If I could give you a second chance, maybe I could lay some of the guilt aside," John confessed.

Her smile turned sly, "So it was really about _you_ and not about _me_."

John squirmed and Fatality laughed, "You really are a _true_ Green Lantern, John Stewart."

The way she said that, he knew it wasn't exactly a compliment; "I just wanted to make amends for how I've treated _you_. I can never make up for what happened to your homeworld except by making certain it never happens again."

Fatality considered his gesture. Her smile spread broad and wide across her face, "I accept your gesture, John Stewart. Boorish though it was."

John began to smile himself. A great weight had been lifted, "Thank you. And it's just 'John'."

"Very well, John," she said with some amusement.

He waited for several seconds and then asked, "And you _are_?"

"Fatality," she replied with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"I meant, what's your _real_ name?" John asked with a little disgruntlement.

"I _knew_ what you meant, John. However my name died with my House. From then on, and forever more, I am _Fatality_," she said.

John was getting irritated again. This woman was truly insufferable. She suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.

"I think it's a good thing our respective leaders have returned," she managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

John saw that Hal was leading the surface force back their way. Included with then was a…_Javelin-9_ _shuttle_?" He suddenly opened a comm circuit to the shuttle dreading the fact that he _knew_ he'd hear Shayera's voice.

"I see you lived, Lantern," she was flippant but he could detect the underlying current of relief in her voice. Shayera still fooled most of the people most of the time but he knew her too well.

"What are you doing here?" John had to ask.

"Ask your little blue bosses," Shayera retorted, "They thought we could reach this Black Hand character."

"Did you?" John wondered.

"You _have_ noticed his bio sign inside the shuttle haven't you?" Shayera asked.

"Um…" actually, in his excitement he hadn't bothered to scan the shuttle.

Shayera chuckled over the comm link, "I won't say anything to anyone if you won't."

"Thanks, I…" John noticed Hal approached, "I've got to go."

"John, I have a task for you," Hal opened with, "Well, you _and_ Kyle."

John frowned, "I'm not sure I should accept whatever this is considering how my last assignment went."

"Well, you were made for this one," Hal assured him, "I want you and Kyle to be my liaison with the Justice League. Someone needs to shepherd them around while we face Krona."

John chuckled, "You don't know these ladies. They'll _kill_ the shepherds."

"I think they'll change their minds because it's you and Kyle," Hal retorted.

"He's got a point, GL," Kyle pointed out.

"Kyle, we're surrounded by Green Lanterns. I am not the _only_ Green Lantern," John reminded Kyle.

'Yeah, but on Earth you're _the_ Green Lantern and I'm just the Junior GL," Kyle quipped.

"John, I need you and Kyle to do this," Hal insisted, "The League is going to be in the vanguard of the attack and they're in over their heads."

"They may not know their enemy but these women are _never_ outmatched," John insisted, "People don't need power rings to be heroes and if anyone meets the category of hero it's Shayera and Kara."

"What about the third one?" Hal wondered.

"The jury's still out," John confessed.

"Actually. Galatea was selected by a sapphire ring. She wore it for a time and then set it aside so she could concentrate on her duties on Earth," Kyle interjected.

Hal smirked, "I suppose one of those duties is flying the shuttle?"

"Among others," Kyle confirmed it.

"All right, I'm selecting a Green Lantern strike force," Hal divulged, "All of the Corps leaders are. You two are included in my force."

As the Lantern Corps assembled, John and Kyle realized Hal has also selected Guy Gardner, Katma Tui, Kilowog, Tomar Re, and Arkus Chummuck. Arisia was left behind to lead the backup force.

Carol chose the usual cast of characters in Dela Pheron, Miss Bloss, Miri Raim, Race, Arven, and Maewen. Sinestro chose his top lieutenants. Tekik, Low, Arkillo, Murr, Lyssa Drak, Karu-Sil, Kryb, Tri-Eye, Maash, Romat-Ru, and Bedovian were the agents of fear tasked with Krona's downfall. Atrocitus selected Bleez, Abyssma, Antipathy, Fury-6, Haggor, Jack Moore, Skallox, and Zilius Zox as his army. Saint Walker asked Brother Warth, Brother Hynn, and Sister Sercy to stand by his side. Indigo-One recruited Munk, Natromo, Kreaven, and Slog the Slayer as her assistants in this endeavor.

Larfleeze stood alone as always, desperately clutching his orange power battery lest anyone else should get a hold of it. Black Hand had expressed a desire to visit a solar system rife with death so he could raise Black Lanterns. It was to this task that the JLU and their two Lanterns were assigned to.

* * *

A boom tube opened in Valhalla. Valkrya, one of the New Gods' commanders, led Odin and Zeus through the portal. When the combined force of Aesir and the Pantheon assembled, Valkrya closed the tube. The rest of the New Gods were tasked with liberating Tritonus. She represented the finest among them.

Valkrya sat atop a mechanical winged horse. She smiled as winged horses filled the air and the Valkyrie descended. Brunhilda leapt from her saddle and knelt before Odin.

"Command us, my lord," she petitioned.

"What is the status of our forces?" Odin asked.

"Valhalla is secure. My sisters and I have repulsed multiple threats aided by the heroic dead," Brunhilda reported.

"Gather the honored warriors and your fellow shield maidens," Odin commanded, "For we march on Asgard!"

* * *

A boom tube opened and Thor drove his chariot through it to Utgard. The capitol of the Jotun was held by Utgard-Loki but as he watched, Thor was joined by Sif, Hercules, Nemesis, Aura, Leto Balder, Lodur, Hermod, Odr, Saxnot and Thor's sons, Magni and Modi. The gods mowed through Utgard's defenders and the gates had to be sealed as the gods besieged the fortress. Utgard-Loki sent word to Thrym and the Frost Giants marched home, much to Loki's chagrin.

Next, a boom tube opened in Asgard and Odin and Zeus led the charge. Heonir, Vali, Vidar, Ve, Vili, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Valkrya, Brunhilda, the Valkyrie, and the honored dead all attacked the remaining Vanir. Only Ymir, alone among the Jotun, stood by Loki. Freyr led the Vanir but he was a poet, not a warrior, so the battle was a foregone conclusion even as it began.

* * *

Vermin Vundabar was aghast as Commander Gideon's battleships plunged out of their boom tubes and into the seas. On the opposite side of Tritonus, Aquaman led Atlantis' forces to Poseidon's aid. Vermin knew he had enough parademons to fight one foe or the other. Hades pulled him up by the lapels.

"Stop your sniveling!" Hades commanded, "Pitch your forces against the Atlanteans. _My_ underworld demons will slay these Fourth World gods."

Vermin led his parademons into battle, at least until they were to make actual contact. Then Vermin found a reef to hide behind and remotely directed the parademons. The Atlanteans, possessing greater technology than the surface world, met the parademon horde with equal force and the battle was swiftly joined.

Commander Gideon relied upon Akarl and Magnar to act as his lieutenants. Together they led Celestia, Fastbak, Jugundus, Seagrin, Sister Sunlight, Takion, Lonar, Vayla, and Desdemona into the fray. With them were Mother Herrae, one of the eldest New Gods and leader of the Primitives. With her came Aarden and Sserpa. It was hard going but they eventually began to carve their way through the otherworldly forces. It was then that Hades took a hand in events.

* * *

Anna's spell deposited the League in the midst of the UN's courtyard. J'onn quickly appraised the situation and gave marching orders. The JLers split up to help their comrades in distress.

* * *

Hawk came barreling up to Brola as Nightwing went down. The New God had landed another blow with his "fist of stone" and Nightwing was temporarily knocked silly. Brola was about to land the killing stroke when Hawk's blow sent him flying.

Brola chuckled as he steadied himself, "The little birdie came back to play again. I'll grant you the death you so desperately crave."

"Stick a sock in it," Hawk snapped, "My brother fights better than you and he's a complete wuss."

Brola charged but as he ran towards Hawk, Nightwing regained enough of his awareness that he kicked Brola's legs out from underneath him in mid-stride. Hawk smashed an uppercut into him. Brola was reeling when Hawk came at him, landing one blow after another.

Brola aimed his other hand at Hawk's face and a powdery jet of particles launched into Hawk's eyes. He inhaled the powder even as it seared his eyes. He started hacking and he stumbled about.

Brola moved in. Nightwing vaulted over Hawk and landed a kick into Brola's face. The New God lost his footing and was driven into the concrete by the blow.

Nightwing landed and pulled a tuck and roll. Landing on his feet he sprang up and turned to face the stricken Brola. Brola slowly got to his feet and shook his head as if to clear it, "You really should have finished me, human. I will not grant you the same mercy."

"You should talk, douche bag!" Hawk snarled from behind Brola.

Brola whirled around, throwing a right cross. Hawk blocked it with his left. His right fist flew into Brola's mouth. Blood splattered forth as Brola's head snapped to the side. Hawk followed through by driving a knee into Brola's abs. He then rocked the New God with another right cross.

Brola lifted his left, in order to ward off another blow. Hawk switched it up and smashed into Brola's face with his left. Brola was reeling as Hawk pummeled his gut. Unable to breathe, Brola doubled over. Hawk drove Brola's head into his rising knee. There was a crunching sound as Brola's nose gave. Hawk let his limp body fall to the ground.

Nightwing grinned, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Hawk grunted, "Your little move reminded me of my brother. He always bails me out too."

"Have you ever thought about saying, 'thank you'?" Nightwing inquired.

Hawk snorted, "And let it go to his head?"

"Forget I asked," Nightwing dryly remarked.

"C'mon, we'd better see what the little wimp is up to," Hawk began to move off and Nightwing followed. He was worried about Batwoman. Little did he realize the objects of their desires were currently aiding one another.

* * *

Batwoman landed another round kick into Buna's stomach. Buna swung a backhand at her as he bent over. She backpedalled out of the way and his swing went wide and Dove caught his arm. Dove used Buna's arm to throw his body across his leg and face down into the ground. As Buna pushed off of the ground, Batwoman delivered a savage kick to his face.

Buna fell over backwards and Batwoman pounced upon him. She beat him into the ground, and even after he was still, she threw a couple of extra punches in for good measure. Satisfied, Batwoman rose and stepped away from Buna's insensate form.

Dove chuckled, "You should compare notes with my brother."

"I'd rather compare notes with your sister," Batwoman grinned.

Dove suddenly got it and he smiled, "`Fraid I don't have one. If I did, I'm sure she'd like you. I do have a girlfriend though. I'm sure she'd be happy to take you up on that offer."

"You're kidding," Batwoman wasn't certain he'd heard him right.

"Hey, Donna is an Amazon. She swings both ways," Dove shared, "She thinks I don't know about her occasional girlfriend."

"And you're fine with that?" Batwoman's head was swimming.

"She lives in Brussels and I live in the States. I can't say I blame her. Besides, she grew up on an island full of nothing but women. I don't feel it's my place to change her nature," Dove shared.

"I like the sound of an island full of nothing but women," Batwoman perked up.

"Do you know _anything_ about Wonder Woman and where she came from?" Dove had to ask.

"Hey, I never thought I'd be working with other capes until I was shanghaied into joining up," Batwoman confessed.

"So why did you?" Dove asked.

"Because I was asked to help out by a beautiful woman and I have a notorious weakness for saying 'yes' to pretty faces. Ask my partner," Batwoman sighed.

"Yo pantywaist! You're still alive," Hawk bellowed as he approached.

"The brother?" Batwoman asked wryly.

"Yup," Dove confirmed her worst fears.

"Like I said, I'll wait for you to show up with the girlfriend," Batwoman mused.

"Who's the skirt?" Hawk demanded to know.

Batwoman bristled and Dove interposed himself between her and Hawk, "This is the lady that helped me finally take that New God down."

"Humph!" Hawk grunted. He turned to Batwoman, "How'd you like to spend time with a _real_ man?"

Batwoman flashed him a scathing look, "I have a whole wide world of reality to introduce you to."

"Huh?" Hawk was confused.

"I'll explain later," Dove said.

"Well Batwoman, I see you did great on your first time out," Nightwing grinned.

"Of course the reasonable half of the hormone brothers helped me out a lot," Batwoman confessed.

"So that means you're ready for what comes next?" Nightwing asked.

"And _what_ would that be?" she inquired.

"Turn around and take a look at the parademon army overrunning the city," Nightwing suggested, "_They're_ what's next."

"Damn. I _knew_ you were going to say that," Batwoman grumped.

"Damn. What are you? A pussy?" Hawk blurted.

Batwoman stared him down and the bellicose hero quailed, "Just because I _have_ one doesn't mean I _am_ one. And if you did too, we'd be having a much brighter conversation."

"Okay." Hawk squeaked.

"So, how do we kick these ugly mothers' asses?" Batwoman inquired sharply.

"One at a time," Nightwing advised, "And technically they aren't alive so when you take one down, make sure it's for keeps."

Batwoman grinned, "_Now_ you're talking."


	26. Chapter 26

11 Justice League Eternal War

Meanwhile the Elite continued their rampage as the beleaguered JLers tried to stand in their path.

Alexei had assumed because his particular Rocket Red armor, alone amongst the Rocket Red Brigade, was built on Apokolips that he would be equal to Kalibak. Darkseid's son soon disabused him of that notion. Kalibak was actually stronger and had bashed Rocket Red around since they'd met. Finally, Red took to the air and began using his gauntlet blasters to hit Kalibak from afar.

Kalibak unslung the pole from his back. Alexei had thought that it was a quarterstaff being held in reserve to really trash him with. He was therefore stupefied when two foot pads unlatched and Kalibak stepped onto them and the pole began to levitate him. Alexei gaped as Kalibak flew towards him on what amounted to a flying pogo stick.

Kalibak was among the largest of New Gods so the incongruity of his riding a stick to fly baffled Alexei. This confusion allowed Kalibak to reach him unchallenged. Kalibak smashed his fist into Rocket Red and the armored JLer plummeted into the ground.

Rising from the impact crater, Rocket Red unloaded every weapon he had on Kalibak. Kalibak swooped in and leapt off of the pogo stick. His fists were flying as he charged into Rocket Red. Red blocked the punches that he could but Kalibak had seemingly just discovered that he had knees as well.

Rocket Red was driven into the ground and left to lie there as Kalibak stepped back to roar his victory. He then looked down at Rocket Red's prone form and sneered, "You thought that wearing armor from Apokolips would make you _my_ equal? All of the weapons tech from Apokolips is geared to minimize weapons strikes aimed at a member of the Elite. You're blasts barely stung me, you fool. I'll show you the price of your folly now as I crush your head between my hands."

Kalibak grabbed Rocket Red's helmet by either side and bodily lifted him off of the ground. Alexei could hear the metal stress as his helmet slowly began to give way to Kalibak's ministrations. Struggling, he managed to unlatch the helmet and fall away. He scampered backwards trying to rethink his strategy.

The armor was controlled through the neural interfaces laden within the helmet. He didn't know if he could control his armor without it. It wasn't as if there were any spares lying about. Fortunately, Kalibak recognized that his foe was no longer there so he cast the helmet aside.

"Now you die, human," Kalibak promised.

"Hey ugly! Behind you!" a voice called.

Kalibak turned and a sledgehammer smashed into his face. Steel swatted him again as he tried to recover. Kalibak went stumbling off to the side. Steel then tossed Rocket Red's helmet back to him.

"I think you lost this," Steel chuckled.

"Fool!" Kalibak bellowed, "You dare strike the son of Darkseid?"

"Okay, from the top, you are _a _son of Darkseid and you were pretty ugly to begin with," Steel retorted.

"You mock me?" Kalibak rumbled.

"Well, it wasn't like you were pretty to begin with anyway. I blame your gene pool. Your father is pretty gruesome," Steel tormented him further.

"Gah! You die now!" Kalibak charged at Steel. Steel literally beat him into the ground and then stepped back.

"You keep making promises you just can't keep," Steel taunted, "Is that why you're still single?"

Kalibak unsteadily rose to his feet and gasped, "Kill you."

Steel looked to the re-helmeted Rocket Red, "You want to take it from here?"

This time, Red relied upon his gloved fists to deliver his point. Kalibak staggered and fell at long last. Red knelt over him to deliver one last blow. As he paused, Kalibak murmured one last threat.

"Kill you," he almost sighed.

Red punched him one last time just to be sure. He then turned to Steel, "Thank you for the assist."

"Hey, what are teammates for?" Steel brushed it aside, "Want to help take out some parademons now?"

"Yes," Rocket Red said fervently, "They are not proofed against my armor's weaponry."

"Well, even if they are, you can still rip them apart with your hands," Steel encouraged him.

* * *

Aztek wasted no time in trying to separate Lashina from the Huntress. He grabbed Lashina's ponytail and yanked her back by it. The sudden pain made her yelp and she let go of one end of the whip she had wrapped around Huntress' throat. As she stumbled back, she caught sight of Aztek.

Wearing a sultry smile she asked, "How did you know how I liked it?"

Knowing he couldn't waste time or effort, for Lashina was amongst the deadliest members of the Female Furies, he simply unloaded two amethyst mystical bolts into her. Lashina was knocked flat but she wasn't down by any means.

Aztek used the respite to check on the Huntress. Helena was still on her knees, supported by one hand, while her other desperately rubbed at her ravaged throat. Aztek knew the Huntress was a formidable woman, perhaps even stronger than Wonder Woman in her own way, because she was merely mortal.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She eschewed his offered hand as she rose to a standing position, "I'm fine."

Aztek wasn't surprised that the Huntress was being terse. She wasn't the friendliest sort on her better days and this definitely didn't count as one of those. Still, her next question surprised him.

"Where's the goddess wannabe bitch?" she inquired with single minded determination.

"She is rising as we speak," Aztek informed her.

"Good. Stay here and take over if I don't pull this off," Huntress ordered.

"You're facing her again? Alone?" Aztek admired her courage but this was tantamount to suicide.

"Look! You can stay out of my way or I'll waste five seconds dumping _you_ on your ass first. She caught me by surprise but now I know how she fights," Huntress declared.

Aztek took her measure by meeting her gaze, "Very well. But if she prepares to kill you again I shall intervene."

"Whatever floats your boat," Huntress said breezily and she strode off to confront Lashina, "Yo bitch! Time for a rematch."

Lashina flicked her whip out to the side as Huntress drew her crossbow. Lashina snapped the whip but the Huntress sidestepped it. Lashina reared back her hand to strike again and that's when the Huntress struck.

The bolt fastened itself in Lashina's hand. She dropped her whip and shrieked. Using her wounded hand, she pulled the bolt free. Staring at her own blood, she seethed.

"What? It's like you've never seen your own blood before?" Huntress mocked her, "I thought you liked it down and dirty."

"You'll know all about how I like it!" Lashina snarled. She lunched at Huntress. The Huntress kicked her in the jaw and then wheeled around to bring her other leg up and deliver a backspin kick. Lashina's eyes nearly rolled in her head.

Huntress followed up with a round kick to the abdomen. Lashina let out a little "oof" as the air was pushed out of her. Helena threw a punch into Lashina's nose. The goddess shielded her face as she backpedalled.

Her eyes cleared and Lashina dropped her hands and gazed wildly about. She spotted Huntress off to her right. Lashina threw a backhand figuring that her metal wrist brace would lend weight to the blow.

Huntress caught the arm by the wrist and just below the shoulder socket. The brace locked Lashina's wrist so it was nice and firm for what Huntress intended. Locking Lashina's elbow, Huntress drove her knee into the joint. It released with an audible _crack_!

Huntress heard Lashina gasp in surprise as the bone broke. Huntress released the Female Fury's arm. But then she placed a sidekick into the broken elbow.

This time Lashina actually screamed. She cradled her wounded arm while Huntress surged forward and delivered a right cross. Lashina collapsed into a sniveling heap.

"_Please_! No more!" she begged.

"Like hell," the Huntress snarled. A spin kick caught Lashina in the temple and her head limply smacked into the concrete. She was down and wasn't moving.

"Bravo," Aztek applauded as he approached.

"It really wasn't anything. She just pissed me off. That made it personal. I do best with personal," Huntress confided.

"I think a horde of parademons is about to make it even more personal for you," Aztek predicted.

"What?" Huntress didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

Aztek pointed at the living cloud approaching them, "That is what I am talking about."

"Riiiight," Huntress said sardonically.

* * *

Bernadeth was desperately slashing back and forth as she scampered after the Question, "Hold still, dammit!"

"You _are_ joking, right?" he needlessly asked.

This just served to infuriate her more and she grew even more reckless. So much so, she never saw Atom Smasher's approach. He grew to be over a hundred feet tall and simply stomped on her. He lifted his foot free and she weakly tried to rise. So he smashed her again and ground her into the pavement.

He moved aside and shrank back down. The Question observed her status, "She merely seems to be unconscious. There's no sign of permanent damage."

"You sound vaguely disappointed," Atom Smasher observed.

Question shrugged. Seeing that was the only reply he was going to get, Al asked; "Who do you want to go after next?"

"Probably that horde of parademons that's headed our way," Question replied.

Al turned around, "_Oh_."

* * *

Catwoman leapt into the air and spun her like across space as she reached the zenith of her arc. Her foot swept across Kanto's face. The assassin's head was nearly taken off and he lost his grip on Selina's whip. Catwoman naturally landed on her feet and cart wheeled away.

Kanto spat blood and his eyes shone with fury, "I was just going to kill before you did that. Now I'm going to make it last."

"And how are you going to do that?" Selina cat called, "I'm _here_ and you're _there_."

Kanto retrieved a blowgun from his belt and opened a drop down pouch on his other hip. Darts were supported within the pouch's interior. He plucked one out, slipped it into the blowgun, and then aimed, and puffed on it.

Catwoman ducked under the flying dart. The damn things were tiny! She could barely see them. She arced into the air as he blew a second one at her. She tucked and rolled onto her feet.

As she came up, she had to dodge to her left as another dart sailed at her. The Flash had once told her about Kanto and his Renaissance based attire. This foppish idiot had to be the same guy. The Flash had recounted that her attacker was an assassin. _The_ assassin in Darkseid's court.

The Flash had admitted that he only got away because a Hunger Dog had helped save his life. She'd noted that the Flash had a wistful quality to his voice when he said that. He stiffened up, and not in a pleasurable way, and declared that it was nothing.

Selina had tried to worm the truth out of him on occasion but he always shrugged it off. Now the same idiot that had nearly killed the Flash had her in his sights. Although, it looked as though someone had already nearly beaten Kanto within an inch of his life. Now she just had to find that person and sick him on the New God.

Selina suddenly realized she hadn't been watching and Kanto had launched his dart. A shadow suddenly interjected itself between Kanto and Catwoman. It was Commander Steel! She had to get him out of the way. That dart could kill him.

She pulled him aside, "Watch out! That dart will kill you!"

He grinned and pulled the dart out of his stomach, "You mean _this_ dart?"

Selina suddenly felt stupid, "I guess it doesn't work on you."

"Guess not," Commander Steel said happily, "Excuse me while I finish pounding the snot out of this guy. He just won't stay down."

Catwoman grinned as Commander Steel began to mercilessly pound some respect into Kanto. She suddenly recalled that this was the _second_ time the Commander had come to her rescue. The first time had been in Bailya as Darkwing hunted her out into the street. The Commander had intervened just in time then as well.

Her relationship with Skylar Quinn had come to an abrupt end recently. She'd found out about his boyfriend on the side. She'd coldly informed him that his side dish would now be his main dish.

She knew it was kind of hypocritical seeing as how she'd been sleeping with Batman and Skylar at the same time. She supposed she knew how Bruce had felt. But dammit! She'd told Bruce she was going to date around at the same time. Skylar had promised her she was his only girlfriend.

_Well, technically speaking that was true,_ she thought. She angrily shoved those thoughts away. It was time to look to the future and her future could very well be saving her delectable ass for the second time. She idly wondered how heavy his metal skeleton made him.

She suddenly realized he had finished Kanto off and had returned. He was smirking, "Day dreaming?"

She smiled, "You could say that."

"What about?" he playfully asked.

"I'll tell you what, if we live through this, I'll tell you," she offered.

"Then you'd better stick with me kitty cat because it's about to really get rough," Commander Steel predicted.

Selina turned to see the parademons, "Oh shit."

* * *

Black Canary dodged another swipe of Killroy's scimitar. The scion of Steppenwolf went for a lateral swiped that quickly converted into a horizontal drop in one fluid motion. For the first time, Canary found herself nearly sliced in half. She'd barely managed to evade the follow through stroke.

Black Canary was in beyond Olympic caliber shape but she was admittedly tiring whereas the New God seemed to be driven by never ending batteries. She decided to opt for her canary cry. She opened her mouth and let her sonic abilities rip. She'd been so confident that they'd parlay a victory, she dropped her guard.

Killroy drove his fist into her throat. Choking, she was again caught unawares as Killroy took her knees out. She dropped to a kneeling position and concentrated on just drawing her next breath. Killroy wore a satisfied smile and he hefted the scimitar over his head.

Two beams of narrowly focused solar energy struck Killroy in the chest. He cried out as his clothing and flesh burned. He lowered the scimitar and desperately patted out the flames on his chest. Starman came to land beside Canary.

He got her to her feet and ushered her behind him. She felt silly taking a secondary role while being protected by someone. But she couldn't breathe, dammit!

"Want to try that again?" Starman asked coldly.

Killroy had extinguished his clothing fire so he raised the scimitar again and started forward. Only this time Starman concentrated his powers on the blade. This blast was even more intensive than the first and the supposedly indestructible blade _melted_.

Killroy cried out and cast his favorite toy aside. He didn't need weapons to kill this upstart. He would literally tear him apart bare handed.

Starman could tell by how Killroy carried himself that he would hold the advantage in a hand to hand fight. So Gavyn decided to just fry him and be done with it. He unleashed a starburst upon Killroy equivalent to a small solar flare. The New God was overwhelmed and screamed in agony as he passed out. Starman was kind enough to pat Killroy down and put out the fires.

"Seems someone got to him before you did," Black Canary rasped.

"Should you be talking?" Starman asked, "Honestly?"

"Honestly?" Black Canary grinned, "Probably not."

"Well, you'd better take the next fifteen seconds or so to rest up," Starman advised.

"Why that long? Canary managed to choke out.

"Because I estimate it will take that long for those parademons to reach us," he admitted.

She replied by making a request that he would only oblige his husband with.

* * *

Infernus reeled as cosmic energy slammed into him. Stargirl came to a nearby landing, "Back off, ugly."

"_You_ again?" Infernus was infuriated.

"Well, I ain't thrilled about it either," Stargirl admitted.

"I know your tricks, girl. What can you do to me this time?" Infernus mocked her.

Stargirl pelted him with energy stars generated by Cosmic Convertor Belt, "How about that?"

"By the Source!" Infernus raged, "You will die for that insult."

"Y'know what, flame head? You'd better watch your back," Stargirl warned.

"My back? Why would I care about my back?" that was Infernus' last question before Ice froze him again. This time she went for absolute zero. Infernus gave no signs of life. Even his head was extinguished.

"Way to go, Tora!" Fire cheered.

"But what are we to do now?" Ice wondered.

"Anybody know how to kill a thousand parademons?" Stargirl inquired, "`Cause I think that's how many are coming at us."

Fire said a word in Portuguese that Courtney was sure would get bleeped in any nation.

* * *

Chessure was coming through the last of Zatanna's defenses and she wasn't sure of what to throw at it next. She'd been amazed that she held out this long. She prepared a few last ditch spells but pretty much assumed she was about to die a horrible death.

"Oh, do behave!" Anna suddenly admonished from behind Zatanna, "Or this time I shall well and truly _spank_ you."

Chessure turned and ran towards an aggrieved Malice. But rather than run to its mistress, the shadow demon carved through dimensional barriers and disappeared. Malice screamed and fretted about.

"What makes _you_ so god-awful scary?" Zatanna wondered.

"Let's just say 'Chessy' and I have met before," Anna confessed with a twinkle in her eye.

"You! You hurt my Chessy again!" Malice screamed and began to run towards the two mages.

"Can I?" Zatanna asked.

"Be my guest," Anna conceded.

Zatanna recited an incantation backwards and suddenly Malice found herself wrapped up. It was with pink ribbons with a pretty little bow. Fortunately, Malice's mouth was wrapped as well. But that didn't stop from venting her spleen.

"I think I'm glad her mouth is wrapped up. Girls that age shouldn't use that sort of language," Zatanna chuckled.

'Ready for your next bit?" Anna asked as she gestured towards the oncoming parademons.

Zatanna quoted a few of Malice's oaths.

* * *

Steppenwolf had tired of the game and therefore retrieved his axe. Wildcat was staying head of the general's strokes but by the barest of margins. Wildcat was in phenomenal shape but he was still a senior citizen and therefore tiring. Steppenwolf recognized this and chuckled.

"I'll make it painless. All you have to do is stop running and stand in place. You are obviously courageous enough to take the blow. Why not spare yourself any more grief?" Steppenwolf cajoled him.

Knowing he had seven more lives left to the Nine Lives Charm, Wildcat made a counteroffer; "I'll take you up on that _if_ you walk away from Earth afterwards."

"You know I won't agree to that," Steppenwolf chuckled.

"Then you can just bite my bippy and kill me the old fashioned way," Wildcat shot back.

"General, this is over," J'onn informed him as he landed next to Wildcat.

"This has merely begun," Steppenwolf promised.

The general suddenly cocked his head to one side, "I would dearly love to finish this. Perhaps if you live long enough we shall."

The New God opened a boom tube and departed. Wildcat made to pursue but J'onn held him back.

"What gives?" Wildcat demanded.

"We have more pressing concerns," J'onn intoned gravely.

Wildcat turned his head and saw the parademons on approach. He groaned, "In my day it was Nazi saboteurs and supermen. I never thought I'd say this, but God, I miss Nazi saboteurs and supermen."

"We shall strive to do our best," J'onn proclaimed.

"I hate to tell you this J'onn, but you're no FDR. Hell, Churchill was warm and cuddly next to you." Wildcat complained.

"Each to their own time," J'onn said cryptically and went to meet the parademons in the air.

"Oh, the hell with it. It's not like they can kill me seven times in a row," Wildcat cheered himself up.


	27. Chapter 27

9 Justice League Eternal War

Hal became the impromptu leader of the various Lantern Corps. The Green Lanterns followed him for obvious reasons. He was the Green Lantern Commander, or at least he would be until the current crisis was resolved.

The Star Sapphires followed him because the Sapphire Queen did. Like her paramour, Carol would lay down the crown and the set aside the star sapphire when the trouble ended. No one knew who the Zamarons would choose as the new queen. Dela's hope burned bright with her desire for the position. Truth be told, her selection was considered all but assured by the Sapphires. The only Sapphire who could possibly be in contention with her was Fatality.

Fatality certainly had the training to be queen. More so than Dela. But Fatality had turned her back on her royal heritage and would decline even if the honor was bestowed upon her.

Saint Walker could sense Hal's great hope. It burned bright enough to qualify him for a blue ring. Indigo-One in turn detected Hal's compassion. He was worthy of an indigo ring so she was content to follow him.

Then there were the discontented souls. Atrocitus followed because he knew Hal's reputation as a strategist and a leader. Atrocitus was an engine of righteous wrath but he wasn't the deepest thinker. Strategy was beyond him. Owing to Hal's assumed leadership, Atrocitus had left Dex-Starr in charge of the secondary Red Lantern battalion. Dex-Starr's calling was pure but it was also seen by other Corps as homicidal and sadistic. But Indigo-One embraced Slog the Slayer so how bad could the feline from Earth truly be?

Sinestro only followed because he had a rather grudging admiration for Hal Jordan. Hal was one of the few Lanterns that met Sinestro on equal terms and gave as good as he got. Of course, Hal had never faced the Fear Lodge and both Carol and Kyle had. Sinestro's respect for them was unparalleled amongst members of the various Corps.

Agent Orange followed out of a sense of self preservation. The moment Krona was defeated, Larfleeze was gone. He had too many prizes to acquire to suffer these benighted fools. As things stood, if Larfleeze thought that Krona would let him go, he wouldn't be here despite being part of the effort to raise the immortal.

"Oh my God," Hal breathed as they entered Oa's atmosphere.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

Hal gave her a stupefied look, "Can't you see it?"

"Of course I can see it. But the point is that the Guardians and the Zamaron Priestesses must still be fighting," Carol replied.

Every city across the continent they were approaching was a gutted ruin. Smoke billowed forth as flames burned unabated. However, there were no ongoing signs of a struggle.

"I hope you're right," Hal admitted.

"Hal, the sapphire lets me 'see' the connections of my heart. The lifeline between the High Priestess and I hasn't been severed. If she's still alive then the odds are that other Zamarons are alive," Carol explained.

"And if they're alive the Guardians will be too," Hal caught her underlying meaning.

"My impression is that Krona wants revenge. A kind of revenge that lasts as long as he's been dead," Carol guessed.

"Jordan!" Sinestro urgently interrupted, "Atop the Guardians' tower."

Hal knew this sight had to have an impact upon Sinestro. Sinestro had been the most honored Green Lantern after Abin Sur. His fall had scandalized the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians. The rise of the other spectrum Corps had only deepened the wound.

Hal saw that the Guardians and the Zamarons were still alive. They were held fast by a construct created by Krona. It was impossible to tell which spectrum it was made from since the mad Oan had harnessed all eight. What could be seen was that the Guardians and the Zamarons were bleeding, battered, and bruised.

"Sinestro, take your forces and the Red Lanterns and swing south. Carol, you and the Indigo Tribe will take the east. Saint Walker, your Blue Lanterns are with us," Hal instructed.

"And what of me, Hal Jordan?" Larfleeze interjected. If Krona were to go down, then his rings would be up for grabs.

Hal gave Agent Orange a withering look, "Frankly, you're useless until Black Hand gets here with some Black Lanterns. But you can create some orange constructs and have them arrack from the west."

Larfleeze shot Hal a scathing glare but he created autonomous constructs and set them after Krona. Hal looked to the others, "When you're in position, hit him as hard as you can with everything you've got."

The Lanterns swing into position. The Lost Queen gasped as she spotted the combined force. She tried to warn Krona but he was busy gloating over his captives.

The Lanterns struck before Krona could react. They blasted at him with every iota of Will, Fear, Love, Rage, Hope, Compassion, and Avarice that they could muster. Slowly, all too slowly, Krona sank to his knees.

The Lanterns used their rings to form rudimentary constructs of pure force. The combined force latched onto Krona and began to try and tear him apart. He flexed his ring powers and pulled himself in tight.

Hal switched tactics. He ordered the lanterns to fire beams of pure emanations of their spectrums. The beams hit Krona and he reacted as though they were composed of pure force. He folded in on himself and his knees buckled. He began to sink further onto his hands.

The Lost Queen chose that moment to intervene. She cut a swath through the Lantern ranks with her black ring. The Lanterns were scattered.

The Lost Queen gently placed her hands on Krona's shoulders, "My Lord Krona, I have given you a respite. Now you must use your spectrums and crush these infidels."

Krona lifted his head and his eyes shone with feverish hate, "Yes, they will bow before me just before I take their insignificant lives."

* * *

Hal checked on Katma, "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Never better," she said tersely.

"Check on the others. I have work to do," Hal said and started to move away.

"I suppose you're checking on Carol," Katma said snidely.

"Is there a problem, Kat?" Hal asked sharply.

"I think you should focus more on the matter at hand then your own forgotten love life," Katma shot back.

"Katma, Carol is the Sapphire Queen. _We_ need her," Hal tried to explain.

"I don't think 'we' do," Katma remarked.

"The Guardians themselves said we'd need all _eight_ spectrums to counter Krona," Hal reminded her, "That hasn't changed just because you have a personal problem. We will work _with_ the various Corps. You can go back to feeling superior to them when this is all done."

He flew off and Katma huffed. Turning to her fellow Green Lanterns, she began to take stock of them, "`Wog, how are you doing?"

"Still hangin' in there," Kilowog said but she could tell he was shaken.

"Tomar Re?" she inquired.

"I am here but that blast was…_unexpected_. The black rings have a tendency of tearing one's soul apart," Tomar Re replied.

"Tell me about it," Katma murmured before asking more loudly, "Arkus?"

"Yes?" he asked churlishly.

"You _have_ to be all right in order to be so snippy," she surmised.

Finally, the moment she'd dreaded, "Guy?"

"Yeah?" Guy responded.

"Are. You. Okay?" she spoke as if to an unruly child.

"I'm doing well enough that I think you and I should follow Jordan and get acquainted with the whole spectrum of Love." Guy said flippantly.

"Get stuffed, Guy," Katma retorted.

"Yeah, just keep saying that. You'll be begging for it after too long," Guy leered.

Katma gritted her teeth since she didn't trust what her reply would be.

* * *

Sinestro looked over his troops. Tekik was as peaceful as ever. Did the android truly feel anything?

Low was shaken. Sinestro would have to reprimand him for his weakness when the time for it were better. Arkillo was his rock, as usual. Lyssa had been affected but her loyalty to him was absolute so she would soldier on through anything. Tri-Eye looked incensed. Murr was as inscrutable as ever.

Karu-Sil, now Karu-Sil looked predatory, the way an agent of fear should. Kryb was even more demented than usual, if that were truly possible. Maash was pulling himself together. Romat-Ru looked vengeful. And Bedovian…Bedovian's eyes were already sweeping the area looking for targets.

"Are your people ready?" Hal asked as he approached.

"Are yours?" Sinestro snidely replied.

"They'll do their part when called upon," Hal assured him.

"So will we," Sinestro promised, "Now go bother someone else."

Hal wondered just what was up with Sinestro's incessant arm folding as he passed on by.

* * *

"Pull yourself together!" Atrocitus bellowed, "Embrace your anger! We will destroy this worthless scut who thinks he can defeat the Red Lanterns."

Hal noticed that Bleez was the first to marshal her rage. Abyssma was also quick off the draw. Antipathy and Fury-6 looked ready to kill someone. Jack Moore, Haggor, Skallox, and Zilius Zox were founts of rage looking for a target.

"I take it your people are ready?" Hal wryly mused.

"What of it?" Atrocitus snapped.

Hal raised his hands, "Nothing. It's a good thing."

"What would you know of it?" Atrocitus grated.

"We're in this together. All of us," Hal reminded him.

"Fine," Atrocitus was loath to allow, "But don't get in our way."

Hal left wondering just what the Red Lantern leader had planned.

* * *

"Greetings, Hal Jordan," Saint Walker said as the Green Lantern approached.

"I take it your people have recovered?" Hal asked.

"Yes, Brothers Warth and Hynn were badly shaken but their hope lives on," Saint Walker announced.

"And the female? Sister…?" Hal floundered.

Saint Walker smiled, "Sister Sercy is a fount of strength. It is nice of you to be concerned," Saint Walker said.

"We're just lucky there haven't been any casualties yet," Hal opined.

"But in the end, all will be well," Saint Walker said encouragingly.

"You honestly believe that?" Hal wondered.

"Yes, and so do you," Saint Walker revealed.

Hal allowed a smile to form on his features, "Maybe I do. We'll be regrouping in just a few minutes."

Saint Walker nodded, "We will be ready."

* * *

Indigo-One and her tribe were also preparing themselves. Indigo-One smiled at Hal, "Your compassion is a credit to your respective Corps. However, Munk, Natromo, Kreaven, Slog, and I are recovered enough to assist you again."

Hal thanked and moved off towards where the Sapphires rested. The scene there was restive. A near-human blonde was arguing with Carol.

"We wouldn't be in this fix if it weren't for and your obsession with _that_ man," Dela yelled.

"Um…Dela? _That_ man is standing behind you," Maewen pointed out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dela demanded to know, "Don't you think your lover can handle herself?"

Hal was tempted to bop the snide little trollop over the head with a mallet. He let it go as Carol reinserted herself into the argument, "Hal and I _aren't_ lovers. Not anymore."

"The why are we here?" Dela fumed.

"Haven't you been paying attention or are you just so colossally stupid you don't understand the stakes here?" Carol shot her own barb across Dela's bow.

"Watch your tongue," Dela warned.

"Listen to me, you idiot. I'm stepping down as the Sapphire Queen and becoming just a Star Sapphire. This means _you'll_ probably get the title _and_ the star sapphire," Carol informed her, "All you have to do is wait until this little debacle is over and you get what you've always wanted. All you have to do is bide your time."

Carol's eyes narrowed and her voice took on an edge of menace, "But until then, _I_ am the Sapphire Queen and you will do as I say."

"You'd truly give up being queen to go back to that mud ball world of yours?" Dela was amazed.

"Yes," Carol said firmly.

"Whatever works for you," Dela remarked flippantly, "I'll keep you alive long enough to relinquish the star sapphire. After that you can disappear on your planet 'Dirt'."

"Earth," Carol corrected her.

Dela brushed the thought away, "Same thing."

Hal approached, "Will you be ready?"

Carol gave him a rueful smile, "Dela will personally kill Krona for the chance to be queen. Other than that, my girls are raring to go."

Hal suddenly got the sense they were being observed. He turned to find Larfleeze watching them. Carol's lip curled slightly.

"Can I help you?" Hal wanted to know.

"Our efforts are useless until Black Hand gets here with some Black Lanterns," Agent Orange whined, "When will he get here?"

Hal decided honesty was best here, "I'd say he'd be joining us any minute now."

"He'd better," Larfleeze warned.

"Or what?" Hal laughed, "You'll kill me? In case you hadn't noticed, Krona is already trying to do that and he stands a far better chance of succeeding."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, he's approaching," Larfleeze sneered.

* * *

Sawbones flew through the spatial rift to sector 1121. A dozen solar systems in the sector had fought and drawn out war between planets. The deaths had been in the trillions. Black Hand could sense this and smiled.

"I think I can do business here," he announced.

Galatea escorted him to the cargo area and sealed him in. Black Hand recalled her instruction of how to open the ramp and proceeded to do so. Creating over a thousand black power rings, he set them forth to find their bearers. Sealing the hatch and repressurizing the bay, he returned to the cabin.

Shayera, Kara, and Galatea were waiting for him as he entered. Blackhawk was flying the ship. John and Kyle were running escort and providing for the spatial rifts.

"So all of you are attached to these fellas in some way?" Black Hand inquired. He looked to Shayera, "You're married to Stewart?"

"That's right," Shayera warily confirmed it.

"And you're married to the pilot?" he asked Galatea.

"Yes," Galatea replied with the same caution that Shayera felt.

"That leaves you with the kid," Black Hand chuckled to Kara.

"Kyle is not a kid," she grated, "And we're not together. Not really. We were but then things got complicated."

"Sounds like you need a Star Sapphire to help out," Black Hand joked.

"Don't say that word around me," Kara warned and she went into the cockpit.

"What did I say?" Black Hand asked anyone interested in answering.

"The complication she mentioned?" Galatea reminded him. He nodded and she explained, "It was a Star Sapphire."

"Oh," Black Hand suddenly got it.

"So when are your Black Lanterns going to arrive?" Shayera sharply inquired.

Black Hand grinned confidently, "Any minute now."

* * *

"Uh…John?" Kyle suddenly broke the silence, "How do we know the Black Lanterns won't try to kill us?"

"We don't," John gruffly admitted, "All we have is Black Hand's word."

"Oh, _there's_ a comfort," Kyle retorted.

That brought a small smile to John's face. He and Kyle's rings started pulsing so he said, "Whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen _now_."

* * *

In the end, only a thousand black power rings had found worthy bearers. _If_ you could call a corpse worthy. John and Kyle nervously kept guard while the Black Lanterns assembled. Finally, a swarm of unworn rings arrived. They evaporated into little clouds of dust.

Kyle and John silently surveyed the crowd. They were in various forms of decomposition. Those that had been nearly rotted away had patchy blotches of stinking flesh restored to them. Still, as usual, it was a gruesome sight.

"Man, I'm never getting used to this," Kyle muttered.

"You're not supposed to," John grunted.

"Gentlemen, we have an army!" Black Hand announced over the comm circuit.

"Hooray for us," John sniped, "I can't wait for the smell to hit once we get into an atmosphere."

"Just be glad I'm keeping their natural impulses at bay," Black Hand warned, "They desperately want to kill you and your lovely companions."

John inwardly cursed Hal for not sending along a few Corpsmen from another spectrum, "Are they ready to travel?"

"When you are," Black Hand assured him.

"Then let's do it," John said forcefully.


	28. Chapter 28

13 Justice League Eternal War

Thrym went down and finally stayed down. He weakly lifted a hand to ward off Thor's next swing of Mjolnir, "No more!"

Thor stayed his hand but he kept the hammer poised for action, "Do you yield?"

Thrym had to weigh his option. He was spent. The Aesir Thunder God had well and truly bested him.

Sif had savaged Menglad. The Jotun giantess was barely able to still breathe while the Aesir shield maiden kept her sword at Menglad's throat. Thiazi was defeated as well. He'd underestimated the Pantheon's Hercules and paid the price. Utgard-Loki had led Utgard's forces against the combined force of gods. Artemis' huntresses had led the defense against them.

Thrym was almost amused to find that Odr was still worked up in a lather. Thrym knew his name meat "Frenzied" in the common tongue. It seemed the wretched Aesir lived up to it.

"I yield," Thrym said heavily. He knew that Odin and the Aesir would make his people pay a heavy price for this insurrection. One so onerous that the Jotun would be forced to rise up again in order to alleviate some of the debt. Wisdom would suggest that moderate terms would go further in ending the conflict for good. But there was a reason Odin had sacrificed an eye to gain what wisdom he had.

Thrym knew this yet he couldn't keep his people in the battle. The Aesir craved blood and were willing to kill every last Frost Giant man, woman, and child to get it. Thrym was a warrior but he wasn't about to sacrifice his people on the altar of pride.

"Once again, you are under the authority of the All Father," Thor proclaimed, "You will inform your people while they are gathered together that this war is over and you are vanquished."

"What about terms?" Thrym inquired.

"You will surrender unconditionally or this fight will be carried on until the Jotun are no more," Thor said with dire menace in his voice.

Thrym sighed, "Very well, but inform Odin that a little mercy buys loyalty whereas revenge breeds insurrection."

Thor paused and Thrym resisted rolling his eyes, "Do you know what those words mean?"

"Of course I do!" Thor declared in such a way that Thrym knew he was talking to a wall.

"Let me speak with Sif," Thrym requested.

Thor reared back Mjolnir, "You will not go near the Lady Sif!"

Thrym seriously wanted to smack Thor upside the head, "Can I talk to Balder?"

"Yes," Thor huffed. He signaled Saxnot who drew near and received his instructions. The patron god of the Saxons retrieved Balder. Once he drew near, Thrym repeated his request. Balder nodded his understanding.

"Lord Odin will be informed," Balder promised.

"That's all I can ask," Thrym knew. Looking to Thor, he asked; "Can I at least stand up now?"

Thor thought about for an extremely long time and Thrym began to lose his patience, "I won't attack you. I've already surrendered. As much as I would dearly love to crack _your_ skull, I won't make my people suffer for my indulgence," Thrym explained.

Thor eyes him suspiciously. Balder interjected, "I'll watch him. You see to Sif and your boys."

Thor tromped off and Balder allowed Thrym to rise. The Jotun over-king nodded his thanks, "Your counsel is wise."

"Perhaps, but I do not have Odin's ear," Balder admitted.

"But you can express my hopes with passion. Perhaps that will sway him," Thrym encouraged him.

"We'll see," Balder dourly replied.

* * *

Freyr was kneeling before Odin and Zeus, "We wish to parley, All Father."

"There will be no parlay!" Odin announced in a booming voice over the kneeling Vanir, "There is only capitulation."

Freyr grated but he acquiesced, "Very well, we surrender. Do with us what you will."

"Return to Vanaheimr," Odin commanded, "I will come to you to dictate the terms of your reparations."

"Very well, we obey," Freyr sighed. The Pantheon and the Aesir stood vigil as the Vanir marched home.

Odin showed Zeus back to the All Father's hall. There, pressed up against the wall were Loki and Ymir. They were watched over by Ares and Athena of the Pantheon and Hodir and Vidar of the Aesir. Hodir's name meant "Warrior" in the common tongue and Vidar translated as "Vengeance". It was easy to read what was on their minds.

"Loki, you were like a brother to me but your base treachery has ended that," Odin declared, "It has been proven that you cannot die but you can still be punished. You and your Jotun comrade are to be taken to the base of Yggdrasil, the Tree of Worlds, and exiled in the domain of the Norns. As you know, prolonged exposure to the tree's roots breeds madness. May you find contentment in yours."

Odin waved his hand and a dozen Aesir stepped forward to join their brethren. They hauled Loki and Ymir away and made the journey to the roost of the world tree.

Odin clasped Zeus' arms, "Let me tend to my people and then we feast!"

Zeus smiled, "I'm always up for a banquet."

"Good! For you will have known none like this one!" Odin declared and then he happily bumbled off to direct the preparations.

* * *

Akarl clasped the restraints on Hades. The Lord of the Underworld's hands were behind his back and Magnar was hauling him into a battlecruiser for transport back to Olympus. Akarl and Lonar accompanied him.

Vermin Vundabar and the surviving remnant of the parademons had fled back to Apokolips in the face of the Atlantean assault. Aquaman and then led his forces against Hades even as the New Gods rallied against the usurper. Commander Gideon had led his forces into success and Hades had capitulated. Aquaman personally freed Poseidon and the undersea god had declared a celebration in honor of the New Gods and their mortal allies. Poseidon would have words with Zeus regarding the fate of their brother. But for now, a great fête was called for.

* * *

In NYC, Mr. Terrific was leading a losing fight with the parademons. He had Hawkman fighting them in the air. The Ray was using his solar powers to incinerate the foe. The Shining Knight was atop Winged Victory and also taking the battle into the skies. Closer to earth, Vixen's totem was giving her animal powers that allowed her to beat a parademon, but that was the very problem. She could only face them one at a time.

Obsidian's powers were nearly useless in broad daylight. But the sun would be setting soon and then he'd fare better. The Atom's size changing tricks gave him an advantage over his simple enemies. Parademons definitely weren't known for their intelligence. The slimmest of gambits totally threw them off.

Elongated Man was doing rather well. He at least could engage multiple targets at the same time. Hourman's chemically boosted strength gave him a complete advantage over any parademons that got within reach. And fortunately for Hourman, they were so stupid they kept trying to overwhelm rather than blast him from a remote distance.

The bulwark of the defense was led by Nemesis. His dart pistol was effective and his only worry was of running out of ammo before he ran out of parademons. He was coordinating the efforts of the Super Friends and STRIPE.

Black Vulcan could return electric bolts for blaster fire. Samarai's command over wind and fire made him a lethal opponent. Apache Chief basically relied upon the same skill set as Hourman.

STRIPE's remotely operated mecha was a prototype specifically designed for emergencies like this one. STRIPE met the enemy on the air and blasted away with his energy weapons. Those parademons that managed to get close enough were ripped apart by the STRIPE unit's superior strength.

The parademon attacks had begun in clustered groups but now a literal living wave was headed the JLers' way. Being honest with himself, Mr. Terrific admitted that he'd never seen so many parademons before. Oh sure, there had to be this many or more in the invasion the Secret Society had helped them avert. But they'd been scattered across the globe that time. Now they were all _here_, in New York City.

Mr. Terrific's IQ may have ranked him as the third smartest person on the planet but he in no way had a clue as how to stem this tide. He saw that the flying members of the team had recognized the danger and were actually headed _for_ the oncoming rush of parademons when common sense said to head in the opposite direction. Mr. Terrific thought that distinction must be what made them heroes.

Suddenly, Rocket Red and Red Tornado flew past him. Rocket Red's gauntlet blasters were blazing. Reddy formed a cyclone before the heart of the wave and it began to such hapless parademons into it.

If that weren't enough to gladded Terrific's heart, then the sight of Captain Atom and Starman pursuing their friends would have melted the glacial edges of fear. And he was downright overjoyed to see Steel as well. He was only slightly surprised when J'onn landed next to him.

"You have done well, Michael," J'onn commended him, "But now we must take this battle to a new level."

"How?" Mr. Terrific thought it was already at a new level.

"We must garner the attention of _all_ Darkseid's forces while our comrades deal with the Master of Apokolips himself," J'onn related.

Terrific immediately grasped the implications of that statement, "All right, I'm in. How do we proceed?"

"The rest of our teammates are joining your vanguard force," J'onn said, "They are explaining that we must hold at all costs while drawing as much attention to ourselves as we can."

"So we basically carry on as usual and let nature take its course," Mr. Terrific surmised.

"Essentially," J'onn said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

The Martian flew off to meet the horde. Mr. Terrific gazed about and saw that J'onn's unit had met up the the Elite busters and were now reinforcing his counteroffensive.

* * *

"Heads up!" Nightwing called out.

His cluster of JLers included Batwoman, Huntress, Question, Catwoman, and Commander Steel. Working with Catwoman had become second nature to Nightwing. He was also on good terms with the Huntress and the Question. He'd only paired up with Batwoman twice but he had a good sense of her abilities and nerve.

Commander Steel though? He was a huge variable. Nightwing knew that Commander Steel was Wildcat's pet project since Black Canary was fully on her own now. Or at least as fully as she could be with Green Arrow dogging her every step.

Nightwing knew that Commander Steel had a metal skeleton that nigh unbreakable. He also had synthetic muscles that were far stronger than natural tissue. His skin was also artificial and could withstand knife and bullet wounds. How well it would endure parademons claws was another matter altogether.

The parademons dove in on them. The Huntress had shot one through the eye and then quickly collapsed her crossbow and holstered it before the parademon assault. She deftly caught one by the arm as it reached for her and flipped it into the ground. Planting a foot on the parademon's chest, she used her arms to wrench the parademon's arm out of socket. It howled in misery as she abandoned it and turned to face a new opponent.

Meanwhile, the Question had her back and kept the demons off of her. He punched them in the throat and used eye gauges to swell their throats shut and to blind them. The Huntress deployed her quarterstaff while her husband kept the parademons at bay. She then came to his side as he was beginning to get overwhelmed.

Catwoman's whip kept the inhuman creatures at a distance. Commander Steel stood by her side and dealt with those that got by Selina's ministrations. Nightwing was greatly amused by this sight. Catwoman practically exuded sexual desire while Hank Heywood III seemed completely oblivious. Of course, the man was fighting for their very lives at the moment. He'd probably take notice of Selina's attentions after the battle concluded. Afterwards, well afterwards, history might be made.

Nightwing came to Batwoman's aid. She was fighting well. Even better than Dick had hoped for. She'd obviously honed her hand to hand skills over the last year. Being a private investigator on the mean streets of Chicago had probably provided her with enough justification to attend the classes in Margo Sawyer's eyes. Hell, Margo might even be attending classes with her.

Batwoman threw another parademon into a light pole. There was a growing collection of unconscious bodies at its base. Nightwing cleared his throat and she whirled on him. He leapt back.

"Easy," he advised calmly, "I'm on your side."

"Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?" she demanded with some exasperation, "Don't you have anything better to do? Like save the planet?"

"You sound a little frustrated," Nightwing observed.

"Of course I'm frustrated, you idiot!" Batwoman yelled, "I don't _do_ cosmic. Mobsters and gang bangers? Fine. Bring `em on. But this shit is waaay beyond me."

Nightwing grinned, "But you're doing great."

Batwoman's shoulders sagged, "Typical male. I talk and talk but you never listen."

Nightwing launched a side kick into an approaching parademon's face, "We can discuss what you think of the League after we survive this."

"_If_ we survive, you mean," Batwoman grumped.

"Hey, we'll win," Nightwing confidently predicted.

"How can you be so sure?" she wondered.

"Because _we're_ the good guys," he grinned.

Batwoman suddenly felt more lost than ever.

* * *

Mr. Terrific joined the conclave that was made up of Hawk, Dove, the Atom, Obsidian, Hourman, and the Elongated Man. Unsurprisingly, Hawk was in a lather when Mr. Terrific arrived. Dove was trying to "manage" him and Ralph… Ralph was beside himself with giddy laughter.

Mr. Terrific checked in with Hourman. Rex Tyler had stepped down as Hourman in order to run his pharmaceuticals giant. His son Rick had stepped up in his place. The new Hourman was even steadier than his father despite the elder Tyler's experience. Rick was unflappable. Case in point: this parademon invasion was only the current Hourman's second JLU mission yet he was the one directing the others and having them guard one another to secure their mutual safety.

Mr. Terrific noted that their loose formation was designed to provide maximum coverage for Obsidian. Of course, since Obsidian was the son of World War II's Green Lantern who was also now the Justice Society's Sentinel, he and Rick had grown up in the shadow of the JSA. They'd been friends all of their lives.

"What's going on?" Mr. Terrific asked Hourman in between parademons.

Hourman grinned, "Just listen in. It'll become clear."

Mr. Terrific shifted towards the brothers while his T-Spheres engaged the parademons. They discharged energy bolts or teleported them to an emergency relay station Terrific had erected near Atlantis. Since parademons needed oxygen, and he had no stations in space, sending them underwater seemed equitable.

"What d'you mean she's a lesbo?" Hawk roared as he ripped a parademon's arm off.

"I don't think Batwoman would appreciate you using such a derogatory term," Dove advised as he neatly twirled a rushing parademon face first into the ground.

"Who the hell cares? She sleeps with chicks. That ain't right," Hawk grimaced.

"You're just mad because this means she won't sleep with _you_," Dove argued, "There is no greater crime than that."

"You're just defending her `cause your so-called girlfriend cheats on you with other women," Hawk accused.

"How can it be cheating if I don't object?" Dove inquired.

"You're _both_ a couple of freaks," Hawk declared, "She's spitting on your manhood."

"No, I'm just not forcing Donna to make a choice," Dove shared.

"A choice?" Hawk queried him as he smashed another parademon in the face.

Dove drove another demon face first into a nearby semi, "A choice. I'd love for Donna and I's relationship to be exclusive but she's not ready to make that choice and I'm not going to force her into choosing. I have time."

"What you have is a severe lack of balls," Hawk snapped.

"Call it what you will," Dove replied as he threw a parademon Hawk's way, "Catch!"

Hawk punched the parademon, "You're really into this chick, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Dove suddenly had hope that Hawk was finally getting it.

"Let me offer you some advice," Hawk stated.

"I'd rather you didn't," Dove dryly remarked.

"Make her choose. The sooner the better. Then you won't be so unhappy," Hawk insisted.

Dove gave him a pitying smile, "Who said _I_ was unhappy? _You're_ the one that's upset by the situation. You might want to think about that."

Finally, Hawk had no reply.

* * *

J'onn caught up with the flying squad of JLers. Captain Atom had them well in hand. Nathaniel Adams had been an Air Force Officer before being transformed into a living energy matrix. In Adams' case, he'd been a pilot cross specialized in ground based covert operations. Typically he'd have been parachuted into an area behind the Forward Area of Battle and he'd wreak havoc, steal a plane, and fly to friendly territory.

That training was now proving itself. Rocket Red, Starman, the Ray, and Steel were Captain Atom's gunners. Hawkman was the dog fighter. Red Tornado was the clean up specialist. Once the gunners had harried them, then Reddy would suck them into a whirlwind and give them a ride straight out of hell. So far there hadn't been a single parademon that could withstand the experience. They all fell to the ground, lying there twitching, afterwards.

Captain Atom left his squad to their own devices for a moment while he reported in as J'onn arrived, "All member of the Flight Squad present and accounted for, sir!"

A slight smile formed on J'onn's features, "You do realize that it is unnecessary to salute me, Captain?"

Captain Atom's containment suit made its approximation of a sheepish smile, "Old habits, sir. What are your orders?"

"Just continue to carry on," J'onn instructed, "I shall be checking in with the ground teams and assisting them where needed."

"You do realize that we're hopelessly outnumbered? Don't you, sir?" Captain Atom asked.

"Have faith, Captain. Help is on the way," J'onn assured him.

"They'd better be something special," Captain Atom opined.

"_He_ is," J'onn assured him and flew off.

"_Him_?" Captain Atom blurted, "That's it? A _him_?"

* * *

The Shining Knight had landed Winged Victory because the flying horse was getting bruised and battered in aerial combat with the parademons. Sir Justin kept his sword at the ready as he tied off Winged Victory's reins to a nearby bike rack. He then joined the cluster of heroes gathered in the UN's courtyard.

Vigilante and Green Arrow were blasting parademons out of the sky. Fire shifted to her plasma form and joined by adding her flame blasts to the mix. Ice froze parademons that came into range. Wildcat, Black Canary, and Vixen dealt with those that got by the long distance shooters.

Sir Justin used his blade to skewer a parademon who had come in on Vixen's back, "Careful milady. I would be loath to lose a comrade in arms as comely as thee."

Vixen took a moment to laugh out of delight, "Down boy or I'll tell Tessa."

"Heavens forefend," Sir Justin jested, "Mayhap I shall just have to endeavor to treat Lady Tessa to even more earthly pleasures."

"Mmm…You sure you don't want to pamper me instead?" Vixen asked.

"Nay, I truly love the Lady Tessa. My heart is hers and hers alone," Sir Justin declared.

Vixen wore a wry look, "Now if only your gun toting cowboy friend had been as loyal."

"Pardon?" Sire Justin was baffled.

"Ask him for the story of why we broke up," she suggested, "It may prove eye opening."

"Mayhap," Sir Justin allowed, "But perhaps we'd best carry on another day and assist our comrades."

Wildcat and Black Canary were struggling against multiple foes at once. Sir Justin used his sword to good effect to clear Wildcat's way. The elder hero quickly dispatched the remaining parademons. Meanwhile, Vixen used her totem derived claws and reflexes to assist Black Canary.

They suddenly had a moment's respite. Wildcat greeted Sir Justin, "Good to have you aboard, son."

"I am truly honored to serve beside you," Sir Justin admitted.

"Listen up folks," Wildcat said to the entire group, "Vigilante and Green Arrow are going to run out of projectiles before too long. Fire can sustain her plasma form for a duration but eventually she has to damp it down. Ice has the same story. She can generate absolute cold for a while but she'll eventually tire. That means we'll be carrying the bulk of the fight after that."

Green Arrow and Vigilante both protested. Wildcat shut them down, "I've seen you fellas at the gym. You're better than the average Joe but you haven't got what it takes to last long against these critters. But you can help keep the uglies off of our backs."

"You don't think we can win," Black Canary realized.

"I think we're a holding action until the real guns get displayed. So, keeping that in mind, we hold for as long as we can," Wildcat decided, "And we keep hoping that our help, whoever it is, gets here soon."

* * *

Atom Smasher doubled his height and swatted Parademons out of the air. Stargirl used both the Cosmic Rod and her Cosmic Convertor Belt's powers to engage the horde of inhumans. Zatanna used simple spells and defenses. Anna also rudimentary craft against the parademons. They were so simple in nature that they didn't require much more. Their only real assets were their single-minded savagery and their force pikes.

Suddenly, Anna froze. She could feel _it_. Order was on the move. The Ankh symbol that filled the air was merely an outward manifestation for what was already occurring. Barda and Mr. Miracle appeared from the portal and quickly got out of the way.

Dr. Fate came through and moved past them. The parademons froze. It was as if they knew what lay before them. Suddenly, they redirected all of the energies at Fate.

"Maybe they aren't as stupid as they appear," Anna mused.

Thousands of parademons converged on one lone figure. Fate's golden helm shone in the waning sun. He stretched forth a single hand and recited a spell. It was in a language that had been dead to the mortal realm for tens of thousands of years.

Anna could _feel_ its power and knew what was going to happen even before it did. She shuddered and Zatanna looked at her with some alarm, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Anna said with a chipper voice.

"I don't recognize that spell," Zatanna admitted, "Even though it definitely reverberated through my head."

"It reverberated through _everyone's_ head," Ann amused, "It is from a time when humanity was still hunting and gathering. There was only one true seat of civilization."

"Atlantis," Zatanna realized, "When it was still above water."

"Then you know of Arion's spell and how it displaced Atlantis to the sea?" Anna asked.

"Every mage knows the legend," Zatanna said huffily.

"Arion only choose the sea because he lacked vision," Anna replied, "He wanted to remain on Earth albeit far removed from his current threats."

"You're saying the spell can do more?" Zatanna inquired.

"Infinitely more," Anna confirmed, "It can literally take you to the ends of this universe or any other you can imagine."

"That you can imagine?" Zatanna was somewhat troubled by that phrase.

"If you're desired universe doesn't exist, then it will create a tailor made pocket dimension to fit your specifications," Anna explained.

Zatanna suddenly realized that Anna had greater access to Nabu's texts and scrolls than she herself had ever been granted. Anna had essentially been placed on probationary status with the JLU because of things that had occurred 149 years ago. But if Kent and Inza were willing to trust her this implicitly, and even Nabu himself, then wasn't she worthy of the League's complete trust as well?

Zatanna decided she would speak to J'onn, Waller, and Sue about it at her first available moment. For now though, she was enraptured by current events, "What happens now?"

"The first recitation has been made thus staging the universe for the transfer," Anna described.

"What universe?" Zatanna wondered.

"Fate invoked the _imagineri_ clause, which means he's creating a pocket dimension for the parademons to inhabit," Anna informed Zatanna, "Now, he's going to shift them into it."

Suddenly, Fate's words rang through their heads again. Then he slowly closed his hand into a fist. When his fist formed, he held it for a second, and then his fingers flew apart. A golden pulse issued from his hands in a single wave. Every parademon that the wave passed through simply disappeared.

"That's why he summoned the parademons when he appeared," Anna said nonchalantly, "He was lining them up so he could take the shot."

"I don't believe it," Zatanna admitted.

"Wait for it," Anna warned, "We've only just begun."

In their heads, the JLers could hear Fate's voice reverberate, "Come with me Justice League. While you have been defending your world from such as these, the mightiest among you have taken the battle to the Dark Lord of Apokolips himself. They have battled Darkseid and now they need your help. "

There was a rustling amongst the crowd of heroes. Fate pressed his point, "The fate of your world rests upon your shoulders, not theirs. In order to save this plant, you must stand strong against Darkseid. Do not fear him, for he is a psychic vampire and fear strengthens him. Rather, be emboldened and be confident that the day is yours. Join with me now and we shall crush the monster and once the head of this particular serpent is cut off, the rest of the beast shall wither and die as their resolve evaporates. What do you say?

There was a profound silence and then suddenly Wildcat spoke for them all with a, "Hell yeah!"

Cheers met the reply and Fate spoke again, "Prepare yourselves. I shall move us into Darkseid's presence and then the final conflict can be fought."

Fate gestured and they were gone.


	29. Chapter 29

13 Justice League Eternal War

The Lantern Corps attacked Krona as one. The Black Lanterns hadn't arrived yet so this was merely harassment at its best. Krona discharged one elemental blast after another. As Hal coordinated the attacks he noticed that Krona had not moved beyond the original spectrums.

While it was true Krona combined the eight spectrums, he hadn't merged the rings into one _white_ ring. He was dependent upon the eight rings that he wore and he blended their energies with an effort. Hal summoned Sinestro.

"I am not your underling to be fetched and called at your leisure," Sinestro preened.

"Shut up and listen!" Hal snapped, "I need to you to lead the attack while Carol and I liberate the Guardians and the Zamarons."

"Funny choice for a honeymoon," Sinestro quipped. Seeing that he'd properly needled the human, he asked; "Why me?"

"Because at one time you were the best of us," Hal replied, "I think deep down you still are."

"That must have cost you, Hal Jordan;" Sinestro realized.

"We can discuss it later. Right now the group needs a leader before Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns do something stupid, Guy plays kamikaze, and Larfleeze runs away," Hal retorted.

"Very well. I accept your offer," Sinestro turned and began barking orders.

* * *

Hal and Carol dove behind Krona. The Lost Queen made to intercept them and Hal and Carol combined their energies into swatting the Queen out of their way. Strangely enough, although she was a Black Lantern, the combination of their two spectrums didn't put the Lost Queen down. Obviously her proximity to Krona, and her place in his affections, had affected her.

The Queen did retreat though and Hal and Carol combined their energies into cracking the construct holding the Guardians and the Zamarons. There were only a half dozen of each left. Krona had killed the others.

The construct shattered and the Oans and the Zamarons fell to the floor. Hal checked on the Guardians while Carol tended to the Zamarons. Ganthet and the High Priestess shrugged off their assistance.

"You must gather the Black Lanterns," Ganthet insisted.

"They're on their way," Hal informed him.

"And Kyle Rayner?" Ganthet asked desperately.

"What about Kyle?" Carol suddenly became concerned.

"He is alive?" Ganthet inquired.

"Yes," Hal replied.

"Is he with you?" Ganthet asked next.

"No, he is with Black Hand and the Black Lanterns," Hal explained.

"Good, good," Ganthet's response as almost feverish, "When he arrives, have all of the Lantern Corps focus their spectrums on him."

"But Krona…?" Hal wondered.

"Kyle is the key to defeating Krona," Ganthet insisted, "Abin Sur was many things to the Green Lantern Corps. Among them was the ability to become a White Lantern. His ring sought out and chose a successor. Kyle Rayner _must_ harness the white light and become a White Lantern in order to defeat Krona."

"You knew?" Carol crossly asked the High Priestess.

"Of course," The Zamarons said proudly, "Why else would he be a worthy consort?"

"Maybe it should have something to do with _love_," Carol hissed.

"You're woefully naïve, Carol Ferris. Perhaps it _is_ best that you are stepping down as Sapphire Queen," the High Priestess decided.

"You're making me do it more and more gladly," Carol admitted.

"Tread lightly, Carol Ferris. Or do you not wish to bear a sapphire ring?" the High Priestess asked coolly.

"Enough!" Hal insisted, "We need to tell the others about what we need to do with Kyle."

"We shall do that," Ganthet declared. He looked to the High Priestess and she nodded. Ganthet returned his attention to Hal, "Kyle Rayner has just entered our system. My brothers and I, and our…sisters in arms, will distract Krona so that you can transform Kyle."

"You've done enough," Hal argued.

"Hal Jordan, Krona is _our_ responsibility. He was once one of _us_. Therefore we must bear the burden," Ganthet informed him.

"Except, today that burden is shared," the Zamaron insisted.

"Yes, isn't it though?" Ganthet mused.

* * *

A spatial rift opened and two Green Lanterns sailed forth from it. They were followed by a Javelin-9 shuttle. Then a thousand Black Lanterns emerged.

"Wait'll Krona gets a load of these guys," Kyle mirthfully observed.

"Tell me about it," John remarked sourly.

They entered the atmosphere and began their approach to the capitol of Oa. They witnessed the carnage of the fighting between the Lantern Corps and Krona. John noted that even Larfleeze was pitching in. Everything seemed somewhat balanced if ultimately futile. Then Krona noticed the shuttle.

"Uh oh," John remarked.

Krona fired beams of pure emotional energy at the Sawbones. John and Kyle erected shields but the beams passed through them like a hot knife through butter. The shuttle was struck and it started to go down. John and Kyle started after it when Ganthet's image appeared before them. Beside it stood an image of the Zamaron High Priestess.

"Hold Kyle Rayner! You must not attend to your comrades. You must attend to Krona," Ganthet commanded.

"What difference can one more Green Lantern make?" Kyle demanded to know, "At least I can save _their_ lives!"

"And if you follow our instructions you can save a universe," Ganthet said soberly. Seeing Kyle's surprise, Ganthet elaborated; "Kyle Rayner, you are not _a_ Green Lantern, you are _the_ Green Lantern. You were chosen for your capacity to harness the white light of life. You must subject yourself to a bombardment of the combined emotional spectrum so that you can harness them and be filled with the essence of the Entity, the very embodiment of life itself."

"Sort of like "the Force" huh?" Kyle quipped.

"Your stale attempts at humor do little to bolster our confidence in you," Ganthet warned, "The Lantern Corps have been alerted to what they need to do."

"Even Black Hand?" John queried the Guardian.

"Yes, even Black Hand;" Ganthet confirmed.

* * *

Aboard Sawbones, Blackhawk was trying to crash land half a shuttle, "Sorry ladies but I don't have much too work with. The engines are gone. I still have about two thirds of my control surfaces but they're sticky and mostly unresponsive."

Kara stormed into the cockpit, "Those Black Lantern characters just blew their way into what's left of our shuttle, shoved me aside, and whisked away with Black Hand. Of course, this was after we got a visitation from that creepy little blue dude and his Xena Warrior Princess wannabe gal pal."

"You ladies take off," Blackhawk urged, "I'll bring this bad boy down."

Kara and Shayera skeptically eyed one another. But Blackhawk insisted, "Go!"

They left. The air whipped around the cockpit as they forced the door open. It slammed itself shut behind them.

"Tea…I…" Blackhawk's frustration began to show.

Galatea bent over and kissed his cheek, "I'm not starting our marriage by abandoning you. Besides, I'm invulnerable. Where's the harm?"

"Okay, I…" Blackhawk began to relent when a secondary explosion rocked the shuttle. He tried the controls, "Damn! Whatever that was just knocked what little control that I had."

Galatea was eyeing the wall leading to the passenger compartment, "It was the coolant pump. The reactor is going from 'almost critical' to 'completely critical'."

"Time to pack it in," Blackhawk sighed. Sawbones had been his personal shuttle for a couple of years now. He was sad to see it go.

"Sooner would be better than later," Galatea dryly observed.

He stood, "Give me a ride?"

"I'll always give you a lift, sailor," she said with a wink.

"Naval aviator, m'dear. _Big_ difference," Blackhawk reprimanded her.

"You still _rode_ around on boats. You took off from boats. You landed on boats. What's the flamin' difference?" Galatea wanted to know.

"Tell a sailor he's on a _boat_ and you'll find out the difference," Blackhawk predicted, "Except for submariners. They're a funny breed."

"Har har. Can we go now?" Galatea asked, "I'd like to leave _before_ the reactor goes critical and reduces you to a pile of dust."

Blackhawk doffed his cap and tucked it into his jacket. Taking Galatea into his arms, he kissed her. Pulling back he grinned.

"_Now_ we can go," he decided.

Galatea rolled her eyes. She wrenched the cockpit door off and cats it aside. Noticing her husband wince, she scowled.

"You want it for a souvenir?" she gibed.

"No, no. It's okay. Just get us out of here," Blackhawk insisted.

The entire rear of the ship was exposed where the aft portion had been blown off. But there was a wall of billowing flames from the coolant pump exploding. He pointed at it and had to yell over the roar of the air.

"I think we're stuck," he said.

Galatea took hold of his hand and went to the passenger hatch. She kicked the door and it flew off into space. She pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around him. Shoving him forward, they plummeted out of the falling shuttle.

Galatea immediately streaked off at super speed. Blackhawk typically loved flying with Tea. Only this time the wind shear felt like it was going to take his face off. The only thing keeping his arms attached to his torso was her arms beneath them.

There was a bright flash on the now distant horizon. Galatea spoke to him, "Brace yourself. It could get bumpy."

He was left humbly thinking, _It could get?_ Then the blasts shockwave hit them. Galatea steered them through it but they were so badly shaken Blackhawk wondered as to how his fillings were staying in. They landed in one of the wrecked boulevards that littered Oa.

Galatea dropped him off, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Blackhawk said, "Feeling kind of useless but never better."

"Just stay here," Galatea instructed, "I'll be back."

"Yes, Arnie," Blackhawk jested.

She gave him the stink eye and flew off over the horizon.

"Okay, now what?" Blackhawk mused. Seeing the Guardians' tower in the distance and splashes of color being painted across the sky, he settled down and began to march towards the action. He whimsically mused that all he needed was a yellow brick road.

* * *

Krona took aim at Kyle. His rings alerted him to the young human's potential. He represented the only true threat here. His flesh would be flayed from his bones in a moment.

Then Green and Violet light struck him and he staggered. The Lost Queen moved in to defend him but she was attacked by Carol and Hal. Their combined spectrums sent her reeling but she didn't collapse. The Lost Queen fought back vigorously but she knew she was losing.

Ganthet and the High Priestess led the charge against Krona. They knew they couldn't easily defeat him, if at all, so they concentrated on distracting him while the Lantern Corps prepared. He transmitted one last message to the Corps members, urging them to take action quickly.

* * *

Sinestro and Saint Walker approached Kyle. Sinestro spoke.

"Prepare yourself, Rayner," he commanded.

"For what?" Kyle wanted to know.

"The combined Lantern Corps are going to focus all of their energies on _you_," Sinestro explained.

"Say what?" Kyle yelped, "Why me?"

"Weren't you paying attention to Ganthet?" Sinestro demanded.

"When Ganthet did what?" Kyle asked.

Sinestro looked ready to pop Kyle one with a construct. Saint Walker intervened, "Kyle Rayner, Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe and the unknowable Zamaron High Priestess informed us that we _must_ focus our might on you."

"But why?" Kyle wondered.

"Because you can harness the white light and transform into a White Lantern!" Sinestro thundered.

"I can?" Kyle was perplexed.

"Abin Sur chose a fool for a successor," Sinestro spat, "At least he was worthy."

"Is that why you killed him?" Kyle grated.

"Mind your tongue, boy!" Sinestro warned.

"Hold on here!" John inserted himself between Kyle and Sinestro, "Kyle, shut up and listen. Sinestro, ease off and step back."

"Kyle Rayner, the Guardians and the Zamarons are currently occupying Krona. He has recognized the threat you pose to him. You must allow us to cascade you with the _entire_ emotional spectrum," Saint Walker urged.

"All right," Kyle nodded, "I'll do it. I guess."

"There is no time for guesswork," Sinestro snarled, "You must be ready or we are all lost."

"Then I'm ready," Kyle declared.

John stayed by Kyle's side as Saint Walker and Sinestro moved off to galvanize the efforts of the seven Lantern Corps and Larfleeze. Kyle looked to John, "You know this is never going to work, right?"

John gave him a faint grin, "Hey, you made up with Kara. If that's possible everything else should be easy."

"_John, we need you to back away and join in,_" Katma's voice came over his ring.

"Let's do this," Kyle said with more confidence then he felt.

The Lantern Corps took aim and then flooded him with the lights of Will, Love, Rage, Fear, Hope, Compassion, Avarice, and Death. Which only left Life to be harnessed. Kyle had expected the bombardment to hurt but instead he felt energized.

His ring suddenly began counting up. He looked at it and it was pure white and its symbol had changed from a lantern to the emblem of the White Lanterns. The Corps kept bombarding him until his ring's count reached "100". At that point, Kyle's very uniform shifted into that of the fabled White Lanterns. When he transformed, the other Corps ceased their ministrations.

"I never thought it could happen," Sinestro admitted.

* * *

The Lost Queen shot into the air and headed off for deep space. Carol made to pursue but Hal grabbed her ankle as she started to fly after the Queen, "Carol! Look!"

She followed where he was pointing and saw that Kyle had become a White Lantern. Hal grinned, "Now we have all _eight_ spectrums represented. Let's get to work."

They rejoined the Lantern champions in the skies above the tower. Hal immediately retook command, "Circle the tower. Once we're in position, the Guardians and the Zamarons will signal us by withdrawing."

"How do you know?" Atrocitus grated.

"Because they're watching us even more than they're watching Krona," Hal revealed, "Now move!"

* * *

The representatives of the Eight Lantern Corps encircled the tower and the Guardians of the universe and the Zamaron Priestesses withdrew. Krona looked about and then he recognized the threat. He laughed at the Lanterns.

"You think you can challenge _me_?" Krona scoffed, "What it takes all of you to do, I do singlehandedly."

"Now!" Hal issued the directive through the rings. The combined weight of the eight spectrums bore down on Krona. He erected a shield and it staved off the attack for several heartbeats but then it crumbled and he was left with his personal field. Still, the Lanterns were unrelenting.

Krona's personal field flickered and died. The lights of the spectrums bored into him. He stared at his hands in horror as his rings fractured and fell apart. His wailing cry was a desperate keening that erupted from the bottom of his soul.

His skin began to peel off and turned to dust as it fell to the tower's floor. Still the Lanterns pressed on, regardless of the strain. For this is why they'd been chosen out of all their surviving peers. They were the first ranks amongst their respective Corps and they would never relent, even to the point of giving their lives for the cause.

Krona was stripped layer by layer until even his skeleton was nothing but dust. No one was taking a chance on Black Hand and Larfleeze being stupid enough to resurrect him again. Hal called a cease fire and the assembled Lantern all gazed at one another in awe.

* * *

"Kyle!" Kara called as she swooped in.

Kyle met her and embraced her fiercely, "I thought I might have lost you again."

"You did that once, remember?" she teased, "But we found each other again. Let's just keep it that way."

Shayera soared up to John, "Looks like you won."

John pulled her close and kissed her. She was laughing when he let her go again, "I don't know what got into you but I like it."

"Hey, we just saved the universe," John smiled, "I'd say a little celebrating is in order. Even if the celebration is on the third moon of Galtos."

"You're on!" Shayera was even more delighted now.

Galatea suddenly arrived, "Did we win?"

"Looks like it," Shayera quipped.

"Where's Blackhawk?" John suddenly inquired.

"The shuttle exploded. I had to drop him off not too far from here," Galatea revealed.

"Don't you think you'd better get him?" John smirked slightly, "Krona's gone."

"I don't think so," Galatea suddenly said with a sharp edge to her voice.

The Black Lanterns were moving in and Agent Orange was heading off world. Hal and Carol confronted Black Hand.

"This doesn't have to happen," Hal urged him, "Besides all of the Corps are represented. That's enough combinations of the emotional spectrums to vaporize your Black Lanterns."

"I have a _lot_ of Black Lanterns. Do you really think you can stop them all? Even one death is a victory for me!" Black Hand declared.

"They're right," Galatea said as she approached, "You _don't_ have to do this."

"What do you know about it?" Black Hand demanded.

"I know you're alone and in pain. That pain is so bad it makes you crazy. You think if you can just kill the world then everything can be all right again," Galatea deduced, "But it doesn't work that way. Once everyone's dead, all you find is that you're more alone than ever."

Black Hand stared at her in horror. She'd read him in a way that no Lantern ever had. What's more, she had the voice of experience.

"You don't have to choose this path," Galatea counseled, "I chose a different path, and despite the obstacles thrown up in my face, I've never looked back. You can do the same."

"I…I…I'll _think_ about it," Black Hand conceded.

"Could you do something about your Black Lantern horde then?" Galatea asked sweetly.

"All right," Black Hand sighed.

The black power rings fractured and crumbled even as the bodies they animated began to fall from the sky. Black Hand faced Hal and Carol again, "Thank _her_ for this. I'm not certain if she's given me hope or not but she has shown me _something_. I'll be leaving now but don't try and follow me."

"You're free to go," Hal promised.

They watched Black Hand ascend and leave Oa. Galatea grinned, "Okay, I'm off to retrieve my hubby. And if my eyes do not deceive me the little scamp is already making his way here."

She darted off and Hal looked to Carol, "Ready to go home?"

She grinned, "Funny, I haven't thought of Earth as home for a couple of years now. But it seems apropos to do so again."

"Glad you think so," Hal admitted, "Now I just have to find somewhere to live."

"I think I can help in that department," Carol said suggestively.

"Oh really?" he liked the potential implications.

"It would be my distinct pleasure," Carol said warmly, "In fact; I can offer you _two_ places to live. One in California for work and one back home in the UK for _other_ things."

"I'm certain we could mix business and pleasure in California too," Hal said hopefully.

"Wouldn't you though?" Carol teased.

"Stop with the insipid flirting," Sinestro said as he approached, "It's revolting."

"You're just jealous," Carol accused, "Remember, I can read your heart."

"My memories are enough to sustain me," Sinestro insisted.

"Oh, stop folding your arms and face facts. Your memories were enough for a while. That day is done. You can still be the Master of Fear and love someone," Carol counseled, "In fact, love can be found closer than you imagine."

Sinestro snorted, "I'll be taking my Corps and leaving now."

"Thank you for this. It wouldn't have been possible without you," Hal admitted.

"Remember that next time and stay out of my way," Sinestro warned.

He gathered his Corps and they left. Atrocitus approached, "We are leaving as well. We have saved you weaklings with our righteous anger and now we go to cleanse the universe."

"Atrocitus?" Hal said and the Red Lantern of Sector 666 eyed him as he said, "Don't ever change."

"Never," Atrocitus vowed.

As the Red Lanterns departed Saint Walker and his three Blue Lanterns came to Hal and Carol. Saint Walker graced them with a kind smile, "If you ever decide to change Corps, you have a place in the Blue Lanterns."

"Excuse me, but too which of us are you referring to?" Carol wondered.

Saint Walker's smile lit up, "Both of you of course."

They flew off and Indigo-One and her Tribe presented themselves, "Hail Carol Ferris. Your wisdom as Sapphire Queen united our two Corps. It is a sad day now that you are stepping down."

"I thought Maewen did the convincing," Carol remarked.

"Yes, but you chose her as your emissary. Dela Pheron would not have. Something to consider in the future. Good day to the both of you. We wish you all of the compassion that the universe can bestow," Indigo-One proclaimed and then her tribe rose into the air and into space beyond.

"Well, it seems everyone knows our business," Carol smirked.

"Even better than we do," Hal agreed.

* * *

In the end, Hal escorted Carol to Zamaron. Kyle provided transportation for Kara, Galatea, and Blackhawk. John and Shayera were on their way to Shayera's favorite dive.

At first Kara wasn't very pleased with Kyle returning to Zamaron. But the High Priestess explained they had a ceremony that would excuse Kyle from being Carol's consort. She was more than happy to stick around for that.

Carol handed off the star sapphire to Dela, as expected. She was chosen by a sapphire ring. Finding herself in need of a new costume, she created an utterly unique one that distinguished her from the other Star Sapphires just as Dela now wore the mask and costume Carol had bore for years.

Arven, Maewen, Fatality, Race, Miri Raim, and Miss Bloss gathered around Carol and wished her well on Earth. Dela was aloof and held herself from these proceedings. There was no love lost between Carol and Dela and Dela wanted nothing better than to get Carol off of Zamaron so that she could begin her reign in earnest.

Knowing she was expected to make a farewell, Dela gave her all. Which wasn't much, "Goodbye Carol. Try not to need us."

"I'll do my best," Carol grinned.

* * *

Kyle kept his three passengers in a life support bubble so that Hal and Carol could appreciate one another's company. Inside it, Blackhawk rubbed Galatea's shoulders.

"I see how you looked at Carol's ring while it chose her," he confided.

"And how's that?" she asked as cheerfully as she could.

"Wistfully," Blackhawk shared.

Galatea turned, "I may not have a sapphire ring anymore but I have you. I like _you_. And I really like _us_. So it's an easy choice."

They began to kiss and Kara called an immediate halt, "No fair!"

Tea and Blackhawk laughed. Galatea moved to Kara's side, "Okay. We'll refrain _for now_. But remember, we have a honeymoon to get to."

"So do I," Kara said craftily. Seeing Galatea's surprise, she amended her statement; "Okay, not a _complete_ honeymoon but at least some of the fringe benefits."

"Really? You're not going to wait a while?" Galatea asked.

"I've been waiting for eighteen months," Kara complained, "I'm horny, dammit!"

"I see your point," Galatea empathized, "More power to you."

"Don't worry. Kyle is still going to pay. He's never encountered unleashed Argoan lust before. I'm going to get complete and total satisfaction out of him even if I have to break his dick doing it," Kara vowed.

"Well, there are other things besides penises," Galatea reminded her.

"I'm gonna wear them out to," Kara decided.

"Then it's a good thing we'll be staying out of your way," Galatea laughed.

"Hell, yeah!" Kara enthused.

Meanwhile, Kyle's ring conveyed every word to him. He was both delighted and daunted. This could be the ride of his life or it could literally kill him. Either way, he wanted to do nothing but make Kara happy. In fact, he wanted to do nothing but that for the rest of his life. Realizing how that sounded, he decided it was something to seriously consider.


	30. Chapter 30

9 Justice League Eternal War

Clark, Diana, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., Orion, and Lightray flew over the parademon ravaged streets of New York. Several times the Marvel Family made ready to peel off and deal with a crisis on the streets below. Diana always held them in check.

"Our objective is Darkseid. Nothing can come between us and that," she declared.

The Marvels all exchanged quizzical looks. They could see the dismay on Clark's face but he remained silent therefore giving his tacit consent. Orion could also see their distress.

"The creatures seek to bait us and steer us away from their master. Nothing else matters but Darkseid," he declared.

"And if someone gets killed?" Mary pointedly asked.

"Then they are a casualty of war and it is a crime heaped upon Darkseid's head," Orion said grimly, "One of hundreds of thousands."

He could tell that didn't satisfy her. Instead he distracted her with the truth, "There he is."

Darkseid stood alone amongst the swarming parademons. Clark dove in at him but they'd been spotted. Darkseid met Clark's charge with his Omega Effect. It drove the Kryptonian into the ground. Still, Clark struggled to rise but his strength eventually failed him and he collapsed.

Orion swooped in, his nega energy blasters blazing. Darkseid swept his hand across the sky and Orion was brushed off into a nearby building. Lightray used his energy powers to lance energy bolts into Darkseid. The Dark Lord merely smiled. He waved his hand at Lightray and ebon energy shot out and engulfed the New God.

Diana came at Darkseid with a flying kick that nearly tore his head off. She landed and immediately launched a backspin kick. This too caught Darkseid with a devastating effect. Darkseid nearly toppled and Diana closed the distance and began throwing punches and elbow strikes.

Darkseid absorbed the punishment and then lashed out with a massive backhand. Diana was knocked off of her feet. It was then that the Marvel Family intervened. Captain Marvel and Junior each hit him at the same time. One with a right and the other with a left.

Darkseid was thrown off of his feet but he was still in a kneeling posture. His smile was one of satisfaction, "Fools. Shazam cannot help you here."

Lightning struck Captain Marvel and Junior and they reverted to their mortal forms. Darkseid rose to his feet and loomed over them, his eyes aglow; "Make your peace with your gods."

"No way!" Mary came flying into him. She crossed her arms before her and drove Darkseid into the courthouse. She drove a knee into his stomach when they came to a halt. She followed this with a right cross. An uppercut was next and then another right.

"Enough!" Darkseid roared. His Omega Effect knocked Mary away from him. He kept up the pressure until she was on her knees. He let up and offered her a hand, "Join me and be first among my Elite."

"You honestly think I'd join with you?" she mocked him.

"You have no choice," Darkseid shared, "It is me or oblivion."

"Oblivion is looking pretty good," she remarked.

"Very well," lightning crashed down upon her and she became Mary Batson. Mary stared into Darkseid's eyes and never flinched though she knew she was about to die.

"Truly you are a treasure," Darkseid opined, "But I must do what I must."

Nega energy bursts showered Darkseid. The Dark Lord was driven back and Orion came to land beside Mary, "Truly you have more courage than brains, girl."

"Don't waste time with me!" Mary cajoled him, "Go kick his ass!"

Orion smiled, "It's what I was born to do."

Orion flew towards Darkseid. Switching his discharge pattern, he unleashed all of his harness' energy in one shot. Darkseid's clothes were torn and shredded by the blast. The man himself was shaken but still standing.

"Today we end this, _father_;" Orion declared.

"If you can, whelp;" Darkseid taunted.

Orion went to punch his father but Darkseid blocked the blow. Orion then moved in closer to grapple with him. Darkseid grabbed Orion's face. His fingers gripped the contours of Orion's mouth. Orion screamed and fell to his knees but still Darkseid poured his dark power into him. Finally, Orion was beaten.

* * *

Clark rose and he sized up the situation. The Marvels were essentially down. In their mortal forms they were more of a liability than an asset. He had to strike and strike quickly to keep Darkseid from harming them.

Suddenly a lancing fire seared through his back and he was pitched forward by the blow onto his hands and knees. Steppenwolf fingered his axe, "You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do that since you humiliated me lo those long years ago."

Diana came surging at him. Steppenwolf blocked her attacks. Then he swung his axe at her. Once it was in motion, it curved and arced in elegant patterns that Diana could barely evade. Clark suddenly moved in on him from his right. Steppenwolf lashed out and the axe's blade bit deeply into Superman's abdomen.

Clark curled in on himself and collapsed into a ball. Diana threw all caution aside and went ballistic. Steppenwolf actually found himself giving ground. What's more, they'd mutually discovered that his axe couldn't cut through her bracelets. She blocked his every stroke and he finally knew he wasn't going to win. A stalemate was the only recourse. He had to hold her here until the Master could deal with her.

Then he saw the momentary widening of her eyes and her timing went off by half a second. He lashed out with a sidekick and knocked her aside. The sound of voices alerted him to the fact the infernal Justice League was gathering around him. Deciding discretion was for the best, he withdrew into a boom tube.

Diana rushed to Clark's side. She gingerly inspected his wound, "Thanks the gods! If we can stem the bleeding you'll live."

"Happy to oblige," he croaked but he wore a smile.

Clark could hear movement, "What's going on?"

"History is about to be made," she revealed.

* * *

Everyone concentrated their powers into one massive barrage that slammed into Darkseid. The Dark Lord was barely on his feet. His fight with Orion had taken its toll. The wretched cur had nearly beaten him.

He saw the assembled JLU and Fate hovered over them. J'onn spoke for the group, "It is over, Darkseid."

"Over?" Darkseid mocked, "It has barely begun."

"Withdraw, Darkseid, while you still can," Fate admonished him.

"So, the Lords of Order are taking a hand after all," Darkseid mused, "Why do you choose them over me? I am a _servant_ of Order. I take away the chaos of free will and replace it with _my_ sovereign will."

"You drain away the hope of a sentient and that hope yields the dream essence which sustains us," Fate shared, "You are by nature the antithesis of all we represent and therefore must be put in your proper place. That place is Apokolips, where you have absolute mastery of every living being. Be content with what you have."

Darkseid bristled and Fate spoke again, "You _cannot_ win. But as a gratuity you may take your forces with you and rest for another day."

Darkseid had to give Fate his due. He could barely stand much less fight this rabble. The Justice League was a joke to be crushed to his leisure but _Fate_? He would not overwhelm the Lord of Order. He'd be lucky to survive the conflict.

"Very well, I accept your terms." Darkseid agreed.

"Then begone," Fate said and Darkseid and his forces vanished as though they'd never been there.

"That's it?" Hawkman yelped, "All that needed to happen was you ride in here and wave your hand?"

"Order's needs were served. No more. No less," Fate pronounced. And with that, he also vanished.

* * *

The news helicopters were finally able to come in and observe what was happening. Diana cradled Clark while Black Canary summoned EMT's. Clark was taken to St Jude's only to discover Plastic Man waiting for Booster. Plas had brought Claire here to be with Booster and she was in the exam room with him.

Claire was glaring at Booster. He held up the hand that wasn't in a sling, "I give."

"Do you know how pissed off I am right now?" she asked reasonably.

"Look, I know you still don't like to travel because of your own surgery but I really didn't mean to get shot," Booster confided.

"The hell with my condition. You said it yourself, you got shot! What if you were dead? I wouldn't be able to handle that," Claire declared.

"You wouldn't?" Booster was surprised.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Claire decided, "I _love_ you, you dunce. I thought that we might settle down."

"Really?" Booster was surprised again.

"Booster, I'm getting an _F_ on my license. Don't you think I haven't dreamt of settling down with some guy and getting married? It just so happens that now those dreams are all about you," Claire announced.

Booster grinned, "We don't need an _F_. This is a marriage equality state."

"The hell with equality," Claire snapped, "I'm a woman and it's about damn time people started recognizing that fact."

"I do," Booster said.

Claire calmed down, "I know. And I love you for it. But what good does it do me if you're _dead_?"

"Claire, that's my job. I didn't take it seriously at first but now I do. It's what I am. To have me, you have to accept that the same way I accept you," Booster argued.

"I do," she assured him, "Otherwise I'd be kicking your ass right now."

"So, we're good?" Booster wondered.

Claire sighed, "Yeah, we're good. Just don't make this a habit."

Booster suddenly got a crafty look, "So what about you and me settling down?"

"You seriously want to get into that now?" she wondered.

"I can't think of a better time," Booster said. He slid off the bed and fumbled around in his pants.

Claire smirked, "Wouldn't you prefer it of I did that for you?"

"Shush," Booster insisted. He pulled his hand out and in between his fingers was a gold band with a sparkling stone mounted atop it, "I didn't know where else to keep this out of sight."

"Are you shitting me?" Claire exclaimed.

"No, I'm serious," Booster assured her, "What do you say?"

Claire ran across the room and threw her arms around him and kissed him, "Of course I say, 'yes'."

Booster sagged, "I was afraid you were going tell me I was crazy."

"You are crazy," Claire insisted "But I'm wearing the damn ring. My God, you even got it sized properly."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have other rings I couldn't 'borrow' to get your size from," Booster confessed.

"Do you always pilfer though women's jewelry?" Claire teased.

"You do realize something?" Booster asked seriously.

"What?" her heart closed up with dread.

"We're _both_ invalids now. Who's gonna take care of _us_?" Booster asked.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine," she promised him and then kissed him again.

* * *

J'onn answered his signal device. He'd paged Waller and Sue upon seeing the JLU property…or the remnant therein, "Sue? Where are you?"

"We're at Andrews Air Force Base," Sue shared.

"I'll join you shortly. I'm meeting with Max, Amanda, and General Eiling to coordinate damage control," J'onn shared.

"J'onn, have you seen the Flash?" Sue asked.

"No, I assumed he was with you," J'onn admitted.

"No, he's definitely not with us and that means we have a problem," Sue said direly.

* * *

The Flash tried rocking on his heels but Amazing Grace and told him to stand still and wait. So that's what he was doing. He thought he'd go out of his mind. Grace had slipped away into the boudoir and left him in the living space of her quarters. Frankly he was surprised she hadn't led him in there and stripped for him. Her intentions were obvious and frightening.

He heard a noise and looked to his side. A woman had entered in. Judging by her decrepit garb, she was a Hunger Dog. As she moved into his field of vision, he recognized her. Her name was Vreti. She's saved his life the last time he was on Apokolips. She'd also managed to get him to New Genesis. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't even speak.

Vreti studied him. After a moment's consideration she reached out and took hold of his arm and began to pull. He resisted. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and studied him some more.

Vreti slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Having lived a lifetime of manual labor, she was quite strong for her diminutive stature. Flash was suddenly glad he wasn't allowed to talk because he surely would have yelped over _that_ particular remedy.

It also failed. Vreti suddenly grinned. It was a very naughty and mischievous grin. She pushed herself into him. He felt her hand…well her hand was doing some amazing things. He felt his jaw start to loosen up and he opened his mouth to try and speak.

Vreti pressed her lips up against his and thrust her tongue into his mouth. The Flash was able to slowly start responding and soon he was reciprocating with equal fervor. She pulled away and he was _very _disappointed.

"I thought that might work," she said impishly, "Can you travel now?"

"I think so but where are we going?" Flash asked.

"No time for questions. Just follow me," Vreti darted out of the quarters and Flash followed. They made it down several corridors before alarms began to sound.

"Damn!" Vreti swore, "The bitch is in heat. Normally she makes her prey wait for hours."

"So now what?" Flash asked.

"Carry me!" Vreti demanded.

Flash scooped her up in a bridal carry and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked as though she were on the verge of kissing him again. She suddenly shook her head.

"Time enough for that later," she decided.

"And now?" Flash wonmdered.

"You run like hell," she instructed.

Flash raced them out of the fortress before the guards could lower the gates. When they'd reached a quiet alley, Vreti had Flash put on her feet. Before she moved away from him, she grasped his ass and she smiled; "As firm as ever I see."

"Vreti, I…" Flash stumbled over his words.

She put a finer to his lips, "Shhh. We don't have time for talk. You need to go to New Genesis, like before."

"Come with me!" Flash insisted.

She gave him a pitying look, "Would you give up helping your people to join mine?"

"Well…uh…" Flash stammered.

"Neither would I. My people need me. You've given me hope. I can't ask for more than that. Now go! Before they find us!" Vreti insisted.

She opened a boom tube and Flash, true to form, gave her a kiss goodbye. She closed the tube and licked her lips. She could still taste him. That memory would serve her well tonight in the barracks. She moved out of the corridor and started for her work station. She had just enough time to get there on time so she wouldn't be missed.

* * *

Kyle and Kara's tale had riveted their audience. In turn they were spellbound by the story of Darkseid's _latest_ invasion and the complexity behind it. Everyone noticed Kyle and Kara's restored vitality. Their relationship was back in synch and it seemed as though Carol Ferris had never entered the picture.

Of course the fact that Carol was shacking up with Hal didn't hurt matters any. John and Shayera were living it up on the third moon of Galtos. Galatea and Blackhawk had finally gone on their honeymoon. Maven was already planning the "after the fact" wedding reception. And Shazam had restored the Marvels to their full might.

The staff traveled to Gotham City to reopen the JLU's auxiliary base but found that none of their pass codes worked. Waller was running things out of the UN offices and Max was looking forward to evicting her.

* * *

Zatanna had requested a meeting with Waller, Sue, and J'onn to discuss Anna Fortune's status. She argued that the implicit trust the Nelsons showed in Anna, as well as Fate's employing her as an agent of Order, should count enough to take Anna of probationary status.

"You are forgetting something, Zatanna," J'onn said after she'd made her argument, "Anna lied to us. When her lies were investigated, she altered the memories of two members of the Justice League. She did so willfully and with the full intention of sustaining her lies."

J'onn softened up somewhat, "Anna's interpretation of the law is accurate. We have no proof that she committed a murder. The case is circumstantial and mainly revolves around Anna's own efforts to conceal the facts. It is for these reasons she needs to prove herself to her comrades."

"And how long will that take?" Zatanna pointedly inquired.

"Excuse me?" Waller blustered.

"How long will Anna have to be on probation before she's proven herself trustworthy again?" Zatanna clarified.

"As long as it takes," Waller declared flatly.

"So, in other words, forever," Zatanna spelled it out for them, "I just hope she doesn't lose patience and go her own way in the interim. Because we can't afford to lose her."

"Are you finished?" Waller asked testily.

"Yes," Zatanna said as she rose and stormed out of the room.

"She may have a point," Sue said, breaking her silence.

"You argued for this probation," Waller reminded her.

"I never intended for it to be permanent," Sue admitted, "The woman is proving herself time and again and we keep slapping her down. When is enough enough? Or more to the point, when will it be enough for Anna to tell us to kiss off?"

"Good riddance," Waller countered.

J'onn wasn't scanning Waller's mind but some surface thoughts were occasionally strong enough to break his reserve. Waller wasn't worried about Anna leaving because she already had a contingency plan in place for that very event. Who or what would carry out this plan hadn't been revealed but J'onn was suddenly very disturbed. Waller had foresworn ties with CADMUS and the Suicide Squad yet Catwoman had revealed that Waller was still in bed with both. What other surprises lay in store from her?

* * *

**Acknowledgements: They go to animeluverqueen for beta reading. She caught major and minor mistakes. LIke when I forgot to list the spectrum of Fear with the others. Just a few "Oops" moments like that occured with every chapter. She made me look good despite myself. Any errors beyond that remaining in the chapters were my fault.**

**Thanks also go to my reviewers, particularly S-Bumblebee for her dogged faithfulness. Her insights generally helped shape what came after each review. **

**Thanks also go to the "Silent Majority". People still read this exercise in spite of its twists and turns. That is, if they even got past Chapter One. :P**

**A Part 14 is in the works so be prepared.**


End file.
